Los opuestos se atraen
by Apolonia86
Summary: Un Bulma y Vegeta se enamoraron, ubicado en 'esos tres años'. Es un poco angustiosa a veces, y sensiblera, pero esperemos que no tanto. Mi primer punto de vista en la relación con la que todos han agonizado en algún punto. Un fic de Hella.
1. Duros comienzos

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma estaba sentada en su laboratorio, trabajando en un nuevo diseño de circuitos para mejorar la cámara de gravedad. Eran las 12:56 am y estaba cansada. Se limpió el sudor de su frente y suspiró.

_Ese Vegeta, ¡nunca está feliz con nada de lo que hago! ¡Primero insulta mi cocida, luego me dice que hago un terrible trabajo arreglando la cámara de gravedad! ¡Me gustaría verlo re configurar estos circuitos! ¡Dejarlo ver cuan FÁCIL es!_

Silenciosamente se enfurecía ante su arrogante actitud. Era hora que alguien le enseñara una lección... Dejó el circuito y salió de la silla, frotándose bajo su espalda fuertemente. Había estado sentada por seis horas seguidas. Yéndose del laboratorio, cruzó el patio de la Corporación Cápsula para dirigirse a la casa. Sus padres se habían ido por tres semanas a dios-sabe-donde, y tenía la casa para ella.

Casi para ella...

Había un cierto príncipe Saiyajin en el lugar, y si los restos de su más reciente saqueo a la cocina era alguna indicación, había estado trabajando duro. Bulma revisó el desorden y sintió su furia crecer.

"Maldición Vegeta, ¿podrías limpiar el desorden cuando terminas?" murmuró ella. No había forma que ella limpiase los platos sucios y las migajas a estas horas de la noche. Ella se dirigió a las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, pensando en nada más que dormir por al menos diez horas. No estaba acostumbrada a tener noches tan largas.

Había un tono oscuro en la pasillo, y caminó ciegamente en busca del interruptor de la luz pero no podía encontrarlo. Se rindió y usando la pared como guía, siguió su camino hasta el final del pasillo. Se detuvo brevemente ante la puerta del cuarto que Vegeta usaba, preguntándose si estaba ahí adentro o en la cámara de gravedad. Se encogió de hombros y continuó, preguntándose porque diablos le importaba de cualquier modo. Todo lo que hacía era comer, entrenar y en menor medida, dormir. Oh, y por supuesto insultarla. Llegó a su cuarto y encendió la luz, maldiciendo cuando explotó la bombilla.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Esto está sacado de una película de terror! ¿Quién va a saltar y matarme ahora?" Susurró sarcásticamente. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, se sacó los jeans y la camisa y saltó dentro de las sábanas de la cama.

Empujando las sábanas sobre su cabeza, casi se quedó dormida cuando recordó que había olvidado trabar la puerta tras ella. Con un gruñido se debatió si dejarlo para la mañana siguiente, pero rápidamente descartó eso y volvió a la cama. Como no había nadie cerca, Bulma simplemente sacudió sus brazos dentro de su bata y rápidamente la ató a su cintura antes de salir al pasillo, esperando no caerse y matarse en el camino. Llegó a las escaleras y bajó por ellas, pensando que si más rápido lo hacía, más rápido se iría a dormir.

Llegó al laboratorio, y cerró la puerta con llave. Con un suspiro, se guardó la llave en un bolsillo y se dirigió nuevamente a la casa, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un ruido.

"Qué... ¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó temerosamente. Ella se volteó hacia el ruido, y escuchó atentamente. Silenciosamente corrió al otro lado del laboratorio, el húmedo césped se pegaba bajo sus pies mientras corría. Llegó al otro lado y miró a su alrededor.

Las luces estaban encendidas en la cámara de gravedad, y el ruido que podía escuchar provenía del motor. Vegeta obviamente estaba entrenando todavía.

_¿Se detenía en algún momento?_ Ella caminó hacia allí y miró dentro. No se lo podía ver por ninguna parte.

"¡Ese idiota! ¡Desperdiciando batería cuando ni siquiera está ahí usándola!" Ella desconectó el panel de control e ingresó el código de desactivación. Con un fuerte ruido, la cámara de gravedad se apagó y oscureció. Mientras se daba vuelta, escuchó un fuerte golpe desde adentro, seguido de una fuerte maldición.

"Que demo... ¿Vegeta?" Ella abrió la puerta y miró adentro. Encendió las luces nuevamente. Vegeta estaba acostado en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad, justo levantándose y sudando. Ella notó que no estaba usando nada más que boxers, y sus músculos brillaban por el sudor de sus ejercicios. Dejó de mirarlo y se reprochó silenciosamente por notarlo.

"¿Vegeta? ¿Dónde demonios estabas? No te vi por ninguna parte por eso quité la energía de la cámara de gravedad." Se alejó lentamente, consiente que estaba extremadamente furioso. Él se levanto y la miró fijamente.

"¡Tu maldita máquina se averió otra vez y volvió a la mínima gravedad! ¡Si hubieras dejado un poco más de energía y hubieras prestado atención, me hubieras visto en el techo, en donde he estado por la última hora!" bufó él mientras se levantaba. Bulma se olvidó de todo eso de tenerle miedo mientras escuchaba lo que decía.

"¿Gravedad mínima? Entonces... ¿estaba elevándote, en lugar de hacerte más pesado? Eso es nuevo," dijo ella, ajustando su bata un poco más.

"¿Nuevo? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? Arréglalo. Ahora," ordenó él. Ella se cruzó de brazos y sacudió su cabeza enojadamente.

"¡Demonios no! ¿Tienes idea que hora es? ¡He estado despierta por 18 horas! No hay forma que vaya a arreglar eso esta noche. Ve a dormir o algo."

"¡No me digas que hacer, mujer! Soy el príncipe de lo—"

"...los Saiyajin y vas a matarme y sólo me mantienes con vida para que tu máquina, aunque no lo haga bien, bla bla bla. Ya he escuchado eso antes," dijo irritablemente. Su rostro se oscureció y avanzó hacia ella.

"Harías bien en aprender algo de respeto," siseó él mientras se acercaba más. Ella frunció el ceño y se alejó de la puerta.

"¡Respeto! ¿Por ti? ¡No lo creo! ¡¡No eres más que un obsesivo, asesino molestia que se come toda mi comida y que me deja un desorden que arreglar!! ¿Qué parezco, una sirvienta? Bien puedes ir a tomar una caminata, _príncipe_. ¡No podría respetarse si mi vida dependiese de ello!"

Ella cruzó el patio, y se hizo su camino hacia la casa pero se detuvo cuando notó que Vegeta no la había abofeteado con uno de sus cortantes comentarios. Lentamente se volteó para volver a mirar a la cámara de gravedad.

Todavía estaba parado en la puerta, pero estaba... _¡Incrementando su poder!_

Bulma se congeló, y casi gritó. ¿Iba a matarla? ¡Pero no podía! Su mente gritaba. ¡Él necesitaba que le arregle la gravedad de la máquina! Bulma comenzó a rezar silenciosamente mientras Vegeta empezaba a brillar en una implosiva aura azul. Se tragó el miedo y se encaminó hacia él.

"¡Oh, no lo harás, señor! Si me matas, ¿quién demonios va a arreglarte la cámara de gravedad? ¡Demonios que tú no lo harás, y papá se ha ido!"

Él se sonrió cuando leyó el escondido miedo en sus palabras. Ella comenzó a temblar levemente. Así como de repente lo incrementó, dejó bajar su nivel de poder a su estado normal.

"No te adules mujer. No desperdiciaría mi energía en algo tan significante como tú. ¡Eso era sólo un recordatorio para ti si piensas que no puedes respetarme, me temerás en su lugar!"

Con eso despegó hacia el cielo, dejando a Bulma mirando fijamente a la estela de energía mientras alejaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

_¿Qué había sido eso? Usualmente no se enoja tanto si lo insulto... ¡Bien hecho entonces! Idiota._

Volvió dentro y trabó la puerta tras ella, y corrió nuevamente por las escaleras otra vez a la cama. Casi quedándose dormida instantáneamente.

Durante la noche, estuvo plagada de sueños, pesadilla sobre los androides y la destrucción del mundo. Vio a sus amigos morir alrededor de ella, la sangre saliéndose de sus cuerpos. Se vio a ella y a Gohan apenas escapando de la destrucción, con nada más que con sus vidas. Podía escuchar llantos de agonía creciendo alrededor de ella, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerlos. Una sombra apareció frente a ella, una figura. Sin saber que era uno de los androides. Le arrojó un disparo de Ki directo a ella, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerlo... Nada excepto gritar y rezar por que el final no sea doloroso...

Con un aterrador grito, se sentó en la cama, respirando duramente. Se sentó temblando, mientras un fuerte ruido sonó en su balcón y sus persianas se abrieron. Una figura entró, con pulsos de una energía azul.

Vegeta.

"¿Qué? ¿Hay peligro?" Ladró él. Ella se encogió y trató de acurrucarse mientras él se acercaba.

"N... No. Lo siento, fue sólo un... un sueño."

"¿Un sueño? ¡Humana débil! ¡Los sueños no pueden lastimarte!" Él apagó su energía y ella perdió vista de él en el cuarto. Ella se quitó su azul melena de los ojos y miró fijamente a la oscuridad buscando su figura.

"Hey, ¿dónde estás? ¿Vegeta? Hey, yo... yo quería decirte algo antes que te vayas."

Ella escuchó un movimiento a su izquierda y lo vio abrir la puerta, preparándose para irse. Todavía estaba en boxers, y se dio cuenta que lo había dejado afuera cuando volvió a la casa. Debió haber estado en la cámara de gravedad otra vez, pensó. Se volteó hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

"¿Bien? ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo él.

Ella luchó contra su irritación y respondió. "Siento si te ofendí antes. Trataré de arreglar la cámara de gravedad en la mañana." No tenía idea porque se estaba disculpando con él, pero algún instinto le había dicho que algo no estaba bien con él. No tenía idea que podía ser, pero todavía seguía actuando como siempre. Ella decidió dejarse llevar por la intuición femenina.

Vegeta se congeló por un momento, y Bulma escondió una sonrisa por sus sorprendidos ojos. Esta era probablemente la primera vez que ella le pedía disculpas por algo.

Con un cortante asentimiento, salió del balcón y cerró las puertas tras él. Sintiéndose un poco más feliz, se volvió a recostar en la cama, olvidándose que las puertas de su balcón habían quedado un poco abiertas. Se acurrucó para dormir, y esta vez no hubo sueños.

Vegeta se dirigió a la habitación que usaba, sintiéndose extrañamente desconcertado con lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué la había llevado a disculparse con él en el mundo? Estaba justificado, supuso él, nadie debía hablarle a un príncipe de esa manera. Quizá era su forma de proteger su vida de él. Ese pensamiento incrementó su ceño fruncido en su rostro. No había querido asustarla tanto. Ella no lo había demostrado muy bien, pero él podía oler eso en ella, el miedo que le tuvo en ese momento. Eso estrechó su estómago dolorosamente cuando pensó en eso. Con un violento gruñido, hizo sus pensamientos a un lado. Estaba cansado y estos pensamientos le estaban probando eso. No había forma que se estuviera preocupando de ese tipo de tonterías si estuviera pensando claramente.

Pero sus pensamientos se quedaron otra vez como cuando reaccionó al escucharla gritar. Casi involuntariamente su poder había aumentado, y se dirigió al ruido. Eso fue desconcertante. Dejó eso a un lado por no haber tenido una buena pelea hace rato. Movió una agitada mano sobre su cabeza y se arrojó a la cama, sus músculos protestando por el áspero trato. Había estado casi en permanente dolor desde que había comenzado a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, y no había mejorado ni un poco con el duro trabajo que les estaba dando todo el día. Con el conocimiento de que estaba muy de alcanzar su meta como Super-Saiyajin, cayó en un casi inconsciente sueño.

Bulma se levantó la mañana siguiente con la puerta de su habitación abierta y golpeada contra la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente y se enfocó en una pequeña figura de cabellos oscuros.

"Mmph. Desaparece."

"Bulma Briefs, ¡levántate en este instante! ¿Tienes alguna idea que hora es? ¿Son casi las once en punto?" Una voz femenina gritó agudamente. La figura procedió luego a quitarle las sábanas y casi las puso al pie de la cama.

"Chi-chi, ¿eres tú? Oh, hombre, olvidé completamente que venías hoy. ¿Qué sucede?" Bulma se levantó un poco, notando que sólo estaba en ropa interior mientras su amiga le lanzaba la bata. Chi-chi le arrojó una exasperante mirada y comenzó su discurso.

"¡Te diré que sucede! ¡Gohan y Goku están entrenando con ese sujeto verde y me dejaron sin nada que hacer más que estar en la casa todo el día más que limpiar su sucia ropa y cocinarles su comida, que por las últimas semanas, no ha sido nada más que pescado, y Goku se come hasta los huesos cuando prácticamente está inhalando su cena y casi se muere lo que hubiera sido genial, porque se suponía que iría a conseguir una licencia de conducir, pero fracasó en eso, así que aquí estoy, teniendo que caminar todo el camino hasta aquí para ver a mi mejor amiga, que se olvidó completamente que vendría! ¡_Eso_ SUCEDE, señorita!" Chi-chi finalizó con una furiosa mirada y un rostro todo enrojecido.

Bulma hizo gestos de dolor por el volumen en el tono de voz de su amiga y trató de calmarla.

"Wow, Chi-chi, suena como si hubieras tenido unos días difíciles en estas semanas. Siento no haberme levantado más temprano, pero me quedé despierta hasta tarde arreglando los circuitos de un nuevo prototipo para una actualización de la cámara de gravedad. Aquí, me levanto y me arreglo y nos vamos a sentar al lado de la piscina, ¿está bien? Luego puedes decirme todo."

"Está bien. Pero déjame hacer el desayuno primero, está bien? No pude comer con dos Saiyajin a la mesa que no habían comido en un día. Te diré, les haré tomar los hábitos alimenticios de Piccolo a esos dos cualquier día. Todo lo que hizo fue tomar agua y algunos pequeños mordiscos de pescado. Debe ser cosa de los namek."

"Seh, Dende le dijo a Krillin que ellos solo bebían agua. ¿Cuan aburrido es eso?"

"¿Quién es Dende?"

"Te diré luego."

Con eso, Bulma se vistió con un par de jeans y top negro, y siguió a Chi-chi por las escaleras. Tuvo la sensación de que algo sucedía, pero no sabía bien que era. Vegeta no la había asustado esa mañana, demandándole que hiciera el desayuno, y tampoco se presentó para que le arregle la cámara de gravedad. Ella notó que la cocina estaba en la misma condición que la había dejado anoche, pero no parecía ser precisamente un regalo del Saiyajin.

"¿Ahora qué te trajo aquí?" Murmuró suavemente. Esto no era como él de ninguna manera. No estaba en la cámara de gravedad, ella podía escuchar la usual vibración que hacía.

"Hey, ¿viste a Vegeta cuando venías para acá? ¿Estaba en el patio o algo?" Le pregunto a Chi-chi mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar. Los ojos de Chi-chi se detuvieron mientras miraba como se freía su huevo.

"No, ¡estoy segura que no! ¡Y espero nunca hacerlo! ¡Esa bestia trató de matar a mi esposo y mi bebé Gohan! Debería ser derrotado por lo que hizo, y—"

"Está bien, Chi-chi, entendí lo que dices," dijo apresuradamente, corriéndose el cabello a los hombros. Chi-chi le dio una mirada y continuó cocinando. Bulma estaba un poco preocupada. ¿En dónde estaba entonces? Ella sabía que era una molestia y que era imposible lidiar con él, pero no podía evitar preocuparse en si se había lastimado en la cámara de gravedad o algo. Ella saltó para ponerse de pié y se dirigió afuera.

"Hey a donde..."

"Espera un momento, voy a revisar la cámara de gravedad." Con eso, se dirigió hacia su invento y miró hacia adentro, esta vez revisando el techo también. No había nada. Algo aliviada, se dirigió otra vez a la casa, cuando se tropezó con algo duro y cálido.

"Ten cuidado, humana," bufó Vegeta. Bulma saltó al menos un metro y le dio una buena mirada.

"¡Tú ten cuidado! ¿Disfrutas asustarme o algo?" Se detuvo cuando él le dio una sonrisa, y se dio cuenta que probablemente si lo hacía.

"¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? Usualmente me asustas temprano en lugar de dejarlo para ahora," preguntó, aún levemente nerviosa.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y consideró su arrogancia.

"No es que sea asunto tuyo, fui a darles a Kakarotto y a su mocoso una visita."

"Con visita, ¿supongo que quieres decir que fuiste a desafiarlos y asustarlos verdad?" Preguntó secamente. Él simplemente rió en esa irritante manera tan suya. Ella lo estudió por un segundo. Se había vestido en su armadura de batalla, y pudo ver tajos y grietas en el traje por haber estado entrenando con Goku. La sangre estaba goteando de una particularmente gran herida a su lado. Ella se levantó y sin pensarlo tocó su herida, evaluando los daños. Vegeta estremeció y se alejó un poco con un gruñido.

"¡Mantén tus manos contigo, debilucha!"

"Uh, lo siento. ¿Dolió? ¿Necesitas una semilla del ermitaño?"

"¡Por supuesto que no dolió! Y NO, ¡no necesito una de esas estúpidas semillas!" Con eso, se esquivándola rudamente y se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad, encendiéndola. Bulma se enfureció por su actitud tan maleducada.

_Maldito, ¿por qué me molesto?_ ¿Por qué se molestaba? No tenía idea. Ella no debería importarle, o ir por ahí tocándolo. Ella ya tenía un novio, aunque no era muy atento por el momento, cancelándole todas las citas y diciéndole que tenía que 'entrenar'. A veces se preguntaba cual era su idea de entrenar, y si contenía la cama con otra chica. Dejó eso a un lado, diciéndose que él nunca la trataría así, que nunca la engañaría.

A veces se preguntaba si era ella la que se estaba engañando...

"¡Bulma! ¡El desayuno está listo! ¡ENTRA AHORA!"

"¡Estoy yendo!" Su estómago gruñó fuertemente, y se preguntó si Vegeta había comido. Conociendo a Chi-chi, ella había cocinado para un ejército más o menos, y podía decir que no había comido. Era demasiado molesto para tener una buena comida.

Ella volvió hacia donde estaba la cámara de gravedad y golpeó la puerta.

"Hey, ¡Vegeta! ¿Tienes hambre? Chi-chi hizo el desayuno, si quieres algo." Esperó por un momento, y ahí apareció un gruñido desde adentro. Ella ingresó el código de desactivación otra vez, y escuchó. No hubo un ruido esta vez, sólo una luz que se apagaba. Sonrió mientras la puerta se abría. Él le lanzó una agresiva mirada.

"Todavía no la he arreglado."

"¡Obviamente!"

"¿Entonces tienes hambre?"

"Pregunta estúpida."

"Ven entonces," suspiró y se alejó con Vegeta siguiéndola. Esperó que a Chi-chi no le molestara.

Le molestó, pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras el príncipe llenaba su plato y se dirigía afuera. Bulma lo vio irse y trató de leer que quería decir eso.

"Bulma, ¡no tengo idea como lo soportas! Sabes lo que le ha hecho a todos, ¿cómo puedes confiar en él?"

Bulma se ahogó con el tocino que estaba comiendo. "¿Confiar en él? ¡Demonios no! ¡Sólo se que no me matará porque le arreglo la cámara de gravedad cuando se rompe! ¡Esa es la única razón que impide que me mate de un golpe!"

"Menos que eso, mujer...," una voz flotó desde afuera. Ella frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada de '¿ves?' a Chi-chi. La mujer asintió sin comprender. Terminaron en silencio, y cuando ambas finalmente pusieron la cocina en orden, se dirigieron a sentarse bajo el sol.

Hablaron por un par de horas, sentándose en las reposeras junto a la piscina. Hablaron de todo, desde Bulma contándole otra vez lo sucedido en Namek, hasta hablar mal de la perra ex novia de Krillin, Marron. Ambas estaban de acuerdo que no eran de mediana edad. Vegeta se había ido a entrenar con Goku otra vez, ladrando sobre sus hombros que mejor que la cena esté lista y la cámara de gravedad arreglada cuando el regresara, antes de despegar y antes que ella pudiera insultarlo. A parte de eso, ambas habían tenido un pacífico día que ambas necesitaban. Al rededor de las cinco en punto, Chi-chi decidió irse, y Bulma le dio un aventón a su casa para salvar sus cansadas piernas. Con una promesa de visitarla pronto, Bulma condujo de vuelta a su casa.

Salió del coche, encapsulándolo y yendo a encontrar sus herramientas para arreglar la cámara de gravedad. Después de evaluar la situación, concluyó que un par de cables no se habían soldado bien, y lo corrigió. Hubiera esperado a que Vegeta llegara a la casa antes de poder saber si la había arreglado correctamente. No había manera que ella entrara y averiguara si lo estaba.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando sintió una presencia tras ella. Ella se dio vuelta, con la llave inglesa en la mano lista para arrojársela a quien quiera que sea.

"¡Hola Bulma!" saludó Goku. Ella se tranquilizó.

"¿Todos están tratando de matarme? ¡Esta es la tercera vez que me asustan hoy!" Gritó ella. Goku levantó sus manos para calmarla.

"Hey, ¡lo siento!" Dijo avergonzado. Ella sonrió débilmente. No podía estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo. Era como un hermano para ella.

"Está bien. ¿Han terminado tu y Vegeta con su pelea?"

"Seh. Está preparando un nuevo ataque, también. Hizo volar mis calcetines."

"Goku, tu no usas calcetines."

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. Está muy obsesionado con superar mi poder, eso es seguro."

"Seh. ¿Entonces que querías? Mejor que no quieras que te construya una cámara de gravedad porque, ya tengo muchos problemas con esta."

Goku sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Nah, sólo me preguntaba si tenías alguna semilla del ermitaño por aquí. Korin está quisquilloso y pensé que podías tener algunas que te sobraban."

Bulma suspiró y asintió. "Seh, creo que tengo un par. Vegeta odia tomarlas. Creo que piensa que lo hace parecer débil o algo. Es tan idiota a veces. Todos los problemas que paso por él, arreglar la cámara de gravedad, hacerle la comida, construirle robots, ¡y ni siquiera obtengo un gracias por todos mis esfuerzos!"

Goku rió y sacudió su cabeza. "Wow Bulma, suenas casi... casada."

Casi lo golpea con la llave inglesa, "¿Casada? ¿¡Con él!? No lo creo! ¡No lo tocaría ni a diez metros excepto que tenga que hacerlo!"

Goku le dio una extraña mirada. "Aw, vamos, no está tan mal. Apuesto que ustedes dos tienen mucho en común si lo piensas. Es mejor que algunos hombres allá afuera," dijo él, antes de taparse la boca con la mano. Bulma casi revienta de la ira.

"¿ESTÁS TRATANDO DE JUNTARME CON ÉL?" Avanzó hacia Goku con la llave inglesa y una peligrosa mirada en sus ojos. Goku puso su mano detrás de su cabeza a su usual estilo, y sonrió.

"Uh... tengo que irme. Olvídate de las semillas, descansaré un poco. ¡Adiós!" Desapareció antes de que Bulma pudiera lastimarlo. Ella tiró la herramienta y rabió un rato. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Ella ya tenía un novio! Quizá se había golpeado en la cabeza cuando estaba peleando o algo. Se detuvo a pensar en lo que había dicho. ¿Ella y Vegeta? Era una locura. ¿O no? Tenía que admitir que era extremadamente sexy, con sus fuertes músculos y esa sonrisa peligrosa... y su tan intensa mirada y ese salvaje pelo negro...

"Mierda, Bulma, ¿en qué estás pensando?" Murmuró ella. "Te estás volviendo loca, niña. Es hora de tomar un descanso."

Caminó hacia la casa y se acostó en el sillón. Así que, Goku piensa que Vegeta y yo haríamos una buena pareja, ¿o no? ¿Por qué querría torturarme al querer juntarme con ese idiota? ¿Me odia tanto? Pero ahora que lo había dicho, no podía parar de pensar en él. Había entrado en su cuarto anoche, listo para pelear con lo que sea que la había 'atacado'. ¿Quería decir eso que le importaba si ella vivía o moría?

Nah.

Probablemente estaba preocupado que si la mataban tendría que cocinarse o algo. Bulma se rió con el pensamiento de él en la cocina. Apenas podía usar el tostador. Por eso aquel lío anoche. Se dio cuenta que era hora de preparar algo de cenar, y se puso de pie. Dirigiéndose a la cocina, decidió que simplemente ordenaría pizzas antes que cocinar. ¿Pero cuantas tendría que pedir? Los Saiyajin comían más que una persona normal, así que pensó que al rededor de seis estaría bien. Podía pedir más. Marcó el número del lugar de las pizzas y ordenó, luego se dirigió arriba para tomar una ducha.

Mientras se lavaba el cabello, comenzó a sentirse un poco preocupada por Vegeta. Se había ido hace rato, y era más de la hora usual de la que comenzaba a quejarse por no tener comida. Se detuvo de repente mientras se daba cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué me preocupo de repente? Dos veces en el día me asusté pensando que estaba en alguna clase de peligro, cuando cualquier otro día no me hubiese importado en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Se dio cuenta que aunque Vegeta era un grosero y molesto dolor, le agradaba. Bien, estaba contenta con su presencia de cualquier modo. Usualmente sus padres se iban, se encerraba en el laboratorio para trabajar hasta que volvieran. Y tenía algún miedo de quedar expuesta a algún peligro, y desde que Vegeta se estaba quedando, se sentía más segura de lo que se había sentido hacía mucho tiempo.

"¡¡MUJER!!"

Bulma saltó y casi cayó de la ducha con el sonido del grito de Vegeta. Ella cerró la ducha y salió poniéndose una toalla a su alrededor y abriendo la puerta del baño.

"¿QUÉ?" Le gritó en respuesta. Él subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño, pero se congeló cuando la vio. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras la miraba envuelta en nada más que una toalla, con pequeñas gotas que caían por su piel como diamantes. Ella se miró a si misma y ajustó más la toalla sobre ella. Vegeta parecía desconcertado por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió en sí.

"¿No deberías estar haciendo la cena?" Preguntó rudamente. Ella frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza.

"Nop, La ordené. Sólo espera media hora y estará aquí. Si me disculpas, estoy semi desnuda aquí."

Con eso, cerró la puerta, preguntándose sobre la mirada en su rostro cuando la vio. Se puso sus pijamas y secó su cabello, decidiendo llamar a Yamcha más tarde para recordarse que ella era feliz con él, y no se sentía atraída por ese... idiota. ¡SI! Pensó. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy atraída por Vegeta? No. No había forma, no había ninguna forma. Me niego a pensar así de él. Se quitó esos pensamientos, y salió del húmedo baño. Caminó dirigiéndose por el pasillo a las escaleras, pasando por la habitación de Vegeta mientras lo hacía. Ausentemente miró la puerta, y se detuvo. Su mandíbula cayó en estado de shock.

Estaba parado ahí, desnudo.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, así que no sabía que ella estaba ahí... todavía. Siguió caminado, la imagen de su musculosa espalda, su sexy trasero y todo sobre su espectacular cuerpo se le grabó para siempre en la mente. Todavía estaba mareada y sorprendida mientras lo hacía arriba, esperando que el muchacho de la pizza llegara. Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda por lo que había visto, así que hizo la pequeña decisión de enterrar ese conocimiento. No pudo evitar más que sonreír un poco. Quizá debía hacer algo con esto que estaba comenzando a sentir...

* * *


	2. Amabilidad?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Se sentó en el aparador, luego se sirvió un vaso con agua esperó a que la pizza llegara. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, su cuerpo le atravesaba la cabeza.

Detente, Bulma. ¡Es un asesino! ¡Y te odia! Recuerda lo que dijo, ¡te mataría si supiera como arreglar la cámara de gravedad él mismo!

Esos pensamientos le molestaban un poco.

"¿Como puedes estar pensando en esto, Bulma?" susurró ella.

"¿Hablando con tú misma, mujer?" Una burlona voz preguntó. Ella saltó y se volteó con el corazón en la garganta.

"V... ¡Vegeta! Me asustaste."

"No fue un gran logro. Ustedes los humanos son muy fáciles de asustar," remarcó. Bulma le frunció el ceño, pero él simplemente sonrió y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba usando ropa ordinaria ahora, una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados. No pudo evitar mirarlo fijo un poco. Su cuerpo era mucho mejor que el de Yamcha...

"¡Mujer! ¿Cuándo comemos? ¡Tengo hambre!"

Aunque una pena por la personalidad.

"Oh cállate, ¿si? ¡Está llegando!" gritó. Él le devolvió una peligrosa mirada. Ella resopló, sin impresionarse. Con un bufido él se volteó y se alejó de ella. Bulma estaba un poco decepcionada. Este tipo de comentarios siempre terminaban en una discusión a gran escala, y no había tenido una desde hacía tiempo. Pero él no estaba mordiendo el anzuelo.

"Dios, ¿que está pasando contigo últimamente? ¿Estás agotado de darte cuenta que Goku siempre será más fuerte que tú o algo, hmm?" Casi se abofeteó la boca por sus palabras. Eso era una invitación para una Bulma golpeada. Vegeta se giró y la agarró de los hombros, casi sacudiéndola mientras le gritaba en la cara.

"¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡Ese idiota de Kakarotto nunca será más fuerte que el príncipe de los Saiyajin!"

Bulma hizo muecas de dolor ante la presión de sus manos, pero su propio temperamento respondió a sus palabras. ¡Tenía un ego que no podía ser!

"Oh, ¿si? Bien, ¡nuevas noticias, Vegeta! ¡Ya lo es! ¡Y siempre lo será! ¡Nadie ha sido capaz de derrotarlo, y nunca lo harás! ¡Si dejaras a un lado tu maldito ego por un segundo, lo verías!" Gritó con las mismas fuerzas. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras, pero ya había pasado esa época donde le preocupaba lo que hiciera con respecto a su comportamiento.

"Vamos, Vegeta. Lastímame de una vez. Eso sólo me probará que eres el monstruo egoísta que todos dicen que eres. Vamos, mata a una mujer. ¡Estoy segura que ya lo has hecho antes!" Estaba temblando, y sabía que él podía sentir eso, pero lo dijo de todas maneras. Pero para lo que ella no estaba preparada era para el leve temblor que pasó del cuerpo de Vegeta al suyo. Sus ojos se volvían más fríos mientras la miraba, y lentamente la soltó y se alejó, dándole la espalda.

Bulma hizo unas muecas de dolor mientras movía sus hombros ligeramente, pero ignoró el leve dolor rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta había rechazado el desafío que le había ofrecido. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que nunca lo había hecho. Se sintió un poco apenada por lo que le dijo, pero indudablemente era verdad de cualquier modo. Había destruido planetas junto a Freezer por años. ¿Pero por qué su simple comentario lo hizo retractarse así? Era posible que... ¿esté arrepentido de lo que había hecho? Bulma no podía creerlo en realidad, pero estaba parado frente a ella, tratando de controlar su reacción a su despreocupada declaración. Eso la hizo pensar un poco diferente sobre él, y por segunda vez el día de hoy, sentía que tenía que disculparse.

"Vegeta... Uh, no quise—"

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y se volteó hacia ella instantáneamente, tomándola de la garganta ásperamente y casi levantándola del suelo con su agarre. Dejó salir un gutural gruñido y apretó su mano alrededor de su garganta, silenciosamente mostrándole que realmente podía ser un monstruo cuando lo quería. Ella luchó violentamente, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. No había nada que hacer más que ser fuerte y rogar por que el final no sea doloroso...

Un deja vu golpeó a Bulma como un martillo, y recordó su sueño de la noche anterior. Pero este no era un Androide; era Vegeta. Vegeta quien había entrado a su habitación para pelear con cualquier cosa que la asustara en la noche, quien en un extraño momento de amabilidad la dejó descansar y recuperar fuerzas en lugar de levantarla y molestarla. Quien tenía un corazón, aún si nunca lo mostraba...

Con un tembloroso brazo, lo levantó y tocó su rostro, que era una máscara de ira.

"Vegeta..." Exclamó. Sus ojos, que habían estado nublados con ciega furia, se aclararon de repente cuando se encontró sosteniendo a Bulma de la garganta, con un agarre tan fuerte que estaba al borde de colapsar. Sus manos se aflojaron por su propia cuenta, y cayó desplomada al suelo. Inmediatamente comenzó a toser, agarrándose la garganta y jadeando por aire. Vegeta estaba congelado, incapaz de creer lo que casi había hecho. ¿Estuvo a punto de matarla? ¿Realmente? Estaba enojado, pero no había querido lastimarla. Nunca eso. Era la única humana en este planeta con las agallas para enfrentarlo, la única que se había preocupado lo suficiente para darle una vivienda, e incluso llegar a tales extremos como darle una cámara de gravedad para entrenar, ¿y así era como le pagaba? No podía creer sus acciones.

Bulma lo miró a través de unos nublados ojos, preguntándose por las tantas sensaciones que pasaron sobre su rostro en un suceso tras otro. Él la miraba, y aún ella podía leer la sorpresa saliendo tan marcadamente en su usual estoico rostro. Sabía que no había querido lastimarla tanto. Ella le alzó una temblorosa mano, pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente. Él parpadeó y miró su mano, luego se volvió a ella.

"Casi te mato." Dijo pesadamente. Ella asintió, y mantuvo su mano levantada. Él maldijo entre respiros y se agachó, ignorando la mano que le extendía y levantándola por los brazos. Bulma de repente se encontró encerrada en un cálido acero mientras él la cargaba y la dejaba sobre el sofá y la sentaba ahí. La soltó y la estudió por un segundo, luego se desvaneció por el pasillo. Sentada ahí, trató de tragar y hacer que su adolorida garganta volviese a funcionar correctamente. No tenía idea que había pasado recién ahí, pero le había dado una nueva impresión de Vegeta, eso era seguro. Aunque la había agarrado de esa manera, parecía más como que se estaba probando a sí mismo más que lastimarla. ¿Quizá tratando de probar que era tan frío como cuando vino por primera vez a encontrar las esferas del dragón? No sabía. Pero se encontró queriendo ayudarlo a encontrar una respuesta o cualquier cosa que lo estaba carcomiendo. No estaba siendo él mismo últimamente. Bulma escuchó un ruido tras ella y se volteó levemente para ver que había tras ella.

Vegeta estaba allí con un vaso de agua en una mano y una semilla del ermitaño en la otra. Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente mientras tomaba ambas cosas de él. Primero bebió el agua para aliviar su garganta, pero se ahogó levemente con el dolor que aún tenía. La mano de Vegeta se alzó para enderezar la de ella mientras ella bebía el agua y luego se comía la semilla. No sintió nada por un momento, sólo el dolor en su garganta, y luego de repente sintió una fuerte ola envolver su cuerpo entero, llenándola con energía instantáneamente y curando su garganta. Se volteó hacia Vegeta y le dio una brillante sonrisa.

"Gracias. ¡Nunca pensé que esas semillas funcionaran tan bien!" Él simplemente estaba ahí, su rostro volvía a su usual expresión implacable. Supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a salvar personas en lugar de matarlas. Él le dio una intensa mirada, y ella se encontró levándose y moviéndose hacia él.

"Vegeta, lo siento por lo que dije. No tengo idea lo que hiciste antes de venir aquí. No es mi lugar juzgar."

"Tuviste razón. He matado muchos inocentes en su momento," dijo fríamente. Ella lo miró bruscamente.

"¿Entonces porque no me mataste?" Le preguntó suavemente. Si no lo hubiera estado estudiando desde tan cerca, se hubiera perdido la casi imperceptible torcedura en su rostro por sus palabras. Él respondió en el mismo desinteresado tono de voz.

"No tengo idea. Todavía necesito que arregles ese montón de basura que llamas cámara de gravedad cuando se rompe." Él sonrió y un indignado rubor subió por sus mejillas. ¡Como se atrevía a llamar montón de basura a la cámara de gravedad! ¡Esa cosa era su orgullo y alegría!

"Bien, si es semejante montón de basura, ¡la próxima vez no la arreglaré! Viendo que está muy por debajo de tus normas reales, ¡deberías ir y quedarte con Goku! Tendrás un buen entrenamiento ahí, ¡y dios sabe que Chi-chi cocina mejor de lo que yo puedo!" Le gritó en la cara. Él simplemente rió en esa manera arrogante de él que la hacían querer estrangularlo.

"Eso es cierto, no podrías cocinar ni para salvar tu vida. Pero soy útil aquí," dijo en una suave voz. Ella emanó y comenzó a reír.

"¿Útil? ¿Tú? ¡No lo creo! ¡Quizá si necesitara a alguien que desordenase mi cocina con toda su comida y me mandonease! ¿En que diablos podrías ser bueno, más que para golpear a mis amigos?"

Él sonrió y sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. "Pareces tener una emoción muy particular al verme desnudo, ¡más de lo que la tienes con esa debilucha pareja tuya!"

Bulma hizo un entrecortado sonido y sintió una ola de fuego inflamar su rostro. ¿Cómo había sabido que estaba ahí? Ella juntó sus manos y trató de pensar en una excusa adecuada.

"¡Ja! ¡Sólo estaba caminando por el pasillo! ¡Tu eres el imbécil que se desnuda con la puerta abierta para que todo el mundo lo vea! ¿Y cómo sabías que yo estaba ahí de todas formas?" Gritó. Él rió con audaz diversión.

"Todas las personas tienen un nivel de ki, sabes. Aún tú, aunque es increíblemente pequeño. Te olvidas que puedo sentirlos. También lo sentí incrementarse cuando caminaste por mi habitación. ¿Te gustó lo que viste?" Sonrió él. Estaba acorralada.

"¡Fue la sorpresa lo que me hizo incrementarlo! ¡Deja de tratar de expandir tu ego! ¡Estoy más que feliz con Yamcha, para tu información!" Se alejó de él mientras lo decía. No parecía estar pensando claramente cuando se le acercaba tanto. Él simplemente sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió una vez más. Vio justo a través de ella.

"¡Deja de sonreírme! ¡¿No haces algo más?!" Preguntó irritada, tratando de evitar que sus mejillas siguieran combustionando espontáneamente. Él levantó una ceja sexymente y se le acercó un poco.

"Bueno, yo—" fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Bulma sintió una curiosa mezcla de alivio y decepción que pensó que debía ignorar mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Tomó el dinero en el camino. Se preguntó que estuvo a punto de decir antes que el timbre sonase. Atendió la puerta y le pagó al muchacho de la pizza, agarrando las cajas aunque tambaleó un poco por el peso. Pateó la puerta para cerrarla y volvió a la cocina. Las dejó en la esquina de la mesa mientras Vegeta tomaba las tres primeras cajas y se dirigía al sofá. Luego se sentó y encendió la televisión.

"¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi asiento, amigo!" Dijo enojada. Él la miró y luego simplemente hizo un 'hmp'.

"¿Vas a pelear conmigo por el?"

Balbuceándole unas cuantas frases insultantes, tomó una caja de pizza y se sentó del otro lado del sofá. Comieron en silencio por un rato, con nada más que el sonido de la televisión apareciendo en escena. Esta era una de las pocas veces que Vegeta dejaba de molestarla, cuando estaba llenando su boca. Aunque tenía que admitir, tenía modales de realeza, para que nunca dejase caer una migaja, aún a la velocidad que comía. Bulma siempre culpaba a Goku por los malos modales que tenía, pero ahora sabía que simplemente era esa su forma de ser.

"Deja de mirarme."

"¡Ack! No lo hago. Deja de creerte tanto. Aunque lo creas imposible, no eres tan atractivo." Una mentira, lo sabía. Pero tenía que hacerlo bajar uno o dos escalones.

"Tampoco tú," fue la respuesta. Ella le frunció el ceño poderosamente, pero su boca estaba muy llena en ese momento para responder. La noche continuó de manera similar, insultándose en los cortes comerciales y comiendo hasta no soportar más. Bulma había hecho todo menos perdonar el incidente anterior con Vegeta, y se encontró disfrutando de su compañía, a un cierto grado.

"Hey," le dijo durante un anuncio, "¿por qué no estás entrenando en la cámara de gravedad? La arreglé, sabes."

Él bufó y terminó su mordida. "Sé eso, mujer. Planeo terminar mi comida antes de volver, si quieres saber." Dejó la cuestión picando. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la televisión.

Lo que sea. Comenzó a quedarse dormida mientras la película terminaba, y no se molestó en levantarse. El sofá estaba muy cómodo y se había olvidado de encender la manta eléctrica de todas formas. Sus ojos se cerraron y se hundió en un profundo sueño, relajándose para dormir con el brillo de la televisión.

En algún momento de la noche se despertó para encontrarse agarrada en unos cálidos brazos mientras la llevaban arriba. Balbuceó incoherentemente e involuntariamente se acurrucó en la calidez que se ofrecía.

"Deja eso." Una dura voz reprimió. Ella abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta donde estaba. En los brazos de Vegeta. Con rapidez abrió ambos ojos ampliamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame!" Dijo ella. Él la ignoró y se dirigió al cuarto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó en pánico. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer?

"Estabas hablando en sueños lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar la televisión. Era asfixiarte o subirte. Puedes agradecerme luego."

"¿Agradecerte? ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hablo cuando duermo!" Dijo confundida. Él la miró y ella sólo pudo deducir esa arrogante sonrisa a la que era tan aficionado.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces supongo que fue mi imaginación cuando creí que dijiste 'si, Yamcha, me casaré contigo' ¿Eh?"

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Él llegó a su cuarto y la arrojó en la cama no muy ceremoniosamente. Ella se enderezó a tiempo para verlo cerrar la puerta, con la luz yéndose de la habitación.

"¡Buenas noches a ti también!" Le gritó a la puerta. Con una murmurada maldición, se movió bajo las sábanas y trató de dormir. Pero el sueño no venía. Maldito Vegeta, ¿por qué tenía que ser semejante idiota? Pensó. Pero todos sus pensamientos eran idioteces. Sabía que tenía que haber otro lado de Vegeta, uno que sólo tuvo unos vislumbres esta noche. Pensó al respecto. Se había metido en su cuarto cuando había tenido una pesadilla, luego la dejó dormir, luego se 'disculpó' por asfixiarla dándole una semilla y agua, luego la cargó arriba en lugar de dejarla dormir en el sofá toda la noche, lo que hubiera terminado siendo muy incómodo. Aunque le había explicado sus acciones, diciendo que estaba hablando mientras dormía, usualmente le hubiera tirado un almohadón en la cabeza y le hubiera dicho que se callara. ¿Quería decir todo esto que él estaba empezando a gustar de ella un poco?

Tal vez. No quiso pensar en eso mucho más. Tenía una reunión temprano. Con un suspiro, se envolvió más y se forzó a dormir.

Vegeta miró fija y ciegamente a la televisión. ¿Por qué se había molestado en cargarla a arriba? Había estado haciendo mucho ruedo, hablando y demás, pero podría haberla despertado en cambio. Pero no lo había hecho. Estaba empezando a pensar que la sensación de ella en sus brazos se marcaría en su memoria para siempre. No le gustaba el rumbo que esto estaba tomando, ni un poco. Se estaba empezando a preocupar por esta mujer, y eso podría hacer que lo maten. Los sentimientos podrían hacer que lo maten. Volvió a pensar en esa noche que casi la había matado sin pensarlo, y una chispa de dolor lo atravesó. Ella lo llamó un monstruo, y por alguna razón eso le hizo algún daño. No pensó que su opinión importara tanto. Sabía, muy adentro, que nunca estaría en el mismo calibre que Kakarotto, hablando de poder, de cualquier forma, pero no se iba a detener hasta que no igualase su poder, o lo superase. Ese idiota tercera clase no estaría en el podio por mucho más. Suspiró, algo que raramente hacía. Estos pensamientos no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Tenía que dejar de ablandarse ante la mujer, o lo tendría disculpándose ante Kakarotto por casi matarlo si no era cuidadoso. Ese pensamiento le trajo una cierta cantidad de diversión al príncipe.

Se levantó para entrenar hasta el amanecer. Eso nunca fallaba para limpiar su cabeza, o al menos le dejaría unos moretones en ella.

* * *


	3. Explociones y revelaciones

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma despertó la mañana siguiente con un horrible estruendo de afuera. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia sus persianas, empujándolas para abrirlas y saliendo al balcón. Sabía lo que vería aún antes de llegar ahí.

La cámara de gravedad estaba en ruinas, completamente nivelada a un montón de escombros y metales retorcidos. No podía ver a Vegeta por ningún lugar.

"Oh, mierda, ¡Vegeta! ¡Espera!" Corrió bajo las escaleras, aún usando las ropas de anoche. Se abalanzó a abrir la puerta de enfrente, casi rasgando las bisagras. _Por favor Kami, que esté bien, que se encuentre bien, no me importa si me insulta, sólo si está vivo para hacerlo..._ Sus pensamientos progresaron de esa manera mientras se acercaba a la cámara de gravedad. El miedo se apoderó de sus agarres mientras comenzó a jalar de los trozos de metal, buscando por una señal de vida. Oh, ¿por qué no había hecho un mejor trabajo arreglándola? Ahora Vegeta podría estar muerto, y todo sería su culpa...

Una mano olivada se disparó entre los escombros, y Vegeta lentamente, agonizante se salió de los restos. Bulma dio un llanto de alegría y corrió hacia él, ayudándolo. Él débilmente alejó su mano con un golpecito, algo vacilante.

"Déjame solo, mujer. No te necesito," tosió. Ella lo ignoró y colocó su brazo alrededor de su propio hombro, sosteniendo su mano fuertemente así no podía quitarla.

"Maldición Vegeta, te has ido al extremo, ¿o no? ¡Casi te matas esta vez!" Lo ayudó desde el césped, donde rápidamente colapsó. Él continuó alejándola mientras ella buscaba las heridas.

"Dije, ¡déjame solo! ¡Tomaría más que un patético disparo como ese para matar al príncipe de los Saiyajin!" espetó él mientras ella lo estudiaba con preocupación. Estaba sangrando completamente, su pecho era una masa de raspones y lastimaduras. No tenía duda que había huesos rotos bajo todos esos músculos. No estaba usando su armadura de combate tampoco, que hubiera minorizado el impacto levemente. Se corrió el cabello lejos de los ojos y sintió las roturas en sus costillas.

"Probablemente, ¡pero has estado trabajando hasta la muerte últimamente! Te ha deteriorado demasiado. Maldición, porque arreglé la máquina, esto nunca hubiese pasado," murmuró dolorosamente. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le impidieron parpadear a tiempo para detener la cascada que corría por sus mejillas. Vegeta le dio una intensa mirada, y su mano se alzó un poco para casi tocarla.

Bulma encontró su mirada, y su corazón saltó al doble de velocidad. Su mano se levantó más y se detuvo como sin dudas.

"Mujer, tu..." Algo iba a suceder...

Su mano cayó fuertemente, y con un fuerte respiro, Vegeta perdió la conciencia. Bulma tuvo pánico por un momento, pero sintió su corazón entre sus dedos, y lo encontró ser lento y fuerte. Estaría bien. Si tan solo pudiera llevarlo al ala médica. Se limpió las mejillas y miró alrededor en busca de ayuda. Era sábado, así que no había empleados por los alrededores, y él era muy pesado para cargarlo sin herirlo más. Estaba estancada en un dilema. Luego le vino una idea. A Vegeta no le gustaría, pero no había necesidad que se enterase alguna vez. Corrió adentro y marcó el número de Chi-chi. Por favor atiende, por favor...

"Hola," una tranquila voz saludó.

"¡Gohan! Hey, soy Bulma, ¿está Goku por ahí?" Preguntó rápidamente.

"Si, está afuera. ¿Quieres hablar con él?"

"Gohan, ¡necesito que corras afuera y lo hagas tele transportarse hasta aquí ahora mismo! Necesito ayuda."

Se escuchó un leve ruido al otro lado de la línea, y podía escuchar murmullos.

"Estará en un—"

"Hey Bulma, ¿que sucede?" Goku preguntó a su derecha. Ella saltó y se giró a verlo. Le dio las gracias rápidamente a Gohan y colgó.

"¡Es Vegeta! ¡La cámara de gravedad explotó y necesito que lo lleves adentro al ala médica ahora! Está muy herido." La expresión de Goku se ablandó y ambos fueron afuera.

"Wow, realmente Vegeta hizo un número esta vez, ¿huh?" Dijo mientras miraba el desastre. Bulma le dio una fuerte mirada.

"¡¿A quien le importa?! Es por Vegeta por quien estoy preocupada ahora. Llévalo adentro, ¡pero ten cuidado con sus heridas! No quiero que tenga alguna punción en los pulmones con esas costillas rotas," dijo inquieta. Goku le dio otra de esas extrañas miradas y alzó al inconsciente príncipe. Ella abrió paso a una cama que acomodó que parecía como otro laboratorio.

"Ponlo aquí," señaló a la cama. Goku apoyó cuidadosamente al inconsciente príncipe, quien no había movido ni un músculo durante todo el proceso. Bulma inmediatamente comenzó a limpiar las heridas en su pecho. Goku dio un paso atrás y miró su trabajo por un momento, antes de poner una mano sobre su hombro.

"Hey, ¿estás bien ahora? ¿Necesitas más ayuda?" Preguntó amablemente. Ella sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

"No, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Gracias Goku, eres un salvador de vidas. Sólo no le digas a nadie sobre esto, ¿está bien? Vegeta se enojaría un poco."

"No hay problema. Te dejaré con tu trabajo." Con eso, desapareció, sosteniendo dos dedos en su frente.

Bulma sonrió levemente y se volteó a examinar al arrogante príncipe. Lavó la sangre sobre su pecho, y tuvo una mejor vista en las heridas. Cuidadosamente las vendó tan firme como pudo, cruzándose con lo que parecían más o menos cuatro costillas rotas. Trató de hacerlo tan rápido como le fuera posible, sin detenerse en alguna parte especial de su cuerpo. Bajando por su pecho, llegó a sus caderas y se detuvo. Con un leve temblor, sintió los huesos levemente, sin animarse a desvestirlo. No podía sentir ningún impedimento de cualquier manera, y estuvo agradecida por eso. Hizo su camino hacia ambas piernas, encontrando otra vez nada más que un par de raspaduras que no necesitaban vendajes. Con un suspiro de alivio, fue a buscar unas semillas del ermitaño que guardaba en su cajón.

Cuando lo abrió, no había nada más ahí que una bolsa vacía y algo de polvo. Con un confundido ceño fruncido, inspeccionó alrededor por ellas. Nada. Luego recordó que Vegeta le había dado la última la noche anterior, después de estrangularla. Eso la preocupó. ¿Y si sus heridas empeoraban? Apenas tenía capacitación médica, pero no era cirujana. Y no iba a jugarse a llevarlo al hospital, sabiendo que podían hacerle análisis de sangre. Podía imaginarse la mirada de los doctores cuando se dieran cuenta que la sangre de Vegeta no correspondía a ningún tipo de sangre conocida en la tierra.

Se sentó al lado de la cama, en el suelo para apoyarse en la pared. Que forma de despertarse una mañana. No tenía nada que hacer ahora, Vegeta no se levantaría a comer hasta que se despertara. Si se despertaba. Bulma se quitó ese pensamiento tan pronto como apareció. Vegeta se despertaría. Tenía que hacerlo. Nunca se lo perdonaría si no lo hacía. ¿Cómo pudo haber arruinado tanto ella la cámara de gravedad? Estaba completamente demolida ahora, así que no había forma de ver que estaba mal. Vegeta sin duda le demandaría que hiciera otra, pero no había forma que pudiera hacerla hasta que su padre regresara. Necesitaba su aprobación para los materiales que tenían que ser traídos de afuera. Miró a Vegeta, estudiando sus facciones aún. Todavía fruncía el ceño levemente, sin duda por el dolor de las heridas. Alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla levemente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se mejorara. Él murmuraba incoherencias, y su rostro se inclinaba levemente hacia su mano. Ella se movió un poco así podía estar arrodillada a un lado de la cama, y quitó su mano de su rostro cuidadosamente. Él no se movió. Alzó su mano tentativamente otra vez, esta vez acariciando el oscuro cabello que era su marca registrada. El ceño se suavizó un poco, así que Bulma siguió acariciando. Sus párpados se movían ligeramente, sorprendiéndola. Rápidamente se detuvo y sacó su mano. Su garganta crujía mientras tragaba, y sus ojos se abrieron de repente. Ella esperó que se sintiera algo mejor.

"¿Vegeta? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Sabes que día es?" Preguntó ansiosamente. Sus ojos se ensancharon más, y trató de hablar, pero solo un rugido emergió. Ella tomó un vaso del buró y lo llenó con agua del grifo. Se lo llevó y trató de levantarlo un poco, lo suficiente para beber del vaso. Bebió profundamente del vaso, y cuando terminó ella dejó la copa, él parecía más alerta.

"¿Recuerdas que pasó?"

Él asintió levemente, demasiado exhausto como para hablar. Era extraño como mantenía su dignidad aún cuando estaba seriamente herido. Ella tomó un fuerte respiro, más enojado de lo que él estaba con sus heridas.

"Perdiste el conocimiento, así que te traje aquí para comprobar tus heridas. Tienes cuatro o cinco costillas rotas, una clavícula fisurada, y muchas heridas en carne viva. Y creo que has conseguido tensar cada músculo que tienes." Él se movió un poco, pero paró cuando el dolor lo sobrepasó. Ella fue a ayudarlo, pero una mirada de él la detuvo en su camino.

"Yo... no quiero... tu ayuda," siseó. Ella se enderezó un poco y frunció el ceño.

"Bien, te la estoy dando de cualquier forma, así que no hay necesidad de discutir. ¿Usé la última semilla del ermitaño o qué? No pude encontrarlas."

Él asintió y le dio una sombría mirada típica de él. Ella supuso que quería dormir o algo cuando cerró sus ojos, así que se enderezó y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, cuando la mano de él se alzó y agarró la de ella. Ella se volteó.

"¿Vegeta?"

Él la miró, como si estuviera buscando algo que solo él hubiese podido ver. La sonrisa desapareció mientras la estudiaba. Luego comenzó a hablar.

"Yo... usé mucha energía... la cámara de gravedad no pudo soportar el disparo... fue... mi culpa," exclamó. Sus ojos se ensancharon con sus palabras. La sorpresa fue evidente en su rostro mientras asimiló lo que quería decir. ¿Era eso lo que trataba de decir antes? ¿Qué no fue su culpa por no arreglar la cámara de gravedad correctamente? No parecía ser eso, pero era la única explicación.

"No importa," le aseguró. "Estaba planeando crear otra de todas maneras, una más fuerte que la original. Pero ya me estaba desmotivando. Supongo que debería agradecerte, me estás dando una razón para empezar."

Él sonrió otra vez, y pudo ver casi todo su viejo yo regresar.

"Te dejaré descansar un poco. Dudo que incluso Goku si recibe un golpe así no esté un poco exhausto." Se corrió el cabello tras su oído y golpeó una precipitada retirada. Cerró la puerta tranquilamente, y se dirigió afuera a programar a los sirvientes robots para limpiar las ruinas de la cámara de gravedad. Luego se dirigió arriba para tomar una ducha. Estaba cubierta de sangre y suciedad por sus esfuerzos en la última hora.

Cuando salió, se vistió en un fresco par de jeans y una camisetita corta, y llegó al pie de las escaleras justo a tiempo que el teléfono sonase.

Lo levantó y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hey bebe! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Una voz masculina preguntó.

"¡Yamcha! ¡Hola!" Saludó en sorpresa. Casi se había olvidado de él con todas las cosas que pasaron últimamente.

"Hey, estaba tomando un descanso del entrenamiento esta noche, ¡y me preguntaba si querías ir a bailar esta noche!"

Ella se desilusionó. No había manera que pudiera ir y dejar a Vegeta solo con sus heridas. Además, la última vez que había ido a bailar con Yamcha a una discoteca, se había pasado la mitad de la noche hablando con la chica de la barra.

"Lo siento Yamcha, no puedo esta noche. La cámara de gravedad explotó y tengo que arreglar los planos para reconstruirla. Además, Vegeta está aquí y—"

Hubo un gruñido en el otro extremo de la línea. "¡Lo sabía! ¿Tú y Vegeta huh? ¡Debí haberlo imaginado que trataría de acercarse a ti!" Dijo airadamente. Bulma exclamó con indignación por sus hipótesis.

"¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! Vegeta recibió un infierno de golpes hoy por el entrenamiento, ¡eso es todo! No quiero volver y encontrarlo muerto, ¿está bien? Mierda, Yamcha, ¡eres el único que engaña en esta relación! ¡Yo por otro lado tengo moral sobre esa clase de cosas!" Sin esperar por una respuesta, colgó el teléfono, y luego lo miró de lejos. Ahora sabía porque tenía dudas de a donde se estaba dirigiendo su relación. Él era un tramposo, pero uno posesivo. Ambas cosas que no solían mezclarse, pero Yamcha se las arreglaba de alguna manera para incorporar esas dos cualidades en su completo maquillaje. Eso la irritaba a más no poder. ¿Cómo podía pensar que lo engañaría? Aunque, últimamente sus pensamientos habían estado ocupados con alguien más que él...

Pero nada saldría de eso. Nunca. Vegeta era increíblemente sexy, y se encontraba ardiente por él en ocasiones, pero era lo opuesto a todo lo que ella quería en un hombre. Era gritón, idiota, grosero, la provocaba al borde de la locura. Tenía que detener esto. Pero estaba preocupada por él independientemente, y no quería que sus heridas empeoraran más. Conociéndolo, en el momento que diera vuelta su espalda estaría tratando de entrenar otra vez. Recordando sus malos puntos, caminó hacia el ala médica para revisarlo, por las dudas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, y miró fijamente al sombrío cuarto. Se había dormido como un ángel. Bulma se sonrió a sí misma mientras abría la puerta un poco más y entraba en la habitación. Tomó una manta del guardarropa y la expandió sobre él, ajustándola a su alrededor levemente para abrigarlo del leve frío del cuarto. Parecía casi vulnerable mientras dormía, el ceño casi completamente relajado al punto tal que parecía vagamente pacífico. Lo miró por unos minutos, una mitad de ella discutiéndose por mirarlo de esa manera, la otra incapaz de alejarse. Con un suspiro, parpadeó un par de veces y se alejó del cuarto para establecer los planos para la nueva cámara de gravedad.

Casi cuatro horas después, había casi terminado con los planos cuando escucho ruidos procedentes del pasillo. Dejó su trabajo en la mesa del comedor así se alertaría en caso que Vegeta se despertara, y se elogió por su predicción. Se levantó y caminó al pasillo donde el molesto príncipe estaba tratando de permanecer de pie sin desmayarse otra vez.

"¡Vegeta! ¡Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama! ¡Todavía estás herido, idiota!" cuestionó. Él hundió su mirada en ella y la miró estáticamente.

"¡No me digas que hacer mujer! Estoy perfectamente bien, ¡y no necesito tu opinión sobre lo bien que estoy!"

Ella cruzó sus brazos y sonrió. "¿Ja! Apenas puedes estar de pie, ¡idiota! Y eso no es una opinión, ¡es una observación!" Brevemente se dio cuenta que estaba actuando igual que Vegeta, así que descruzó sus brazos pero mantuvo la sonrisa. Él jadeaba ligeramente, sus músculos se relucían con un fino brillo de sudor por simplemente levantarse y caminar unos pocos metros. Perdió su sonrisa también y avanzó hacia él preocupadamente cuando vio sus pupilas estaban del doble de su tamaño normal.

"Vegeta, vamos. No hay más cámara de gravedad, ¡y sólo te estás haciendo más daño a ti mismo!"

Él miró más fijamente mientras ella ponía una mano en su brazo y comenzaba a guiarlo de nuevo al ala médica, pero para su suprema sorpresa, él no dijo nada. Eso la preocupó en su mayoría. Ella colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras él perdía un poco el equilibrio, y controló algo de su peso mientras volvían al ala médica. Él mantuvo su mirada, y por alguna razón Bulma estaba alegre por ello. Mantuvo su agarre con fuerte cordura lo suficiente para que no se enfocase en el hecho que estaba tan cerca como para besarlo. Ella lo ayudó a volver a la cama y lo recostó lentamente, consciente de sus costillas rotas.

"¿Tienes hambre o algo?"

"No si tu cocinas," dijo entretenido. Ella frunció el ceño, pero luego se alivió un poco que todavía fuese el mismo viejo Vegeta, sin importar cuan golpeado estaba.

"_No_, no voy a cocinar. Hay algunos restos de pizza que te robé anoche. Simplemente los recalentaré." Él gruñó, y ella supuso que quería decir que estaba bien. Salió de la habitación y preparó las sobras. Sabía que los Saiyajin comían como si no hubiera un mañana, pero supuso que con Vegeta lastimado como estaba comería menos de lo usual. Diez porciones deberían estar bien. Agarrando una bandeja del armario, puso la pizza en ella y se dirigió al ala médica otra vez. Él la vio llegar, siguiendo sus movimientos con perforantes ojos oscuros que guardaban incontados secretos. Ella se sentó al lado de la cama con una jarra de agua que llenó del purificador de agua.

"¿Estás bien con eso? ¿O necesitas algo más?" Preguntó. _¡Eek!_ Pensó. _Sueno igual que una buena sirvientita._ Él simplemente gruñó ante eso. Ella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. ¿Para que sirven los gruñidos? Eso es como la actitud de un cavernario o algo así.

Bulma continuó trabajando hasta tarde en la noche, y no escuchó ningún sonido de la bahía médica en lo absoluto. Supuso que estaba dormido así que no se molestaría en averiguar. Alrededor de la una en punto, hubo un golpe en la puerta delantera. Ella saltó por el repentino ruido.

"¿Ahora quien demonios podría ser?" Se quejó. "Es demasiado temprano para que mamá y papá hayan vuelto." Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió levemente. "¿Quién es?"

"Tu novio, ¿quién más?" Una sonriente voz dijo. Ella giró sus ojos y suspiró internamente. Abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

"Hey Yamcha."

"Hey tu. ¿Qué te pasó esta tarde?" Le preguntó mientras caminaba en el hall de entrada. Ella suspiró inmediatamente.

"¡¿Que me pasó?! ¡Que pasó contigo es más el punto! ¡No puedo creer que pienses así sobre mi! Es absurdo," le gritó. ¡Que atrevimiento! Él sonrió avergonzadamente y levantó sus palmas.

"Si, me di bastante cuenta cuando colgaste. Siento si te ofendí o algo."

Ella bufó y corrió su cabello lejos de su rostro. "¿Me ofendiste? Eso es un eufemismo. ¿Que quieres, Yamcha? Es realmente tarde."

Él miró cautelosamente y agachó su cabeza. "Yo uh, necesitamos hablar. Sobre nosotros." Él le lanzó una mirada sobre sus pestañas. Ella sintió su interior helarse ante sus palabras. Aquí viene, pensó. La ruptura. Estaba extrañamente distante sobre eso, aunque realmente no se la vio venir. Quizá era hora que se alejara de él de todos modos.

"Si, me imaginé que era el momento. Las cosas no han sido las mismas durante un tiempo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?" Él la miró bruscamente, y la sorpresa desapareció de sus ojos para revelar alivio con sus palabras.

"Sí, sí, no lo han sido. Sólo creo que somos tan compatibles como pareja tanto como amigos. Quiero decir, no me arrepiento de nosotros, pero yo... yo creo..." Se detuvo y pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir.

"¿Pero crees que es hora de separarnos?" propuso ella. Él le lanzó otra de esas miradas y prosiguió un poco inquieto.

"...si."

"Está bien."

"¡¿Huh?!" Dijo sorprendido. Su mandíbula se cayó un poco mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella entendió su reacción. Las otras veces que se habían separado, ella había estado arrojando cerámicas y gritando como una bruja. Este era un completo cambio para sus ojos.

Ella sonrió. "Dije, está bien. Pero esta vez, creo que es permanente. Realmente funcionamos mejor como amigos"

Él dejó salir un gigante suspiro. "Wow, te estás tomando esto realmente bien. Estás segura que tu y Vegeta no están—" se detuvo cuando ella puso una mano sobre su boca.

"¡Shh! Él está en el otro cuarto. Y si dices eso otra vez, no me lo tomaré tan bien, ¿entiendes?" Siseó amenazante. Él asintió y pareció un poco preocupado. Ella quitó su mano.

"Bien."

Yamcha rascó su mandíbula considerando su estrecha colaboración. "Bueno, ¿por qué estás tomando esto tan calmadamente?"

Bulma se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. "No lo sé. Supongo que siempre supe que esto era inevitable. Creo que estoy bastante aliviada." Se rascó con un lápiz que había estado usando hacía un momento. "Sabía que me engañabas, y supongo que después de un tiempo, simplemente me cansé de que eso siempre pasara y que siempre me pusiera mal. No cambiarás. No lo niegues, sabes que es cierto. Aunque no estoy mal, ¡así que deja de alejarte así!" Gritó ella. Él se detuvo. Hubo un leve vestigio de culpa en la mirada de sus ojos.

"Siento eso. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo a veces, ¿sabes?"

_Lo sé_, pensó ella. Su atención se basaba en como estaba Vegeta. Había estado ahí por horas y no hubo ni un sonido. ¿Que si trató de levantarse y se cayó quedando inconsciente? ¿O si se deslizó en un coma con todo el trauma en su cabeza por la explosión? O si él—

"Dame un segundo, Yamcha, voy a controlar a Vegeta. No me mires de esa manera tampoco, idiota."

Caminó por el pequeño pasillo y golpeó la puerta despaciosamente. Esperó por una respuesta. No hubo respuesta, sin embargo. Abrió la puerta. Sus ojos tardaron un momento en ajustarse a la falta de luz, pero cuando lo hicieron, estaba sorprendida más allá de la creencia. No estaba muerto, no estaba inconsciente y seguro como el infierno que no estaba ahí.

Se había ido.

* * *


	4. Vueltas de la vida

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Se había ido.

"¿Vegeta?" Llamó Bulma inútilmente, sabiendo que no estaba ahí. La ventana esta abierta y las cortinas ondeaban con la ligera brisa, diciéndole que así fue como se había ido. Se acercó a ella y la cerró torpemente, preguntándose a donde demonios se había ido. Mirando por sobre la cama vio sus vendas sobre una pila sobre las sábanas.

"¡Yamcha! ¡Ven aquí!" Gritó en dirección a la sala. Hubo una larga pausa, y su ex novio se encaminó al cuarto inseguramente. Para la ausente diversión de Bulma, él se enderezó tan pronto como vio que Vegeta no estaba ahí. Ella le mostró las vendas.

"¡Mira esto! ¡Ese idiota se fue volando por la ventana! ¡Estaba demasiado herido para volar por ahí como un idiota! ¿En que demonios está pensando? Oh mierda, ¿qué voy a hacer con él?" suspiró ella.

Yamcha la estudió. "¿Para que me querías? ¿Para gritarle a algo?"

Ella se calló y corrió su cabello azul tras sus hombros. "Oh, uh, ve si puedes sentir su poder por aquí, ¿podrías? Quiero encontrar al mono y decirle lo que pienso de él." Si era honesta, diría que estaría preocupada. Pero no había forma que pudiera hacerle saber eso a Yamcha. La molestaría hasta que tuviera noventa por haber dicho eso.

Yamcha inclinó su cabeza levemente y su mirada cambió a una de leve concentración. Bulma esperó por unos momentos, mientras él exploraba el área. Se relajó después de unos momentos, y se enderezó.

"Nada. Pero Goku debe estar teniendo acción o algo, ¡porque su poder está por allí!"

"¡Ew! ¡Yamcha, no necesitaba saber eso!" dijo Bulma arrugando su nariz. Él rió. Ella giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta hacia el salón, dirigiéndose a la cocina. _¿Donde podría estar? ¿Encontró alguna semilla o algo que no sabía? Espero que esté bien._ Esos pensamientos se colaron en Bulma mientras llegaba a la cocina, preocupándola más y haciéndola girar en una sensación que algo estaba profundamente mal. Sin saber porque, se dirigió a la puerta delantera y la abrió, caminando por el patio con Yamcha siguiéndola muy cerca detrás de ella.

"Estás realmente preocupada, ¿o no Bulma?" Comentó. No se molestó en responderle, sabiendo que nada de lo que diga haría desaparecer lo asustada que estaba. De repente Yamcha giró su cabeza y miró nuevamente a la casa.

"Hey, Bulma, creo que sentí algo en el otro lado de la casa. Pero parece ser muy bajo para ser Veg—" ella se había ido ya.

"...eta. Está bien," dijo él con un suspiro. Lentamente la siguió, rezando para que no fuera el maléfico príncipe.

Bulma se dirigió al otro lado de la casa, a donde la bahía médica estaba. Inmediatamente vislumbró una colapsada figura ahí abajo, y su corazón se aceleró. Vegeta estaba tirado ahí, completamente... muerto.

O parecía así. Corrió hacia él, notando la pastosa palidez de su piel y el morado de sus hematomas oscureciendo su piel a un tono antinatural.

"¡Vegeta! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Despierta!" Le dijo suave a su oído. Sabía cuan sensibles eran los oídos Saiyajin. Nada. Ella tomó su hombro y lo estiró en el suelo, sacándolo de la encorvada posición que se encontraba. Esto era malo. No había respiración saliendo de él en absoluto, y solamente un leve pulso se podía sentir en su cuello.

"¿Vegeta? ¡Maldición, despierta! ¡Yamcha! ¡Ven pronto!" Gritó, cerca de las lágrimas. Trató de pensar en el entrenamiento de resurrección, pellizcando su nariz cerrada e inclinando la cabeza del príncipe levemente. Comenzó a respirar de su boca a la de él en intervalos regulares, con miedo en su mente. Yamcha apareció del otro lado de la casa para encontrar esa escena.

"¿Que demonios? Bulma, ¿qué está pasando?" Gritó, un destello de irracionales celos lo envolvieron. No le importaba que Vegeta estuviera muriendo en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería alejarla de él.

Ella ni siquiera reconoció su presencia, sólo siguió respirando dentro de la boca de Vegeta, llorando todo el momento. _Oh kami, ¡no podía caerse así! Estas heridas no eran tan terribles, ¿qué le sucedió?_ Sus pensamientos la asustaron, desgarrándola. Desesperadamente lo quiso vivo, y ni siquiera sabía porque. Estaba perdiendo esperanza. Manteniendo la respiración artificial por siete minutos, todavía no había respuesta. Revisó su pulso, ya no estaba. Nada, ni siquiera la menor señal de esperanza. Las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas mientras se estaba quedando sin ideas, su usual cerebro le era inútil, justo ahí cuando era más necesario. Cinco presiones en el pecho, un respiro más, y miró a Yamcha con súplica en sus zafiros ojos.

Él miró a Bulma entonces, viendo el terror en sus ojos con la perspectiva de Vegeta muriendo, y sabía que si no ayudaba entonces, nunca lo perdonaría. Su miedo por el Saiyajin era mortal, pero justo entonces, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Su rostro se endureció. "Bulma, apártate. Ahora." Ella le sacudió su cabeza violentamente, así que la agarró rudamente por el brazo y la jaló lejos del príncipe. Ella cayó detrás de él. Él incrementó su poder, un aura blanca lo envolvía. Ella dejó salir un gemido de miedo mientras él hacía eso, insegura de la expresión de su rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Yamcha hizo aparecer una pequeña cantidad de ki en una palma, enfocando su energía en el más pequeño disparo que fuese posible. Alzó su mano hacia Vegeta, y dejó que el disparo lo golpease directamente en el pecho. Bulma se aferró a sí misma mientras el cuerpo de Vegeta se arqueaba en el suelo de manera poco natural, contorsionándose mientras Yamcha aumentaba su energía. No podía ver. No podía ver a Vegeta ahí, muerto, freído por el propio disparo de su ex novio. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué odiaba demasiado a Vegeta? No pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, era demasiado fuerte para eso. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar. Ni siquiera eso. Enterró su cabeza en sus brazos, curvándose en forma de bola sobre el suelo. Que no daría por verlo despertar... Que no daría por escucharlo gritarle por actuar tan débil... Recién había empezado a conocerlo, recién había comenzado a ver cuales eran sus verdaderas profundidades. Ahora nunca sabría si hubiese podido atravesar sus paredes de hielo...

Un ahogado gemido sonó frente a ella, y Bulma miró de un tirón. Yamcha admiró su energía y se arrodilló junto a Vegeta. Temblando sobre sus pies, lo empujó para poder ver. ¡Estaba vivo! Con sollozo de puro alivio, ella se derrumbó a su lado. Estaba temblando e inhalando profundas bocanadas de aire para su roto cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron violentamente con el shock de haber sido traído de vuelta desde el borde de la muerte.

"Oh, dios mío, estás vivo..." Susurró. Alzó su cabeza y la acomodó en su regazo, aliviando sus esfuerzos para continuar respirando. Yamcha se enderezó y le dio a Bulma una larga mirada.

"No es necesario que me agradezcas," dijo tranquilamente. Ella lo miró desde el tembloroso príncipe y una expresión de comprensión si dibujó en sus ojos. "Tu..."

"Si. Imité un shock a su corazón para que volviese a latir otra vez. Aunque tomó un poco más de lo que había esperado." Ambos miraron a Vegeta. Todavía estaba jadeando, pero había mejorado bastante de lo que estaba. Su musculoso pecho pesaba, y notó por primera vez que estaba helado. Había una quemadura en su camisa negra, el trabajo de Yamcha. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba cerca de quedar inconsciente, y no parecía saber que había pasado o donde estaba. Pensó que sería lo mejor por ahora, justo antes que Yamcha se fuera y ella le pudiera decir. Vegeta no le gustaría saber que fue salvado por el bandido del desierto. Se limpió los ojos y tomó un fortaleciente respiro.

"Gracias Yamcha. Sé que no tenías que ayudarlo, pero lo hiciste de todas formas."

Yamcha rió entre dientes. "¿No tenía? Eso es gracioso. Si no tenía, juzgando por la mirada de tu rostro entonces, me habrías destripado. Parece que realmente te gusta."

Ella resopló. "Sí. Tengo la leve sospecha que no es tan malo como dice que es, y creo que podría necesitar un amigo mientras esté aquí." Ella volvió a correr su cabello ausentemente, sin darse cuenta de la profunda mirada de Yamcha.

"¿Un amigo? o, tu sabes, un amigo," preguntó escéptico. Ella le disparó una mirada desagradable. Él se alejó un paso y sonrió. "Bromeaba, bromeaba."

"Ayúdame a llevarlo adentro. Está demasiado frío aquí."

"Está bien." Ambos lo llevaron adentro y revisando el ala médica, Bulma corrió a buscar tres gruesas mantas para ayudar a abrigarlo de cualquier frío. Estaba respirando normalmente otra vez, y los latidos de su corazón eran constantes. Viendo que forzaron sus costillas una vez más, y las radiografías eran claras, Bulma se sintió segura que no moriría durante la noche. Aunque no pudo imaginarse lo que pudo haber sucedido para que casi lo matara en primer lugar. Quizá Vegeta sabría cuando se despertara. Revisó su reloj después de haber terminado con el lesionado Saiyajin.

"Mierda, ¡son tres menos cuarto! Con razón estoy arruinada." Casi sin darse cuenta, dejó salir un enorme bostezo. Se frotó sus llorosos ojos. Yamcha sonrió cansadamente y asintió. "Si, sé como te sientes. Creo que me iré a casa ahora, si tienes todo bajo control."

Ella asintió y lo vio irse por la puerta delantera, antes de cerrarla y apoyarse del otro lado. Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos estaba demasiado exhausta. Tenía que dejar esas jornadas nocturnas o tendría bolsas bajo sus ojos. Pensando en algo repentinamente, caminó al ala médica, rebuscando en los armarios hasta que encontró lo que quería. Morfina. _Vegeta me agradecería por esto, o, al menos internamente._ Bulma se sonrió y llenó una aguja esterilizada con la dosis correcta. Esto lo mantendría descansando por unas horas, pensó mientras llenaba la jeringa hasta el borde.

Sin capaz de irse aún, saltó al pie de la cama, apoyándose en la pared como ayuda. En la tenue luz estudió la figura bajo las sábanas. Todo lo que podía ver de él era la silueta de su salvaje cabello en forma de llamarada y parte de su afilado perfil. _Definitivamente es un príncipe,_ pensó para sí misma. Las cosas se habían puesto definitivamente más interesantes desde que él había llegado, pensó reflexionante. Demasiado mal que en los últimos días tomaron diez años de mi vida.

Hubo un leve gemido procedente de la figura en el otro extremo de la cama. Bulma saltó y se paró a su lado, pero no se había movido. _Soñando,_ pensó. Puso una fría mano sobre su frente, encontrándola a una temperatura normal. Gentilmente puso las mantas sobre él como había hecho antes y las enderezó. ¿Cómo alguien podía preocuparse por un Saiyajin herido de todas formas? ¿Qué usaban cuando no podían transfundirse sangre? Sus pensamientos se desviaron a algo que Goku había dicho después de volver de Yadratt. Como cuando se encontraba en Namek lo llevaron a un... ¿cómo se llamaba? Un tanque de regeneración. Si, eso era. Y se había mejorado, le había devuelto su plena salud. La idea le agradó de inmediato. Su cansancio se fue y comenzó a formular planos en su cabeza para crear este tanque curativo. Corrió fuera del cuarto y se dirigió al laboratorio. Si esto ayudaba, tenía que intentarlo.

_Veinte_ horas más tarde:

"¡SÍ! ¡TERMINADO! ¡FINALMENTE!" Gritó. Saltó de su silla y bailó alrededor de su laboratorio con un par de empleados. Llamó a algunos de sus trabajadores de más confianza y arregló los planos para hacer el tanque de regeneración, diciéndoles que eso iba como horas extras de trabajo. Tenía un grupo de expertos en el laboratorio, y habían trabajado sin parar por casi un día y noche enteros. Estaba terminado. Tenía que encontrar a Goku para que le explicara eso, pero eso no había sido tan difícil. Era una cápsula blanca, aproximadamente del tamaño la nave espacial con la que Vegeta había llegado la primera vez a la tierra, sólo que de diferente forma. Había una ventana de vidrio ovalado color azul en la puerta, y dentro una máscara de oxígeno que colgaba del techo. La idea era llenar el tanque con ADN sintético de Saiyajin, que era usado para configurar el propio cuerpo de un Saiyajin y curarlos completamente de cualquier herida. Había agregado la bonificación de hacerlo capaz de curar humanos también.

Se calmó a sí misma y le sonrió a sus trabajadores. "Buen trabajo chicos, esto irá perfecto con mi padre. Quizá haya ascenso para algunos por este trabajo. Aunque ya es todo, pueden volver a sus casas. ¡Gracias por su ayuda!" Esos le asintieron amablemente y se alejaron, volviendo a sus respectivas casas. Estaba completamente en la cima. A veces se sorprendía a sí misma con la medida de su genio.

"¡Hee, hee! Ahora, esperar hasta que Vegeta despierte." Lo había mantenido drogado casi desde que Yamcha lo llevó adentro. Lo había conectado a un suero así no tenía hambre mientras estaba incapacitado de comer. Se topó con la puerta del laboratorio, la abrió y se acercó afuera. Estaba oscuro, eran alrededor de las 11pm. Caminó hasta la casa, corriendo por cafeína. Silenciosamente agradeció al sujeto que inventó ese maravilloso estimulante. O lo que sea. Caminó hacía el ala médica para revisar a Vegeta. _Por favor, esta vez estate aquí,_ pensó para sí misma. Vacilantemente abrió la puerta.

"¡¿Te molestaría?!" Gruñó Vegeta, tirando de la camisa. Ella saltó. Estaba fuera de la cama y muy despierto.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo levantado? ¿Y coherente?" Preguntó en sorpresa. Él se sacudió un poco sobre sus pies, pero se enderezó.

"Tomaría más que tus venenos humanos para derrotarme. Sé que me has estado drogando de alguna manera," respondió rudamente. Luego procedió a pasar.

"¡Vegeta!" Gritó. Se agarró antes de golpear el suelo, y, con gran determinación, luchó contra las drogas que ella le había dado. Se obligó a levantarse y mirarla.

"Nunca más trates de hacer eso, ¿entiendes, humana? Nunca. Soy un Saiyajin, ¡puedo manejar el dolor!"

"Oh seguro. ¡Debí haber esperado esto!" Gritó. "¡¡No 'gracias por ayudarme a salvar mi insignificante vida, Bulma', o 'donde has estado por el último día y medio, Bulma, apuesto que no haciéndome un estúpido tanque de regeneración para ayudar a curar mi estúpido cuerpo'!!" Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco, pero mantuvo la misma mirada.

"¡No te pedí que lo hagas! ¡No pedí por la ayuda de nadie!"

"Pero te la estamos dando de cualquier forma, ¡y lo menos que podrías hacer es estar agradecido! ¡Ya no estás en el planeta Vegeta, y no somos tus sirvientes! Maldición, ¡ayudamos porque queremos, no porque tengamos que hacerlo!" Le gritó, todo menos agotada por su trabajo en los últimos dos días. Estaba al final de la cuerda. Hizo un sonido gutural en su garganta y alejó su mirada. Ella repentinamente se deslizó por el marco de la puerta para sentarse en el suelo. De repente era difícil mantenerse de pie. Vegeta hundió su cabeza y estudió su encorvada figura. Fatiga extrema aparecía claramente en su rostro.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, mujer? Levántate del suelo," espetó él. Ella no se movió.

"El tanque está en mi laboratorio. Está hecho, todo lo que tienes que hacer es entrar. Se iniciará automáticamente cuando te pongas la máscara," dijo en una voz muerta. Se quedó en el piso por unos momentos más, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la escalera hacia su cuarto. No le importaba si Vegeta iba ahí o no. Dejó al desagradecido idiota buscar su camino hacía el laboratorio, ya había hecho suficiente.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedar a oscuras.

Vegeta escuchó la caída y salió cojeando para ver lo que era. Viendo a Bulma en el suelo, fue testigo de una identificable sensación que casi le ahogó. Se acercó a ella dolorosamente, y minuciosamente se agachó para ver que estaba mal. Girándola así estaba boca arriba, se hundió en lo que vio. Estaba pálida, aunque no hacía nada para reducir su belleza. Juzgaba todo lo que podía. Su lacio cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, derramado sobre su rostro en mechones irregulares. Trató de ignorar la suavidad de su piel mientras revisaba su pulso, y lo encontró fuerte, sólo se desmayó presa de la extrema fatiga. Sintió cierta cantidad de culpa sobre eso, sabiendo que había estado horas y horas tratando de encontrar la manera de arreglar su maltratado cuerpo. Lo que no podía entender era porque querría ayudarlo. Fue tan solo unos años atrás cuando trató de volar esta triste excusa de planeta, con ella incluida. Los humanos eran extraños, eso era todo lo que podía decir.

Esta mujer era una de las más extrañas. Y aún así, se encontró admirándola. Eso no ayudaría. Corrió su cabello de su cara y acarició ligeramente su mejilla, incapaz de alejarse de ella. Podía recordar poco sobre la noche anterior, sólo tratando de escapar de los extraños sentimientos que habían aparecido por ser ayudado por esta mujer, y volar por la ventana. No recordaba nada después de eso. No tenía recuerdos de como obtuvo esa quemadura en el pecho, o como volvió adentro. La mujer debió haberlo hecho de alguna manera. Vegeta la estudió por un largo momento, y se alzó para levantarla del suelo. Dolía como llamaradas, pero no podía dejarla ahí en el frío suelo. Era una pequeña forma de pagarle sus deudas, y Vegeta siempre pagaba sus deudas. Aunque raramente tomaba la ayuda de alguien como una deuda de todos modos.

Acomodándola torpemente en sus brazos, hizo su largo viaje hasta las escaleras de su habitación. Estaba débil, y tenía la leve sospecha que sus costillas no estaban alineadas, pero lo que había perdido en fuerza lo ganó en determinación. Jadeando ligeramente, la recostó sobre su cama y la tapó. Luego de una última mirada cerró la puerta y se dirigió al laboratorio. Sólo esperó que esa cosa funcionara mejor de lo que lo hacía la cámara de gravedad, porque no creía poder ser capaz de soportar otra explosión en su actual condición. Sólo porque no admitió su debilidad a nadie no quería decir que no se la admitiría a sí mismo. Conocía sus propios límites. Aunque últimamente, se había estado preguntando que le tomaría alcanzar el nivel de Super Saiyajin, y cuanto más tendría que empujarse para conseguirlo. Kakarotto se mantenía tratando de decirle que no tenía que ver con cuanto te empujabas el cuerpo para hacerlo, pero sí cuanto empujabas a tu mente. Eso tenía que ver con necesitar el poder, no sólo quererlo. Vegeta pensó que tal vez esa teoría tenía un poco de mérito. Pero por otra parte, Kakarotto era un idiota y no sería capaz de encontrar la salida en una bolsa de papel mojado si tratase. Así que se mantuvo con sus propios métodos.

Encontrando el laboratorio, abrió la puerta y se adentró, buscando en la oscuridad por el tanque de regeneración. Lo encontró contra la pared más lejana, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¡Parecía casi idéntico a los que había en la nave principal de Freezer! ¿Cómo pudo haberla creado exactamente igual? Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Cuando podía molestar más que el infierno, y no podía cocinar nada remotamente comestible, tenía que admirarla por su inteligencia cuando era con las máquinas. Abriendo la escotilla del tanque, cojeó hasta entrar y la cerró tras él. Sentándose en el banquito con una leve mueca de dolor, se puso la máscara sobre su rostro. Escuchó un leve clic y un chillido sigiloso mientras la máquina comenzaba a funcionar, y comenzó a llenarse con ese líquido espeso que le devolvería su fuerza. Su último pensamiento antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia era uno preocupante; el saber que ella antepuso desinteresadamente su salud ante la de ella lo preocupó un poco. Quizá aún había esperanzas para él.

* * *


	5. Detrás de la máscara

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma despertó sintiendo que su cabeza estaba siendo obstruida por algodón. Se levantó de la cama y revisó la hora.

6:00 am.

"Oh hombre, necesito dormir," gimió patéticamente. Siete horas de sueño no eran suficientes. Torpemente salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras para hacerse el desayuno. Quejándose entre respiros sobre cuan cansada estaba no parecía ayudar mucho a su situación, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Se detuvo repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta que hubo una laguna en su memoria que no pudo recordar. Anoche... Había estado muy cansada, ¿cómo llegó a la cama? Recordó enojarse y alejarse de Vegeta, dejándolo, pero nada después de eso. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Sacudió su cabeza cansadamente. Probablemente se arrastró hasta la cama. Se preguntó si Vegeta había llegado bien al tanque de regeneración. Sus ojos se oscurecieron furiosamente por sus desagradecidas acciones la noche anterior. ¿Por qué se preocupaba de todas formas? El idiota podría pudrirse por todo lo que debería importarle un bledo. Debería. Esa era la palabra clave. Ella le importaba sin importar que, y no sabía porque. Estúpidos sentimientos traicioneros, regañó Bulma. Siempre fue glotona con los castigos, pero si seguía así terminaría siendo un completo cerdo. Vegeta era la peor elección posible para desarrollar sentimientos. Es como tener un flechazo con el diablo.

¿Flechazo? Bulma se paralizó. No podía ser un flechazo. Eso era demasiado juvenil. Era más profundo que eso.

_¿Qué?_ Pensó furiosamente. Toda esta privación de sueño la estaba volviendo loca. Se echó a correr por las escaleras y bajó a la cocina. No había nada como luchar contra el cansancio con cafeína. Se hizo una fuerte taza de café y se sentó en el sillón a leer el periódico, sin importarle que era de hace dos días. No lo había leído. Después de tomar un par de sorbos, dejó la taza y suspiró. Esto no iba a funcionar, pensó. Bulma se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta corrediza que la llevaba adentro... de su laboratorio.

"Esta es la última vez que voy a revisar a ese perdedor..." Le murmuró a nadie mientras cruzaba el patio a su laboratorio. Lo tenían afuera así cualquier experimento peligroso no tendría ningún efecto en la casa. Era su laboratorio personal, y no se usaba para trabajos de la compañía excepto que se lo dijera a sus empleados. Sacándose el sueño de los ojos abrió la puerta del laboratorio y miró adentro.

El tanque estaba activado, y podía ver el tenue resplandor que emanaba como si estuviera haciendo su trabajo. Así que estaba ahí adentro, pensó en alivio. Logró entrar. Se acercó unos pasos y revisó el contador. Otras horas más para terminar, entonces estaría afuera a las nueve como máximo. Corriéndose su cabello acuamarino semi largo lejos de sus ojos, se puso en puntas de pie para tener una mejor vista del tanque. Estaba sentado ahí, inconsciente por supuesto, su llameante cabello ondeaba ligeramente en el líquido que lo cubría suavemente. Podía imaginarse que no estaba usando nada más que los jeans negros que había estado usando cuando desapareció, y una camisa desabotonada. Ella podía ver su musculoso pecho y sus abdominales brillando color azul en la extraña luz. Wow, podía ser malvado y un completo idiota a veces, pero tenía el mejor cuerpo que haya visto alguna vez. Siempre odió las grandes masas de músculo que tenían otros sujetos, y en su mayoría era para parecer hasta un poco elegante, una mirada compacta que adentraba peligro, más que ego. No es que Vegeta no exudase de ambas cosas en exceso. Era el rey del comportamiento egoísta, y ella siempre había detestado esa clase de alardes. ¿O no? Yamcha siempre la había irritado con sus constantes histerias y flexibilidades, pero Vegeta no necesitaba hacer esas cosas para parecer ser arrogante. Bulma sólo pensó que era parte y parcela de todo el concierto del príncipe. Admiraba su perfecto estado físico por un largo momento, bebiendo de él todo lo que pudo con sus ojos. No tendría otra oportunidad como esta para tener un mayor morbo.

A regañadientes, alejó sus ojos, sabiendo que estaría hambriento cuando despertara, y no estaba de humor para discutir con el insensible todavía. Podría preparar su maldito desayuno, luego programar los robots de combate para acomodarse en el patio, y arrastrarse a la cama por otros, digamos... tres años.

Había terminado de hacer el desayuno, su propia especialidad, un omelet de jamón y champiñones con queso (al menos ella pensó que era su especialidad, porque era la única cosa que Vegeta comía sin quejarse). Y había terminado su propia porción de omelet cuando escuchó un fuerte pitido desde afuera. La fase de secado había terminado. Se había curado. Bulma revisó su reloj. Eran las 8:45am.

"Huh. Terminó temprano. Pensé que el tanque era más exacto que eso," frunció el ceño. Se encogió y comenzó a lavar sus platos. Si suponía lo correcto, Vegeta estaría por ahí pronto, demandando comida. 5...4...3...2...

Escuchó fuertes pasos acercarse, y se enderezó.

"Mujer, dame algo de comida," ordenó la fuerte voz. La puerta corrediza se abrió, y Vegeta se acercó a su línea de visión, con su permanente semblante en su lugar. Sus moretones se habían ido, podía ver, y parecía mucho mejor que antes. Se felicitó mentalmente por su maravilloso invento. Su semblante fruncido se mitigó por un momento, y por una fracción de segundo, algo así como gratitud brilló desde las profundidades de sus ojos ébano. Era eso, o hambre por comida. A Bulma le gustaba soñar. No tenía idea como reaccionaría si él le agradeciera por algo, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sus frías miradas e imperiosas demandas para siquiera imaginar eso. _Sí, y creo que el infierno se congelaría si él lo hiciera,_ pensó.

Salió de sus pensamientos y le disparó una sucia mirada. "¿Qué piensas que está frente a ti?" Preguntó, empujando un repleto plato en la mesa hacia su dirección. Su ceño se profundizó, y se acercó unos pasos. El ceño fruncido se transformó en una media sonrisa mientras se daba cuenta que se dejó insultar libremente. Ella se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que él, y se abrazó de su comentario sobre su 'comida'.

"Parece algo que el gato del viejo vomitó, pero creo que es comida. Aunque dudo que sepa como tal," se quejó, y tomó un tenedor del cajón sentándose a la mesa. Bulma resopló y continuó lavando los platos. En lo que respectaba a lo que eran insultos, eran bastante mansos para ser de los estándares de Vegeta. Debía estar de buen humor o algo. Ella rió al pensarlo. La idea era inconcebible.

Su cabeza se inclinó lejos de su comida. "¿De que te estás riendo?" Gruñó. Ella sacudió su cabeza sin darle mucha importancia.

"Nada. ¿Funcionó bien el tanque de regeneración?" Preguntó, cambiando el tema. Él gruñó de una manera que Bulma hacía mucho había aprendido a interpretar como un 'sí'. Terminó su desayuno y dejó el tenedor. Ella lo miró mientras no se movía. Él la miró, y se levantó rápidamente para caminar al otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella. Sus ojos brillaron enojadamente.

"Está bien, es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Cómo tuve esa marca en mi pecho, y como me trajeron adentro por la ventana?" Gruñó. Ella tembló interiormente por su tono. Sabía que algo había pasado.

Tomó un profundo respiro y levantó sus azules ojos para encontrarse con los suyos oscuros como la noche. "Yamcha hizo la marca, y él te trajo adentro." Alejó sus ojos y continuó limpiando viciosamente la sartén que sostenía en sus manos. Vegeta dejó salir un gruñido animal y golpeó su puño contra la mesa.

"_¡¿Que?!_ ¿Por qué? ¡¿Que demonios sucedió?! ¡Respóndeme!" Gritó. Se detuvo, componiéndose, y cuando continuó su tono hizo temblar a Bulma. "Quiero toda la historia completa mujer, o disfrutaré descuartizándola de ese debilucho órgano por órgano. Ahora, Que. Sucedió." La tranquilidad, mortíferamente amenazante en su voz la asustó de una manera que no debió, pero Bulma convocó su coraje y lo miró.

"Ni siquiera pienses en intimidarme, o a Yamcha, por ese asunto. La marca de quemadura fue—"

"¡Por un disparo de ki!" Interrumpió venenosamente. "¡Confiar en un cobarde humano atacar cuando sus oponentes están inconscientes!" Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la presión. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento para golpearla, y el miedo de Bulma lentamente desapareció para ser reemplazado con ira.

"No me interrumpas, ¡maldición! ¡Dispararte era la única manera para hacer funcionar a tu corazón otra vez! ¡Estuviste muerto por al menos cinco minutos antes que te trajésemos de vuelta!" Le gritó en su cara. Los ojos de Vegeta se ensancharon ampliamente con ardiente incredulidad. Sacudió su cabeza por su desmentimiento.

"No. Me niego a creer que—"

"Oh, ¡deberías!" Escupió ella venenosamente. "¡Cualquier cosa para proteger tu maldito orgullo! Bien, acéptalo, Vegeta. ¡Yamcha salvó tu vida! Aún así no tenía porque hacerlo, aún así no le agrades tanto o más como tú lo odias, él salvó tu _vida_. Eso te está mostrando la verdadera medida de un 'cobarde' honor humano, ¿o no?" Ella se volteó de él furiosamente, frotando más fuerte que nunca la sartén. Se negó a mirarlo. Esta vez, todo lo que quería era que enterrase la cara en la tierra, sin importar cuan bueno era su cuerpo. La personalidad que venía con el era demasiado que soportar. ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! Sólo quería arrancarle los ojos, o estrangularlo hasta que se pusiera azul. Se estremeció con la imagen que su mente evocó, ya que era la misma que había visto cuando lo había encontrado muriendo.

El pensamiento le trajo recuerdos de esa noche que lo encontró afuera, todavía como... como un cadáver. Había estado temerosa que muriera. Muy temerosa. Simplemente mostraba cuan deseosa de compañía estaba, cuan absolutamente patética era...

Comenzó a lagrimear repentinamente, su visión la nubló al punto que todo lo que veía eran vagas formas. Tenía que salir de ahí antes que Vegeta la viera llorar. Echó un vistazo a donde él había estado un segundo atrás, y se congeló.

Parpadeando ligeramente, limpió sus ojos lo suficiente para ver. Todavía estaba ahí, está bien, de pie justo como había estado momentos atrás con sus puños descansando en la mesa, con la espalda erguida, pero su rostro había cambiado. Donde había habido fiera ira, había... ¿miedo? Él miraba fijamente a su cerrado puño, casi acusante, pero la emoción se desprendía de sus ojos violentamente como una llama. Ya no parecía consciente de su presencia. Bulma aprovechó esa oportunidad para limpiar sus ojos y secar sus manos. Ella rodeó la mesa con cautela, y se detuvo junto a él.

"¿Vegeta?" Preguntó vacilante. Él nunca alzó su vista. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ya no parecía enojado, realmente. Tentativamente alzó una mano para tocar uno de sus cerrados puños, apoyando ligeramente su palma sobre su mano. Todavía no se movía. Se estaba empezando a preocupar. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Estaba tan preocupado de deberle algo a un humano que tenía miedo? ¿Era eso? Ella apretó su mano sobre la de él, y puso su otra mano sobre su hombro. Él se estremeció silenciosamente y parpadeó, saliendo de su extraño estupor levemente. Alentada, ella trató de nuevo.

"Vegeta, ¿qué dije? ¿Qué pasa contigo?" Preguntó suavemente. No esperaba una respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, tuvo una.

"Yo... estuve muerto. Me trajiste de vuelta. Esa es una deuda que nunca podré pagar," dijo oscuramente. Ella suspiró. Había estado en lo correcto.

"Mira, a nadie le importan las deudas. Ciertamente a mí no, y Yamcha está tan asustado de ti como para sacar el asunto otra vez. Olvídalo, tenemos," dijo cuidadosamente. Su ceño se frunció profundamente, y alzó su mirada hacia ella levemente, a la mano en su hombro. Aunque ella no la sacó.

"Idiota. Tu no entiendes. Debí haber esperado que no lo harías, eres... _pura_," escupió la palabra como si le dejara un mal sabor en su boca. Ella lo miró con la boca abierta en sorpresa.

"Soy... ¡¿pura?! ¿Arruiné el tanque de regeneración para desordenar los patrones de tu cerebro? He sido llamada muchas cosas por ti, pero nunca... pura," pronunció la palabra como si fuera desconocida. Bulma parpadeó mientras él se volteó hacia ella, sacando su mano.

"Realmente no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Sabes lo que pasa con todos los asesinos y monstruos como yo cuando mueren? ¿Crees que pasan el tiempo con todas las almas _puras_ en la próxima dimensión? Creo que _no_. Morí en Namek, y las cosas que vi nunca más las quiero ver otra vez. Pensé que conocía todas las maneras de infligir dolor a otros, pero ese lugar me mostró cosas que ni siquiera Freezer pudo haber conocido." Su voz repercutió con un reprimido horror. Bulma sintió lástima y tristeza que la abrumaban. Había hecho cosas terribles, pero nunca pensó que iría al infierno o a cualquier lugar por las cosas que había hecho. Realmente nunca pensó sobre eso.

Él continuó apesumbrado. "De todo en el universo, nunca quise morir. Yo era... me molestaba. Sabía lo que pasaría cuando lo hiciera, había estado matando inocentes toda mi vida. No habría paz para mí después que muriese. ¿Por qué piensas que quería desear la inmortalidad en Namek? Gobernar el universo por la eternidad era lo que quería, pero ser protegido de la otra vida era lo que necesitaba. Sé que soy malvado... y lo acepto, pero las cosas que vi..." Una muerta mirada embrujó su cara, vacía de la altiva arrogancia que incluso podía llevar en sus sueños. Él bajó su cabeza y dejó salir un débil suspiro. Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron nuevamente, pero esta vez no por el Vegeta que ella lloró, no por él. Ella secó su rostro y tragó inseguramente. Vegeta no la miraba, en nada. Estaba ido otra vez.

No lo podía manejar. Él no era malvado, eso lo sabía con certeza. Era arrogante y orgulloso, irritantemente determinado y obstinado, completamente irracional. Pero malvado... No. Él mostró misericordia, él ayudó a Gohan, Krillin e inclusive a Goku en Namek, salvando sus vidas en extrañas maneras y usando excusas para ocultar su propia confusión de porque había hecho eso. Había sido moldeado por Freezer para ser el perfecto asesino, frío, duro y despiadado, pero su verdadera personalidad resplandecía en esporádicos momentos. Él la había ayudado, en algunos momentos también. Nunca se habría imaginado que Vegeta pudiera tener semejante miedo inherente a la muerte, no pensaba que fuese siquiera posible para él tenerle miedo a algo. Pero lo estaba viendo, justo ahora, estaba frente a ella, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos le brillaban mientras reprimía los recuerdos de su viaje al otro mundo. Goku había muerto, pero él tenía un corazón puro así que no había sido expuesto a la tortura que Vegeta había sido expuesto. No pensó que fuera justo que lo que había sido obra de Freezer fuera culpa de Vegeta. Si hubiese alguna forma de volver atrás y arreglar las cosas... pero no había.

"Vegeta... lo siento, yo... no sabía. Pero, t—tu cambiaste todo eso, no tienes que volver a ir ahí otra vez," suspiró inaudiblemente. "Lo cambiaste. No tienes que seguir matando gente, puedes ayudarlos. Eres el segundo hombre más fuerte del universo, en lugar de destruirlo, ayuda a protegerlo." Ella cruzó los brazos para detenerse de acercársele, y abrazarlo. Él nunca aceptaría su ayuda. Él la miró lentamente, su rostro endurecía, escondiendo la verdadera agitación que realmente sentía.

"Eso nunca sucederá. Soy lo que soy, nada puede cambiar eso. Freezer me hizo lo que soy, debo al menos gozar de ello."

"Estás loco." Dijo ella llanamente. Él la miró bruscamente. "Sí, me escuchaste, estás loco. Tienes la oportunidad de enmendar lo que has hecho, pero rechazas la oportunidad. Siempre supe que tenías determinación, demasiada, ¿pero estás renunciando a la única cosa que podría salvar tu alma? Una locura."

"Yo no _tengo_ alma," dijo ferozmente. Ella redujo sus ojos y agarró sus antebrazos fuertemente, aunque él apenas podía sentirlo.

"Patrañas." Dijo sin rodeos. "Hay cosas buenas en algún lado de ti, lo sé. Demonios, ¡aún Goku lo supo cuando estuviste tratando de matarlo! ¿Por qué crees que la bomba espiritual no te mató? Era lo suficientemente fuerte, y estaba dirigida a la energía negativa, así que un ser sin alma no hubiera tenido oportunidad. Pero sobreviviste. ¿No te preguntas porque?"

Estaba un poco congelado; sus defensas estaban descendiendo mientras presenciaba todo. Ella vio un destello de esperanza en sus ojos, nada más que un destello de luz en una agonizante oscuridad. Se anegó en el hielo tan pronto como lo notó. Entonces fue todo enmascarado mientras él notaba lo que estaba haciendo.

"Esto es una estupidez."

"Sí, lo es," concordó ella. Notó que estaba llorando otra vez, silenciosas lágrimas surcaban senderos en sus pálidas mejillas. Parecía volver a la vida otra vez, enderezando sus hombros y adentrándose en su entorno. Él la miró. Un atisbo de algo así como diversión tocó su rostro mientras la estudiaba, su mirada en ella se sentía como una ola de calor rompiendo sobre ella. Ella encontró sus ojos con una pregunta propia.

"Te ves terrible," dijo rudamente. Él soltó su brazo de sus manos y limpiando la evidencia de sus lágrimas, frotando su pulgar e índice juntos, probando el líquido de su dolor. Ella sollozando ligeramente asintió temblorosamente. Él dejó salir un retumbante sonido, algo indefinible entre una maldición o un gruñido.

"¿Por qué estás llorando? Es inútil. No sirve para nada." Dejó caer su mano a un lado. Bulma tragó y sacudió su cabeza. Parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, pero algo grande había cambiado, podía sentirlo. No _había vuelto_ a la normalidad, ¿por qué estaría de pie aquí, hablándole de esta manera?

"Ayuda a veces. Me hace sentir mejor no mantener las cosas guardadas."

"Así que en cambio, ¿haces esto? ¿Llorar?"

"Sí." Parpadeó cansadamente. Toda esta agitación emocional, combinada con su falta de sueño, tenía un mal efecto en ella. Se preguntaba como siquiera podía estar de pie. Esperó no desvanecerse como antes... Un pensamiento la golpeó.

"¿Vegeta?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Cómo llegué a la cama anoche?" Preguntó simplemente. Él se tensó un poco, pero le respondió de todas formas.

"Yo te llevé. Realmente eres más pesada de lo que pareces." Una sonrisa fantasma tocó sus labios. Ella lo miró, pero en algún lugar dentro de ella estaba bailando con alegría. Malvado mi trasero, pensó alegremente.

"¿Con esas heridas? Eres afortunado de no haber muerto. Porque, conmigo siendo _tan pesada_ y todo, es una sorpresa que no lo hayas hecho. Estando tan débil y todo," sonrió. Él hizo un ahogado ruido de incredulidad y la miró fijamente.

"¿Débil? Te mostraré cuan débil." Con un brazo, la agarró alrededor de su cintura y la alzó en brazos. A una velocidad casi de la luz, salió por la puerta corrediza y se elevó en el aire, ignorando los gritos de ayuda de Bulma. Se alzó por encima de la casa, hacia las nubes. Ella se aferró a él fuertemente, sin miedo. Yamcha nunca la había sacado a volar, al menos que realmente tenían que a algún lugar lejos del peligro. Esto era diferente. Ella enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Vegeta, con miedo de mirar en caso de marearse.

"Tenía razón, ¡_estás_ loco! ¡Bájame!" Gritó. Él sólo rió burlonamente y voló más alto, haciéndola gritar y agarrarlo más fuerte.

"Oh querida, esta _debilidad_ parece estar sacando lo mejor de mí. ¡No creo que pueda aguantar por mucho más!" dijo mofándose. Aflojó su agarre levemente, y bajó unos pies en el aire. Bulma gritó con la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían, haciendo que Vegeta hiciera muecas de dolor levemente. Ella se agarró fuertemente a su musculoso pecho, rezando no soltarse hasta que llegaran al suelo.

"¿Te disculpas por tu insulto?" Dijo tajantemente, dejándola ligeramente en el aire. Ella sacudió su cabeza violentamente, riendo por su molesto ceño. Ella no iba a ceder. Su miedo de estar tan alto retrocedió repentinamente, y se dio cuenta que se sentía extrañamente segura con Vegeta, aunque todavía dudaba si la dejaría caer a su perdición. Sabía que no la dejaría caer. ¿O sí? ¿Estaba bromeando acerca de él? El pensamiento la perturbó lo suficiente como para dudar de ella un poco. Decidió averiguarlo. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a confiar en sus instintos, y este era un momento para ponerlos a una prueba definitiva.

Ella miró a Vegeta, sus manos envueltas alrededor de su cuello, la única cosa manteniéndola en el aire. Él tenía que dejarse llevar totalmente. Sus ojos destellaban una diabólica alegría, su sonrisa más pronunciada que nunca. Nunca le pareció tan sexy. Ella le sonrió desvergonzadamente—

—y se soltó.

Con un sentimiento de euforia, vio los ojos de Vegeta agigantarse imposiblemente mientras caía a través del aire hacia el suelo. Se sintió extrañamente libre mientras lo hacía, sabiendo que estaba a salvo, por no más de dos segundos que pasaron antes que él la atrapara, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella rió ante su sorprendida expresión y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, colgándose seguramente. Su impacto disminuyó inmediatamente a su usual mirada estoica, pero la ira aún se escapó.

"¡Idiota! Te hubieras matado si no te hubiera atrapado, ¿te das cuenta de eso?" Le gruñó, levantándola para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella sonrió ampliamente con el tono de su voz, haciendo que sus ojos, se entrecerraran en sospecha. Ella sacudió su cabeza y rió suavemente.

"Sabía que no me dejarías caer," murmuró. Él simplemente sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero ella la cubrió con su mano, hablando antes que él pudiese hacerlo.

"Lo sé, no te hagas ideas, me necesitas para rehacer la cámara de gravedad. Pero eso no cambia nada. Te confío con mi vida. No eres tan malo como haces creer a los demás, ¿sabes eso?"

"Hmph. No sabes que estás diciendo," respondió, pero su voz carecía de su usual dureza. Lentamente flotó de nuevo a la tierra, dejando a Bulma frente a la puerta por donde habían salido. Ella se soltó lentamente y se alejó de él mientras él quitaba sus brazos de ella. Ella lo miró pensativamente mientras él finalmente abotonó su camisa. Estaba apenada que recordase. Estaba totalmente encantada que tenía este nuevo lado que ella acababa de ver. La primera vez que lo había visto casi... juguetón. Y se había preocupado por su seguridad cuando se soltó de él, _y_ le había salvado su vida. Era casi demasiado.

"¿Crees que podrás llevarme a volar otra vez? Eso fue lo más divertido que he pasado en años," le dijo con una sonrisa. Él frunció el ceño pesadamente.

"¿Qué parezco, un chofer? Haz que esa debilucha pareja tuya te lleve." Él se dirigió a dentro de la casa. Bulma frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza mientras lo seguía adentro.

"¿Quieres decir Yamcha? Él nunca me llevaría a volar, y además hemos terminado, así que dudo que vuelva otra vez," dijo, sabiendo que Vegeta estaría complacido por no tener que ver a Yamcha otra vez en la Corporación Cápsula. Ambos apenas podían tolerar la presencia del otro. La única razón por la que Vegeta no lo había matado era porque Bulma lo había amenazado de hacer volar la cámara de gravedad y cocinar por un mes. Vegeta la miró en sorpresa y sonrió.

"Bien que te hayas deshecho de eso. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo de todas formas." Se dirigió a las escaleras. Bulma humeó silenciosamente y lo siguió, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Él tenía otro lado también, pero este era mucho más frecuente.

"No es que _nunca_ más vuelva. Pero probablemente tengas razón, le preguntaré si me lleva a volar algún día. Probablemente pueda volar más alto que tú de todas maneras," dijo maliciosamente. Él hizo ese extraño ahogado ruido otra vez y gruñó. Se volteó para encararla, y esta vez era él quien humeaba.

"No lo apuestes, mujer. Probablemente se enferme con las alturas a tres mil pies. ¿Entonces quien te atrapará si caes?" Con ese pequeño disparo, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Bulma sonrió ampliamente y bailó el resto del camino a su cuarto. Nada como usar el ego de los hombres en contra de él para tener lo que quería, pensó felizmente. Volaría con él otra vez, estaba segura de eso. Llegó a su cuarto y cuando se dirigía a su cuarto Vegeta salió bruscamente de su cuarto y entró en el de ella.

Ella saltó en sorpresa. "Mierda, ¡me asustaste! ¿Qué sucede?"

Sus ojos se le angostaron peligrosamente y el corazón de Bulma se aceleró. Tenía esa temerosa-maniática-asesina mirada. Ella repitió la pregunta, un poco más fuerte esta vez. Él respondió en una controlada voz.

"Cuando la cámara de gravedad explotó, ¿como entré desde el patio?" Él le dio una maléfica mirada que me decía que era mejor no mentirle.

"Bien, uh," dijo insegura, "no fue Yamcha quien te trajo, así que no tienes que preocuparte con eso." _Por favor, vete,_ pensó. Kami ayúdame, _va a enfurecerse cuando se lo diga_. Sus ojos se angostaron en líneas de pura amenaza. Casi podía ver los pequeños engranajes girando en su cabeza.

"El área estaba vacía. No había empleados, y tú eres indudablemente demasiado débil para hacerlo. No fue ese debilucho tampoco. Así que quien tiene la habilidad para llegar ahí en el espacio de un segundo y era lo suficientemente fuerte para—" se detuvo. Lo había imaginado. La furia saltó a la vida en sus ojos mientras ella asentía miserablemente, anticipándose a su respuesta. Vegeta apretó sus puños y apretó sus dientes en un intento de mantener su ira bajo control. No funcionó.

"¡¿De todas las personas para elegir, tenía que ser ese idiota, lamentable excusa de un Saiyajin?! ¿Estás tratando de matar cualquier sentido de orgullo que yo pueda tener? ¡¿Alardeando mi debilidad con la persona que es mi mayor enemigo?! ¿Has perdido la cabeza?" Ella tragó ante eso. Se estremeció por el volumen de eso y trató de explicarlo.

"No tenía semillas del ermitaño, y-y no había nadie ahí para ayudar... Él era el único que podía..." Susurró temerosamente. Nunca había visto a Vegeta tan enojado antes. No sabía que haría. Vegeta rascó una mano a través de su cabello y la miró con una amotinada mirada que la hizo hacer gestos de dolor.

"De todas las personas..." Se murmuró a sí mismo. No tenía idea que estaba pensando. Supuso que tenía todo el derecho de enojarse, pero era eso o dejarlo morir, y eso era lo único que él no quería. Había hecho lo siguiente peor, usar a Goku para ayudar. Todo lo que pudo hacer era tratar de tranquilizarlo, de alguna manera. No quería enojarlo lo suficiente como para hacer algún daño.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con, debilidad?! ¡Todo lo que Goku vio fue que habías entrenado lo suficientemente duro para hacer volar mi más fuerte invento! Yo no llamo a eso debilidad. ¡Estoy sorprendida que hasta tu uses esa palabra para referirte a ti!" Su cabeza se levantó para mirarla fija y duramente, como tratando de decidir si estaba diciendo la verdad o no. O si matarla o no, se preguntó silenciosamente. Ella se cruzó de brazos y esperó que respondiera. El cansancio se estaba apoderando de ella nuevamente, como pesado plomo. No quería nada más que arrastrarse a la cama y roncar. _Dormir no ha sido mi mayor enfoque últimamente,_ pensó secamente. Algo de vida. Ella estudió su expresión, notando que una buena cantidad de veneno se había ido. Él maldijo entre respiros y la volvió a mirar.

"Me mientes, mujer, y te mataré. No cometas errores."

"Y-yo no estoy mintiendo. Todo lo que hizo fue traerte adentro. Luego se fue. Eso es todo," manifestó tranquilamente. Comenzó a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por un enorme bostezo. Se frotó los ojos lentamente, deseando que sus padres volvieran así no tendría que hacer ningún trabajo por un tiempo. Vegeta estudió su bostezo, y los círculos bajo sus ojos.

"Hmph. Humana débil. Has utilizado toda la poca energía que tienes."

"Hey, cállate. Era eso o esperar por las próximas semanas hasta que mejorases. Me pareció mejor opción el tanque de regeneración." Se sacó sus zapatos y se arrastró a la cama. No le importaba estar usando aún su ropa, y no iba a desvestirse frente a Vegeta. Aunque era un interesante pensamiento. Se cubrió con las mantas y miró a Vegeta.

"Si no te molesta, voy a dormir ahora. Los robots de combate están del otro lado del patio, donde la cámara de gravedad solía estar. Úsalos hasta que papá vuelva."

"¿Y cuanto tiempo se supone que va a ser eso?" Gruñó con su fuerte voz.

"Umm, alrededor de dos días. No es tanto. Hay sobras en la nevera, despiertamente para la cena y ordenaré otra vez, ¿está bien?" Murmuró dormidamente. Estaba casi dormida para entonces. Los ojos de Vegeta se estatizaron en su figura por un momento, antes de cerrar la puerta, delicadamente. Bulma suspiró agradecida y se hundió en un profundo sueño, sospechando que Vegeta se estaba volviendo un poco más cálido con ella desde el incidente de la cámara de gravedad. O al menos lo dejaba mostrar más a menudo. De cualquier manera, estaba segura que las cosas cambiaron. Tal vez, sólo tal vez ella podría romper esa dura capa de hielo que usaba para encubrir sus emociones lo suficiente para comprenderlo verdaderamente. Se acurrucó más bajo las mantas y cayó en un profundo sueño con esa misión en mente.

* * *


	6. Abrazando la oscuridad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Fue dos días después de haber volado con Vegeta, cuando volvió a su laboratorio después de un descanso tan necesitado. No había visto a Vegeta últimamente, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, casi. Ahora él no estaba de muchos ánimos porque ella no había reconstruido la cámara de gravedad, y había despegado, a un destino desconocido. Bulma no estaba apenada por verlo irse por un tiempo, últimamente cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él perdía todo rastro de pensamientos. Eso era peligroso cuando se trabajaba con máquinas. Sus padres debían volver en cualquier momento.

Con un suspiro, continuó trabajando en sus maltratados robots de combate, el trabajo de Vegeta y su incesante entrenamiento. Habían sido reducidos a un montón de metales doblados ahora, casi completamente inútiles. Ella estaba creando más.

"¡¡Bulma!! ¡¡Estamos en casa!! ¿Dónde estás, cariño?" Una aguda voz llamó. _¡Mamá!_ Bulma salió disparada de su silla y corrió afuera a saludar a sus padres quienes estaban caminando hacia la casa, con un puñado de cápsulas en cada mano. Saludando, sonrió felizmente.

"¡Hey! ¡Qué les llevó tanto tiempo a ustedes dos! ¡Me estaba sintiendo sola!" Se intercambiaron abrazos, y entraron a la casa mientras Bulma se apuró para poner una pava en la hornalla. Era genial tenerlos de vuelta después de tres semanas, y estaba segura que tenían muchas noticias.

"Fiuu, es bueno estar en casa," el Dr. Briefs dijo mientras se derrumbó en una silla. "Aunque Australia fue realmente espectacular. Especialmente esa gigante roca en el medio que tienen. Una extraña vista." Bulma lo miró interesadamente. Así que ahí es donde habían ido. Había sido un regalo de aniversario para su madre, y era una sorpresa que ni siquiera a Bulma le había dicho. Tenía un mal hábito de dejar que las cosas se le resbalen de la lengua en momentos inoportunos, y no quería estropear la sorpresa. Sirvió café mientras escuchaba los recuerdos de sus vacaciones, sabiendo que lo necesitarían después de semejante largo vuelo. Su madre le conversaba mientras ella les servía a cada uno. Demasiado trabajo había sido hecho por hoy, ya que su padre volvió, no necesitaba arreglar los robots de combate.

"...la cámara de gravedad está faltando, ¿en donde está?" Le preguntaba su padre. Bulma alzó la vista y frunció el ceño. "Vegeta la hizo volar por accidente. Necesitamos ordenar materiales para construir una nueva, lo siento por eso." Las cejas de su padre se alzaron en sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. El rostro de su madre tomó una mirada preocupada.

"Oh mi, ¿Vegeta está herido? Eso suena como si hubiera habido una explosión, y él es un muchacho tan guapo. ¿Se encuentra bien, Bulma?" Le preguntó su madre en una mareada preocupación. Bulma asintió silenciosamente mientras tragaba un sorbo de café negro. Realmente no quería pensar en Vegeta, o más importante aún, preocuparse por él. Su madre se había relajado y empezó a juntar sus cápsulas y llevarlas a su cuarto para desempacar. Su padre bajó su taza en la mesa y le dio una mirada.

"¿Estuvo todo bien cuando nos fuimos? Vegeta no fue mucho problema, ¿o si?" Le preguntó con una señalante mirada en su dirección. Bulma se sonrojó ligeramente. Su padre sabía que su madre los había querido juntar desde que él se vino a vivir con ellos. Ella rió levemente y asintió.

"Todo estuvo bien, papá. No fue tan malo. Aunque tuvo algunos rasguños por el accidente que lo enfurecieron un poco," dijo suavemente. Rasguños mi trasero, pensó secamente. Más heridas digamos. Y quebraduras. Y quemaduras.

Alrededor de la tarde, después que sus padres se acomodaron, Bulma se sentó en el balcón con su pijama de seda azul y miró al cielo cambiar de color como siempre hacía cuando quería relajarse. La mezcla de rosa, naranja y azul desvaneciéndose en un oscuro azul marino, se cubrían de pequeños brillos de diamantes que no dejaban de sorprenderla por su eterna belleza, la simple fusión de colores la calmaban y la inspiraban con admiración al mismo tiempo.

Cuando todo se convirtió en noche, ella se quedó allí, pensando profundamente. Pensando sobre su vida, y como todo había cambiado. Como ella había cambiado. La vida había tomado un nuevo significado desde que había visto la muerte de sus amigos años atrás. Goku, cuando su maligno hermano Raditz peleó con él y con Piccolo. Cuando Vegeta llegó a la tierra con Nappa y mató al único hombre que ella había pensado que amaba, junto con Tien y Chaou-tzu. Namek, la muerte de Krillin, la desaparición la cual ella escuchó, y no vio. Aunque no había estado profundamente afectada sabiendo que podían ser deseados de vuelta con las esferas del dragón, viendo cuan frágil era la vida quiso aprovechar el momento y hacer algo que ella nunca tuvo las agallas para hacer antes, algo así, si no lo hacía, sabía que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Así cuan larga sea, con la amenaza de los Androides siempre asomándose en el horizonte, pensó tristemente. Desde que ese muchacho del futuro les había dicho la situación en su realidad y les había advertido de la muerte de todos excepto ella y Gohan, el miedo se ocupó de ella que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, la historia se repetiría de nuevo y todos morirían y se alejarían de ella otra vez, y esta vez _no iban a volver_.

"¿Qué sucedió conmigo? ¿Por qué sobreviví de todos, cuando ellos valen mucho más que yo? Ninguno de ellos merecía morir tan brutalmente, de la forma que ese muchacho describió. ¿Y por qué Gohan vivió? ¿Seguirá sobreviviendo?" Le preguntó al brillante cielo. Por supuesto, no tuvo respuesta. "¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser simples, por qué la maldad y la destrucción tienen que plagar este lugar continuamente? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?" Preguntó pensativa. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos, apoyándose contra el frío metal de la barandilla del balcón.

"¿Quieres que te responda eso?" Una ruda voz preguntó desde arriba y detrás de ella. Ella gimió. Bulma sollozó y se volteó, alzando los ojos para encontrarse con la oscura mirada. Vegeta estaba sentado en el techo arriba de ella, aún como una figura que parecía tallada en piedra. Ella ni siquiera lo había notado ahí.

"¿C-cuánto tiempo has estado ahí arriba? Preguntó temblorosa. Ella ni siquiera era consciente que había vuelto. Parecía el mismo de siempre, aunque vestido en su armadura de batalla, blanca y dorada armadura sobre su spandex azul. Él le dio una penetrante mirada mientras notaba su inspección.

"Lo suficiente," dijo brevemente. No sabía que hacer con eso, así que no respondió. Se movió más cerca del techo, torciendo su cuello para mirarlo. Estaba sentado, una pierna agarrada con su brazo apoyado en ella, la otra estirada frente a él. Ella decidió unírsele en el techo, sin realmente saber porque. El alguna vez depredador dominante, la miró oscuramente mientras saltó hacia el techo, agarrando la cornisa de la azotea y elevándose para mirarlo. Ella sonrió tímidamente en tanto y en cuanto se dio cuenta que no tenía la fuerza para empujarse arriba todo el camino.

"¿Un poquito de ayuda?" Murmuró esperanzadoramente. Él alzó una ceja y giró sus ojos mientras ella se sacudía por el esfuerzo de sostenerse a sí misma y estar suspendida por su mentón.

"Ayúdate tú misma, mujer." Pero continuó mirándola de cerca mientras ella luchaba. Se movía lentamente, frunciéndole el ceño todo el tiempo, mientras levantaba su pierna y la apoyaba en el borde del techo, sin notar que el top de su pijama se levantaba para mostrar sus caderas y sus muslos, y usó su pierna para girar su cuerpo lentamente sobre el borde del techo. Se desplomó ahí y se acostó boca arriba, sonriéndole a Vegeta, quien apenas sonreía. Sus músculos le dolían por el estiramiento, pero estaba alegre que le había mostrado que no necesitaba ayuda todo el tiempo.

"Hmph. Impresionante," respondió secamente. Bulma sacó su lengua infantilmente, luego se sentó para estar a su lado. Él respiró levemente mientras ella se acomodaba, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se sentó ahí por un momento en silencio, volviendo a mirar al cielo. _Era mejor ahí arriba,_ pensó. _Tendré que venir más a menudo._ Sentada al estilo indio, acomodó sus pijamas ausentemente, bajando el top a donde tenía que estar. Estaba fresco ahora, y se estaba poniendo frío, pero aún así disfrutaba el momento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?" Preguntó después de una pequeña eternidad. No podía soportar el silencio, era una gruesa tensión que ella no estaba segura si le gustaba o no. Podía oler la esencia de Vegeta en el aire, con alguna combinación del aire nocturno y sudor, y la estaba volviendo loca. Quería acercarse a él, compartir su calidez, pero él nunca se lo permitiría. ¿O sí? Quizá esta era una manera de cumplir su promesa interna de hacer algo atrevido. Decidió esperar y ver en que clase de humor estaba. No respondió su pregunta, simplemente miró fijamente al cielo. Se preguntó a que estaba mirando que se veía tan fascinado. Posiblemente estaba pensando, como había estado haciendo ella antes que él la asustara.

Él giró su cabeza para mirarla, dándole una profunda mirada que era casi un contacto físico por su intensidad. Su parado cabello se movió un poco con la fría brisa, al igual que el suave cabello de ella. Ella tembló antes de poder detenerse, moviendo sus rodillas al pecho fuertemente. Él la estudió por un largo momento, viendo sus mejillas y su piel de gallina, antes de voltearse a la vista nuevamente.

"Ve adentro." Él no la miró. Ella volteó su cabeza y lo miró.

"¿Huh? ¡No!" Dijo irritada. "¿Por qué debería? Es mi propia casa, ¡tengo derecho de sentarme en donde quiera! No puedes-"

"Cállate, mujer. Está muy frío para un humano aquí arriba," la interrumpió sin rodeos. Ella parpadeó por la confusión antes que sus palabras se hundieran en ella. Ella mordió su labio y sacudió su cabeza fuertemente.

"_No_ tengo frío. Los humanos no son tan frágiles, sabes."

"Tú lo eres," espetó. "Apenas pudiste empujarte al techo, eres muy débil. Yo podría haber derribado la casa completa en el tiempo que hiciste eso." Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y ella apretó más sus piernas. Estaba actuando como un idiota otra vez.

"¿Y qué? La fuerza no lo es todo, lo sabes," le dijo, corriéndose un mechón de pelo tras su oído. Vegeta la miró como si estuviera loca.

"Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Qué más hay? ¿Cómo puedes protegerte a ti misma y mantenerte con vida si no eres fuerte?" Su sorpresa era genuina. Ella se encogió de hombros y descansó su mentón sobre sus rodillas, reflexionando la pregunta en su cabeza.

"Dime tú. Según aquel muchacho de cabello lila, tú y los demás fueron asesinados cuando los Androides llegaron. No tengo ninguna fuerza, y aún así sobreviví. ¿Qué te dice eso?"

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Tenía un buen punto. No sabía como responderle. El futuro del que ese muchacho venía no era uno bueno, él había muerto, y ella seguía con vida.

Bulma tembló otra vez, sin sentir ninguna victoria por haberlo callado. Estaría más feliz si al menos alguien hubiera sobrevivido. En el futuro, todo lo que tenía era Gohan. Y entonces él también habría muerto. Estaba sola ahí, sin nadie. ¿Qué le había pasado a sus padres? ¿Y a Chi-chi? ¿La habían matado también? El pensamiento era malo. Todo en sí era malo.

"Vegeta, ¿alguna vez te sientes solo?" Preguntó repentinamente. "Quiero decir, ¿si estuvieras en mi lugar en el futuro que ese muchacho describió, te importaría que no hubiera nadie ahí contigo?" Él le frunció el ceño fieramente, pero no antes que ella viese una pizca de emoción entrar en sus ojos y desaparecer.

"Nunca hubo nadie conmigo. No necesito a nadie tampoco. Me gusta así."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó con inseguridad. ¿Cómo a alguien le podía gustar vivir así? Sabía que moriría si no hubiera nadie que se preocupara por ella, nada más que soledad y dolor. Él angostó sus ojos y le disparó una mirada desde la esquina de sus ojos.

"Sí. Deja de preguntarme estupideces, mujer, y ve adentro. Tu presencia me molesta."

Bulma le parpadeó, inquieta. Sólo quería saber. Sus hombros se desplomaron. Él no era de las personas con las que se podía hablar de eso. Él no entendería que era encarar la posibilidad que todos los que amas puedan ser sacrificados en un par de años. Espera, eso no estaba bien...

"¿Extrañas tu viejo planeta? ¿El que Freezer destruyó?" Preguntó tranquilamente. Él bufó y le dio una feroz mirada, fuego salía de sus ojos. La ira torció su boca en una viciosa línea. Bulma se acurrucó levemente, preguntándose que había dicho. ¿Iba a lastimarla? Tan rápido como vino, esa mirada desapareció, dejando un desolado vacío a su paso. Pareció calmarse, pero la tensión no desaparecía de su cuerpo.

"No." Estaba mintiendo. Ella podía decirlo.

"Está bien hacerlo, sabes."

"No sé nada de eso. Estás hablando tonterías." Su cincelado cuerpo parecía convertirse en hielo ante sus propios ojos, retratándose bajo una gruesa capa de protección. Se acordó de sus pensamientos unas noches atrás, que esa capa protectora de él no era algo bueno, manteniéndolo distante de todo en el universo, lo bueno y lo malo. Todas las emociones que tenía estaban atrapadas ahí, incapaces de salir. No quería permitir que eso sucediera. Aunque sin pensarlo, se enderezó de su posición y se movió más a su lado, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y abrazándolo fuertemente. Él dejó salir un filoso grito de sorpresa y se volteó como piedra en sus brazos.

"M-mujer, que estás... ¿haciendo?"

"Dándote un abrazo," respondió en una amortiguada voz, su rostro se presionaba contra su hombro. Podía sentir cada uno y todos los músculos que su piel tocaba, la calidez de su piel que la abrigaban con su calor. Escuchó el violento latido de su corazón, más rápido de lo que usualmente iban. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó él, sin moverse una pulgada, sin animarse a hacerlo.

"Te ves como si lo necesitaras. ¿Nunca has abrazado a alguien antes?"

"Los Saiyajin no... abrazan." Sonó inseguro. Ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de él, presionando su tembloroso cuerpo más cerca de suyo. El calor de Vegeta estaba haciendo que el resto del mundo estuviese forjado de hielo. Él se tensó aún más, si eso era posible. Su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente, y no la estaba mirando a ella, o a nada realmente. Sus ojos parecían un poco extraños para Bulma. Suponía que si esto era nuevo para ella, ella estaría actuando extrañamente también, así que no se ofendió.

"Bueno, vas a ser el primero. Pon tu brazo alrededor mío. Hace mucho frío."

Él la miró sin palabras, otra vez tomando su incómoda apariencia. Él movió lentamente un brazo fuera del anillo que ella había hecho alrededor de él, y amablemente lo puso sobre su tembloroso cuerpo. Ella sonrió y apoyó su mejilla contra su clavícula, nunca sintiéndose tan sana y salva como se sentía entonces. El mentón de él descansaba levemente en la parte superior de su cabeza, su respiración acariciaba su ya despeinado cabello por la brisa. Se sentaron así por un tiempo, con los escalofríos de Bulma que se aliviaban lentamente mientras su calor se adentraba en ella, como alguna especie de droga, haciéndola sentir tan bien. No tenía idea en que estaba pensando Vegeta en ese momento.

"No es tan malo, ¿o sí?" Murmuró suavemente. Sintió su cabeza inclinarse para mirarla por un largo momento, pero no estaba acostumbrada al escrutinio cercano por ahora. Vegeta lo hacía a menudo, como si estuviera confundido por ella o algo, o como si ella fuera un rompecabezas que el trataba de resolver. No le molestaba pensar en eso, le gustaba la idea de ser un misterio para él.

Él se acomodó levemente y pareció acostumbrarse un poco más. "Todavía no veo el punto en esto..." Murmuró. Ella mordió su labio con una sonrisa. No sonaba muy enojado, así que tal vez estaba disfrutando esto tanto como ella.

"Pero no es algo malo, ¿verdad? Porque me detendré si quieres." Ella no quería hacerlo, pero quería saber que quería él hacer. Él reflexionó por un momento que ella pensó que la iba a soltar, pero luego se movió y sus brazos se apretaron un poco más alrededor de ella. Él no respondió. No necesitaba hacerlo. Bulma estaba en el paraíso. Sus parpados cayeron, pero no estaba cansada; era su calor que la estaba adormeciendo. Se acurrucó lo más que pudo, cerrando sus ojos y enterrando su cabeza en sus hombros. Podía sentir la tensión aflojarse en su cuerpo, poco a poco. Bulma dejó salir un leve bostezo y trató de imprimir el momento en su memoria para siempre. Quería recordar esta noche hasta que muriese.

"Eres tan natural..." Suspiró alegremente. "Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo."

"Hmph. Sólo es natural para un Saiyajin ser bueno en cualquier cosa en que pongan sus mentes," dijo arrogantemente. Ella bufó, luego dijo algo que estaba segura que le molestaría.

"Tienes razón. Goku abraza mucho mejor."

"Kakarotto te _ha_... ¡¿abrazado?!" Gruñó. Sus brazos se apretaban más sobre ella posesivamente, casi aplastándola contra él. Bingo, se dijo con una interna sonrisa.

"Oh... Sí. Montones de veces." Estaba mintiendo, pero Vegeta no sabía eso. Estaba disfrutando esta reacción casi celosa que tenía por ella abrazando a Goku. Pero por supuesto que solo estaba enojado por que había otra cosa que se añadió a la lista de las cosas que Goku hace mejor que él.

"¿No tiene una pareja acaso?" Preguntó Vegeta secamente. Bulma asintió sin alzar la vista. No podía confiar que no se riese si lo hacía. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar con la reprimida risa de todos modos, sin importar lo que hacía. Vegeta notó lo que pasaba.

"¡¿Todavía tienes frío, mujer?! Deja de temblar. Ahora," ladró él. Ella controló la urgencia de reír y su movimiento se detuvo después de un rato. Él se relajó de nuevo, todo el tiempo sin dejarla ir. _Debía gustarle esto,_ pensó con una repentina calidez. Ella trató de alejarse, para probarlo. Él inmediatamente la soltó y se alejó de ella, pero tenía la más extraña mirada en su rostro que ella había notado alguna vez. Inmediatamente sintió frío de nuevo, y se sintió extrañamente desprevenida de porque la dejó ir tan rápido. Pero ella no volvió a sus brazos. Probablemente lo estaba empujando si lo hacía.

"Y-to estaba bromeando antes. Casi nunca he abrazado a Goku," dijo ella. Él frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, y la miró fijamente a la cara. Algo similar al dolor apareció en sus ojos.

"Pensé haberte dicho que nunca me mintieses, mujer."

"Bueno, no estaba mintiendo realmente, ¡sólo exageré cuantas veces lo he abrazado!" Le dijo alarmante. Él dejó salir un respiro que se convirtió en niebla mientras lo liberaba. Le dio una mirada que llanamente decía 'no me importa' y miró nuevamente a la noche. Sabía que estaba enojado, ¿pero qué podía hacer sobre eso? Nada.

Se había vuelto tarde, era alrededor de las diez y media ahora. Todo estaba envuelto en oscuridad, con las luces de la ciudad iluminando todo en la distancia. Había unas pocas luces en las puertas de adelante, pero más que eso la Corporación Cápsula estaba a oscuras. El cielo parecía estar cubierto de estrellas ahora, constelaciones haciéndose visibles en un cielo de cristal. Bulma se preguntó brevemente donde solía estar Namek antes de haber sido destruido por Freezer. ¿Cuantos puntos vacíos en el cielo fueron causados por el tirano? Se preguntó furiosamente. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, ella misma hubiera matado a Freezer. Él había sido el que hizo a Vegeta como era ahora, tan cerrado y solitario. Era una de las peores cosas que se le podía hacer a una persona, arrancarlos de cualquier emoción excepto ira y odio. Él estaba furioso justo ahora, pensó mientras se animaba a mirarlo. Pero se mejoraría. En tanto y en cuanto se diera cuenta que lo había dicho para apretarse más a él, más cerca de él. Si es que se daba cuenta de eso en algún momento.

Con un suspiro, ella se puso de pié, sorprendida por el sonido de sus huesos al sonar mientras se ponía de pie. Sentada en el techo cuando hacía este frío, no había duda que sus huesos se quejarían. Caminó al borde del techo, buscando el camino para bajar a su balcón otra vez. Los ojos de Vegeta la siguieron mientras lo hacía, ella podía sentir su calor detrás de ella. Trató de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo y concentrarse en bajar. No habría más charla con Vegeta hasta que no saliera de su mal humor.

No había una manera para bajar, así que decidió que iba a tener que saltar. Aunque no iba a pedir por la ayuda de Vegeta, él se la negaría otra vez. Además, se dijo confianzudamente, _puedo bajar sin la ayuda de nadie_. Arrodillándose levemente, juzgó la distancia y se encontró que estaba alrededor de seis pies, y estaba satisfecha que no era tanto. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro, se estiró, y saltó.

Demasiado lejos.

Saltó más lejos de lo que había anticipado, dirigiéndose a la barandilla del mismo balcón. Sintió pánico envolverla en una fracción de segundo, y pensó escuchar un gutural gruñido tras ella, mientras se movía en el lugar equivocado. Esta vez, no se sentía sana _o_ salva mientras sentía la copa de los árboles en el suelo. Pero el resultado era el mismo. Brazos como aceros se enredaron alrededor de ella, deteniéndola completamente, en total seguridad. Vegeta la agarraba como si hubiese sido arrancada de él en el próximo segundo, mientras ella gemía y se sacudía en sus brazos. Sus ojos se llenaron mientras la enormidad del 'que hubiera pasado si' la golpeaba. Casi _moría_. Y Vegeta la había salvado. Realmente la había atrapado cuando cayó. Ella lo agarró tan fuerte como él la agarraba, tratando de recuperar su control.

"_Idiota_. ¿Por qué sólo no me lo pediste?" Preguntó rudamente, su voz levemente ronca. Él la agarró aún más fuerte y luego voló a su balcón, aterrizando en él con ella aún en sus brazos. No la soltó cuando podría haberlo hecho, sabiendo que ella necesitaba esto. No estaba bastante tranquilo. Casi la había perdido.

Bulma se enderezó después de un tiempo, su miedo desapareciendo una vez más. Estaba bien, estaba a salvo, estaba... ¿en los brazos de Vegeta otra vez? Lo miró insegura, evitando dejar salir sus lágrimas. No iba a llorar, nada había pasado. No quería shockearse o algo. Vegeta parecía que sí iba a shockearse. Sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo tamaño, y parecía algo pálido. Se había preocupado... eso era una subestimación. Incapaz de detenerse, Bulma alzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y los puso a cada lado de su rostro, haciéndolo mirarla.

"_Gracias_," le dijo, con más sinceridad e intensidad de lo que nunca había dicho en su vida. Vegeta asintió silenciosamente, la arrogante mirada desapareció de su rostro. Parecía algo similar a cuando estaba por morir en Namek, notó ella. ¿Quería decir eso que ella significaba más para ella de lo que dejaba ver? Ella acarició con sus dedos levemente su rostro, haciéndolo estremecerse ligeramente con su tacto. Bulma estaba sorprendida que reaccionara así, un día antes la hubiera empujado con algún insulto por su estupidez y debilidad. Pero ahora no. Bulma sintió que sus ojos se llenaban otra vez mientras ella lo miraba, y sus labios temblaban. Los ojos de Vegeta bajaron para encontrarse con los de ella, como si estuviesen extasiados por su movimiento. Fuego salía de sus ojos otra vez, pero esta vez no era por furia, sino más bien por algo muy diferente...

* * *


	7. Reflección y un acto de fe

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Pero como todo lo demás que se mostraba en sus ojos, se hundió por su mecanismo de defensa interna. Él parpadeó y alejó su mirada, aunque no antes que Bulma notase la leve reacción que hizo. No estaba todavía firme en sus pies, así que no se soltó de él, en cambio, se agarró más fuerte. Él se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, su fuerza y solidez se acompasaban en ella completamente. Pero no parecía tan firme en ese momento, y Bulma no podía estar segura, pero pudo sentir un temblor, y no estaba segura si no era de ella misma. Ella acarició con sus dedos en sus mejillas otra vez, y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho. Con su acción, él pareció ganar una medida de control y se alejó, soltándola un poco para poner un pie de distancia entre ellos. Sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo, cerrándose. Bulma tomó esto como una señal, se quitó las lágrimas y se alejó de él, aunque con renuencia. Tenía la imposible sensación que volvería a caer si se soltaba. Se corrió el cabello volviendo a la conciencia mientras él la estudiaba otra vez con esa profunda mirada.

Ella tomó un profundo respiro. "Gracias, Vegeta," dijo otra vez, mirando a sus ojos. "Salvaste mi vida, y nunca olvidaré eso." Comenzó a temblar otra vez, así que se envolvió con sus brazos y los frotó a los lados para calentarse. Sus cejas se arquearon levemente con sus palabras, pero para su sorpresa no desvalorizó el comentario. Simplemente estaba parado ahí con sus brazos a los lados, diferente de su usual posición, aún cargando el mismo impacto. No hizo ningún movimiento o respuesta después de unos minutos de estar ahí de pie, ella no tuvo otra alternativa que adivinar en que pensaba. No se molestó en intentarlo. Él era tanto misterio para ella así como ella creía serlo para él.

Finalmente se enfermó del silencio. "¿Vas a decir algo? ¿O vas a quedarte parado ahí por un par de horas más?" Dijo molesta. Él se enderezó y miró a su tembloroso cuerpo, a su desparramada cabellera y sus salvajes ojos con tranquilidad.

"¿Qué quieres que diga? Fue tu estúpida culpa que casi te mataste. Deberías estar agradeciéndome. No tenía que atraparte," dijo ásperamente.

¿Qué era esto? "¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? ¿Huh? ¿Por qué?" Gritó ella, moviéndose del temblor, de una atemorizada doncella a una viciosa arpía en 1.5 segundos. Vegeta tenía ese efecto en ella. Él se alejó un paso y se cruzó de brazos.

"Así podía refregártelo en tu debilucha cara, ¿por qué más?" Dijo en un bufido, encendiéndola aún más.

"¡Ooh! ¡¿Por qué me molesto en siquiera hablarte?! ¡Por qué pensaría que simplemente lo harías por algo de bondad en tu inexistente corazón! ¡Eres un completo idiota!" Gritó ella, alejándose de él y entrando a su habitación. O trató. Él la agarró del brazo y la giró, con tanta rapidez que cayó en su pecho. Él agarró su mano y la presionó contra su pecho, donde aún a través de su armadura cubriéndole su torso, ella podía sentir el firme latido de su corazón. Sus ojos se angostaron y su boca formó una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

"No tan inexistente, ¿verdad mujer?" Respiró él. Ella frunció el ceño y trató de alejar su mano. Estaba muy cerca de él, y estaba muy furiosa para disfrutarlo. Estaba demasiado enfurecida.

"Estaba siendo metafórica. ¡Déjame ir, maldita sea!" No lo haría. Ella se rindió casi inmediatamente, sabiendo que ella sería libre sólo cuando el decidiera dejarla ir, y no antes. Era inútil. Ella estaba ahí de pie y humeó por un momento, tratando de pensar en alguna manera que la deje ir. ¿Por qué estaba aquí él de todas maneras? Podría haberse ido a entrenar a algún lado ya, más que estar ahí de pie con ella y discutir a las once de la noche. Ella volvió a pensar en los momentos hacía un rato mientras estaba ahí de pie, mirando el suelo y tratando de ignorar el latido de su corazón bajo su palma. Él le dio una mirada entonces, justo después que ella le agradeció por primera vez. Él tenía la más extraña mirada en su rostro en ese momento, y algo brilló en sus ojos que ella había visto vagamente en los ojos de Yamcha un par de veces, aunque nunca con tanta intensidad. Todo lo que Vegeta hacía era intenso, así se tratase de entrenar, comer o discutir. Eso le hizo preguntarse como sería en la cama...

La cabeza de Bulma se sacudió con el pensamiento, y una llamarada de calor la quemó desde su cabeza hasta los pies. Después de eso vino una ola de triunfo. Sabía como la dejaría ir.

Se dio una sonrisa interna de pura travesura y se acercó más a Vegeta, presionando su pecho contra el de él. La mano que sostenía la suya contra su pecho quedó atrapada repentinamente contra su busto y su torso. Ella atrapó sus ojos con los de ella mientras él se movía en sorpresa, dejando salir un grito de asombro. Saltó hacia atrás como si ella lo estuviese quemando, soltando su mano.

"Fíjate, mujer," gruñó él, aunque sus ojos brillaban extrañamente otra vez. Ella le sonrió y frotó su mano ausentemente, notando el leve dolor en ella por el fuerte agarre de Vegeta. Los ojos de él se deslizaron para descansar en su mano, y él frunció el ceño. Ella se preguntó porque. Bulma bostezó enormemente, los agitados eventos de esa noche la aplastaron de repente. Miró largamente hacia su cama y le levantó sus cejas a Vegeta, preguntándose otra vez porque seguía todavía aquí.

"¿No deberías estar entrenando o algo?"

Él se encogió de hombros negligentemente y le arrojó una sonrisa, recuperándose del evento de hace un segundo. Él tomó su no-tan-sutil pista y caminó en el balcón, con ella siguiéndolo de cerca detrás para cerrar las puertas. Antes que ella cerrara ambas persianas, él se volteó. Parecía haber un destello de demanda sobre su rostro mientras él leía su cuerpo.

"El hecho si realmente me mentiste o no está por verse. Es por eso que no te dejé caer, mujer. Aunque tocar a ese idiota descerebrado sería suficiente como para hacer saltar a cualquiera del techo, así que no te culpo por tratar," dijo divertidamente. Bulma dejó salir una breve risa antes que pudiera sofocarla. Su desagrado por Goku era muy visible. Así que ese era su comportamiento casi celoso al mencionarlo. La sonrisa de Vegeta se transformó en algo que casi pasó a ser una maléfica sonrisa, algo que hacía raramente. Ella no había visto esa mirada de extraño humor desde Namek, cuando trató de sacarles la esfera del dragón a ella y a Krillin. Sacudió su cabeza y giró sus ojos.

"Ja, seguro. No creo que me mates. De ninguna manera. De hecho, estoy dispuesta a apostar a que si salto del balcón ahora mismo, tú me salvarías. Es un hecho," se jactó.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. "¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial que te salvaría?"

Ella se encongió de hombros, aunque un poco molesta. "Dime tú. Yo lo llamo intuición femenina."

Él dejó salir un soplido, luego bufó. "Entonces salta del balcón ahora mismo, y pondremos esa teoría en práctica, ¿hmmm?" Pensó que la estaba desafiando. Muy mal por él, no era un desafío. Con un segundo pensamiento ella corrió detrás de él a la barandilla, pero sus brazos la interrumpieron instantáneamente. Ella le sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él fuertemente, riendo. Él tenía una mirada de reacio shock en su rostro por su innata confianza en él.

"Está bien, mujer. Te... creo. Pero también creo que estás loca." Ella enterró su cabeza en su hombro otra vez. Él no resopló esta vez, pensó que se había acostumbrado a eso de alguna manera. Pero se tensó un poco. Su brazo tras su espalda, su mano agarrando su cadera, el otro brazo estaba a su costado. Ella alzó la vista y lo miró intensamente en esos ojos ébanos y en ese inflexible rostro, y en un impulso, besó su mejilla. Fue suave y cálido bajo sus labios, por el breve momento que lo sintió. Él se estremeció y la miró fija y bruscamente. Ella lo miró divertida.

"¿Por qué... hiciste eso?" Preguntó inseguro.

"Me sentí así, ¿por qué más?"

"¿Y siempre haces lo que sientes?"

_No, o ya te habría saltado a los huesos ahora._ Ella violentamente se abofeteó ese pensamiento.

"Dentro de lo razonable, sí."

Él se calló por un momento. Luego una extraña mirada tomó posición en sus ojos otra vez. Su cabeza se inclinó así su boca acariciaba su oído. "¿Qué más tienes ganas de hacer entonces?" respiró él. Un desafío. Sabía que era eso. Ella tragó y miró a sus profundos ojos negros. ¿Era esto lo que creía que era? ¿Debería aceptar su coqueteo? ¿Era un coqueteo? _¿Que debo hacer? ¿Debo decir algo?_ Bulma se estaba metiendo muy profundo, y era hora de retirarse. Tragó otra vez y se inclinó lejos de él, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama." Oh, ¡mierda! Eso definitivamente salió mal. Las cejas de Vegeta se levantaron en sorpresa, y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada. Bulma estaba completamente roja para entonces.

"Yo... yo quise decir ir- uh... ir a dormir. Uh, buenas noches, Vegeta." Trató de alejarse, de incorporarse. ¡No podía creer que había dicho eso! Él no la soltó, si no que acercó sus labios a su oído otra vez, su cálido aliento hacía que su piel se ponga como de gallina.

"¿Estás segura que es eso lo que querías decir?" Dijo burlonamente. Su estómago se apretó ante sus palabras...

"¡Sí!" Gritó finalmente. Se empujó de él violentamente. Él la soltó con una retumbante sonrisa, y voló un pie en el aire.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, mujer, que podría convertirse en realidad." Con esas palabras de despedida, voló en la noche. Bulma estaba tentada de arrojarle la silla del balcón, pero se frenó violentamente. ¡¡Su ego era demasiado!! Atrevido. Bulma no estaba segura con quien estaba más enojada, con él o con ella. _¿Como dejé que se me escapara eso? ¿Y por qué Vegeta interpretó eso así?_ Bulma no tenía respuestas. Simplemente volvió a mirar a su cuarto y cerró las puertas, dejando afuera el frío aire. En la oscuridad se arrastró a la cama y se tapó con las desordenadas mantas, deseando haber hecho la cama esa mañana. Miró al cielo raso por al menos media hora, corriendo los eventos de la noche en su cabeza. Este era ciertamente uno para recordar.

Vegeta voló pasando la ciudad y las tierras donde él y Kakarotto habían luchado en la primera batalla, su mente carburando. Sabía que algo extraño había ocurrido antes, su debilidad estaba dejando entrar a la mujer bajo su piel. Eso estaba mal. Él estaba sentado en el techo, tratando de detectar los planetas que había purgado cuando fue parte del ejército de Freezer, cuando ella salió a su balcón, simplemente quedándose ahí de pie, mirando al cielo. Estaba tentado de irse, pero algo lo detuvo, manteniéndolo inmóvil mientras ella miraba el ocaso. Era como si estuviera esperando por algo. Luego comenzó a murmurarse a sí misma. No tenía que hacer esfuerzo para escuchar, tenía unos excelentes oídos, pero lo que había escuchado finalmente le dio una idea de lo que le estaba pasando en los últimos dos días. Había estado preocupada por sus... amigos.

Y lo que el muchacho del futuro había descrito. Él también había pensado en eso, pero no al nivel en el que ella lo hacía. Él simplemente lo ignoró, sabiendo que podía cambiar las cosas ahora que sabía lo que vendría en los próximos años. Pero ella había estado preocupada por sus amigos, preguntándose por la injusticia de sus muertes y de su propia supervivencia. ¿No se daba cuenta que valía más que todos ellos juntos? Los ojos de Vegeta se ensancharon con ese pensamiento. Pero lo admitió, tenía mérito. Kakarotto era un excelente guerrero, verdad, pero los otros eran buenos para nada más que dejarse matar y nada más. Apenas tenían fuerza, y eran muy estúpidos para darse cuenta.

La mujer, por otra parte, convirtió su mente en algo que ella era buena, y era excelente. Cuando se vieron en Namek por primera vez, había estado asombrado por su inteligencia y casi inmediato conocimiento por un oficio obviamente no usado en años. Sin ella llevando a ese idiota calvo y ese media raza a Namek, Freezer se hubiera hecho inmortal y el universo estaría esclavizado hoy por hoy. Por ella, no lo estaba. Si pensaba sobre eso así, realmente tenía un poco de sentido. Pero aún así, se había preocupado por los demás. Le preguntó porque había sobrevivido, a todas las otras personas a su alrededor que eran mucho más fuertes, y no había sido capaz de responder. Pero ahora, se había dado cuenta que por lo que había escuchado, ella ayudó a sus amigos todo el tiempo con su genialidad, así que se imaginó que ella habría tenido un plan para escaparse de esas hojalatas.

Y luego le preguntó si estaba solo. Eso lo sorprendió, el simple hecho que ella quisiese saber. Él nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en eso, el conocía el hecho que tenía una mente calculadora. La mayor parte del tiempo enfocada en derrotar su infierno en vida por su enemigo sin cola, pero se permitía raros momentos de reflexión para centralizar sus prioridades. Ella lo había agarrado con la guardia baja en una de esas ocasiones, con esa pregunta. Cuando pensaba en eso, que eso podía haber contribuido a este vacío sentimiento que lo había plagado últimamente. Cuando Nappa y Raditz estaban vivos, ellos lo respetaban y le temían. Ellos habían sido compañeros cercanos, lejos de eso, pero su compañía había sido bastante agradable.

Él recordó las palabras de Bulma hace unos días atrás cuando la cámara de gravedad se había roto y ellos habían tenido una discusión por centésima vez. Ella había dicho que nunca lo respetaría, sin importar que. Eso lo había enfurecido. Él era un príncipe, y había una gritona mujer humana gritándole. Le dio alguna perspectiva de cuan débil se estaba volviendo. Había incrementado su fuerza, listo para aniquilarla, cuando él había visto el miedo en sus ojos. Auto desprecio se había inundado en él para entonces, y se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de hacer.

Todo se añadía a su odio por Freezer, quien lo había hecho lo que era. Y eso se añadía a su ira contra el universo, y a ese chico que le robó su venganza. Y se la robó fácilmente, así como así. Freezer nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Desde ese día, todavía se preguntaba quien era, para tener tanto poder. Aunque había definido que ese potencial podía ser mayor, Vegeta había visto que lo elaboró. Pero no había mencionado ni una palabra, sin querer darle la posibilidad al enemigo que lo sobrepase más.

Vegeta dejó de pensar en eso por el momento, sabía que sólo lo enfurecería. Teniendo deficiencias tan marcadas refregadas en el rostro de uno tendían a hacerle eso. En cambio su pensamiento se enfocó nuevamente en la única cosa que lo fascinaba últimamente. _Ella._ Todavía no podía creer que la había abrazado. Era suficientemente fácil aceptar que ella lo había abrazado, los humanos estaban locos como para hacer eso, pero que él haya devuelto el gesto lo enervaba. Él sabía que se estaba atrayendo a ella muy rápidamente, pero siempre pensó que tenía un fuerte agarre de su control. Pero no había podido detenerse. Había llegado al extremo de maldecir por la armadura que llevaba puesta que estaba dificultando el contacto de ella contra él. Aunque no sabía porque, había estado extrañamente cómodo por el acto. Ni él mismo sabía que necesitaba confort. Cuando ella le dijo que Kakarotto la había abrazado, se había invadido de unos celos irracionales que amenazaban con abrumarlo.

Había llegado a pensar en ella como suya, sólo suya. Por primera vez la mención de 'Goku' no le hizo pensar cuan fuerte era, más bien como había tocado a Bulma tan intimamente como él lo había hecho segundos atrás. Ella le había permitido que Kakarotto la tocara... Ese pensamiento lo enfermaba. Aunque él sabía que su relación no era nada más que una conexión de hermanos, y que Kakarotto ya tenía una pareja, no le gustaba. Sabía que preferiría comer la comida de la humana antes que ver semejante escena. Había aprendido a aceptar estas extrañas emociones que se le aparecían cuando pensaba en ella, pero no quería decir que le gustasen. Justo cuando pensó que se tenía bajo control, tenía que irse y tratar de saltar del balcón por _segunda_ vez. Él todavía no podía creer que confiase tanto en él. ¿Qué había hecho para evocar ese sentimiento en ella? Nada, eso era. Talvez se habría golpeado la cabeza antes o algo. Explicaría su comportamiento.

Y luego había ido y lo había besado. Verdad, había sido en la mejilla, pero para alguien quien estaba hambriento por un contacto físico no violento como él, había querido decir más de lo que ella se podía dar cuenta. Apenas pudo ser capaz de detenerse para agarrarla y probar cuan profundo era su afecto por él. Pero él nunca haría eso. Al menos, no si ella no quería que lo hiciera...

Pero ella no quería. Lo había dicho. Lo _había_ querido decir, ¿o no? Con el ceño fruncido, dejó esos pensamientos a un lado también. Si ella lo quería, ella tendría que venir a él. No sería al revés. No quería tener ese pequeño orgullo que le quedaba por imaginar una situación más de lo debido. Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió dejar todo el asunto en donde estaba. Tenía cosas más importantes porqué preocuparse. Como lograr obtener el título de Super-Saiyajin.

* * *


	8. Extra crujiente y furioso

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Se sentó en el aparador, luego se sirvió un vaso con agua esperó a que la pizza llegara. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, su cuerpo le atravesaba la cabeza.

Detente, Bulma. ¡Es un asesino! ¡Y te odia! Recuerda lo que dijo, ¡te mataría si supiera como arreglar la cámara de gravedad él mismo!

Esos pensamientos le molestaban un poco.

"¿Como puedes estar pensando en esto, Bulma?" susurró ella.

"¿Hablando con tú misma, mujer?" Una burlona voz preguntó. Ella saltó y se volteó con el corazón en la garganta.

"V... ¡Vegeta! Me asustaste."

"No fue un gran logro. Ustedes los humanos son muy fáciles de asustar," remarcó. Bulma le frunció el ceño, pero él simplemente sonrió y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba usando ropa ordinaria ahora, una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados. No pudo evitar mirarlo fijo un poco. Su cuerpo era mucho mejor que el de Yamcha...

"¡Mujer! ¿Cuándo comemos? ¡Tengo hambre!"

Aunque una pena por la personalidad.

"Oh cállate, ¿si? ¡Está llegando!" gritó. Él le devolvió una peligrosa mirada. Ella resopló, sin impresionarse. Con un bufido él se volteó y se alejó de ella. Bulma estaba un poco decepcionada. Este tipo de comentarios siempre terminaban en una discusión a gran escala, y no había tenido una desde hacía tiempo. Pero él no estaba mordiendo el anzuelo.

"Dios, ¿que está pasando contigo últimamente? ¿Estás agotado de darte cuenta que Goku siempre será más fuerte que tú o algo, hmm?" Casi se abofeteó la boca por sus palabras. Eso era una invitación para una Bulma golpeada. Vegeta se giró y la agarró de los hombros, casi sacudiéndola mientras le gritaba en la cara.

"¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡Ese idiota de Kakarotto nunca será más fuerte que el príncipe de los Saiyajin!"

Bulma hizo muecas de dolor ante la presión de sus manos, pero su propio temperamento respondió a sus palabras. ¡Tenía un ego que no podía ser!

"Oh, ¿si? Bien, ¡nuevas noticias, Vegeta! ¡Ya lo es! ¡Y siempre lo será! ¡Nadie ha sido capaz de derrotarlo, y nunca lo harás! ¡Si dejaras a un lado tu maldito ego por un segundo, lo verías!" Gritó con las mismas fuerzas. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras, pero ya había pasado esa época donde le preocupaba lo que hiciera con respecto a su comportamiento.

"Vamos, Vegeta. Lastímame de una vez. Eso sólo me probará que eres el monstruo egoísta que todos dicen que eres. Vamos, mata a una mujer. ¡Estoy segura que ya lo has hecho antes!" Estaba temblando, y sabía que él podía sentir eso, pero lo dijo de todas maneras. Pero para lo que ella no estaba preparada era para el leve temblor que pasó del cuerpo de Vegeta al suyo. Sus ojos se volvían más fríos mientras la miraba, y lentamente la soltó y se alejó, dándole la espalda.

Bulma hizo unas muecas de dolor mientras movía sus hombros ligeramente, pero ignoró el leve dolor rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que Vegeta había rechazado el desafío que le había ofrecido. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que nunca lo había hecho. Se sintió un poco apenada por lo que le dijo, pero indudablemente era verdad de cualquier modo. Había destruido planetas junto a Freezer por años. ¿Pero por qué su simple comentario lo hizo retractarse así? Era posible que... ¿esté arrepentido de lo que había hecho? Bulma no podía creerlo en realidad, pero estaba parado frente a ella, tratando de controlar su reacción a su despreocupada declaración. Eso la hizo pensar un poco diferente sobre él, y por segunda vez el día de hoy, sentía que tenía que disculparse.

"Vegeta... Uh, no quise—"

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y se volteó hacia ella instantáneamente, tomándola de la garganta ásperamente y casi levantándola del suelo con su agarre. Dejó salir un gutural gruñido y apretó su mano alrededor de su garganta, silenciosamente mostrándole que realmente podía ser un monstruo cuando lo quería. Ella luchó violentamente, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. No había nada que hacer más que ser fuerte y rogar por que el final no sea doloroso...

Un deja vu golpeó a Bulma como un martillo, y recordó su sueño de la noche anterior. Pero este no era un Androide; era Vegeta. Vegeta quien había entrado a su habitación para pelear con cualquier cosa que la asustara en la noche, quien en un extraño momento de amabilidad la dejó descansar y recuperar fuerzas en lugar de levantarla y molestarla. Quien tenía un corazón, aún si nunca lo mostraba...

Con un tembloroso brazo, lo levantó y tocó su rostro, que era una máscara de ira.

"Vegeta..." Exclamó. Sus ojos, que habían estado nublados con ciega furia, se aclararon de repente cuando se encontró sosteniendo a Bulma de la garganta, con un agarre tan fuerte que estaba al borde de colapsar. Sus manos se aflojaron por su propia cuenta, y cayó desplomada al suelo. Inmediatamente comenzó a toser, agarrándose la garganta y jadeando por aire. Vegeta estaba congelado, incapaz de creer lo que casi había hecho. ¿Estuvo a punto de matarla? ¿Realmente? Estaba enojado, pero no había querido lastimarla. Nunca eso. Era la única humana en este planeta con las agallas para enfrentarlo, la única que se había preocupado lo suficiente para darle una vivienda, e incluso llegar a tales extremos como darle una cámara de gravedad para entrenar, ¿y así era como le pagaba? No podía creer sus acciones.

Bulma lo miró a través de unos nublados ojos, preguntándose por las tantas sensaciones que pasaron sobre su rostro en un suceso tras otro. Él la miraba, y aún ella podía leer la sorpresa saliendo tan marcadamente en su usual estoico rostro. Sabía que no había querido lastimarla tanto. Ella le alzó una temblorosa mano, pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente. Él parpadeó y miró su mano, luego se volvió a ella.

"Casi te mato." Dijo pesadamente. Ella asintió, y mantuvo su mano levantada. Él maldijo entre respiros y se agachó, ignorando la mano que le extendía y levantándola por los brazos. Bulma de repente se encontró encerrada en un cálido acero mientras él la cargaba y la dejaba sobre el sofá y la sentaba ahí. La soltó y la estudió por un segundo, luego se desvaneció por el pasillo. Sentada ahí, trató de tragar y hacer que su adolorida garganta volviese a funcionar correctamente. No tenía idea que había pasado recién ahí, pero le había dado una nueva impresión de Vegeta, eso era seguro. Aunque la había agarrado de esa manera, parecía más como que se estaba probando a sí mismo más que lastimarla. ¿Quizá tratando de probar que era tan frío como cuando vino por primera vez a encontrar las esferas del dragón? No sabía. Pero se encontró queriendo ayudarlo a encontrar una respuesta o cualquier cosa que lo estaba carcomiendo. No estaba siendo él mismo últimamente. Bulma escuchó un ruido tras ella y se volteó levemente para ver que había tras ella.

Vegeta estaba allí con un vaso de agua en una mano y una semilla del ermitaño en la otra. Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente mientras tomaba ambas cosas de él. Primero bebió el agua para aliviar su garganta, pero se ahogó levemente con el dolor que aún tenía. La mano de Vegeta se alzó para enderezar la de ella mientras ella bebía el agua y luego se comía la semilla. No sintió nada por un momento, sólo el dolor en su garganta, y luego de repente sintió una fuerte ola envolver su cuerpo entero, llenándola con energía instantáneamente y curando su garganta. Se volteó hacia Vegeta y le dio una brillante sonrisa.

"Gracias. ¡Nunca pensé que esas semillas funcionaran tan bien!" Él simplemente estaba ahí, su rostro volvía a su usual expresión implacable. Supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a salvar personas en lugar de matarlas. Él le dio una intensa mirada, y ella se encontró levándose y moviéndose hacia él.

"Vegeta, lo siento por lo que dije. No tengo idea lo que hiciste antes de venir aquí. No es mi lugar juzgar."

"Tuviste razón. He matado muchos inocentes en su momento," dijo fríamente. Ella lo miró bruscamente.

"¿Entonces porque no me mataste?" Le preguntó suavemente. Si no lo hubiera estado estudiando desde tan cerca, se hubiera perdido la casi imperceptible torcedura en su rostro por sus palabras. Él respondió en el mismo desinteresado tono de voz.

"No tengo idea. Todavía necesito que arregles ese montón de basura que llamas cámara de gravedad cuando se rompe." Él sonrió y un indignado rubor subió por sus mejillas. ¡Como se atrevía a llamar montón de basura a la cámara de gravedad! ¡Esa cosa era su orgullo y alegría!

"Bien, si es semejante montón de basura, ¡la próxima vez no la arreglaré! Viendo que está muy por debajo de tus normas reales, ¡deberías ir y quedarte con Goku! Tendrás un buen entrenamiento ahí, ¡y dios sabe que Chi-chi cocina mejor de lo que yo puedo!" Le gritó en la cara. Él simplemente rió en esa manera arrogante de él que la hacían querer estrangularlo.

"Eso es cierto, no podrías cocinar ni para salvar tu vida. Pero soy útil aquí," dijo en una suave voz. Ella emanó y comenzó a reír.

"¿Útil? ¿Tú? ¡No lo creo! ¡Quizá si necesitara a alguien que desordenase mi cocina con toda su comida y me mandonease! ¿En que diablos podrías ser bueno, más que para golpear a mis amigos?"

Él sonrió y sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. "Pareces tener una emoción muy particular al verme desnudo, ¡más de lo que la tienes con esa debilucha pareja tuya!"

Bulma hizo un entrecortado sonido y sintió una ola de fuego inflamar su rostro. ¿Cómo había sabido que estaba ahí? Ella juntó sus manos y trató de pensar en una excusa adecuada.

"¡Ja! ¡Sólo estaba caminando por el pasillo! ¡Tu eres el imbécil que se desnuda con la puerta abierta para que todo el mundo lo vea! ¿Y cómo sabías que yo estaba ahí de todas formas?" Gritó. Él rió con audaz diversión.

"Todas las personas tienen un nivel de ki, sabes. Aún tú, aunque es increíblemente pequeño. Te olvidas que puedo sentirlos. También lo sentí incrementarse cuando caminaste por mi habitación. ¿Te gustó lo que viste?" Sonrió él. Estaba acorralada.

"¡Fue la sorpresa lo que me hizo incrementarlo! ¡Deja de tratar de expandir tu ego! ¡Estoy más que feliz con Yamcha, para tu información!" Se alejó de él mientras lo decía. No parecía estar pensando claramente cuando se le acercaba tanto. Él simplemente sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió una vez más. Vio justo a través de ella.

"¡Deja de sonreírme! ¡¿No haces algo más?!" Preguntó irritada, tratando de evitar que sus mejillas siguieran combustionando espontáneamente. Él levantó una ceja sexymente y se le acercó un poco.

"Bueno, yo—" fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Bulma sintió una curiosa mezcla de alivio y decepción que pensó que debía ignorar mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Tomó el dinero en el camino. Se preguntó que estuvo a punto de decir antes que el timbre sonase. Atendió la puerta y le pagó al muchacho de la pizza, agarrando las cajas aunque tambaleó un poco por el peso. Pateó la puerta para cerrarla y volvió a la cocina. Las dejó en la esquina de la mesa mientras Vegeta tomaba las tres primeras cajas y se dirigía al sofá. Luego se sentó y encendió la televisión.

"¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi asiento, amigo!" Dijo enojada. Él la miró y luego simplemente hizo un 'hmp'.

"¿Vas a pelear conmigo por el?"

Balbuceándole unas cuantas frases insultantes, tomó una caja de pizza y se sentó del otro lado del sofá. Comieron en silencio por un rato, con nada más que el sonido de la televisión apareciendo en escena. Esta era una de las pocas veces que Vegeta dejaba de molestarla, cuando estaba llenando su boca. Aunque tenía que admitir, tenía modales de realeza, para que nunca dejase caer una migaja, aún a la velocidad que comía. Bulma siempre culpaba a Goku por los malos modales que tenía, pero ahora sabía que simplemente era esa su forma de ser.

"Deja de mirarme."

"¡Ack! No lo hago. Deja de creerte tanto. Aunque lo creas imposible, no eres tan atractivo." Una mentira, lo sabía. Pero tenía que hacerlo bajar uno o dos escalones.

"Tampoco tú," fue la respuesta. Ella le frunció el ceño poderosamente, pero su boca estaba muy llena en ese momento para responder. La noche continuó de manera similar, insultándose en los cortes comerciales y comiendo hasta no soportar más. Bulma había hecho todo menos perdonar el incidente anterior con Vegeta, y se encontró disfrutando de su compañía, a un cierto grado.

"Hey," le dijo durante un anuncio, "¿por qué no estás entrenando en la cámara de gravedad? La arreglé, sabes."

Él bufó y terminó su mordida. "Sé eso, mujer. Planeo terminar mi comida antes de volver, si quieres saber." Dejó la cuestión picando. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la televisión.

Lo que sea. Comenzó a quedarse dormida mientras la película terminaba, y no se molestó en levantarse. El sofá estaba muy cómodo y se había olvidado de encender la manta eléctrica de todas formas. Sus ojos se cerraron y se hundió en un profundo sueño, relajándose para dormir con el brillo de la televisión.

En algún momento de la noche se despertó para encontrarse agarrada en unos cálidos brazos mientras la llevaban arriba. Balbuceó incoherentemente e involuntariamente se acurrucó en la calidez que se ofrecía.

"Deja eso." Una dura voz reprimió. Ella abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta donde estaba. En los brazos de Vegeta. Con rapidez abrió ambos ojos ampliamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame!" Dijo ella. Él la ignoró y se dirigió al cuarto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó en pánico. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer?

"Estabas hablando en sueños lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar la televisión. Era asfixiarte o subirte. Puedes agradecerme luego."

"¿Agradecerte? ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hablo cuando duermo!" Dijo confundida. Él la miró y ella sólo pudo deducir esa arrogante sonrisa a la que era tan aficionado.

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Entonces supongo que fue mi imaginación cuando creí que dijiste 'si, Yamcha, me casaré contigo' ¿Eh?"

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Él llegó a su cuarto y la arrojó en la cama no muy ceremoniosamente. Ella se enderezó a tiempo para verlo cerrar la puerta, con la luz yéndose de la habitación.

"¡Buenas noches a ti también!" Le gritó a la puerta. Con una murmurada maldición, se movió bajo las sábanas y trató de dormir. Pero el sueño no venía. Maldito Vegeta, ¿por qué tenía que ser semejante idiota? Pensó. Pero todos sus pensamientos eran idioteces. Sabía que tenía que haber otro lado de Vegeta, uno que sólo tuvo unos vislumbres esta noche. Pensó al respecto. Se había metido en su cuarto cuando había tenido una pesadilla, luego la dejó dormir, luego se 'disculpó' por asfixiarla dándole una semilla y agua, luego la cargó arriba en lugar de dejarla dormir en el sofá toda la noche, lo que hubiera terminado siendo muy incómodo. Aunque le había explicado sus acciones, diciendo que estaba hablando mientras dormía, usualmente le hubiera tirado un almohadón en la cabeza y le hubiera dicho que se callara. ¿Quería decir todo esto que él estaba empezando a gustar de ella un poco?

Tal vez. No quiso pensar en eso mucho más. Tenía una reunión temprano. Con un suspiro, se envolvió más y se forzó a dormir.

Vegeta miró fija y ciegamente a la televisión. ¿Por qué se había molestado en cargarla a arriba? Había estado haciendo mucho ruedo, hablando y demás, pero podría haberla despertado en cambio. Pero no lo había hecho. Estaba empezando a pensar que la sensación de ella en sus brazos se marcaría en su memoria para siempre. No le gustaba el rumbo que esto estaba tomando, ni un poco. Se estaba empezando a preocupar por esta mujer, y eso podría hacer que lo maten. Los sentimientos podrían hacer que lo maten. Volvió a pensar en esa noche que casi la había matado sin pensarlo, y una chispa de dolor lo atravesó. Ella lo llamó un monstruo, y por alguna razón eso le hizo algún daño. No pensó que su opinión importara tanto. Sabía, muy adentro, que nunca estaría en el mismo calibre que Kakarotto, hablando de poder, de cualquier forma, pero no se iba a detener hasta que no igualase su poder, o lo superase. Ese idiota tercera clase no estaría en el podio por mucho más. Suspiró, algo que raramente hacía. Estos pensamientos no lo llevaban a ningún lado. Tenía que dejar de ablandarse ante la mujer, o lo tendría disculpándose ante Kakarotto por casi matarlo si no era cuidadoso. Ese pensamiento le trajo una cierta cantidad de diversión al príncipe.

Se levantó para entrenar hasta el amanecer. Eso nunca fallaba para limpiar su cabeza, o al menos le dejaría unos moretones en ella.

* * *


	9. Problemas de agua

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Salió a la puerta para ver a Vegeta y Gohan pelear, para su sorpresa. Eso era un poco fuera de lo normal. Goku estaba sentado bajo un árbol, mirando al cielo preocupado.

"¿Manténganse lejos de la casa! Gohan, ¡ten cuidado!" Gritó, mientras ambos peleaban en un torbellino de patadas y puñetazos. Bulma se acercó a él, deteniéndose mientras él se sentaba bajo la sombra. Él alejó la mirada de la pelea e inclinó su cabeza de manera interrogante. Ella notó que la pelea se detuvo cuando ella salió, y la ahogó la urgencia de alzar la vista hacia Vegeta.

"Goku, ¿puedes tele transportarme a casa? Mi espalda va a doler como el infiero si tengo que apoyarla contra algo," dijo cuidadosamente. Goku le sonrió.

"Hey, ¡seguro! Estoy realmente apenado por lo de tu espalda, espero que no deje cicatriz o algo. ¿Quieres partir ahora?"

Bulma dio una leve sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza. Miró sobre su hombro, justo a Vegeta, quien estaba de pie detrás de ella. Al ver su oscura mirada, ella giró sus ojos y se volteó completamente para mirarlo.

"¿Estás enojado todavía que gané nuestra última discusión, o estas siempre así de malhumorado últimamente?" Preguntó débilmente. Él se irguió y le dio una mirada mortal.

"_No_ ganaste esa llamada discusión, ¡simplemente me cansé de tu incesante griterío! ¡Y soy un príncipe! Yo no soy... malhumorado," escupió. Los ojos de ella se angostaron. Acercándosele, se inclinó un poco así su boca estaba cerca de su oído.

"¿Al igual que también no abrazas?"

Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula con cualquier palabra que pudiera decir con Goku presente, se alejó un paso y resopló.

"Un pequeño lapso de locura, te lo aseguro. Eso no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo." Cruzó sus brazos. _¿Por qué está siento semejante idiota?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. _Era porque Goku estaba ahí, ¿o me odia ahora?_ Se deshizo de sus pensamientos y suavizó sus expresiones faciales para no parecer afectada.

"¿Eso quiere decir que vas a quedarte aquí?" Dijo firmemente. Sin parpadear, sin moverse. Él la miró por un momento y se encogió de hombros. "Posiblemente. No hay nada para mí en aquel otro lugar, salvo una marca de fuego en el suelo donde solía estar mi cámara de gravedad. Al menos aquí puedo pelear, aún siendo contra un idiota como Kakarotto y su hijo." Miró fijamente al cielo y luego frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, viendo que ya tienes compañeros para pelear, no necesitarás mi nueva cámara de gravedad, entonces, ¿o sí?" Preguntó suavemente. Él amplió su mirada ligeramente en interés. La miró de nuevo sospechosamente mientras ella seguía hablando. "Quizá puedo hacer que Yamcha la use, quizá hasta se pueda mudar a la Corporación Cápsula y todo, para ahorrarse el tiempo de viaje, por supuesto. Odia los ajetreos, así que el nuevo aire acondicionado le servirá bastante. ¿Piensas que le gustará?" Preguntó inocentemente. Vegeta parecía listo para explotar.

"¡Ese insolente debilucho no irá a ninguna parte cerca de mi cámara de gravedad! El idiota se moriría aplastado con tres veces de gravedad, ¡y mucho menos soportaría trescientos de máximo!" Le espetó en la cara. Ella sonrió ampliamente por la mirada de su rostro. No había nada como usar el instinto territorial de un hombre contra el mismo. O de orgullo. O de hambre. Él realmente tenía más puntos débiles de los que le importaba admitir, ella los podía ver. Era hora de pasar al siguiente movimiento.

"Oh, ¿no lo mencioné? Ahora llega hasta ochocientas veces la gravedad de la tierra. Él hará buen uso de ella, o hasta quizá Goku pueda probarla, ya que ya ha usado una justo como esta—"

"¡Nunca! ¡No hay manera que ese tercera clase descerebrado la use! Maldita mujer, porque no me dijiste que habías construido otra cámara de gravedad, ¡he perdido suficiente tiempo de entrenamiento!" Gritó. Goku dio un paso en su dirección mientras Vegeta levantaba sus puños furiosamente, pero el furioso príncipe lo notó y le disparó una desagradable mirada.

"Ven ahora Kakarotto, no llegaría tan bajo," escupió él, mirando al Saiyajin de corazón puro. Bulma entendió su irritación. Ella también le disparó una mirada a Goku, pero la de ella estaba llena de risas y alegría. Sabía que este plan de ella funcionaría. Goku le guiñó un ojo entendiendo y alzó una mano hacia ella.

"¿Lista para ir a casa? Puedo ir a ver a Korin y tratar de pedirle algunas semillas si quieres," ofreció sinceramente. Ella sacudió su cabeza casi violentamente. Esas semillas venenosas sabían como el infierno en forma de frijoles. Al menos la que había comido después que la ahorcaron lo hacía.

Miró a Vegeta inquisitivamente. "¿Vas a venir también? ¿O vas a quedarte para pelear un poco más? Necesito saber así puedo decirle a mamá que ponga comida extra para la cena."

"Volaré hacia ahí después," dijo brevemente. Ella suspiró. "Lo que sea." Bulma agarró la mano de Goku mientras él ponía su otra mano en su frente, y desaparecieron de la vista de Vegeta. Bulma vio un destello de luz blanca y luego estuvo de pie en el césped de su patio, justo cerca de la nueva cámara de gravedad.

"Gracias Goku. Dile a Chi-chi que lamento no haberme despedido," se disculpó, parpadeando. Su amigo asintió y agitando su mano, desapareció de vista otra vez. Bulma se quitó el cabello de sus ojos, haciendo gestos de dolor al recordar su hombro. Su espalda aun le dolía fuertemente, y sabía que tenía que ir directamente al tanque de regeneración en su laboratorio antes que comenzara a sangrar nuevamente. Por un buen rato pensó, mientras comenzó a caminar. _Afortunadamente funcionaría tan bien conmigo como lo hizo con Vegeta. Si deja cicatriz, voy a encontrar a Goku y a destrozarle el trasero a patadas. Lo juro,_ pensó mientras se hacía su camino dolorosamente hacia su laboratorio. Abriendo la puerta, alzó su cabeza y vio a su padre sentado frente a la computadora, tecleando furiosamente.

"Hey, papá," dijo cansadamente. Él saltó ligeramente, rompiendo su concentración.

"Oh, ¡has vuelto! No te escuché salir. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas con Goku?" Le preguntó alegremente mientras se volteaba a mirarla. Su sonrisa desapareció al ver la disconformidad en su rostro.

"¿Qué te sucedió? Esas ropas no son tuyas, ¿o si?"

"No papá. Averigüé donde Vegeta se había estado escondiendo en la última semana, estaba peleando con Goku. Entré en el medio de un disparo desviado, fue culpa de Goku por cierto, y voló mi coche."

"Oh, querida. ¿Te lastimaste?"

"Sólo un poco. Sólo voy a saltar dentro del tanque de regeneración que construí para Vegeta, ¿está bien? De esa manea no quedará cicatriz."

Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras se levantaba de su silla, mirándola preocupadamente. "¿Cicatriz?" Repitió lentamente. Sacudió su cabeza y lo miró desde la puerta. "Estaré bien. Ve y usa el otro laboratorio mientras estoy aquí," le pidió. Él cumplió con renuencia, aún tratando de buscar sus heridas. Ella cerró la puerta y la trabó, y con un siseo de dolor, se desvistió quedando en ropa interior y se dirigió al tanque. _No había necesidad de manchar la ropa de Chi-chi con el líquido de curación,_ pensó mientras temblaba. Configurando los controles por dos horas, se adentró y cerró la puerta con un clic. Adentro olía levemente a cloro, y estaba extrañamente cerrado del mundo exterior. No podía escuchar nada. La pequeña ventana azul le ofrecía poca vista de afuera, todo lo que veía era su tablero de trabajo en la esquina. Levantó su brazo y sacó la máscara que colgaba del techo, y se la puso sobre su rostro con un poco de aprehensión. Un retumbante zumbido comenzó, y Bulma fue sumergida repentinamente en un espeso líquido azul que casi estaba a una temperatura tibia. Se sentó en el banquito y cerró sus ojos mientras la pulsación del líquido a su alrededor la adormeció en un profundo sueño.

Dos horas después, abrió sus ojos sintiéndose fresca y energética mientras el extraño líquido se escurría tras el tanque detrás de un contenedor. Los secadores se encendieron automáticamente, y el cálido aire sopló sobre su cuerpo, secándola en cuestión de minutos, dejándola con la extraña impresión de encontrarse dentro de un seca ropa. Presionó el botón para abrir la puerta y salió, temblando por la diferencia de temperatura. Se volteó ligeramente para mirar su espalda. La carne estaba suave y sin marcas, ni siquiera una pista de donde había sido el corte. Se sentía genial.

"Wow niña, seguro que sabes como construir un tanque de curación," se murmuró a sí misma. Ni siquiera dolía, como pensó que pasaría. No era de extrañar que Vegeta haya salido de ahí pareciendo haber ganado un millón de dólares. Pero entonces, Vegeta siempre lucía genial sin importar cuan lastimado estaba. Sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente, Bulma tomó las ropas que había dejado apoyadas en el respaldo de su silla, y se vistió. Destrabó la puerta de su laboratorio y estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando repentinamente se abrió, enviándola contra la pared y golpeando su cabeza sólidamente contra ella. Gimió por la sorpresa y trató de erguirse.

Vegeta entró en el laboratorio, maldiciendo a Goku por todo lo que valía. Estaba sangrando a los lados, y desde donde estaba de pie su brazo parecía dislocado en su codo. Se volteó ligeramente y la vio contra la pared, y sus ojos se ensancharon. Simplemente estaba ahí de pie apoyada contra la pared, parpadeándole algo mareada. No podía pensar en algo que decir. Vegeta en cambio sí.

"¿Qué demonios estás mirando?" Preguntó con una retumbada voz mezclada con dolor. Eso la sacó de su trance lo suficiente como para expulsar una respuesta adecuada.

"Estoy acá por tu culpa, ¡eso es todo! ¿Tienes que ser tan malditamente descuidado? ¡¡Podrías haber fracturado mi cráneo o algo!!" Le gritó frotando su cabeza. No era tan malo en realidad, pero sabría que luego tendría un dolor de cabeza. Vegeta bufó e inmediatamente comenzó a maldecir otra vez, agarrando sus costillas con su brazo sano. Ella se le acercó, ahora que podía ver que simplemente estaba demasiado dolorido como para discutir. Suspiró.

"Vamos, configuraré el tanque para ti. Pareces necesitarlo," dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo a sus heridas. La de su costado estaba justo debajo de sus costillas y parecía lo suficientemente desagradable como para infectarse. Vegeta alzó su cabeza y la miró. Ella lo ignoró y se movió hacia su hombro, pero no lo tocó. Sabía como re ubicarlo, ¿pero la dejaría? Tal vez.

"El tanque de regeneración no puede arreglar esto, Vegeta, no puede mover los huesos a su posición original. Voy a tener que hacerlo por ti," dijo firmemente. Se acercó para agarrar su brazo, justo bajo su codo, pero él lo movió con un gruñido.

"Déjame en paz."

Ella suspiró en irritación. "No, no con ese codo viéndose como se ve. Por amor de Kami, ¡está corrido! Sólo me tomará un segundo si me dejas." Su voz estaba completamente inflexible. No iba a dejarlo entrar al tanque sin re ubicar su codo. Él también lo sabía, pero tenía diferentes ideas. Sacando su mano de sus costillas rotas, tomó el antebrazo de su brazo lastimado. Antes que pudiera detenerlo, lo tomó y lo torció, y con un repugnante jalón lo puso en su lugar. Vegeta estaba blanco del dolor para entonces, dejando salir un leve grito mientras flexionaba su brazo. Bulma estaba horrorizada, y un poco con nauseas por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Cómo había hecho para soportar semejante dolor? Se le acercó mientras él comenzaba a derrumbarse, por lo que cayó contra ella fuertemente. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras ella lo sostenía, y él no resistió en lo absoluto.

"Vamos, tú loco Saiyajin," dijo suavemente, todo para llevarlo al tanque. Pensó que estaba fuera de si, así que se sorprendió cuando dejó salir un leve ronquido con sus palabras. Él se enderezó y la empujó lentamente, apoyándose en el banquito para apoyarse mientras ella configuraba el tanque.

"¿Cuatro horas?"

"No me importa. Sólo ten listo el tanque," gruñó. Hombre, trataba de enfurecerla, ¿o sólo salió de él naturalmente? Bulma no tenía idea. Configuró el tanque al máximo poder, y lo programó para dos horas en cambio. Saldría de ahí de igual forma, ya que el poder estaba al máximo. La puerta se abrió y ella presionó los botones del panel de control, y cuando se volteó hacia Vegeta estaba ya acomodándose dolorosamente adentro. Por lo que había escuchado, los Saiyajin se volvían más fuertes cuando se recuperaban después de lastimarse, así que él estaba ansioso de salir de esto mucho más poderoso que antes, supuso ella. Cerró la puerta del tanque, pero no sin antes decir algo.

"Dulces sueños."

Sus ojos giraron mientras ella lo miraba desde la ventana. Eso la hizo sonreír. Abandonó el laboratorio pasando por la cálida luz del sol, sintiéndose mucho más feliz sobre su lugar en la vida. Fue adentro a ver que estaba cocinando su madre para el almuerzo, un poco sorprendida por su repentino apetito. El tanque podrá haber arreglado su cuerpo, pero la había dejado extrañamente hambrienta. Se preguntó si Vegeta saldría igual de hambriento. _Podría conseguirse su propia comida cuando salga,_ pensó silenciosamente. No iba a esperarlo ahora que había vuelto sin importar cuan alegre estaba. Simplemente no era su estilo.

Comió el almuerzo que su madre le había cocinado, luego procedió a ir a nadar en la pileta del patio de atrás. Sabía que este era efecto secundario del tanque de regeneración, todo este exceso de energía, pero todavía estaba sorprendida que había dado veinte vueltas sin parar. Usualmente tan sólo podía dar cinco. Después de un rato de recordar su nivel de energía usual, salió de la piscina para secarse en las reposeras. Se había puesto su traje de baño favorito, uno azul de dos piezas atado al cuello. Le combinaba muy bien con el cabello. Con el sol brillándole en el cuerpo, comenzó a dormitar en la reposera, hasta que un fuerte pitido sonó en la distancia. El tanque había terminado. Girándose a un lado vio a Vegeta salir del laboratorio, siendo él mismo de nuevo. Se fue derecho a la cocina sin devolverle la mirada. Se sonrió para sí misma y se acomodó contra la silla cerrando sus ojos otra vez. Veinte minutos después se despertó de su sueño con una sombra bloqueando la luz. Abrió sus ojos para ver una oscura silueta con salvaje cabellera.

"¿Qué sucede, Vegeta?" Preguntó con un bostezo. Se sentó y se quitó el agua que quedaba aún en su cabello, sin molestarse en mirarlo a los ojos. Él no respondió por un momento, haciéndola alzar la vista curiosamente. Estaba usando su traje de entrenamiento, que consistía en unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca, brazos cruzados, y las piernas ligeramente inclinadas. Pero tenía una mirada de fogosa intensidad en sus ojos que confundió a Bulma. Luego se dio cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente a lo que estaba usando con esa extraña mirada en su rostro. Algo chispeó dentro de Bulma, haciéndola sentir como si no hubiera suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Corrió su cabello y deslizó sus piernas al borde de la silla para ponerse de pie.

"¿Vegeta?" Dijo, acomodando su cabello con sus dedos. Él parpadeó y frunció su ceño repentinamente.

"¿Cómo hago para entrar en la nueva cámara de gravedad? La puerta esta trabada por algún tipo de código," se apresuró, miando atrás de ella, no a ella. Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento, luego recordó de que demonios estaba hablando.

"¡Oh cierto! Instalé un sistema de seguridad en ella así ninguna persona inocente entra ahí y muere aplastada. Sólo teclea tu nombre y presiona aceptar, ¿está bien?" Dijo rápidamente, arqueando su cuello tratando de que él la mire a los ojos. Él no la miraría, y su mandíbula estaba apretada. Parecía enojado, pero ella sabía mejor. Estaba tratando de no mirar fijamente su cuerpo, y apenas podía abstenerse, para su placer.

"Bien." Se volteó para no mirarla, sin duda. Bulma sonrió tranquilamente por su incómoda posición, y saltó a la pileta. Necesitaba refrescarse. La salpicada fue enorme y empapó todo a dos metros de la pileta, incluyendo a Vegeta. Él saltó y se volteó en sorpresa y enojo.

"¡¿Que demonios?!" Exclamó, examinándose. Su cabello goteaba, y el agua caía por su camiseta, marcando sus músculos y corriendo por sus piernas. Realmente lo había atrapado. Rompiéndose en risa, nadó alejándose del enojado Saiyajin y lo salpicó desde la distancia.

"¡Acabas de cometer tu primer error mujer! ¡Nunca mojes a un Saiyajin y esperes escaparte de eso!" Le advirtió. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo volvió a salpicar.

"Hablas demasiado. Veamos que tienes, chico duro," rió ella. Una fiera sonrisa en su semblante y se zambulló en la piscina, y llegó a no más de un metro de ella, haciéndola chillar del susto. Se recuperó rápidamente y le arrojó agua otra vez, sonriendo cuando él la miró sacudiendo su cabeza como un perro mojado. _¡Lo atrapé!_ Pensó alegremente. Bulma se zambulló bajo el agua, esperando alejarse, pero él agarró su pie y la levantó. Fue empujada gritando fuera de la superficie desde su pie con su cabeza colgando, alzando su vista para ver a Vegeta flotando sobre el agua, sonriéndole sadísticamente. La hundió rápidamente, haciéndola girar, pero no había escapatoria.

"¿Te disculpas, mujer?" Le preguntó burlonamente, y cuando todo lo que ella hizo fue gritar y maldecir, la volvió a hundir otra vez. Y otra vez. Cada vez por no más de un segundo, pero no podía escaparse. Después de la décima vez, ella le sacudió las manos en arrepentimiento. Con una arrogante risa soltó su pie y cayó en el agua otra vez. _Me las va a pagar,_ pensó mientras comenzaba a nadar por algo de aire. Luego una idea se le vino a la cabeza. En lugar de nadar a la superficie y tomar aire, se fue hacia abajo, dejándose empezar a flotar hacia la superficie boca abajo. Inmóvil. Sintió un pie apoyándose una vez suavemente entre su espalda, luego un poco más fuerte cuando no se movía. A Bulma le faltaba oxígeno, pero mantuvo la posición. Sus pulmones quemaban, Kami, ¡si esto hubiera real estaría muerta ahora! _¿Qué lo está deteniendo?_ Ella escuchó una risa desde arriba.

"¿Realmente piensas que soy tan estúpido? Que insultante."

Maldición.

Ella se dio vuelta, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. "¿Qué me delató?" Preguntó ella, corriendo el cabello fuera de sus ojos. Él flotó hacia el agua a su lado y le dio una mirada condescendiente.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que todos tienen un ki? Bueno, mientras parecía que estabas muriendo, tu ki se mantenía igual. Así que supe que lo estabas fingiendo." Él juntó sus manos y dejó que el agua se filtrara entre ellas. Luego casi negligentemente dijo, "no que te hubiera salvado de todas formas."

Ella le frunció el ceño ferozmente. "¿Y por qué no?" Exigió.

"Has construido la nueva cámara de gravedad. No tengo más necesidad de ti con esta siendo mucho mejor que la otra porquería," le dijo sin cuidado. La estaba provocando, lo sabía. Funcionó. Sin ninguna advertencia, ella saltó sobre él. Debió haber pensado que no era ninguna amenaza, porque no la vio venir. Con un gruñido lo agarró de sus hombros y lo empujó hacia abajo del agua con toda la fuerza que poseía en su pequeño cuerpo. Burbujas salieron bajo el agua mientras ella le pateaba en el estómago, hundiéndolo. Decidió que esto era lo más lejos que podría llegar, así que retrocedió y se dirigió a salir de la piscina. Lo había tomado con su guardia baja, y seguramente estaba furioso. Justo antes de agarrar la barandilla, un brazo se enrolló alrededor de su cintura y la jaló hacia atrás. Ella forcejeó y trató de huir, pero Vegeta la agarró rápidamente.

"¡Vegeta! ¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?!" Estaba presionada contra su pecho con sus brazos apoyados a sus lados, respiraba con leve dificultad. Aunque no se veía enojado, sólo fríamente divertido.

"¿Cómo has logrado hacer eso? ¡Creo que me hizo algo de cosquillas!" Rió él. Los ojos de ella se angostaron peligrosamente mientras trató de golpearlo con la rodilla, pero él estaba listo para eso. El golpe fue frenado en cambio. Luego ella dejo salir una corriente de maldiciones que hubieran hecho sonrojar a Freezer. Vegeta parecía ligeramente sorprendido pero no la soltó, era muy inteligente para eso. Bulma rápidamente dejó de maldecir, sabiendo que pataleando no saldría de una situación como esta. Tomó un profundo respiro y trató de pensar en una escapatoria, o una manera de hacer que la deje ir. Sus costillas le dolían. Ella simplemente flotó ahí silenciosamente, mirándolo mientras él la sostenía. Parecía darse cuenta que se había rendido, y aflojó un poco su agarre en ella.

"¿Te has rendido?"

"No, estoy sólo... considerando mi próximo movimiento," dejó salir.

"Podrías pedirme que te suelte, sabes."

"¿Lo harías?"

"Sí."

"Entonces hazlo."

"No lo has pedido aún."

Bulma apretó sus dientes. "¿Podrías por favor dejarme ir?" moduló.

Él soltó sus brazos, dándole la libertad que había pedido. Su ira se había ido, lo miró fijamente después.

"Realmente eres una persona loca, ¿sabes eso?" Le dijo mientras él salía de la piscina.

"No es la primera vez que me llaman así," dijo brevemente. Para su sorpresa, él se inclinó y alzó su mano para que ella la tomara. Bulma alzó la suya sin vacilación y dejó que él la empujara fuera del agua al sólido suelo donde tomó su toalla y la envolvió a su alrededor. Se había olvidado que la había traído con ella a la pileta. Vegeta incrementó su poder levemente, usando el poder que generó para secarse completamente. Temblando ligeramente, Bulma lo miró sorprendida.

"Wow, me gustaría poder hacer eso. Espera un minuto, si puedes hacer eso, ¿por qué siempre estás usando nuestras toallas después que te duchas?" Le preguntó sospechosamente. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Ahorra energía."

"Oh sí, como si fueras tan perezoso," señaló.

Vegeta bufó y la miró. Ella temblaba más violentamente ahora.

"Te enfermarás si te quedas aquí afuera. Ve adentro."

¿Otra vez con eso? "¿Qué eres Vegeta, mi mamá? Como si te importara un bledo si atrapo un resfrío, tienes tu nueva cámara de gravedad ahora y no se va a romper por al menos otros meses," dijo amargamente. Lo tenía ahí. ¿Por qué _debería_ preocuparse? No habría manera que dijera que estaba preocupado, o que le importara, así que se imaginó que era su manera pacífica de terminar la conversación. Lo que era extraño de por sí. Vegeta amaba las discusiones. Él simplemente le alzó una ceja y se alejó, pareciendo un poco confundido.

Bueno eso lo aclaraba, no le importaba un bledo.

Pero Bulma sabía que eso no era cierto, simplemente no estaba pensando claramente. Por supuesto que le importaba, en algún profundo lugar de su tan llamado oscuro corazón. Había tenido más cambios de humor que una mujer en períodos pre menstruales así que nunca estaría segura de sus motivos cuando estuviera cerca de ella. Realmente no le importaba eso, sería aburrido saber que hay dentro de él. Yamcha había sido tan predecible, tal vez esa había sido la razón por la que no habían funcionado al final. No había posibilidad que eso sucediera con Vegeta, el día que él se volviera predecible iba a ser el día que Kami le concediera poderes psíquicos. Hasta entonces estaba estancada en la oscuridad. Aún temblando, caminó adentro, dejando huellas de agua que se dirigían a su habitación.

Esa noche, a eso de las 5:30 pm, su madre y su padre anunciaron que iban a salir a cenar, dejándola a su suerte por la noche, y a Vegeta también. Saludó a sus padres, notando las oscuras nubes que se veían en el horizonte. Una tormenta estaba por venir. Bulma tembló por dentro, odiaba las tormentas como a nada más. Les temía, mejor dicho. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie desde que era una niña, y sus padres pensaron que hacía mucho lo había superado. Nunca pensaron que era extraño que se dirigiera a su cuarto cuando se avecinaba una tormenta, sólo creían que era cansancio.

_Tal vez no será tan malo,_ pensó mientras agitaba su mano despidiéndose del auto. Ilusionándose un poco, pero la mantendría a salvo hasta que la tormenta llegara. Se encargó de limpiar la casa hasta las 6:30, cuando decidió que mejor era conseguir comida o arriesgarse a la ira de Vegeta. No dispuesta a arriesgar su salud a su propia cocina, ordenó pizza como había hecho la última vez que sus padres se habían ido.

El cielo se oscureció para entonces, y destellos de luz se podían ver en la distancia con leves retumbantes truenos que rompían el silencio. Se estaba asustando. Bulma hizo la llamada desde su celular en caso que se cortara la luz. _Ahora sólo tengo media hora que matar antes que la comida llegue, pero que puedo hacer para distraerme,_ pensó.

"Ya sé, leeré un libro. Veamos que tiene mamá..."

Llegó a la tercera página antes de arrojarse el libro a los hombros. ¿Cómo podía su madre leer esta basura tan irreal? Con un frustrado suspiro, se tiró en el sofá y se acomodó, justo en la usual posición de Vegeta. Por alguna razón le dio una pequeña medida de comodidad, una sensación de seguridad que la abrigaba del miedo de la pequeña tormenta que se avecinaba. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia el príncipe, y se preguntó si le tendría miedo a las tormentas.

Nah.

Probablemente estaría en la nueva cámara de gravedad, entrenando hasta caerse. Se alegraba que había la cubierto con una capa protectora, la necesitaría con esta tormenta. Espera un minuto, tormenta... truenos... metal...

"¡¡Oh _MIERDA_!!" Tembló, saltando de la silla a máxima velocidad. ¡Esa cosa podría tener un cortocircuito y luego freír a Vegeta si la energía no se apagaba ahora mismo! Corrió afuera, ignorando las frías gotas de lluvia que le caían mientras corría. La antena en la parte superior de la cámara de gravedad actuaría como un pararrayos, estaba segura. Las luces estaban encendidas ahí adentro, y podía escuchar los gruñidos y las maldiciones que venían desde ahí. No le prestó atención. Bulma llegó al panel de control y tecleó el código, luego apagó el generador principal de energía y los adicionales, incluyendo las luces. Con un suspiro de alivio se apoyó contra el costado de la cámara de gravedad justo cuando Vegeta salía enfurecido de la cámara de gravedad exigiendo saber cual demonios era su problema.

"Tormenta... Rayos podrían golpear la cámara de gravedad y hacer volar los circuitos principales si tocan la antena. La energía se tiene que apagar," dijo ella.

"¿Ahora? La tormenta no va a aparecer por otra media hora al menos. Enciéndela de nuevo," ordenó él. Estaba sudoroso y cansado por su entrenamiento, con ese imperioso ceño que le hacían querer besarlo para hacerlo desaparecer. Pero ese pensamiento se alejó de su mente rápidamente por el enojo.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a arriesgarme con la cámara de gravedad! ¡Si esa cosa se fríe con la tormenta no hay forma que vaya a construir otra!" Gritó. Ahora él parecía sorprendido por alguna razón, ella no podía pensar porque. Su expresión pareció ablandarse un poco.

"Entonces tomaré un descansó hasta que termine la tormenta. Espero que tengas comida en la casa."

"Ordené de nuevo. Es mejor que cocinar."

"Es mejor que tu cocina, eso es seguro," le dijo mientras la siguió hasta la casa. La lluvia se volvía más fuerte ahora, y ambos se estaban empapando. Bulma angostó su mirada pero no dijo nada más. La tormenta se acercaba, y todo lo que quería era entrar a algún lugar y esconderse. Poco sabía ella que esta noche no iba a ser tan agradable...

* * *


	10. Tiempo tormentoso

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba que la comida llegara, sufriendo en silencio mientras la tormenta se avecinaba. Vegeta había subido a tomar una ducha, y conociéndolo no bajaría hasta que el agua caliente se agotase. Ese bruto egoísta. Por suerte ella ya había tomado una ducha. Pero incluso lo maldecía por su ligereza, estaba agradecida de su presencia. Probablemente la mantendría enojada lo suficiente como para no notar la tormenta. Se concentró en la televisión y comenzó a cambiar de canales, buscando algo decente para mirar. Por supuesto, con su suerte, no había nada. Cincuenta canales y no había nada excepto documentales de animales, fútbol y noticias. La apagó con un suspiro y subió a cambiarse de ropa. Aún estaban un poco húmedas por la lluvia.

Se puso un par de pijamas rojos, su segundo favorito, se cepilló el cabello y se estudió el rostro en el espejo. Su piel estaba suave y tersa, pero había una leve marca en su rostro que indicaba que no estaba cómoda. Lo ignoró. Revisó sus ojos más de cerca, estaban claros y brillantes como siempre. Sus labios estaban llenos y su cuerpo en excelente forma. _Con suerte me seguiré viendo así de bien por al menos diez años más,_ pensó ella. Volteándose de su espejo, miró hacia el balcón hacia el cielo. Eran las 6:55. Vegeta había dicho que pasaría al menos media hora hasta que la tormenta comenzara por la zona, así que había tenido apenas cinco minutos de paz. Maravilloso. _No voy a mostrarle miedo a Vegeta por una miserable tormenta, ¡lo ocultaré aún si me mata!_

Con ese pensamiento en mente salió de su habitación y se dirigió al pasillo bajando hacia la sala de estar. Vegeta estaba desparramado en el sillón, habiendo terminado su ducha mientras ella estaba en su habitación. Parecía dormido.

Sin querer despertarlo, aligeró su paso y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un jugo el cual bebió en el acto. Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y con un accidental resbalón miró culpablemente al sofá. Ningún movimiento. _Pobre hombre, debió haberse agotado demasiado con el entrenamiento esta vez,_ pensó empáticamente. _¿Me pregunto si se habrá lastimado otra vez? Probablemente no, solamente está muy cansado. No se veía tan mal cuando caminó hacia la casa conmigo._ Ella caminó hacia el living para sentarse. Pero Vegeta se había estirado en el sofá, sin dejarle nada de lugar a ella. Quejándose que ésta iba a ser la última vez que iba a ser amable con él, se sentó el la gruesa alfombra y se inclinó apoyándose en el brazo del sofá, con su cabeza a tan solo pulgadas de la de él. Revisando los canales otra vez, finalmente se quedó en el canal del clima.

"...y la tormenta va a afectar más fuerte por estos alrededores, en el medio de la ciudad. Imagino que lo peor constará de granizo, fuertes lluvias y relámpagos locales. Cuidado si son vecinos de la Corporación Cápsula, porque si va a afectar más fuerte en algún lugar, va a ser ahí. Ahora en el mapa mundial, tenemos..." Bulma apagó la televisión con un bajo gemido. ¿Por qué no había insonorizado su casa? ¿Por qué la tormenta tenía que ser esta noche? Alguien allá arriba no la quería, estaba segura de eso.

Vegeta reaccionó a su llanto y abrió sus ojos. Ella saltó por el ruido y se volteó para encontrar su oscura mirada, aún un poco grogui por el sueño. Se sentó tranquilamente y viró su cuello alrededor de sus hombros, haciéndolo sonar. Luego procedió a acostarse nuevamente. Bulma se levantó y le dio una buena mirada.

"¿Te molestaría no ocupar todo el sofá? Realmente no me gusta tener que sentarme en el suelo como alguna clase de animal," dijo rápidamente. Él sonrió y le dio una mirada burlona.

"Creo que hay algo de lugar cerca de mis pies," dijo con falsa amabilidad. Bulma apretó sus puños airadamente.

"Si vas a dormir, ¡ve a tu habitación! Idiota arrogante, ¡¿has considerado a alguien además de ti mismo alguna vez?!"

Vegeta angostó su mirada. "¿Cuándo lo necesitaría? Además, ¡soy un príncipe!"

"¡Ja! ¡No has sido un príncipe desde que tu planeta natal fue vaporizado! ¡Y dudo que Freezer te haya tratado con cortesía!" Gritó furiosamente. ¡Fue demasiado!

Vegeta quedó mortalmente callado repentinamente, y una fría furia parecía arder en sus ojos.

"No me digas semejantes cosas, mujer. No podrías siquiera saber que estás hablando," dijo fríamente. Se había pasado de la raya, pero esta vez ella no se detuvo.

"¿Sí? ¡¡Bueno no le toma a un genio como yo imaginar que ese sujeto que te mató y voló tu planeta exactamente no te tenía en un pedestal!!" _Te estás metiendo muy profundo, niña. Cállate,_ le dijo una voz. Probablemente la voz de la razón. Aunque Vegeta parecía digerir sus palabras, sin dar ningún tipo de respuesta. La ira abruptamente se desvaneció de sus ojos. Él la miró directamente.

"¿Esto te molesta?" Le preguntó tranquilamente. Bulma no entendía. ¿Huh?

"Bueno, seguro," dijo ella en confusión. "Freezer era un bastardo. No puedo imaginar como lo soportaste por tanto tiempo." ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿No debería estar haciendo amenazas de muerte ahora? Vegeta estudió su expresión por un largo minuto, haciendo sus propias conclusiones silenciosamente. Sonrió después de un tiempo.

"Tomaría más que un lagarto blanco para destruir mi espíritu," dijo cortantemente. Bulma respiró un suspiro de alivio. No iba a ahorcarla otra vez.

"¿No quisiste decir ego?" Rió ella. Él le arrojó una almohada. El timbre sonó entonces, y Bulma corrió arriba para tomar su dinero mientras Vegeta se acomodaba en el sofá. Abriendo la puerta principal para pagar el pedido, se confrontó a un golpe de casi sólida lluvia. El viento soplaba y silbaba misteriosamente, y los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo cada pocos minutos. Estaba aterrorizada. Agarrando la pizza le dio unos cuantos cientos de dólares al muchacho y cerró la puerta, respirando dificultosamente.

"Respira, Bulma, así está bien, no tienes que enloquecerte por una tormenta." Se repitió eso entre respiros unas cuantas veces mientras cargaba las cajas al banquito de la cocina. Poniendo las calientes cajas, se frotó sus levemente quemados dedos.

"Podrías haber ayudado, sabes. Esas cosas están pesadas. Y calientes."

"No es como si me lo hubieras pedido. Yo no hago ayuda voluntaria."

"No lo hubieras hecho si te lo pedía, me hubieras dicho que eras el príncipe de los Saiyajin y que esa clase de trabajo estaba por debajo de ti, o algo como eso," se quejó ella.

"Ahora lo estás entendiendo."

"Idiota."

"Camarera."

"¿Camarera?" Repitió. "Esa es una nueva. ¿La has guardado para alguna ocasión especial o algo?"

"No, pero has estado actualizándote."

"¿Por qué?"

Vegeta murmuró algo entre dientes que Bulma no pudo entender del todo. Un trueno brilló de repente, haciéndola olvidar cualquier cosa que pudo haberlo escuchado decir. Para entonces se estaba concentrando en no gritar. Ella apretó sus dientes.

"Apúrate, camarera. No he comido desde que salí del tanque."

"No me llames camarera, tú... ¡idiota!" gesticuló. Sus manos estaban temblando. Ella escuchó una risa desde la sala de estar.

"Patético. ¿Quedándote sin insultos hoy?" Se rió burlonamente. El temblor se detuvo, y Bulma se encontró queriendo un objeto puntiagudo con que matar a Vegeta. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un profundo respiro. Luego abrió sus ojos.

"Bueno, ven y toma la comida, ¡no soy tu sirvienta!" Abrió las cajas y revisó sus contenidos, los que eran lo que había pedido, gracias a dios. No quería tener que lidiar con Vegeta si encontraba un pedazo de ananá en su pizza. Tenía algo en contra de la mezcla de las frutas y la salsa de tomate. Los truenos se hicieron más fuertes, sacudiendo un poco la casa ocasionalmente. La mayoría del ruido estaba bloqueado por el diseño de la casa, y el aislamiento, pero dudaba que algo pudiera silenciar esta tormenta. Vegeta entró en la cocina con su eterno ceño fruncido, y tomó tres cajas, como usualmente hacía. Pero antes que pudiera dirigirse otra vez al sofá, Bulma tomó la cuarta caja y se dirigió al sofá saltando en él. Vegeta gruñó algo entre dientes por sus insolentes actitudes y se sentó en el lado opuesto del sofá, un poco bruscamente.

Comieron en silencio, pero no era uno incómodo. El único problema de Bulma era ocultarle a Vegeta su malestar por la tormenta. Un particular rayo brillante de luz le causó comenzar, casi ahogándola con un bocado de pizza. Vegeta simplemente le dio una mirada y continuó comiendo, para su alivio. Terminaron rápidamente y pronto estaban sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión Bulma comenzó a tener una sensación de deja vu con todo esto, pero la dejó pasar. Se curvó contra el brazo del sillón, enterrando su cabeza en su hombro mientras los relámpagos iluminaban. Vegeta sonrió con el brillo de los rayos, casi como si hubiera visto un desafío.

_No pienses en eso Bulma,_ se dijo a sí misma, repitiendo como sacerdote. _Ignora los rayos, mientras no los puedas ver, no están ahí realmente. No están ahí..._

_**¡¡BOOM!! ¡¡BOOMBOOMBOOM!!**_

Bulma tembló y alzó un pie en el aire, el terror brillaba fuertemente en sus ojos. Sin siquiera mirar a Vegeta, saltó el respaldo del sofá y corrió por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Escuchó una exclamación de asombro de living, pero no le prestó atención así que abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se hundió en las mantas de su cama. A la mierda con esconderlo de Vegeta, todo lo que quería hacer era escapar de la tormenta. Tapándose la cabeza con las mantas, ya no podía ver el brillo de los relámpagos, pero aún podía escuchar los truenos. Así que se acostó ahí, acurrucada como una bolita bajo el montículo de sábanas, temblando como un animal asustado y gimiendo patéticamente cada vez que un fuerte boom se estrellaba en la casa. Kami, Bulma, _¿qué le sucedió a tu valor? Sólo es una tormenta..._ Pero los pensamientos que se metían en su cabeza hacían poco para aliviarla. Con un sollozo entrecortado, se enterró más en las sábanas.

Unos pasos sonaron cerca de su puerta.

"¿Mujer?" Vegeta sonaba totalmente perplejo. _Oh genial, ahora me lo va a refregar en la cara, atormentarme con esto todos los días. Va a reírse un buen tiempo con esto..._

"Vete, Vegeta," sollozó. "Simplemente déjame sola."

Silencio.

Un largo minuto pasó. Se había ido. Bulma soltó un suspiro, sin saber si era de arrepentimiento o alivio. Realmente necesitaba a alguien ahora. Pero Vegeta probablemente nunca sea capaz de ofrecerle confort, estaba casi segura de eso. Justo entonces, su cama se hundió en un lado, justo cerca de su cadera. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro a través de la sábana. Tembló de miedo por un minuto, antes de reconocer que era una torpe manera de confortarla. Sacó su cabeza de las mantas después de unos momentos, y miró claramente al hombre sentado en su cama. Parecía preocupado. Tragó sus lágrimas y corrió el cabello de sus ojos, limpiándoselas mientras lo hacía. Él la miró hacer esto, y habló después de un momento.

"Sólo es una tormenta, sabes. No entiendo esta reacción que estás teniendo. ¿Se supone que todos los humanos actúan de esta forma?" Parecía completamente confundido ahora, su frente se surcó mientras miraba a su tembloroso cuerpo. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"N-no... Sólo soy yo. Me asustan," susurró. Un trueno sonó de vuelta, y en un parpadear todas las luces de la casa desaparecieron. La energía se había apagado. Un apagón. A Bulma se le cerró la garganta, con un extraño sonido que hicieron que los bellos en el brazo de Vegeta se parasen. De alguna manera agarrándose más fuerte, enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas, que estaban cerca de su pecho. Comenzó a temblar más violentamente, su compostura se había ido por completo para entonces. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar esta tormenta? Vegeta se sentó a su lado por un momento, sin estar seguro que decir. Pero estaba bastante seguro que podría hacer. Levatándola, con sábanas y todo, la sostuvo fuertemente mientras ella temblaba. Era como un niño muerto de miedo, que era lo único que podía pensar, respirar, sentir. Él sólo una vez experimentó algo así, eso fue cuando había muerto y había ido a... ese lugar.

Bulma se enterró contra él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y absorbiendo su calidez. _¿Realmente era él?_ Pensó. _¿O era alguna clase de sueño?_ Si lo era... no quería levantarse. Sacando los brazos de las sábanas, los colocó tentativamente alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo aún más a ella. Los brazos de él se apretaron más alrededor de ella en respuesta, su mentón descansaba en la cabeza de ella en un gesto de protección y confort. Y la protegería, ella lo sabía. De cualquier cosa. La había visto en su momento más bajo, y no le importaba, o mirarla por debajo por su debilidad. Tal vez era porque ella había hecho lo mismo con él, no lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía entonces era que no estaba tan asustada por la tormenta ahí afuera con Vegeta sosteniéndola contra él, calmándola.

Después de un rato él habló.

"Sabes, los miedos deben ser conquistados."

¿Qué?

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con una sorda voz. Él repitió lo que había dicho.

"¿Y cómo se supone que v-voy a hacer eso?" Él no respondió. Ella pensó en eso. "_No_ voy a salir ahí," dijo con su más decidida voz. Él se encogió de hombros en la oscuridad. Un trueno sonó en la distancia.

"¿Prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida escondiéndote de un pequeño trueno? Pensé que tenías más fortaleza que eso, mujer," dijo, burlándose ligeramente de ella. Ella sacudió su cabeza violentamente. Él tenía razón, pero el pensamiento de ir afuera hacía que se le rizaran los pies. Trató de pensar en una excusa.

"Bueno, yo... me mojaré. Y enfermaré." Se acurrucó más cerca de él, dándole la rutina de un cordero asustado. Su miedo iba desapareciendo, lo suficiente para dejarla pensar claramente en este caso, encontrar un punto débil en Vegeta. Él dijo al menos en dos ocasiones que no quería que ella enfermara. Él lo volvió a pensar, eventualmente dando un resignado suspiro que movió su cabello. Ella sonrió en victoria.

"Bueno entonces, tendré que ir contigo," Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Realmente habla en serio de esto. Tenía miedo, pero volvió a pensarlo de todas maneras. Él podría mantenerla a salvo de la tormenta, y quizá eso la ayudaría a superar su miedo de ellas. ¿Debería intentarlo? ¿Tenía las agallas para hacerlo? Se soltó de Vegeta y salió de sus brazos, luego de las sábanas. Se puso de pie en el suelo y cruzó sus brazos, comenzando a moverse. Vegeta simplemente la observaba desgastando la alfombra, sin decir nada. Parecía saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Ella podría ir ahí afuera, seguro. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Electrocución? Vio un rayo iluminarse a través de la ventana, y cerró sus ojos. Vegeta estaría ahí, no es que las tormentas fueran tan amenazadoras. Su espíritu cayó. No podía hacerlo. De ninguna manera. Algunas cosas no podían ser conquistadas por simple determinación.

"No. No voy a hacerlo. No puedo." Su voz sonó avergonzada. Demonios, estaba avergonzada. Era una excusa estúpida de ser humano. Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose delante de ella. Le dio una larga mirada que no decía nada. Ella agachó su cabeza, abrazándose mientras otro trueno sonó desde las nubes. Como deseaba encorvarse y morir... Vegeta probablemente pensaría que estaba loca. Mientras ella soltó un leve sonido, él se irguió repentinamente, sus ojos se iluminaban. Antes que ella pudiera moverse o decir algo, él la agarró y la levantó en sus brazos, pateando las puertas del balcón para abrirlas.

Él no lo haría...

Trató de escaparse, luchando fuertemente, incluso mordiéndolo una vez en su hombro. Nada funcionó, él la sostenía fuertemente. Él salió hacia el aullante viento e incrementó su poder. Relámpagos iluminaron el cielo repentinamente, combinando con la energía que se expulsaba alrededor de ambos, calentando el aire y alejando la lluvia y el granizo que se disparaba como fuertes balas desde el cielo. Su terror se multiplicó diez veces, inmovilizándola completamente. Vegeta la miró y sacudió su cabeza.

"¿No confías en mí?" Preguntó, sonando completamente serio. Bulma lentamente levantó su cabeza para mirarlo. Por un largo momento se miraron fijamente, y por primera vez ella pudo ver realmente sus emociones destacarse claramente en sus ojos. Su miedo desapareció. Aún mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla levemente, mirando su seria mirada transformarse en una expresión que era casi cálida. Ella sonrió y asintió su cabeza, respondiendo su pregunta. Él parpadeó y sonrió entonces, despegando hacia el cielo como un cometa de luz azul. Aceleraron hacia las nubes, para su inmediata sorpresa.

"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Nos vamos a electrocutar!" Gritó por encima del viento. Él simplemente iba más rápido, haciéndola enterrar su cabeza en su hombro para detener el viento humedecer sus ojos tan fuertemente. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de él en un mortífero agarre, y los truenos y relámpagos alrededor de ella no estaban ayudando a aliviarla ni un poco. ¿Estaba tratando de ayudarla a conquistar su miedo o matarlos a los dos? Se apretó alrededor de él, y aunque estaba seca y tibia por la energía que Vegeta expulsaba, la cegadora luz y el ensordecedor ruido la estaban asustando demasiado.

Pero no era el mismo miedo que había sentido diez minutos atrás, ese miedo que le desgarraba hasta los huesos, no, era más parecido al miedo que tienes antes que el viaje en una montaña rusa comience. La clase de miedo que tienes cuando sabes que estás a salvo pero la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas te dice lo contrario, llenándote con un vertiginoso tipo de euforia. Así era como se sentía entonces. Ellos atravesaron las nubes, yendo más arriba de la tormenta y la lluvia. El viento aún era fuerte, pero ella no lo sentía por la protección del ki. Mas que un ocasional ruido de un trueno, estaba casi silencioso.

"Oh dios mío... es increíble," exclamó en una voz enmudecida. ¿El mundo bajo ella era tan hermoso, como podía haber estado tan atemorizada de él? Estando a esta altura arriba de todo, ya no parecía tan temible y letal para ella, simplemente impresionante. Alzó su cabeza y miró por encima de ella, viendo el cielo repleto de un millón de estrellas que brillaban como diamantes. Constelaciones le parpadeaban, Orión, Tauro, Escorpio, y muchas otras que no podía nombrar. El cielo estaba azul oscuro satinado desvaneciéndose en un ligero púrpura cerca del horizonte. Era fascinante. Aunque eventualmente, giró los ojos de la vista para mirar a Vegeta. ¿Cómo podría agradecerle alguna vez por liberarla de tantos años de este irracional miedo?

Él la miraba cálidamente, conociendo que esta reacción, su felicidad, fue obra suya. Después de todo, él se lo había dicho. No había nada peor que el miedo. Ni siquiera el dolor. Ella había conocido esa sensación por demasiado tiempo, y por algo tan trivial como un relámpago. Ella le sonrió brillantemente, y mientras se acomodó en sus brazos, lo abrazó fuertemente. Sus oscuros ojos se ensancharon, pero no se resistió. Él no podía abrazarla también, por supuesto, eso implicaba soltarla, así que simplemente esperó hasta que ella se soltara de él antes de moverse. Esperó un largo tiempo. Aunque finalmente, ella se alejó un poco y se soltó. Él acomodó su agarre en ella así estaba más segura en sus hombros, y le dio una mirada arrogante. Aunque antes que pudiese hablar, ella alzó su cabeza y repentinamente presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

El beso fue inesperado para ambos, pero tenía más que simple gratitud. Sus labios estaban suaves y cálidos contra los de ella, evocando una variedad de sensaciones que viajaban a través de todo su cuerpo. Vegeta se acomodó en sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos. ¿Se estaba dando cuenta ella lo que estaba haciendo? Ella se presionó más fuerte contra él. Aunque él se recuperó rápidamente, moviendo su boca sobre la de ella en un caluroso apuro que la dejó mareada por descubrimientos. Las brazos de él se agarraron con más fuerza, sus dedos acariciaban sus costillas y estómago tiernamente mientras él exploraba su boca con su lengua. Era suave y estaba dispuesta junto a él, frotando ligeramente su lengua contra su labio inferior, antes de moverse más para saborearlo más profundamente, batallando con él. Vegeta se sintió endurecer, su dulce tormento era más de lo que podía tener volando en el aire. Se separaron, ambos jadeando para respirar.

Los ojos azules como el cielo de Bulma brillaban con pasión, sus labios estaban hinchados por sus movimientos. Parecía un poco sorprendida. _Oh dios mío... Wow. ¿Acabo de hacer eso?_ Ella encontró sus ojos, buscando una respuesta. Él parecía bastante igual que ella, solo quizá un poco más arrogante. Pero no mucho más.

"¿Estás segura que sabes en que te estás metiendo?" Preguntó duramente. Sus ojos se calentaron mientras la miraban sus ojos brillaban. Ella sonrió.

"No. Pero no me importa," le susurró en el oído. Ella procedió entonces a besar un camino por su cuello, luego subir, mordiéndole el lóbulo suavemente y lamiéndoselo. Él dejó de respirar por un momento antes de enterrar su mano en su cabello e inclinar su boca para encontrarse con la de él una vez más. Se quedaron ahí arriba por lo que parecía ser una infinita cantidad de tiempo, buscando en el otro lo que pensaban que era imposible de encontrar. La tormenta sopló en ellos, moviéndose y desapareciendo en el aire. Bulma miró a los ojos de Vegeta y sonrió. ¿Cómo pudo haber vivido sin esto en su vida? ¿Sin él en su vida? No iba a dejarlo alejarse de ella, eso era seguro. Vegeta la miró fijamente también. Sus oscuros ojos mantenían una pregunta en ellos mientras él la miraba. Ella asintió.

"¿Tu habitación o la mía?" Le susurró rudamente mientras hacía torcer el cuello de ella con su boca. Bulma tembló de placer. Se estaba volviendo difícil pensar.

"Donde sea... Simplemente no te detengas—" sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con su boca. Él perdió altitud de repente, hundiéndose en el aire. Pero Bulma no tenía miedo, estaba perdida en la sensación de su boca en la de ella enviándole electricidad de la cabeza a los pies. Vegeta bajó la velocidad mientras llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula, y, al abrir sus ojos para aterrizar con más seguridad, se detuvo en shock. Bulma notó el cambio en él y se volteó, mirando hacia abajo también. Ella jadeó.

Algo estaba muy mal...

* * *


	11. Comunicación rota

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

"¡Oh, _no_!" Bulma lloró en consternación. El gran árbol que estaba al lado de su casa había caído, haciendo un agujero en la mansión con forma de cúpula, saliéndose con algunas raíces también. Se había derrumbado totalmente, y para colmo, un rayo había golpeado el árbol y lo hizo prenderse en llamas. Pequeñas flamas hacían su camino a través del tronco, dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Ella miró fijamente con horror. Su habitación había sido demolida totalmente, donde tan solo media hora atrás ella había estado ahí. Soltó un sollozo. ¿Qué iban a decir sus padres? Todas sus pertenencias... se fueron.

Vegeta descendió y aterrizó en el patio, dejándola lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Aparentemente habían olvidado el incidente de hace unos segundos atrás. La cámara de gravedad, sorprendentemente, había sobrevivido todo esto, brillando en la noche casi inocentemente. Estaba agradecida por eso, al menos. No tendría que construir otra. Se acercaron a las ruinas silenciosamente, Bulma cerca de enloquecer mientras Vegeta parecía pensativo.

"Que desastre... ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Vegeta no respondió. Saltó al aire y disparó hacia el árbol que había aplastado parte de la casa. Descendiendo, tomó el tronco y lo sacó de la casa, con trozos de cosas que caían de las puntas mientras él lo levantaba. Bulma miró en mudo pavor. Él movió su hombro y arrojó el árbol en el aire, casi fuera de vista del suelo. Le lanzó un disparo de ki, uno azul brillante que golpeó en el cielo como una estrella fugaz. Mientras ella lo veía, hubo un destello que conectaba y vaporizaba el desafortunado árbol. Nada quedó excepto pequeñas chispas que fueron extinguidas antes de llegar al suelo.

"Bueno, eso saca eso del camino," dijo Vegeta, pareciendo tristemente satisfecho. Bulma sólo asintió, aún mirando fijamente al cielo. Él caminó hacia ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros, haciéndola mirarlo.

"No te hagas tanto problema mujer. La reconstruirás. Sólo es una casa, no había nadie adentro cuando ocurrió. Estate agradecida."

Ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, pareciendo volver a la vida de vuelta. "¿Agradecida? ¡Mi casa se ha ido! ¡Sólo porque sucede que soy rica no quiere decir que pueda reemplazar todo lo que se ha perdido! ¿Qué hay de las cosas con valor sentimental?"

Vegeta le dio una dura mirada. "Bueno, realmente no sabría de nada de ese tipo de cosas, ¿o si? No he tenido una hogar desde que tenía diez años."

Ella se zafó de sus manos, con furia creciente. "Oh, ¡deja de arrojarme eso en mi cara! ¡Creías que realmente habías tenido un corazón para traer eso a la memoria como si realmente te molestase! ¡Kami!¿ Se supone que me tengo que sentir culpable porque mi casa esté destruida?"

Vegeta apretó su mandíbula demasiado fuerte, ella pensó que se podría romper un diente. Sus ojos se enfriaron, y justo entonces pareció que un gran abismo se abrió entre ellos, separando dos mitades que aún no se habían conectado.

"¿Por qué no? Yo lo hice." Él se volteó y se alejó, hacia la intacta cámara de gravedad. Bulma miró impotente fijamente, dándose cuenta de la enormidad de lo que él había dicho. ¿Así era como se sentía él?

"¿D-dónde vas? ¡Vegeta!" Llamó ella. Él no respondió.

"Maldición, ¡respóndeme!" Comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero él se volteó y la mirada en sus ojos la hizo detenerse por completo.

"Recuerda esto; nada me ata a este planeta excepto mi promesa de derrotar a Kakarotto y matar a esos androides. Continuaré mi entrenamiento en otro lugar." Se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad sin otra palabra. Bulma lo miró fijamente, con dolor grabado en todos sus gestos mientras se daba cuenta lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. No podría detenerlo. Con un retumbante zumbido, la cámara de gravedad arrancó, pero esta vez hizo mucho más que simplemente aumentar la gravedad. Sus impulsores se abrieron, las solapas comenzaron a aparecer lentamente revelando la mecánica interna. Casi se había olvidado que la cámara de gravedad era una nave espacial también. Sin nada más que un fuerte ruido y un haz de calor, la cámara de gravedad y Vegeta abandonaron el planeta Tierra.

Bulma la vio irse, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras sus ojos se llenaban demasiado como para contenerlas. Debía odiarla por decir lo que dijo. Ciertamente ella lo hacía. Cuales sean los sentimientos que él podría tener por ella estarían seguramente muertos ahora, aplastados por su furia. ¿Cómo pudo tomarse lo que dijo tan profundamente? Ella simplemente tenía su casa destrozada por un árbol, en una tormenta que la había aterrorizado, justo antes de besarlo. No era de extrañar que estaba en un naufragio emocional. Incluso había tratado de ayudarla a sentirse mejor sobre eso, diciéndole que podría haber sido peor. Ahora supo que él tenía razón, pero en ese momento había estado muy perturbada como para tomar la verdadera consideración que sus palabras significaron. Otra vez, él la había salvado. Haciéndola volar en la tormenta la había salvado en realidad, si no lo hubiera hecho, ella hubiera sido aplastada hasta la muerte por ese árbol. Él se había abierto a ella finalmente, y entonces en inequívocos términos, ella se había asegurado que él no le volviese a hablar nunca más.

"Oh, Kami, ¿qué he hecho?"

Lentamente las semanas pasaron para Bulma, su vida no era más que una serie de proyectos interminables que la mantenían pensando en otras cosas que no eran Vegeta. Su casa había sido reconstruida, o, mejor dicho, desencapsulada. Afortunadamente, su padre había guardado una casa de repuesto en su depósito de seguridad en el banco, y todo lo que tuvieron que hacer fue limpiar los restos de la casa vieja. A veces se preguntaba si su padre tenía una copia de seguridad para todo. Así que ahí estaba, de nuevo en su laboratorio, desarrollando una cápsula a prueba de niños que tenían que salir al mercado en un mes. Aparentemente, un niño pequeño había abierto una cápsula adentro de su casa, y lamentablemente contenía un auto. No hubo heridos, Pero la sala de estar ahora tenía una nueva puerta adyacente al baño.

No podía concentrarse, así que se reclinó en su silla, estirando sus adoloridos músculos. Habían pasado tres meses desde que Vegeta se había ido, y ella lo extrañaba como a nadie más. _¡Si sólo me pudiera disculpar!_ _¡¿Como podría hacer contacto con él?_ Luego éso la golpeó. ¡El vídeo teléfono! Se golpeó en la frente, insultándose por su estupidez. ¿Cómo se había olvidado? Su padre había usado una para controlar a Goku en el espacio, ¿así que porque no podría ella usarlo para hacer lo mismo? Ahora, a configurar los controles...

Encendió la energía y configuró la imagen en la pantalla, pero sólo en un sentido. No quería que él la viera todavía. Probablemente cortaría la conexión si la viera de todas maneras. La pantalla humeó oscura por un momento, luego lentamente, una imagen comenzó a formarse en el monitor. Podía ver el interior de la cámara de gravedad, que se veía más destrozada de lo que la había visto alguna vez, ¿pero dónde estaba Vegeta? No veía señales de él. Giró la cámara a la izquierda, su corazón se aceleraba. Entonces, con un salto, lo vio. Parecía exhausto. Estaba parado frente a la ventana circular, mirando fijamente a la oscuridad. ¿Ella había causado esa mirada? Sabía que probablemente eran presunciones de ella, pero Vegeta raramente mostraba emociones así que no pudo evitar más que preguntarse si sus últimas palabras lo habían afectado tan profundamente como a ella. Las lágrimas cayeron fuertemente por sus mejillas mientras lo miraba, y soltó un ahogado sollozo antes de poder controlarlo. Para su sorpresa y horror, su cabeza se giró hacia la cámara, con sorpresa reemplazando el cansancio en su rostro. Él se volteó y se dirigió hacia ella.

Bulma se congeló en pánico. Él la había escuchado por el micrófono adjuntado a los controles. Maldición, ¡¿por qué no los había apagado?! Ahora ya había sido descubierta, él la acusaría por espiarlo y eso sólo lo enfurecería más. Él miraba a la cámara montada en la pared, inseguro. Ella mantuvo la respiración.

"¿Mujer?" No sonó tan enojado como ella pensó. ¿Debía responderle? Él no podía verla, ella podría apagar la energía e irse. Él nunca sabría.

"Sé que estás ahí. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

¡Mierda! Maldición.

"Sólo... asegurándome que la cámara de gravedad funcionara bien. Tengo que irme ahora. Trata de no hacerla explotar," dijo apresuradamente. Ella fue a apagar la energía, cuando su imagen cambió. Sus hombros cayeron ligeramente, sólo un minúsculo cambio de postura, pero la detuvo totalmente en su camino. Ella tomó un largo respiro y habló de nuevo, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse.

"Estás... ¿bien también?"

_No,_ pensó. _No estás bien, ¿o sí Vegeta?_ _Espero no haber causado esto._ Parece como... si no le importara, como si hubiera renunciado a algo.

"Estoy bien."

"Vegeta... No te ves tan bien."

Rabia estalló repentinamente en sus ojos, y ella retrocedió de la pantalla como si él le fuese a golpear. La desolada mirada no desapareció, simplemente se pronunció más, acentuada por su ira. Él alzó su puño.

"¡Puedo arreglar eso, mujer!" Se hundió en la cámara. Hubo un destello, y luego la pantalla se volvió lluviosa. Había destrozado la cámara, dejándola inútil. Se sentó congelada por un momento, atrapada entre el dolor y la pérdida. Debió haber esperado esa reacción, pero cuando se trataba de Vegeta nunca estaba completamente segura que esperar. Tontamente se puso de pie y salió del laboratorio, sin escuchar el grito que sonaba mucho más a un sollozo que salió del micrófono.

* * *


	12. Separación, dolor y una actualización

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Entró a la casa, la imagen de Vegeta corría por su cabeza una y otra vez. Dudó si alguna vez abandonaría sus pensamientos. Él estaba... diferente ahora. Tal vez estaba perdiendo la esperanza de convertirse en Super Saiyajin. A Bulma le parecía difícil de creer, convertirse en Super Saiyajin era la meta en la vida de Vegeta. ¿Qué lo desviaría de eso posiblemente? Nada. Ni siquiera su odio contra ella podría afectar eso. Y estaba segura que era odio ahora, o al menos indiferencia forzada. Pero quizá estaba leyendo demasiado entre líneas, su postura pudo haber sido sólo por agotamiento. Sabía cuanto entrenaba cuando no había nadie alrededor de él para decirle las cosas. No es que siempre ella doblegara su voluntad, él simplemente hacía las cosas como quería. Tenía que recurrir al chantaje. Solía recurrir al chantaje.

Ahora podía hacer lo que quería, no tenía control sobre él en lo absoluto. Había decido que ella era demasiado indeseable incluso como para estar en el mismo planeta, tenía que haber sido eso. Después de todas sus discusiones, él nunca había despegado en la cámara de gravedad. Así que tuvo que haber sido aquel beso. Pero... ¿Por qué habría estado tan dispuesto entonces a tan solo irse? ¿Tendría miedo de preocuparse por alguien aunque sea un poco?

"Kami, ¿por qué se fue? Duele..." Susurró. ¿Volverá antes que lleguen los androides? ¿O simplemente luchará con ellos, matará a Goku y hará volar el planeta? ¿Con ella incluida? Sin duda. Probablemente disfrutaría de hacer volar a esta mujer tonta y boca floja a la próxima dimensión. La forma en que se sentía por el momento, se sentiría mucho mejor probablemente siendo arrojada a la otra vida. Al menos entonces podría olvidar...

Caminó hasta su habitación ciegamente, notando el frío de su balcón con las puertas abiertas, aún sin importarle. Se tiró en su cama y simplemente se quedó ahí recostada, reproduciendo lo que él le había dicho esa noche después de la tormenta. ¿Se echó la culpa por la destrucción de su planeta? ¿Creía que pudo haber sido capaz de detenerla, o vengarse de eso al menos? Sí, supuso que tenía sentido. Vegeta tenía demasiado orgulloso, probablemente le hacía demasiado daño ser completamente derrotado por Freezer como había sido. En ese momento, comprendió su aversión por Goku. Bueno, esa era una palabra muy suave, era algo parecido al odio en realidad. Vegeta sintió que Goku era un ladrón, que le robó su venganza y su destino de cuajo. Bueno, casi. Goku realmente no mató a Freezer, sólo lo rebanó un poco. Pero el resultado era el mismo. Lo había derrotado alcanzando el nivel de Super Saiyajin, como Vegeta debió haberlo hecho. En cambio él había sido asesinado y revivido por las esferas del dragón, algo que nunca había sido planeado para que sucediera. Entendió porque estaba tan obsesionado con derrotar a Goku, su honor no le permitiría nada menos.

"Y yo tenía que ir y arrojárselo en la cara, ¿no?" Se dijo suavemente. Una lágrima caía en su mejilla, pero la ignoró. Parecía sólo tan... vacía. Como si algo se hubiese apagado dentro de ella, separándola de sus emociones. Aún su dolor le parecía distante en ese entonces, lo que era levemente aliviante. Vacío... esa era la palabra. ¿Cómo podía él afectarla tanto? Nunca tuvo que depender de un hombre tanto así antes, siempre había sido tan independiente. ¿Qué podía causar esta repentina sensación de muerte dentro de ella? No era como si estuviera enamorada de él ni nada...

Bulma se sentó repentinamente en la cama, su corazón golpeaba. _No... No, ni siquiera pienses eso. __No puedes. Por el amor de Kami, ¡él te odia! ¡Aplástalo!_ Gritaron los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, por miedo a que realmente fueran verdad. Sería un camino directo a la angustia incluso _considerando_ estar enamorada de Vegeta, y mucho menos lo reconocería completamente. Tenía que deshacerse de eso antes que sucediera. Pero era demasiado tarde ahora, la idea se había plantado dentro de su cabeza. _¿Podía ser cierto?_ Pensó desesperadamente. No tenía idea. Todo lo que sabía era que sin él ahí, no podía comer, no podía dormir, no podía respirar. En todo lo que podía pensar era él desde que se fue esa noche. Su mente estaba repleta de imágenes de él de las veces que había compartido tiempo con él, todo zumbándole en la cabeza de una vez como un enjambre de abejas. Su corazón comenzó a sacudirse. Podía querer decir eso, ¿pero cómo sabría? Nunca había estado verdaderamente enamorada de alguien, Yamcha había sido su novio, pero lo que había sentido por él apenas se parecía por lo que sentía por Vegeta. Cualquiera sea que fuera.

Mientras tanto, en una desolada luna profundo en el espacio...

Vegeta luchaba duro, tratando de enfrentar a los meteoritos que le iban a costar su boleto de vuelta a la tierra. Una y otra vez, los golpeó, manejando su desvío lejos de la nave cada vez, pero agotando su energía cada vez que lo hacía. No estaba en condiciones de hacer esto, su temprano entrenamiento lo había agotado demasiado, y se estaba quedando sin ideas.

"Maldición, ¡esto no va a suceder! ¡No a mí!" Gritó mientras otra bola de flameantes meteoros se disparaba hacía él, tratando de aislarlo en esta solitaria roca. Lanzando disparo tras disparo, destrozó los meteoros en fragmentos de rocas que llovían bajo él, cortando su piel. Estaba a punto de colapsar, pero lo soportó. Tenía que proteger la nave. Ni siquiera la cámara de gravedad de Bulma podría soportar ser aplastada bajo toneladas de roca, sin importar cuan experta era en crearla y modificarla. Su boca se apretó cuando pensó en ella. Sólo una hora atrás había hablado con ella, alejándola para siempre. Había una multitud de voces diciéndole que pensar, disturbando todo su ser por solo pensar en lo que había sucedido. Algo estaba diciéndole de tener esperanzas, pero lo ignoró, así como ignoró todo lo que pudo haber sido bueno para él en realidad. Incluso Bulma. Sus palabras le habían cortado hasta los huesos, pero nunca se lo haría saber. En cambio se retiró tras su usual máscara de frialdad, una que le había parecido muy extraña repentinamente. Había reaccionado instintivamente, buscando una debilidad que atacar como si ella hubiera sido un enemigo, no una tierna mujer humana que había llegado a preocuparse por ella más de lo que él le pudiese admitir alguna vez. Había visto el dolor en sus ojos en el momento que le había dicho en respuesta que ella no significaba nada para él, y que haría eco en él hasta el día de su muerte, estaba seguro. Él que no estaría tan lejos si no luchaba contra esos malditos meteoritos.

No podría resistir mucho tiempo más. Lanzado a un cráter, se obligó más duramente, arrastrándose fuera y disparando obstinadamente débiles rayos a la lluvia de deshechos y rocas que lo habían dejado en el suelo. ¿Pero cuál era el punto? Realmente. Kakarotto ya había hecho lo que él había basado toda vida, ser el Saiyajin que molió a Freezer, y alcanzó la transformación de Super-Saiyajin. El idiota de tercera clase le robó su venganza y derecho de nacimiento. _Él_ debió haber sido el Super-Saiyajin. Pero no. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Incluso el pensamiento de derrotar a los androides ya no le apetecía tanto, no si no podía hacerlo como un Super-Saiyajin. Kakarotto podría manejarlo, el idiota siempre lograba salir del paso de alguna manera. Él no era necesario. O querido. Una extraña sensación se hizo presente con eso, una que no había sentido antes. El pensamiento que Bulma lo odiaba por lo que había hecho era... insoportable, pero no tenía a nadie a quien culpar excepto a sí mismo por lo que había pasado en el patio esa noche. Ni siquiera a la mujer. La única cosa buena en su vida, se había ocupado de empujarla fuera de su vida satisfactoriamente. No tenía nada por que vivir ahora, e incluso su temor de lo que pasaría más allá de su muerte lo asustaba como antes. No podía sentir nada en lo absoluto. Cuando no tenía nada porque vivir, porque preocuparse, ¿de qué servía vivir? No podía pensar en una simple razón. Que sentido tenía enfrentarse con lo inevitable si incluso él sobrevivía, tenía que continuar esta solitaria farsa de vida sin... ella.

Se puso de pie. Luchando contra el impulso de simplemente caer al vacío, acumuló su fuerza y disparó su último vestigio de energía a la última roca que se dirigía hacia él, aunque sabía que no sería muy bueno. Era inmensa, casi una pequeña luna en su propio tamaño. Sería la última cosa que vería, y por primera vez en su vida, aceptó la única cosa que sabía que no podría cambiar.

"¡¡No me importa!! Maldición, ¿me escuchas? Kakarotto, Freezer, Padre... _¡No me importa!_" Rugió al desolador frío vacío del espacio. Lo soltó. Toda la ira, dolor y vergüenza que había sentido en su miserable vida, la soltó. Todo lo que había creído, lo despojó de sí mismo como un basura que lo había asfixiado por tanto tiempo. _¡Él no existiría de esta manera!_ El vacío se estaba llenando dentro de él, por una indefinible luz. El rostro de Bulma llenó su visión, y sabía que iba a acecharlo incluso en la próxima vida. Podía saborearlo, el único destello de luz que perforó alguna vez su coraza de hielo. Algo corrió dentro de él en ese momento, y el indefinible poder se volvió más de lo que podía manejar, más de lo que podía controlar, más de lo que podía contener. No la vería de nuevo... _¡No!_ El poder se encendió a través de su ser, corriendo de arriba a abajo por su cuerpo hasta que sintió que iba a explotar con él. Y lo hizo. Con un aullido de pura rabia no adulterada, una fuerza única en el universo se hizo presente. El poder desintegró al meteorito en el impacto, zarcillos dorados de destructivo poder brillaban en una enceguecedora luz que envolvió a Vegeta de pies a cabeza, su cabello brillaba tiñéndose de dorado, sus asesinos ojos se llenaban destellando energía. El Super Saiyajin había despertado.

Bulma soltó un grito mientras un destello de calor y un disparo dorado enceguecedor apareció ante ella como una silenciosa explosión. Se sentó en la cama, su corazón golpeaba con miedo y conmoción. ¿Qué había sido eso? La intensidad de eso había sido increíble. Puso una temblorosa mano en su boca, mirándose como si esperara ver un aura de ki a su alrededor. A eso se había sentido, cuando se paraba demasiado cerca de uno de sus amigos cuando incrementaban su energía. Se quitó las mantas mientras comenzaba a sentirse sofocada, y corrió a las puertas de su balcón, empujándolas y corriendo afuera al aire de la noche. Se agarró de la barandilla, respirando con dificultad. Algo estaba realmente mal, ella nunca sentía los niveles de ki. ¿Había sido eso incluso lo que había sentido?

"Kami," susurró. Deseó que Vegeta estuviera ahí, él sabría lo que fue. Algo cambió dentro de ella, volviendo a su lugar. Vegeta está en algún lugar del espacio... Pero un poder como ese podía viajar tan lejos... Los demás habían sentido a Freezer cuando venía en camino... ¿Podía ser?

"¿Lo logró? ¿Es un Super-Saiyajin ahora?" Se preguntó sin saberlo. Antes que pudiera seguir pensando, algo apareció en su patio principal, de la nada. Soltó un grito cuando eso saltó hacia su balcón.

"¡Goku!" Gritó ella. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Son las tres de la mañana!" Él parecía sorprendido. Sin responder a su pregunta, simplemente dijo, "Vegeta no está aquí, ¿o sí?"

Bulma sacudió su cabeza, sus pensamientos llenos de confusión. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Comenzó a preocuparse. Pero su amigo Saiyajin se relajó ante su silenciosa respuesta, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron con repentina bienaventuranza. Dio una enorme sonrisa.

"Wow, ¡lo hizo! Ja, lo sabía," exclamó.

Los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon. "¿De qué estás hablando, Goku? Crees que Vegeta ha logrado... ¿estás usando pijamas?" preguntó, totalmente fuera de contexto. Él parpadeó.

"Bueno, sí. Me desperté cuando sentí este enorme nivel de poder. Pensé que era otro Freezer, sólo que era mucho más fuerte. ¡Y resultó ser que Vegeta alcanzó el nivel de Super-Saiyajin!"

Bulma lo miró fijamente. Había sentido a Vegeta convertirse en Super-Saiyajin desde la Tierra, ¿cuando él estaba en el espacio? ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan fuerte?

"Goku, ¿quién más sería capaz de sentir su poder desde donde él está?" Preguntó cuidadosamente. Su sonrisa desapareció un poco mientras pensaba en eso.

"Bueno, imagino que los demás lo harían, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, todos ellos. Gohan también lo sintió. ¿Por qué?"

"Yo... yo creó que lo sentí también," lo soltó antes de reflexionarlo. Goku no parecía sorprendido, algo brillaba tras sus oscuros ojos. Como si supiera algo que ella no sabía.

"No sé sobre eso, Bulma. Probablemente estabas soñando. Los humanos normales no pueden sentir niveles de poder a menos que tengan uno sustancial ellos mismos, y el poder de desarrollar la habilidad de sentirlos. A menos que..." Detuvo su propio pensamiento. Bulma casi lo ahorca.

"¿A menos que qué?" Preguntó tranquilamente, frenando el impulso de agitarlo. Él se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, la telepatía a veces puede hacer eso, recuerdo haber hablado con Kaioh Sama en Namek, y él podía sentir mi poder cuando yo hablaba. ¿Fue eso lo que sucedió?" Preguntó lentamente. Bulma sacudió su cabeza.

"No..." Dijo tristemente. "Eso es imposible. Creo que a Vegeta le gustaría matarme ahora mismo, no conversar conmigo." Ella agachó su cabeza y miró al suelo bajo el balcón. Goku quedó en silencio por un momento, incapaz de pensar en una manera de hacer frente a ese cambio de ánimo. Sabía que Vegeta y Bulma terminarían concibiendo a Trunks sin importar lo que sucediera, pero no le gustaba dejarla viéndose tan miserable. Excepto que ya haya sucedido, y por eso sea que Vegeta se estaba escondiendo en el espacio. No podía ofrecerle palabras para confortarla realmente, sin poner en peligro a Trunks. Decidió jugar a hacerse el tonto, algo para lo que era muy bueno.

"Oh, sí, bueno. Vegeta es bastante difícil de tratar. Será mejor que regrese antes que Chi-chi sufra un infarto. ¡Nos vemos!" Desapareció. Bulma se desplomó un poco más hacia adelante, su corazón pensaba. No esperaba que Goku entendiera, no tenía idea lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas antes que Vegeta se fuera. Aún ella estaba un poco confundida. Alzó su vista al cielo nocturno, notando las posiciones de las estrellas y la fase de la luna. ¿Quién la había pedido de vuelta, de todas formas? Aún así, era increíblemente hermoso mirarla, sólo deseó poder compartir eso con alguien que le importara. Vegeta le importaba, mucho. Aún lo hacía. No podía negar esa simple verdad, que la llenaba de confusión si sólo lo aceptaba, a pesar que aumentaría su angustia si seguía pensando así sobre él. Kami, lo extrañaba. Con un ahogado sollozo, Bulma comenzó a llorar.

Se vertían por su rostro en riachuelos, goteando por su mentón y cayendo a través del aire como lluvia. Se mantenía recordándolo, su rostro, esa sonrisa irritantemente sexy, su intensa oscura mirada. Deseó con todo el corazón haber podido disculparse, o hacer algo que lo trajera de vuelta a la tierra. Cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando ese nudo de dolor dentro de ella desapareciera, y este vacío. Se mantuvo así por un largo momento, más miserable de lo que se había sentido alguna vez en toda su vida por la partida de alguien. Pero no podía sentarse ahí y llorar, lo sabía. Por mucho que la lastimase pensar en eso, Vegeta no volvería nunca con ella. No había nada que hacer excepto salir adelante y tratar de olvidar.

Pero sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo.

"Oh, genial. ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué me dejé arrastrar para hacer esto? ¡Estoy toda sucia!" Gritó a través del patio dos días después mientras se arrodillaba en el jardín, arrancando las malas hierbas. Su madre sonrió y saludó, mientras ella misma arrancaba las plantas de raíz del suelo. Desesperada de sacar su mente de Vegeta, había recurrido a lo impensable; la jardinería. Así que ahí estaba, cavando entre lodos y bichos, limpiando las flores de su madre. Realmente no le importaba tanto, pero la suciedad que se acumulaba en sus uñas comenzaba a volverla loca. _Y ni siquiera me están pagando por esto,_ pensó mientras limpiaba su sudorosa frente. Hora de un descanso. Recayéndose en el césped, se recostó y absorbió la luz del sol. Era media tarde, y se estaba volviendo incómodamente caliente para Bulma. Estaba usando jeans ajustados y una vieja remera, rota y desteñida. Su vieja ropa era la más cómoda de sus favoritas, las cosas que sólo usaba cuando no había nadie ahí que le dijera algo por como se veía. Estaba descalza también, y completamente sucia. Mirándose, suspiró y rió divertida. Que desastre. Incluso su rostro tenía marcas de suciedad, desparramándose por sus mentones. No le importaba lo suficiente como para limpiarla, porque sabía que otra la reemplazaría tan pronto como empezara a trabajar otra vez. Alzó su vista al cielo, forzándola mientras el sol la apuntaba desde atrás de una nube encegueciéndole los ojos. Realmente necesitaba tomar algo. Estirando sus doloridos músculos se puso de pie, frotándose su espalda para aliviar el cansancio. Aunque dolía bastante, no había estado haciendo mucho últimamente que requiriera esfuerzos físicos. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Su madre la llamaba 'terapia natural', sabiendo instintivamente que algo le sucedía y quería ayuda. Realmente la ayudó un poco, sólo pensaba en Vegeta cincuenta veces al día. Tal vez mañana serían menos veces. Comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa acomodada cerca de la sombra, con una jarra de agua helada apoyada. Justo lo que necesitaba.

"¡Mamá! Voy a tomar algo, ¿quieres?"

"Oh, ¡seguro, querida!" Le respondió.

Sirviendo suficiente agua para ambas, se sentó en la silla y tomó un sorbo. Sus ojos vagaron en el lugar en donde la cámara de gravedad solía estar, pero los alejó rápidamente y se enfocó en los árboles cerca de la valla. Su madre caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la otra silla, dándole una rápida observación antes de tomar un largo sorbo.

"Entonces, ¿has sabido algo de Chi-chi últimamente?"

"No mamá, no desde que estuve ahí hace unos meses atrás. Realmente debo contactarme con ella otra vez. Pero a veces simplemente me estresa estar con ella. Todo ese griterío y preocupación..." Se acomodó y tomó otro sorbo. La señora Briefs asintió entendiendo.

"Es cierto, pero no la culpo por eso, su marido y su hijo están entrenando para una gran lucha, por lo que me dijiste. Porque, cuando estuviste viajando por otros lugares todos esos años, estuve enfermantemente preocupada. Al igual que tu padre."

Bulma casi se ahogó con el agua. "¿Lo estuviste? Pero tú y papá nunca dijeron nada, pensé que realmente no les importaba en donde estaba," lo admitió un poco tristemente. Su madre le frunció muy bien el ceño.

"¡Qué vergüenza, Bulma! ¡Por supuesto que estábamos preocupados! Sabíamos que eras madura para tu edad y que podías manejar muchas cosas, ¡pero eso no detenía que nos preocupara que estuvieras bien! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?" Advirtió ella. Bulma se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

"Oh, no lo sé, supongo que fue por toda la libertad que me dejaron tener. De todas formas, suficiente con eso. ¿Dónde está papá?"

Su madre soltó una leve risa. "Oh, retocando algún nuevo proyecto, estoy segura. Deberías saber eso. Creo que esta vez se trata de usar la gravedad negativa para mejorar el lanzamiento de cohetes. O algo así," rió otra vez. Bulma asintió, sin escuchar realmente. Recordó la noche que había descubierto que la cámara de gravedad se había descompuesto y había ido a una gravedad negativa, y había dejado a Vegeta en el techo de la nave. Se había enfurecido tanto por eso, lo recordó con una triste sonrisa. Esperó que la nave no hiciera eso a 800 veces la gravedad en el espacio. Pero sabía que no lo haría, haciendo un trabajo extra bueno en la cámara de gravedad le había asegurado que nada funcionaría mal. Bueno, estaba muy segura que nada pasaría. Se volteó mientras su madre comenzaba a decir algo más.

"... tu padre dice que la cápsula 4, la que Vegeta se llevó esta vez, había aparecido en el radar del laboratorio. Parece que está cerca en el sistema solar y está regresando. Y aquí estaba yo pensando que se había ido para siempre. Debo ir a comprar comestibles entonces, ¿vienes, Bulma? ¿Cariño?"

Bulma estaba congelada, sin saber si llorar o gritar de alegría. ¿Estaba volviendo? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? Los androides no aparecerían por al menos otro año y medio más. ¿Se estaba quedando sin combustible? Debe ser. No quería esperanzarse. Ella balbuceó una respuesta.

"Uh, no, gracias. Voy... voy a quedarme aquí y sacar las malas hierbas."

Su madre se fue saludando, a lo que Bulma asintió en respuesta. Mecánicamente, se puso de pie y se volvió a dirigir al patio, donde había estado minutos atrás.

* * *


	13. La llegada del príncipe

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

¿Fue esto real? ¿O fue algún sueño que había tenido con Vegeta volviendo? Honestamente Bulma no tenía idea cual era. _Maldición, ¡no pienses en él, Bulma! Él te dejó aquí, ¡y no le importas! Nunca lo hiciste, ¡y nunca lo harás! Ahórrate la angustia y sólo olvida. Su regreso no debería querer decir nada para ti. Probablemente va a recargar combustible y partir de nuevo. _Soltó un pequeño suspiro y sacó un poco más de hierbas, haciendo una pequeña pila a su lado. _A él no le importas. Él había estado diciendo la verdad todo el tiempo, sólo te mantenía cerca para que le arregles la cámara de gravedad. Ahora que realmente hiciste un buen trabajo, se fue y te la robó, dejándote como una mascota indeseada. Seguro que tienes excelente gusto en los hombres, niña._

"Maldito, ¡no debería estar así ahora! ¡Nunca hice algo tan malo para que actúe como si realmente lo hubiera herido! ¿O lo hice?" Se preguntó. "Dije que él... nunca tuvo un corazón, e impliqué que no le importó que volaran a su planeta. Oh, Kami. Merecí ser tratada así, lo merecí todo," susurró. Vegeta tenía todo el derecho de tratarla como basura. Ella sabía que él tenía un corazón, uno muy activo. Él se había abierto a ella demasiado antes de irse, y ella, en un ataque de ira lo alejó cruelmente como a un pedazo de basura. No era extraño que se hubiera ido. Bulma salió de sus pensamientos justo cuando un fuerte ruido llamó su atención. Venía del laboratorio. Saltó y corrió hacia allá, preguntándose que era ese ruido. _Papá nunca probaba sus proyectos excepto que ella estuviera presente._

"¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?" Gritó sobre el ruido mientras abrió la puerta. Él se volteó y la miró, luego apagó la máquina frente a él.

"Oh, Bulma. Sólo estaba probando este prototipo de motor antes de ponerlo en el gabinete. ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó mientras se limpiaba su frente. El gatito se sentaba en su hombro, examinando la compacta máquina. Bulma le dio una leve mirada.

"Papá, ¡nunca has probado algo sin mí aquí! Dios," exclamó, un poco herida. Su padre le dio una mirada de alerta.

"No me des ese tono, Bulma. Por los últimos dos meses no has hecho nada más que pasear alrededor de la casa, sin tomar mucho interés en algo del laboratorio. Lo siento si te sentiste desplazada, pero no podía dejar las cosas en espera hasta que tú repentinamente te sintieras lista para trabajar otra vez," la reprendió con el ceño fruncido. Bulma sintió su rostro ruborizarse un poco por sus palabras. Era verdad, no había estado trabajando mucho últimamente, gracias a él. Su padre no la había molestado por eso, pero no había postergado ningún asunto, tampoco. Se sintió un poco tonta.

"Tienes razón, papá, lo siento. Trataré con empeño de volver a estos asuntos, es sólo que últimamente... Oh, nada," murmuró. Se volteó para irse.

"Espera un minuto, Bulma. Dime que pasa contigo. ¿Es Yamcha? Tu madre me dijo que habían terminado para siempre esta vez. ¿Es eso lo que está mal?"

Oh, sí seguro.

"No papá. Yamcha es historia ahora. Aunque todavía somos amigos, así que está todo bien. No te preocupes por mí." Comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

"Vegeta, entonces," preguntó el Dr. Briefs, con un poco de preocupación. Bulma se congeló. Él suspiró.

"Oh, querida."

_Puedes decir eso de vuelta, papá,_ pensó en miseria. Y otra y otra y otra vez… Bulma le dio una mirada apologética. No quería hacerlo preocupar por nada de sus problemas personales, no era su trabajo solucionárselos. Él se rascó su bigote pensativamente y caminó a la consola adjuntada a su computadora. Hizo unos sorpresivos sonidos y le dio una larga mirada.

"Bueno, no sé lo que ha pasado con ustedes dos, y no estoy seguro si lo apruebo, pero parece que algo ha capturado su interés, porque estará aterrizando aquí mañana. El radar muestra la cápsula justo aquí," dijo apuntando a un pequeño punto en la pantalla, "y según mis cálculos ahí será a donde llegue. A menos que use los aceleradores, los que creo que no usará."

Bulma sonrió falsamente, asintiendo. "Oh, está bien papá. Tendré eso en cuenta. Tengo que ir a tomar una ducha ahora, así que te veo en la cena." _Oh Kami, ¡tengo que irme de aquí!_ Se volteó a irse.

"Bueno, realmente..." comenzó. Ella se volteó en curiosidad. "Debo asistir a una conferencia de negocios esta noche en Nepal, y tu madre decidió venir conmigo. Te dejaré a cargo."

_Oh que maravilloso. Ahora tendré que sufrir en solitario confinamiento._

"Oh, está bien papá. Cuidaré del lugar mientras no estás. ¿Cuándo volverán tú y mamá?"

Él revisó su agenda en la computadora, y le devolvió una apologética mirada.

"Oh, realmente no hasta la próxima semana. Quería decírtelo, pero nunca te encuentro. ¿Espero que no te moleste?"

"No, no. Está... está bien."

"Bueno, entonces, mejor vuelvo a trabajar. Oh, y recuerda a tu madre sobre el viaje, ¿está bien? Creo que puede olvidarse si no."

"Creo que lo hizo," Bulma respondió lentamente, "fue a comprar víveres para la cena. Mejor dile tú cuando regrese."

Su padre hizo gestos y asintió. Con un largo suspiro, retomó su trabajo. Bulma salió del laboratorio, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras ella. ¿Mañana en la mañana? Él volvería...

Otra vez, Bulma no sabía si llorar, estar enojada o saltar de alegría. Porque no era sólo hundirse. Subió las escaleras para tomar una ducha. Tenía suciedad en más lugares de los que podía admitir.

Pasó el resto del día examinando, limpiando, y pintando sus uñas. Excavándolas como si fueran de un animal extraño por como se había arruinado su manicura, dejándolas devastadas, y levemente rotas con nada más que un poco de barniz claro. Le tomó muchas horas arreglarlas y dejarlas como estaban antes, aunque estaban un poco más cortas de lo que eran al comienzo. Al menos el lodo había suavizado un poco su piel. Tal vez iría a envolverse en él o algo la vez que desease una rutina de belleza barata. El pensamiento la hizo reír, un bálsamo para sus tensos nervios. Necesitaba algo para distraer su mente del regreso previsto de Vegeta. Ese algo era Yamcha.

Lo llamó justo después que sus padres partieron a Nepal, teniendo que agarrar el vuelo más temprano así tenían tiempo para ver los paisajes. Él respondió al tercer timbre.

"¿Hola?" Sonaba cansado.

"¿Yamcha?" Preguntó. Sonaba tan extraño. Usualmente estaba lleno de energía. Eran tan sólo las seis de la tarde.

"¡Bulma! Hey, ¿cómo has estado, nena?" Dijo, de repente lleno de energía. Ella le sonrió al teléfono.

"He estado bien, ¿qué pasa contigo? No te desperté o algo, ¿o sí?"

"¡No! No... Bueno, sí. He estado entrenando últimamente, y me lastimé un poco. No he dormido bien."

"Suena duro. Tenemos un tanque de regeneración aquí si quieres usarlo, no estarás tan cansado si lo pruebas. Funcionó conmigo."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¿Estás bien?" Sonó tan preocupado. "¿Te lastimaste haciendo uno de tus locos inventos?"

"¡Mis inventos no son locos, tonto! No, Goku dirigió un disparo en la dirección equivocada e hizo volar mi auto. Casi me quema un poco."

"Oh, hombre. Aunque estás bien, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Creé un excelente tanque de regeneración! Ni siquiera una marca quedó," dijo, enroscándose el cable del teléfono en el dedo. Casi pudo verlo pensando en ella.

"Que bueno, ¿huh? Sí, me gustaría probarlo. ¿Piensas que podré usarlo esta noche?"

Bulma se apoyó contra la pared en alivio. No tendría que lidiar con Vegeta en la mañana sola, no que convenciera a Yamcha de quedarse esta noche. Sólo esperó que no lo leyera o nada.

"Sí, seguro. Ven cuando quieras. Pero... antes come algo, ¿está bien? Estoy tratando de mejorar mi comida, pero no estoy segura si funcionará."

"Llamaré a los bomberos por adelantado," bromeó. "Estaré enseguida."

"Te veo entonces," dijo ella, y colgó. Eso arreglaba el problema. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó la pasta y la salsa. _Cocinar no era tan difícil, realmente,_ pensó agitando la salsa. Sólo tenía que echarle un vistazo y usar sus instintos para decir cuando estaba listo o si todavía necesitaba más tiempo. Había terminado de servir la pasta cuando Yamcha entró por la puerta, pareciendo un poco lastimado. Bulma hizo muecas de dolor cuando lo vio, emocionándose por él entrando en la cocina.

"Wow. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Con quién estuviste peleando?"

Él sonrió levemente, frotándose el ojo morado que tenía. Estaba usando jeans y una remera holgada que apenas cubría las vendas alrededor de sus costillas. Ella lo miró más de cerca, preocupándose por su estado.

"Sí... volé a las montañas a ver a Tien y Chaou-tzu, muy mal por mí que se hayan vuelto más fuerte de lo que pensé."

"Ouch. Ven, te mostraré el tanque." Lo llevó abriéndole la puerta, llevándolo al laboratorio en tiempo récord. Él lo miró y silbó. "Se ve estupendo. Buen trabajo."

"Gracias," le dio una sonrisa y activó los controles, cambiando las configuraciones para humanos en lugar de Saiyajin. "Entra, pero ten cuidado con tu cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres estar ahí? Puedo darte una recuperación rápida con él máximo poder, pero es sólo para heridas, no para dolores del cuerpo o cansancio. O puedo darte una recuperación lenta al máximo, y saldrás sintiendo que alguien te dio un tazón lleno de cafeína, estarás lleno de energía."

Él movió su mano hacia el tanque pensando en eso. Se volteó, y le dio una sonrisa. "Opto por la última. Me gusta eso de sonar lleno de energía."

Sus dedos se movieron en los controles, ajustándolo para diez horas. Saldría mañana a la mañana. Sin palabras, se sacó la remera y entró en el tanque, sentándose en el banquito. Ella cerró la puerta y le lanzó un falso beso mientras la encendía. Sacudiendo su cabeza, riendo, él sostuvo la máscara en sus manos y siguiendo sus instrucciones la colocó en su rostro. Ella lo saludó despidiéndose mientras el tanque se llenaba con el fluido y enviaba a Yamcha a dormir.

_Bueno, al menos estará cerca para soporte moral cuando Vegeta llegue, tengo una razón para tranquilizarme. Vegeta probablemente no dudaría en demandar comida y dirigirse a pelear con Goku de todas formas, así que no es que pasé todo mi día con el idiota. Yamcha es sólo una seguridad._

Cruzó el patio, caminando por el césped seco que brillaba bajo las estrellas. Se detuvo a mirar al cielo una vez más, notando una estrella que brillaba particularmente naranja como el sol, sólo que mucho más lejos. O era eso. Se congeló y miró al punto. Se estaba acercando, más grande a cada segundo. No... pero su padre había dicho que no volvería hasta mañana...

Su padre se había equivocado. Él debió haber descubierto los turbo propulsores, se dio cuenta con gran consternación. ¡Maldito! La cápsula entraba en la atmósfera de la tierra, pero bajó la velocidad cuando estaba a cien pies del suelo. Bulma saltó hacia atrás esperando el estallido. Pero no hubo ninguno. Silenciosamente, la cápsula aterrizó con una ola de calor. Parecía bastante golpeada, aún cuando la aleación se suponía indestructible. Había lo que parecían marcas de rocas en ella. Bulma mantuvo su respiración mientras la puerta se abría con un siseo.

Al principio todo lo que podía ver era su figura. Parecía... extraño de alguna manera. Agotado. ¿Estaba herido? Bulma tenía que detenerse de correr hacia él y revisar sus heridas en pánico. Su cuerpo entero se hizo a la vista. Bulma estaba a diez metros de la nave, mirando casi impotente. ¿Cómo se vería Vegeta como un Super-Saiyajin? Por supuesto, no estaba en el modo de Super-Saiyajin cuando salió, o al menos, cuando salió de la nave. Él nunca miró a su alrededor, nunca la miró mientras dio su primer paso en la tierra después de tres meses.

Su cabello se ondeaba gentilmente en la suave brisa mientras estaba ahí de pie, orgulloso y noble como... bueno, la realeza. Sus oscuros ojos miraban, pero había una indescriptible desolación incorporada en cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba vestido en su armadura de batalla, uno de los tantos trajes que ella le había hecho de su traje original, pero estaba rasgado y roto, ensangrentado en algunas partes. No podía manejarlo más. Se acercó.

"Volviste," sentenció, y para su sorpresa, su voz era bastante firme. "¿Qué quieres?" Su mirada no se movía de donde miraba fijamente al horizonte, pero pudo ver el cambio en su rostro. Se dio cuenta cuan fría había sonado para él. No había nada que hacer con eso ahora, Bulma. Es un hecho. Lentamente su mirada se deslizó hacia ella, y se hundió en su apariencia de pies a cabeza. No estaba usando nada especial, pero los ojos de Vegeta en ella la hicieron sentir envuelta en una bata de fuego líquido. Repentinamente deseó haber estado usando algo más que sus pijamas y una remera apretada. Planeó una noche rápida, pero Kami tenía otras ideas. Su mirada la recorrió por completo, pero nunca la miró a los ojos.

"Me quedé sin combustible. Que crees que sucedió," dijo, su extraña, llana y monótona voz le enviaban escalofríos a lo largo de su espina. Pero, extrañamente, su viejo temperamento resurgió, pareciéndole tan extraño. Se dio cuenta que no se había sentido así desde sus discusiones con Vegeta antes que se fuera.

"Oh, bueno está bien entonces. Por un segundo pensé que algo pudo haberte atado aquí, y no querríamos eso," resopló ella. Vegeta bufó, y mientras la miraba vio dolor destellar sobre sus gestos, el mismo dolor que la había plagado en la noche desde que él se había ido, el mismo dolor que hacía que sus ojos se humedecieran con la mera mención de su nombre por un mes entero. Dolor que sentía por dentro. Su enojo desapareció abruptamente, mientras se alejó un paso de él y todo lo que representaba. Sólo se lastimaría más si continuaba viendo cosas que realmente no estaban en su rostro. Finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Sabes donde está el combustible," dijo en una voz muerta. "Voy a adentro." Se volteó y se alejó.

"Espera."

Bulma se congeló por el tono que usó. No era como si estuviera enojado, no, o arrogante. Porque nada remotamente siquiera como esas emociones se amenazaban en su voz. Era desesperación por hacerla detener. Ella se volteó.

Él no se había movido, pero sus ojos estaban tan intensos con emociones que luchaban por liberarse. Sus manos estaban en puños a los lados, su espalda derecha mientras se paraba alto y frío. Pero algo en su rostro estaba rogándole acercarse. Ella sólo se quedó ahí, insegura de lo que quería de ella. Señales mezcladas no eran algo usual con lo que ella tenía que lidiar. Así que dejó decidir a su corazón. Tomó un dubitativo paso hacia adelante, sólo uno pequeño. Pero era suficiente para hacerla seguir. Otro paso hacia él, y luego otro, pero sus palabras seguían corriendo en su cabeza, palabras de esa noche.

"...Nada en este planeta me ata excepto mi promesa de derrotar a Kakarotto y matar a esos androides. Nada." Había sonado tan seguro entonces. ¿Y qué si aún quería decir eso? Se detuvo. Lo miró a los ojos otra vez, pero ya no estaban dirigidos hacia ella, si no al suelo algunos metros lejos. Se quedaron de pie en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, ninguno capaz de moverse. Finalmente ella rompió el silencio con un leve susurro.

"Así que te convertiste en Super-Saiyajin. Todos lo sintieron, sabes. ¿Volviste para matar a Goku ahora?" Preguntó suavemente. Sus ojos amenazaron por un segundo, y respondió en una voz que ella no había escuchado desde esa vez en el techo.

"Por el momento. Mataré a los androides primero. Habiendo alcanzado el nivel de Super-Saiyajin me permitirá eso," dijo tranquilamente. No lo dijo como si le importara mucho, pensó lentamente. ¿Era realmente un Super-Saiyajin entonces? Ella pensaba que querría matar a Goku. Se acercó un poco más.

"Podrías... ¿mostrarme? Como te ves como Super-Saiyajin." Lo haría? Dependía de él. Su cabeza se levantó y le dio una mirada casi preguntándole. Luego sólo la miró fijamente con esa implacable mirada, pareciendo retornar a su viejo ser un poco más. Algo ligeramente parecido a una sonrisa curvada en sus labios mientras ella humedecía sus labios nerviosamente como si la estuviera estudiando. Sus ojos se iluminaron con poder después de una pequeña eternidad, y con un rugido gutural que sonó a través de la noche, incrementó su poder más allá de lo que ella había visto jamás. Goku y ese extraño sujeto no se veían tan... bien... como Super-Saiyajin. Sus músculos crecieron levemente, y un cegador destello de luz apareció, él consiguió ascender al siguiente nivel. No podía verlo más por un momento, todo lo que podía ver era un montón de puntos negros flotando frente a sus ojos. Pero dándole tiempo para aclararse, Bulma instintivamente se volteó de la fuente de luz que estaba frente a ella.

Ella jadeó, su mano cubriendo su boca en shock. El Vegeta que estaba parado frente a ella ahora era... alguien más. Se erguía orgullosamente, su cabello, los que alguna vez eran mechas de ébano nocturno brillaban dorados, como una violenta llama. Sus alguna vez intensos ojos oscuros habían cambiando también, ahora su brillo competía con el brillo de muchas gemas preciosas que ella había visto. Era más grande, también, el poder salía de él en olas incluso casi podía sentirlo con su mente. En su admiración y asombro, se acercó hacia él, caminando en círculos mientras enmarcaba su nueva transformación en su memoria, tomando cada detalle. Él la vio mirarlo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento en lo absoluto. Se detuvo frente a él finalmente, sus profundos ojos azules leyendo los suyos propios como si estuvieran buscando por las respuestas. Ella parpadeó con dificultad contra esa familiar sensación de ardor sintiéndose detrás de sus ojos, advirtiéndola del crudo peligro de sus emociones.

"¿Has visto suficiente?" Preguntó rudamente. Ella tragó y asintió lentamente, sin moverse de él una pulgada. Con un siseante respiro, soltó su poder y volvió a la normalidad. Su cabello se oscureció a su tono oscuro normal, sus ojos brillaron una vez y volvieron a la infinita profundidad que ella amaba tanto. Sí... podía admitirlo ahora, viéndolo así después de tanto tiempo. Lo amaba. Por todo el bien que le haría, lo amaba con todo su corazón y alma. Resopló y le dio una temblorosa sonrisa.

"Cambias mejor de lo que Goku lo hace." Se volteó una vez más para ir adentro, pero más que una palabra esta vez, fue detenida por un tacto. Su mano enguantada se acomodó en su hombro lentamente, manteniéndola inmóvil tan fácilmente como un fuerte agarre lo haría. Una sensación de calidez se hundió en sus adentros como dulces rayos de sol. Se dio vuelta y lo miró, su vulnerabilidad dejándola abierta a cualquier ataque que pudiera hacer. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para una imagen reflejo de sus sentimientos en sus propios ojos. Parpadeando para quitarse unas saladas lágrimas, se acercó a sus brazos, sin importarle si él le devolvía el abrazo. Sólo quería sentirlo otra vez contra ella. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte contra su oído, golpeando vida y calidez a través de su cuerpo y hacia el suyo propio. Ella absorbió su calidez en ella tanto como pudo, enterrando su rostro en el pecho con armadura.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Vegeta soltó un respiro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, aplastándola contra sí como pensando que podría desgarrarse en el próximo instante. Esto era lo que había necesitado desde que sacó los pies del planeta. Ella. Ella era su refugio de la soledad, de los más severos aspectos de la vida que había tenido y las cosas con las que había crecido. Ella era su salvación. Y nunca la dejaría ir.

Bulma lazó su vista a su rostro después de un tiempo, y lo miró cálidamente a sus insondables ojos. Él la miró con más intensidad de la que ella había visto jamás, y otras cosas que había soñado que podía asociarse con el príncipe Saiyajin. Su príncipe. Acarició su rostro ligeramente, sabiendo sin palabras que había sido perdonada por sus errores anteriores, sus estúpidas palabras. Corrió sus dedos lentamente sobre los suaves planos de su rostro, sintiendo su cálida piel deslizarse bajo sus temblorosas manos. Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla antes de poder detenerla. Se movió para limpiarla, pero Vegeta le ganó. Gentilmente limpió la pequeña gota de su rostro, y frotó sus dedos, justo como había hecho la vez que había llorado en él cuando le dijo sobre su viaje a la otra vida. Sus ojos la cuestionaron.

"Yo... yo supongo que te extrañé," admitió suavemente. Él soltó un retumbante sonido de calidez y la juntó con él una vez más, agachando su cabeza y besándola casi desesperadamente. Ella se aferró a él lo mejor más fuerte que pudo, eliminando todo el espacio entre ellos. Ella respondió con igual fervor, abriendo su boca en bienvenida a su lengua adentrándose a acariciarla y explorarla. Sus suaves labios se presionaron contra los de ella, moviéndose sobre su boca una y otra vez, encendiéndolos a ambos en llamas. La mano de ella se alzó a su cabello, la otra frotaba su cuello gentilmente mientras trataba de verter todos sus sentimientos y amor a su fría, solitaria alma. Nunca lo haría sentir solo otra vez mientras viva y respire. Vegeta soltó un gemido mientras su lengua batallaba con la de él, dejándola ganar así podía disfrutar de su sedosa presencia que encendía su alma. Se mantuvieron así hasta que jadearon por respirar, y mientras se separaban, Bulma pronunció tres palabras que cambiarían su vida irrevocable y eternamente.

"Vamos a arriba," susurró contra su boca. Sus ojos se avivaron con calor y pasión, mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y la cargaba a la casa. El viaje a su habitación se perdía en una batalla de calor, la boca de Vegeta en ella le provocaba eso. La acostó en la cama gentilmente, cubriéndola con la calidez y fuerza que eran innegablemente suyas. La miró profundamente a lo más hondo de sus ojos.

"¿Estás segura que quieres esto? Sólo di una palabra y me detendré," prometió, moviendo su mandíbula suavemente.

Ella miró a sus febriles ojos oscuros, y vio la ternura ahí que buscaba tan desesperadamente. Sabía que ambos querían esto. Recostándose, lo besó una y otra vez, corriendo sus manos por su cuerpo, memorizando su forma, moldeándolo. Él aspiró en un respiro cuando ella alcanzó su virilidad, y dejó salir un gemido de puro placer mientras ella lo acariciaba una y otra vez. Capturando sus manos en una mano de él, se quitó la armadura del cuerpo, el spandex lo siguió prontamente cayéndose en pedazos. Se inclinó más a ella, liberando sus manos. Besó un camino por la línea de su mandíbula y por su cuello, deteniéndose en la delicada piel ahí, haciéndola gritar suavemente. Ella yacía quieta bajo él, necesitando sentir su piel desnuda sobre la de ella, la calidez de su vida.

Vegeta dejó salir una fuerte risa y la ayudó, de la misma manera que él había eliminado su propia ropa. Bulma no se movía en lo absoluto. Él se quitó los guantes, deseoso de sentir su firme, suave carne en sus manos. Ella corrió sus uñas ligeramente por su espalda, que le provocaron un leve ronroneo de placer, antes que sus manos se apoyaran firmemente sobre sus nalgas, acariciándolas. Fue transportado a un tono casi febril, y todo por ella tocándolo. Él se recostó en la cama, con sus labios quemaba un sendero por su cuerpo, sobre sus maduros pechos, bajo su llano estómago y por la curva de sus caderas, acariciando su cuerpo entero de una nueva manera. Era indescriptible.

"Vegeta, por favor..." Le rogó.

Se retiró. Ignorando su gemido de protesta, se deslizó por su cuerpo, esta vez dándole atención a sus senos, besando y mordisqueándolos, lamiéndolos hasta que gritara de placer. Justo como ella quería que se lo hiciera. Pero había tenido respuestas tan buenas como las que dio. Con un suave gemido, Bulma envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, presionándolo contra ella, pero no lo suficiente como para concederle entrada. Ella besó cada pulgada de su cuerpo, su rostro, su boca, cuello, hombros, pechos, poniendo especial atención con sus pezones, los que rápidamente se dio cuenta que eran tan sensibles como los de ella. Él gemía sobre ella antes que terminara, pero estaba indefenso a su dulce tortura. Acariciando sus piernas mientras ella aprendía su cuerpo, rápidamente alcanzó su punto máximo. Con un gruñido, él capturó su boca bajo la de él, y se hundió en ella duramente. Ella soltó un gemido de placer, instintivamente apretándolo dentro de ella hasta que gimiera con fuerza. Se movieron juntos, sus caderas giraban y se acompasaban, mientras él se hundía en su calor más duro y más rápido hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera suportarlo. Bulma se envió volando casi al borde del olvido, su cuerpo inundado con la intensidad. Él la siguió prontamente, gruñendo su liberación a los cielos mientras ella gritaba su nombre.

Se recuperaron lentamente, sus corazones golpeaban al unísono mientras recaían sobre las retorcidas sábanas, sus brillantes cuerpos se entrelazaban con sudor por sus esfuerzos. Bulma trató de recuperar su respiración, aún temblando por las secuelas de su liberación. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Vegeta, quien recuperó su respiración más rápido que ella, pero que su corazón aún golpeaba como un tambor. Girando sus ojos, se hundió en su abrazo. ¿Había realmente pasado eso? ¿Realmente? Sentía felicidad expandirse dentro de ella mientras Vegeta la jalaba fuertemente hacia él, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello mientras ambos caían en el cálido abrazo del sueño.

* * *


	14. Realizaciones

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma abrió débilmente sus ojos, y un fuerte pitido sonaba desde afuera. Estaba completamente desconcertada. _¿Dónde estoy?_ No podía ver. Podía sentir algo pesado acostado perezosamente en su estómago. La memoria volvió cuando giró su vista y vio a Vegeta. Su corazón le saltó a la garganta cuando lo vio. _Wow... No fue un sueño._ Su brazo se envolvía protectoramente alrededor de su cintura, capturándola. No era que le molestara. Se rompió en una sonrisa cuando lo vio, aún así tan... tranquilo en su sueño. Acomodándose levemente, ella sonrió mientras él murmuraba algo en su sueño y la acercaba más hacia sí. Ella se hundió bajo sus brazos y se preparó para dormir, pero el pitido sonó nuevamente.

¡Yamcha! Eso era lo que quería decir el pitido. El tanque de regeneración había terminado. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Se inclinó fijándose en la hora y gimió. 4:30 am. _No sabría como salir de ahí, ¿o si?_ Se preguntó. Tendría que levantarse y abrirle. De otra manera el pobre sujeto se quedaría estancado que Vegeta lo arroje y lo haga volar. Eso funcionaría muy bien, estaba segura. Con un interno suspiro de alivio, se zafó del sólido agarre de Vegeta y se quitó las sábanas de encima. Justo cuando estaba por levantarse, un brazo se enrolló alrededor de su cintura y la llevó de nuevo a un cálido y musculoso abrazo. Ella cayó en sorpresa y golpeó el colchón con un pulgar.

"¿Yendo a alguna parte?" Le ronroneó en el oído. Bulma se retorció desesperadamente, pero él la tenía agarrada con el brazo sin escape. Ella se giró hasta estar frente a él, mirando a sus ébanos ojos llenos de calor, su siempre presente sonrisa firmemente en su lugar, aunque parecía más suave que lo usual. Se rindió rápidamente cuando el comenzó a besar un ardiente sendero desde sus hombros hacia su boca, enviándole un zumbido de arriba a abajo como una onda eléctrica. Ella le devolvió su beso apasionadamente, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, su pecho acariciaba el suyo mientras trataba de acercarse aún más a él. Una fuerte risa vibró de su garganta mientras ella se le entregaba, olvidándose de todo lo que había estado pensando. Él acarició su espalda de arriba a abajo gentilmente, liberando un leve gemido de ella y el conocimiento que ella quería esa noche tanto como él. Una noticia aliviante. Hubo otro, fuerte pitido desde afuera, uno que trajo a Bulma de regreso de su niebla de deseo. Maldito Yamcha.

"Espera, no puedo," susurró, alejando sus labios de los de él. "Es Yamcha." Su expresión creció atentamente, y un poco desconfiada. Aflojó su agarre en ella mientras ella se retiraba de él. Bulma absorbió su amarga mirada entendiendo e hizo gestos de asco.

"No, ¡no es lo que estás pensando! Kami. Vino a usar el tanque de regeneración. Me olvidé completamente de él y... cuando... bueno, sí," sentenció con un leve sonrojo. Vegeta la miró por un segundo antes de disminuir la mirada. Fue reemplazada por una sonrisa arrogante. Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. _Confía en tomarlo como un cumplido. No que le molestara tanto._ Él ciertamente se veía más pacífico de lo que lo había visto alguna vez. Bueno, quizá pacífico no era la palabra correcta. Más como saciado.

"Tengo que ir y sacarlo del tanque así se puede ir a su casa." Se separó de él y buscó su ropa. Después de unos rebusques, la encontró, rasgada por lo de anoche. Se tornó de un brillante escarlata mientras recordaba. Vegeta soltó una risa de pura maldad. _Oh Kami, tengo que alejarme de él antes que vuelva a saltarle en la cama otra vez. Ese sujeto no tiene idea de cuan sexy es... no, espera, probablemente sí tenía. Concéntrate, Bulma, ¡vé a buscar algo de ropa!_ Él se sentó y se estiró como casi un animal depredador, mirándola todo el tiempo mientras se levantaba. Ella le lanzó una mirada a su dirección y caminó hacia la puerta, debatiéndose que hacer. Maldito por arruinar su ropa, ahora tenía que caminar así por todo el pasillo. No que le importara, no había nadie en la casa. Aún así, se sentía como una especie de tabú, corriendo alrededor de la casa como dios la trajo al mundo. Vegeta había tomado uno de sus muchos trajes de batalla, y se estaba ajustando sus botas cuando ella lo miró. Por un segundo se sorprendió que se vistiera tan rápido, pero recordó que era un Saiyajin. Ellos hacían todo rápido. _Bueno,_ reconoció con un destello de calor, _casi todo_. No tenía inhibiciones de estar desnuda frente a él ahora, se dio cuenta desde un comienzo. Que extraño. La primera vez que había estado así con Yamcha había estado completamente avergonzada cuando se levantó la mañana siguiente. Era extraño sentirse tan bien. O tal vez no era tan extraño como excitante.

"¿Bien? ¿Vas a dejar al tonto ahí? ¿O tengo que ir yo y sacarlo?" Preguntó con una peligrosa sonrisa. No desearía nada mejor que una buena pelea con Yamcha. Especialmente si quería que Bulma no se quejara ahora que era suya. Ella le sacó la lengua y salió hacia el pasillo, a su propia habitación. Buscó en la oscuridad por algo de ropa, encontrando finalmente un par de shorts y una de sus numerosas camisetas. Poniéndose una, salió con torpeza en la oscuridad tropezándose un poco antes de dirigirse por las escaleras para liberar a Yamcha.

Frotándose los ojos para sacarse el sueño, caminó sobre el húmedo césped hacia su laboratorio, poniendo a prueba sus adoloridos músculos mientras iba. Se había agotado demasiado anoche con Vegeta. Un dolor al cual podría acostumbrarse, si él quería repetir lo que había sucedido. Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que ella sí quería. ¿Pero él seguiría aún siendo tan cerrado? ¿La trataría peor que de costumbre ahora? Pensaba que era 'fácil' ahora, ¿o qué había sido mala en eso? No, no eso era imposible, se aseguró ella. De ninguna manera. Tal vez quería a alguien con más resistencia que ella. Nah, él había parecido bastante agotado anoche, se recordó. Un sentimiento de orgullo propio asaltó su interior. ¡Ella había cansado a un Super-Saiyajin! Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras ella digería lo que pensaba. Había sido cierto, él había sido bastante normal anoche antes de hacer el amor. ¿Era eso en todo lo que podía pensar? Todas las otras palabras le parecían casi crudas, pero hacer el amor... le parecía un poco demasiado íntimo para ella. Vegeta no la amaba, de eso estaba casi segura. Pero al menos se preocupaba un poco por ella, en algún lugar de su corazón. Era suficiente para ella, para él debe ser demasiado extraño, preocuparse por alguien. Él no había sido expuesto a ninguna emoción suave en su vida según lo que ella había escuchado. Lo más cercano hubiera sido haber tenido misericordia, por parte de Goku cuando ellos lo derrotaron y Krillin estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo en el corazón. Se preguntó si había sido la primera vez que alguien había hecho eso por él, mostrar misericordia. Lo más probable es que sí.

¿Qué pensaría Yamcha de eso? Realmente no le gustaba Vegeta, pero se lo restringía cuando Vegeta estaba alrededor, no sea que el malhumorado príncipe se coma su trasero en un plato. Sus pensamientos eran esos sin importar lo que Yamcha pensaba, se lo guardaría para él como siempre. Especialmente ahora que Vegeta era un Super-Saiyajin. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio y entró, ubicando el tanque y notando el preocupado rostro que miraba desde la pequeña ventana azul. Rápidamente se convirtió en alivio cuando la vio caminar dentro del cuarto.

"Bueno, al menos él es paciente," se murmuró mientras jalaba la puerta para abrir el tanque. Yamcha salió, pareciendo un poco triste mientras estiraba sus músculos. Su estómago gruñó fuertemente, haciéndola reír.

"¿Te olvidaste de mí?" Preguntó acusadoramente, frotándose sus brazos ausentemente. Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

"Sólo un poco. Me despertaste, y estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable," dijo con una secreta sonrisa. Él se encogió de hombros. "Hey, tu ajustaste el tiempo, no yo. ¿Tienes algo de comida por aquí? Me estoy muriendo."

"Sí, creo que queda algo de pasta. La calentaré," dijo en un bostezo. Sus ojos se sorprendieron. Yamcha le dio una extraña mirada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó preocupadamente. ¿Tenía algo en la cara o qué? Yamcha sacudió su cabeza y se puso su camisa, la que había estado tirada sobre la silla del laboratorio. Una sombría mirada se posó en su rostro, y algo como miedo brilló en sus ojos, aunque nunca se mostró realmente en su rostro. Se ajustó su camiseta y la miró firmemente.

"Vegeta volvió. ¿Y tú estás feliz?" Dijo lentamente, sin ser realmente una pregunta sino una teoría que estaba poniendo a prueba. Bulma se debatió que hacer. ¿Enloquecería si le dijera porque estaba tan feliz? Él era su ex, después de todo. Podía enfurecerse de los celos y tratar de llevar a Vegeta a una pelea. ¡¡Ja!! Ni en un millón de años. Él solo se quejará por un tiempo, y entonces aceptará lo inevitable. Esperó.

"Uh, sobre eso," comenzó, "verás, Vegeta y yo... Estamos casi..." Oh dios. ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? Pero no tenía que decir más. La cara de Yamcha le dijo que entendió completamente. Podía decirlo por la forma que su boca que abrió ampliamente casi lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera poner su puño ahí dentro, y el brillo de shock claramente en sus ojos. _Bueno, al menos no estaba enloquecido,_ pensó impotente. Le tomó un minuto recuperar su postura, pero cuando lo hizo, fue con una venganza.

"¡LO SABÍA ESTÁS LOCA!" Le gritó. "¡ABSOLUTAMENTE LOCA!"

"¡Cállateeee!" Siseó ella. Su voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada desde afuera. Por al menos, diez millas de radio. Él respiraba con dificultad, ira salía de su rojo rostro. Pero no se detuvo, sólo bajó un poco el tono.

"Tú y él... ¿has perdido por _completo toda_ razón? Dios... Sólo estaba haciendo una broma cuando lo sugerí, pero tenías que ir y llevarlo a ese nivel, _¡¿no?!_ Hombre, ¡lo supe desde esa noche afuera en el patio! _Nunca_ debí haber salvado su asesino trasero, debí haber dejado al bastardo pudrirse en el infierno..." le espetó. Bulma lo miró fijamente, con los ojos amplios y sin palabras. ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso de eso? Él nunca se había comprometido realmente en su relación de todas maneras, ¿así que por qué debería molestarle que ella haya encontrado a alguien más después que terminaron? Encontrado, tenía derecho de estar un poco enfadado que ella había dormido con el sujeto que había sido responsable por algunas de las muertes de sus amigos años atrás, pero realmente se lo estaba llevando más allá. ¿Eran celos que aparecían post terminar? ¿Qué derecho podía clamar él en ella después de haber terminado? Y cómo se _atrevía_ a desear la muerte del hombre que _amaba._ Su corazón comenzó a golpear fuerte, olas de roja ira corrieron por su cuerpo. El rostro de Bulma se angostó peligrosamente, y se estatizaron en lanzas de furia zafiro. Sin ninguna advertencia, echó hacia atrás su mano lo más lejos que pudo, y la golpeó contra su rostro con toda su fuerza.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado levemente, y una mano roja se imprimió apareciendo en su pómulo izquierdo. Shock estalló en sus ojos, extinguiendo la ira que había habido ahí y haciéndolo parpadear rápidamente. Ella dudó haberlo lastimado, pero lo que quería decir había sido claro. Estaba furiosa. Tomando cortos respiros, le reinó la urgencia de arrojarlo en las joyas de la familia. Apenas.

"Maldición, Yamcha, me escuchas, y escuchas bien," comenzó, sus ojos brillaban con malicia, su postura rígida. "Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar que me puedes juzgar por lo que hago, perdiste el derecho a eso cuando terminamos. No quería que nos convirtiéramos en enemigos, aún después de seguir por caminos diferentes, pero si incluso te entretiene el pensamiento de insultar a Vegeta o criticarme, me aseguraré que con la única cosa que te puedas acostar sea con los animales. ¿Entendido?" Su tono no dejó espacio para discusión. Él asintió tontamente, frotando su mejilla.

"Está bien, Bulma. No diré otra palabra de esto," murmuró. No era exactamente una disculpa, decidió, pero serviría por el momento. Él continuó mirándola por un largo momento, como dándose cuenta que había querido decir cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Él soltó un largo respiro, corriendo su cabello con una mano y girando su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

"Lo siento. Supongo que me agarraste con la guardia baja. Aunque tú y Vegeta... es extraño pensarlo. Hombre, ¿es tan protector de ti como tú lo eres con él? ¿Piensas que estás haciendo lo correcto? No estoy criticando," agregó apresuradamente, "sólo no quiero que vayas y hagas algo estúpido. Aunque, pareces ser la única a la que él escucha. ¿Recuerdas cuando volvió del espacio antes que Freezer y Kold aterrizaran? Estaba completamente seguro que iba a dispararte. Pero lo tenías totalmente idiotizado. No creo que nadie lo haya tratado así jamás," recordó Yamcha con una expresión de admiración. Bulma sonrió ante el recuerdo. Recordó su reacción con la camisa rosa también. Extremadamente memorable. Realmente no sabía que la había poseído para hacerlo usar esas ropas, sólo se había vengado un poco por aterrorizarla en Namek. _Bueno, podría haber sido completamente desatenta y no haberle dado nada,_ se defendió. Y no era que lo había hecho sin ser provocada. Se relajó un poco, dándole a Yamcha una señal de silencio que no se la iba a cambiar a martillazos. Él hizo una sonrisa torcida y se le acercó, con una mano estirada.

"Entonces, ¿todavía somos amigos? No estoy totalmente seguro sobre tu gusto masculino, pero no diré nada," prometió. Ella sonrió suavemente. Realmente era un buen amigo de ella.

"Está bien. Tampoco estoy muy segura sobre mi 'gusto masculino', considerando que salí contigo por un largo tiempo, pero—" Yamcha hizo un puño de su estirada mano, y le golpeó muy suavemente en el brazo. Ella sonrió juguetonamente.

"Pero no pienses que no lamentarás esto," finalizó él lentamente. Ella asintió. Él suspiró. "Está bien. Pero si las cosas se ponen agrias, te diré que te lo dije, pero aún así estaré aquí para ti," dijo firmemente. "Como amigos, que somos. Nada más."

"Bueno, duh," dijo ella, girando sus ojos. Él le dio un burlón ceño fruncido, pero la agarró rápidamente entre sus brazos y le dio un corto abrazo. Ella sonrió y se lo devolvió, asombrada que ya no tenía ningún interés en él 'de esa manera'. Vegeta había realmente sido la cura para eso, y no se lamentaba ni un poco. Se soltaron y se alejaron un paso del otro, y justo en ese instante sintieron que realmente eran personas separadas ahora, sin tener una influencia en la vida del otro de ninguna manera. Repentinamente iban en diferentes direcciones. Y ambos lo sabían. Yamcha sonrió tristemente y le dio un pequeño asentimiento, antes de alejarse de ella y salir lentamente hacia el iluminado amanecer. Se alzó en el aire silenciosamente, y desapareció de su visión.

Con un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa, se volteó y se topó sólidamente con Vegeta. Gritó en sorpresa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Parecía enojado, pero estaba moderado por alguna extraña expresión que ella no podía descifrar. Sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros para enderezarla, pero la estaba alejando de él levemente. Su estómago se torció por la distancia que estaba poniendo entre ellos. _Genial,_ pensó Bulma. _¿Se arrepintió de eso y quería decirme que partiría otra vez?_ Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho con ese pensamiento. Sólo era un pensamiento, pero rápidamente se impuso y quedó ahí en su mente. Ella alejó su mirada de su rostro en caso que él leyera el miedo en sus ojos.

Vegeta no dijo nada mientras ella alejaba su mirada, pero podía sentir su mirada quemando un agujero en su cabeza como una especie de enfurecido láser. ¿Qué pasó con su valor? ¿No debería tomar esto con un poco de dignidad? Forzó su mirada para llevarla a la de él otra vez intentando mostrarle que no le importaba ni de una forma ni de otra forma lo que hiciese, pero se disolvió cuando vio lo que realmente tenía en su mirada.

¿Celos? ¿Qué estaba haciendo eso ahí? Bulma soltó un suspiro de alivio. Debió haber visto el abrazo con Yamcha. ¿Era por eso que se veía tan enfurecido? No había dicho o hecho nada más para enfurecerlo. Ella sacó sus brazos de sus hombros y cruzó sus brazos desafiantemente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó, sabiendo muy bien lo que le molestaba. Su expresión se hizo más cerrada y áspera, pero estaba escondiendo algo más. Wow, este sujeto tenía demasiadas capas. Dudó en acercarse a sus brazos para enterrar su cabeza contra su musculoso pecho, pero no hasta convencerlo en confiar un poco en ella. Él maldijo entre respiro en ese idioma alienígena y le dio una penetrante mirada. Su mandíbula estaba apretada.

"¿Bueno?" Preguntó. "¿Cuál es el problema? Y donde estuviste entonces, apareciste de la nada. No estabas espiando o algo, ¿o sí?" Preguntó sospechosamente. Él resopló bruscamente.

"Escuché gritos. Mientras caminaba te vi a ti y a esa triste excusa de guerreros apretados uno contra otro. No tenía necesidad de espiar, parecías un poco ocupada cuando me acerqué," dijo él rápidamente. Ella hizo gestos de dolor ante esos flagrantes celos en su voz. Actúa como si Yamcha tocó su propiedad. _Yo no le pertenezco, aunque puedo admitirme que haría cualquier cosa por él. No puedo dejar que esto siga. Soy una persona, no un objeto._

"Sí," admitió descaradamente. "Estaba un poco demasiado envuelta como para notar que estabas ahí. Yamcha tiene la manera de captar mi total atención cuando está cerca." Ouch. Eso dolía incluso al decirlo. Sin mencionar que eso era probablemente la mayor mentira que había pronunciado jamás. Pero funcionó. Vegeta se irguió drásticamente y apretó sus dientes, los músculos de su mandíbula se flexionaban y su rostro se endurecía en una fría máscara, la que usaba para ocultar cualquier emoción que podía sentir. Pero luego un destello de dolor se disparó en sus ojos, diciéndole que golpeó demasiado profundamente más de lo que había intentado. _Arréglalo, Bulma, por el amor de Kami, arréglalo._

"Es bueno que confíes en mí, o casi me persuado en pensar que creíste esa basura," dijo sarcásticamente. Su boca se inclinaba en una línea de decepción. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que querría estar con Yamcha cuando tenía a Vegeta? Si no tenía su confianza, ¿que tenía? Ella confiaba ciertamente en él, con todo. Pero si él no sentía lo mismo...

Sus cejas juntaron estrechamente en confusión. ¿Había estado bromeando? ¿Por qué no había visto eso él? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan extrañamente relevado al respecto? Había escuchando gritar a Yamcha desde adentro de la casa, y después de un pequeño debate interno había ido a ver si Bulma estaba bien con la presencia de Yamcha. No pensaba que el humano causase en ella algún daño, pero no le gustaba la idea de dejarla ahí con él cerca cuando ahora ella era suya. Y era suya, si no era en el sentido oficial de la palabra, tanto como él era suyo. Él podía admitir eso, sólo para él mismo. Pero para bajar al laboratorio y verlos abrazados tan íntimamente, le había dado un golpe en el estómago, uno para el cual no podía estar preparado. Toda la razón se le disparó desde la ventana, pero una voz interior le dijo de no matar a Yamcha. Bulma lo hubiera odiado si lo hubiera hecho. Y eso no lo podría soportar.

"Sabes lo que podría suceder si me mientes, mujer," gruñó. "No me gusta ser engañado."

Sus ojos se angostaron y ella se alejó un paso de él.

"Y a mí no me gusta que mi fidelidad sea cuestionada. ¿Honestamente piensas que tomaría a Yamcha cuando puedo tenerte a ti?" Soltó ella. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella puso su mano sobre su boca en mortificación. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho eso? Era vedad, reconoció, pero eso no impidió que el furioso sonroje inflamara sus mejillas por soltar su vergüenza. Escondió su rostro en sus manos. Yamcha estaría tan avergonzado si hubiera escuchado eso. Vegeta soltó una risa de pura maldad, algo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo pero no pudo disfrutarla porque estaba dirigida a ella. No vio cuando él se acercó y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor por sus manos, pero podía sentirlo. Sus duros, cálidos brazos conteniéndola fuertemente, haciéndola dar un grito de placer. No pensó que alguna vez se enfermaría por una improvocada muestra de afecto de Vegeta, nunca. Pero un abrazo no era todo lo que quería, y sabía que eso no era todo lo que él quería de ella, tampoco. Ella alzó su cabeza y miró profundamente en sus insondables ojos, y sonrió ampliamente. Se veía tan arrogante como siempre lo había visto, y se dio cuenta que debió haberle dado a su ego un gran impulso. No le importaba.

"Sabes, la fidelidad es algo reservado para esos que realmente quieren decir algo para uno," le susurró él en el oído. Ella se enderezó. _Kami, no._ Sus miedos volvieron llenos de fuerza, y su corazón se preparó dispuesto a desparramarse en mil pedazos irreparables. Pero él no había terminado. "¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?"

"Yo- yo no..." Tartamudeó. ¿Se lo tiraría en la cara y se burlaría de ella por su estupidez? ¿Simplemente lo ignoraría? ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando? Ella parpadeó un par de veces para limpiar su cabeza y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y mirar nuevamente a sus ojos. Estaban preguntándole claramente, sin sobras escondiendo secretos pensamiento que ella sola pudiera adivinar. Él quería saber. Y ella quería decirle. Por alguna razón quería sacárselo de su pecho, al menos un poco. Tenía la leve sospecha que él necesitaba saber. Verdaderamente, necesitaba. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso? Pero no podía salir y decirlo, no sin alguna señal que él no la rechazaría.

"Los celos también están reservados para quienes importan a uno. ¿Estás _tratando_ de decirme _algo_?" Replicó suavemente. Él frunció el ceño a la referencia de su reacción anterior.

"No estoy celoso. Esa emoción no es digna de mí," dijo tajante. Bulma estudió su rostro tranquilamente, y se movió de él, sólo para averiguar que él no la iba a soltar. Hmmm. Sus oscuros ojos podrían agujerear un agujero a yardas de distancia, mientras parecía pensar fuertemente. Tenía un poco de dudas si habían sido celos, aunque debía haberse dado cuenta que él nunca se lo admitiría. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia ella y se quedaron ahí por un largo momento, interrogándola silenciosamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó insegura. Sentía que su mente se abría completamente, con su mirada en ella de aquella forma. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, pero aún así, no dijo nada que dejara salir lo que estaba pensando. Bulma soltó un corto suspiro, y recostó su cabeza levemente contra su pecho, soltando un bostezo. Era muy, muy temprano para estar levantada, y no estaba lo suficientemente alerta como para lidiar con el humor de Vegeta. Ni siquiera como para discutir con él. Cerrando sus ojos cansadamente, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él e inhaló su única esencia, rindiéndose por completo por el momento. Sintió mirarla por una pequeña eternidad, antes de envolverla más fuerte en sus brazos, una mano acariciando su cabello y deslizándose en su nuca como si estuviera ahí de pie en un estado de sueño gratificante. Como había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo conoció, pensó. Un regalo maravilloso que se le había dado, el regalo de poder ver al verdadero Vegeta, el que confiaba en ella con el conocimiento que tenía un corazón muy activo y sentía cosas como cualquier otro. Estuvo eternamente agradecida que él le había dado su confianza de esa manera.

"Nunca respondiste mi pregunta," dijo en una enmudecida voz sobre ella. Ella escuchó el latido de su pecho mientras habló, como un ronroneo vibrante. Sonrió y volteó su rostro en su pecho levemente, y luego lo alzó para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti, Vegeta. ¿Realmente necesitas que lo diga?" Preguntó lentamente, sus mejillas se teñían de rosa mientras lo decía.

"No. Sólo quiero que lo digas." Sus ojos parecían brillar por un momento, y su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa. Luego soltó un respiro, y algo salió de sus ojos, abriendo una ventana dentro de él que ella nunca había visto ahí antes. Era como ver lo que estaba sintiendo, y pensando al mismo tiempo. Su cerebro científico no tenía explicación para esto, pero no perdió tiempo en preocuparse sobre lo que se reflejaba de sus pensamientos internos envueltos en ella, forzándolas en la visión. Podía ver su proteccionismo por ella, su agravamiento por sus maneras obstinadas a veces, la confusión que sentía mientras ella lo hacía sentir cosas que él no podía explicar, el orgullo interno que ni siquiera Freezer había podido tocar. Demasiadas cosas parecían destellar a través de sus ojos, pero no tenía tiempo para descifrarlas. Giraron alrededor de ella como un remolino de emociones y recuerdos combinados. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que todo estaba sucediendo dentro de su mente, todo alguna telepatía que nunca supo que podía existir. Con un comienzo, abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a Vegeta con sus zafiros ojos llenos de sorpresa. Él abrió sus ojos y profundizó su sonrisa, aunque Bulma tuvo la sensación que había sido un poco forzada. No podía haber estado tan cómodo con dejarla entrar en su mente de esa manera, cuando era demasiado privado sobre la mayoría de las cosas. ¿Entonces por qué lo había hecho?

Simple. Quería que confiara en él lo suficiente con sentimientos como él confiaba en ella con los suyos. Bulma fue sacudida con el impacto de esa simple verdad. Negarle sus sentimientos a él sería como una bofetada en la cara después que él se había entregado a ella así, y sabía que saldría lastimado de ese rechazo, aunque nunca lo muestre externamente. ¿Realmente quería saberlo tan ansiosamente? Entonces debería decírselo, y al demonio con las consecuencias. Vegeta no la dejaría entrar en su mente si simplemente iba a reírse en su cara.

"Está bien, entonces. Si realmente quieres saber," forzó temblorosa. "Yo-yo me preocupo por ti, Vegeta. Más de lo que me _preocupé_ alguna vez por una persona. Casi me mató cuando te fuiste por todos esos meses, y nunca me di cuenta realmente porque hasta que pensé que no ibas a volver. Me dolió pensar que me odiabas por lo que dije, y nunca paré de _odiarme_ a mi misma por ser tan estúpida esa noche. Así que... no sé que esperas de mi, o que quieres que diga, pero sé que si me dejas otra vez... Kami, _no me dejes_ otra vez," suplicó apresuradamente. Sólo pensarlo era suficiente para matarla.

No pudo soltar nada más, a pesar que tenía, en esencia, le había dicho exactamente lo que él había querido saber. Que lo amaba. Él perdió su sonrisa completamente mientras la miraba. Bulma comenzó a avergonzarse por el escrutinio y corrió la vista, pero su mano se soltó de ella y capturó su mentón, forzándola gentilmente a mirarlo. Ella cumplió insegura, para encontrar a Vegeta mirándola tiernamente con una expresión maravillosamente cálida, sus interiores se derritieron como mermelada.

"Bulma..." Susurró él. Ella apretó su agarre en él y alzó su cabeza, mientras el bajaba la suya para capturar sus labios en un suave beso.

Bulma sintió un cálido dolor asaltar sus adentros mientras le respondía instantáneamente, moviendo su boca sobre la de él casi hambrientamente, tratando de sentir más de él. El suave beso lentamente se tornó salvaje, mientras su lengua empujaba lentamente dentro de su boca para explorarla, memorizando cada sedosa curva de su boca, acariciándola y encendiéndola en llamas con cada toque que le daba. Ella sintió que toda la razón se le desvanecía, mientras se concentraba en la calidez de sus labios contra los de ella, sus brazos envolviéndola. Era el paraíso. Pero después de un momento terminó, ambos rompiéndolo reclutantes para respirar. Sus labios se enrojecieron y su mirada los acarició antes de centrarse en sus ojos azules. Ella parpadeó lentamente mientras Vegeta parecía recuperar su propio sentido del razonamiento y razón, y cerró sus ojos con los de ella en una acalorada sensación de apuro.

"Mujer, hablaste como si leíste mi mente," dijo suavemente. Una pequeña sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa, se curvó en las esquinas de su boca. "Y esa es toda la explicación que vas a tener de mí."

Su corazón se alzó y creció por sus palabras, y sus amplios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo aprisionar con sus pestañas. Él la amaba. Verdaderamente. Y se había sentido tan mal por su separación como ella se había sentido. El saber que él se preocupaba por ella la sacudió hasta el fondo junto con la fuerza del amor que sentía por él. Su deseo se había vuelto realidad, y no iba a dejarlo ir, así venga la muerte, destrucción o cualquier otra cosa que pueda venir junto a los Androides. No, nada la haría dejarlo ir.

Nunca.

"Vamos mujer, necesitaré desayunar antes de ir a entrenar. Aún si tú eres la que lo hace," sonrió Vegeta, y la sacudió ligeramente. Ella parpadeó volviendo a la realidad, saliendo de sus pensamientos como volviendo de miles de millas abajo del agua. Le arrugó la nariz delicadamente, y besó su sonrisa sacándosela del rostro. Cuando se soltaron esta vez, vieron reflejados en los ojos del otro algo que nunca pensaron ver, un amor que era inigualable con ningún otro conocido en el universo. Algo que Bulma había empezado a pensar como un mito. Ahora sabía mejor.

"Está bien entonces," aceptó ella. "Pero no voy a hacer una triple porción de omelettes esta vez. Algo más de colesterol y voy a terminar dándote un infarto. Y quiero mantenerte por aquí." Él soltó una leve risa y la alzó en sus brazos dirigiéndose a la casa, cada uno pensando en como habían cambiado sus vidas, y sin importarles mucho. Bulma se preguntó que pasaría mañana, y como los demás reaccionarían con lo que incluso a ella había sorprendido. Estaba enamorada del Príncipe Saiyajin.

* * *


	15. Consentimiento paternal

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Las cosas habían parecido mejorar para Bulma desde el regreso de Vegeta y la realización de los candentes sentimientos por el obstinado príncipe, y viceversa. A pesar que la habitual rutina no había cambiado casi nada, la atmósfera era definitivamente una nueva. La cama de Bulma ya no estaba vacía por las noches, primero y principal. Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde esa noche que él había vuelto del espacio, trayendo con él todo el poder de un recientemente despertado Super-Saiyajin. Tres semanas desde la última vez que su vida era una vida solitaria. Poco sabía que Vegeta se había sentido igual a menudo a su propia manera. Pero para todas las nuevas emociones que habían experimentado, la vida seguía siendo la misma.

Bulma se sentó precariamente en la parte superior de la cámara de gravedad, armada de un soldador e infinita determinación. El panel superior se había aflojado por uno de los disparos más poderosos de Vegeta, ahora mucho más fuerte porque era un Super-Saiyajin. Aunque no era peligroso para el diseño, poco a poco podría debilitar la capa exterior si se lo dejaba así. No quería eso, y por eso se sentó ahí en el calor, vestida con ropa protectora y un casco para soldar, sudando hasta la muerte.

_Maldición,_ pensó, _¡voy a fallecer si no hago esto pronto!_ La temperatura estaba cerca de ampollarla. Además, la aleación metálica bajo ella estaba reflejando toda la luz en su cara. Sonriendo un poco, volvió a trabajar. Tenía que terminarla antes que Vegeta volviera de lo de Goku y quisiera usarla. Odiaba esperarla terminar de arreglarla. El rítmico zumbido intermitente del soldador llenó sus sentidos mientras se sumergía otra vez en su trabajo. Concentrándose completamente en la tarea a realizar. Sólo un par de pulgadas más y había terminado...

"¡Mujer!"

"¡Ahh!" Bulma gritó y casi perdió el equilibrio. Se enderezó después de un segundo y miró sobre su hombro, su corazón golpeaba. "Dios, Vegeta, ¡me has asustado hasta la muerte!" Dijo con enfado, todavía recuperándose de la conmoción. Él estaba levitando justo tras ella, inspeccionando el trabajo que casi había completado. Se quitó la máscara para soldar y limpió su frente cansadamente, un poco agradecida por la interrupción secretamente. Vegeta le dio una malévola mirada y asintió hacia coraza de metal.

"¿Te tomó demasiado tiempo para hacer esa pequeña cantidad de trabajo? ¿Qué te ha estado distrayendo, mujer?" Dijo burlonamente, sólo para molestarla. Muy mal para él, no funcionó. Bulma estaba volviéndose más astuta cada vez con sus trucos, y se dio cuenta que casi siempre decía esas cosas sólo por el hecho de molestarla. Amaba una buena batalla verbal. Ella se sonrió sadísticamente y alzó su vista a él.

"Oh, bueno, Yamcha pasó a visitar y estuvimos ocupados teniendo sexo mientras estuviste fuera. ¿Feliz?" Preguntó maliciosamente, sus ojos brillando con alegría. Ahora dejarlo digerir eso. El rostro de Vegeta se puso repentinamente tan oscuro como una nube tormentosa, sus ojos destellaban peligrosamente. Pero luego su boca se curvó en una sonrisa y le sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

"Muy graciosa. Pero eso sería imposible."

Bulma giró su cabeza curiosamente hacia él. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué confías en mí, dios lo prohíba?" Sacudió su cabeza otra vez, su sonrisa se profundizó aún más. Bulma estaba intrigada. Enfurecida, pero intrigada.

"Bueno, vamos. ¡Dime porque es imposible!"

Él le lanzó una mirada malvada. "Porque pareces haber desarrollado un sentido del gusto últimamente. Por eso es imposib—" se detuvo mientras eludió el soldador que ella le arrojó. Soltó una pequeña risa por su indignación. "Cálmate. No hay nada de que avergonzarse—" se movió repentinamente mientras esta vez ella le arrojó su casco.

"Sentido del gusto, ¡ja! Es más como que desarrollé alguna clase de condición mental," bufó ella. Él siempre sabía como molestarla y salirse con las suyas al mismo tiempo. Ella se puso de pie en la cámara de gravedad y se quitó el polvo de las virutas metálicas que la cubrían. "Voy a tomar un descanso. No volverás a lo tuyo por al menos media ahora, así que ahora puedes esperar."

Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero la agarró por la cintura y la bajó al suelo de todas formas. Se hubiera volteado para ir adentro, pero él no la soltó. En cambio, él la llevó más fuerte hacia sí. Bulma le sonrió y deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, sin importarle el calor que segundos atrás la había incomodado insoportablemente. Se puso de puntas de pie así sus alturas eran iguales, y buscó en sus ojos.

"Entonces... ¿qué estás haciendo de vuelta tan temprano? ¿Algo te estuvo distrayendo de tu trabajo?" Alzó una ceja interrogativamente, y quizá un poco sexymente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo de vuelta, de todas formas? Él alzó sus propias cejas en respuesta a su indirecta, pero no la alzó al máximo.

"No."

Bulma se desinfló un poco. "¿Entonces qué?"

"Decidí no dejar saber a Kakarotto cuan fuerte soy todavía. No podré matarlo si conoce mi límite."

"Pero él sabe que eres un Super-Saiyajin."

"Eso no importa," explicó. "Sólo porque ambos somos Super-Saiyajin no quiere decir que estemos igualados en poder. El idiota puede quedar en la oscuridad. Le hará bien quedarse pensando por un tiempo," murmuró oscuramente. Otra oportunidad para insultar a Goku, pensó. Vegeta tenía algunos serios problemas con su rival. Podría pedir algún asesoramiento... Bulma quitó su sonrisa y descansó su cabeza contra su pecho, luego repentinamente quitó su cabeza mientras él dejó salir un quejido de dolor. Ella lo miró detenidamente, con inseguridad en sus ojos. Estaba vestido en su vieja armadura Saiyajin, pero había sido poco buena para protegerlo de los disparos que había recibido recientemente mientras estaba entrenando con Goku. Pedazos rasgados de su ropa mostraban su carne lastimada, sangrando. Eran, aunque pequeñas, numerosas. Se soltó de él y se alejó un paso, por miedo de lastimarlo un poco más.

"Vegeta idiota, ¡porque no dijiste algo!" Gritó. "Esta armadura está destrozada. ¿Cuánto te duele?" Preguntó preocupadamente, buscando gentilmente por más heridas. Él sacó sus manos y frunció el ceño.

"Son simples arañazos. Déjame en paz. Pero necesito una nueva armadura. ¿Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer más, mujer?" Preguntó, o más correctamente, desafió. Ella alzó su mirada y le dio una de esas miradas de 'mejor que estés bromeando'.

"Por supuesto que puedo. Sólo dame algo del que crear una réplica, y lo intentaré. Pero realmente Vegeta, esto se tiene que ver," sentenció, mirando a sus heridas. "No quiero que se infecten. Sería un trato justo, te hago algunas nuevas armaduras si me dejas curarte esas heridas." Él sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Por favor?" Suplicó.

"No. Tengo que entrenar," Vegeta respondió bruscamente. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dio esa mirada. Bulma se inclinó a discutir y si se negaba, obligarlo a ir a la enfermería con ella, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Mejor dejarlo entrenar con esos malditos cortes. Ugh.

"Bien, lo que sea," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Sólo no esperes entrar en mi cama esta noche con heridas abiertas. Acabo de lavar las sábanas." El rostro de Vegeta se oscureció un poco, pero sonrió y le devolvió su gesto con uno de los suyos. Se quedó en silencio.

Bulma suspiró. "Lo que sea." Limpiándose el sudor de su rostro otra vez y maldiciendo silenciosamente por la bola de lava en el cielo que llamaban sol, besó a Vegeta rápidamente una vez en la mejilla sólo para confundirlo. No estaba realmente furiosa, sólo preocupada por su dolor. Él le dio una extraña mirada, y luego frunció el ceño repentinamente. Ella limpió su rostro otra vez e ignoró el ceño fruncido. Él siempre estaba haciendo eso.

Luego se volteó y tomó su soldador y su máscara, los que estaban tirados en la base de la cámara de gravedad. Cuando se irguió y se volteó, Vegeta se había ido. ¿Ahora a donde se había ido? Bulma se preguntó mientras revisó el área en su búsqueda. Probablemente a la cocina, supuso. Y ella acababa de llenar la despensa. Maldición. Estaba un poco confundida que él había hecho un paso atrás de la misma manera que hizo uno acercándose. _Probablemente molestando a mi mente,_ pensó mientras inspeccionaba que el soldador no se haya dañado. Ningún daño, notó con satisfacción. Luego tragó con dificultad mientras el calor parecía incrementarse aún más.

"Aquí," dijo de repente una gruesa voz. Bulma se volteó en sorpresa para ver a Vegeta de pie frente a ella con un vaso de agua en una mano, y una semilla mágica en la otra. Los recuerdos de meses atrás la golpearon, la noche que él se había volteado hacia a ella y casi le ahorcaba la vida. Nunca olvidaría la mirada en su rostro después que él notó lo que casi le había hecho. Había sido una pequeña señal que él era más que un bastardo sin corazón. ¿Pero qué quería ahora? Ella miraba de una mano a la otra en confusión.

Vegeta giró sus ojos. "Toma el agua, mujer." Frunciendo el ceño levemente ella la tomó de su mano, y con la sensación de frescura contra su piel, la bebió rápidamente de un solo largo trago. Bulma no se había dado cuenta cuanto la necesitaba hasta que Vegeta se la había dado. Cuando terminó lo miró con gratitud brillando en sus ojos.

"Gracias, Vegeta. Realmente necesitaba eso. ¿Pero que hay con la semilla? ¿Y de donde la sacaste? Yo no tenía ninguna," dijo curiosamente. Él sonrió pícaramente. "La semilla es para mí, mujer. Me gustaría volver a mi entrenamiento, sin ti regañándome. Y quiero que hagas mi armadura." Con eso, masticó la semilla rápidamente y la tragó, sonriéndole mientras sus cortes que ella había 'regañado' se cerraban y desaparecían. Su sonrisa se profundizó aún más cuando su fuerza volvió por completo, y Bulma sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa por su reacción.

"Pensé que odiabas esas semillas."

Él simplemente gruñó y se quitó la armadura por sobre su cabeza, arrojándola a sus pies con el dedo pulgar. Ella admiró sus dulces y brillantes músculos abiertamente, pero frunció el ceño ante las roturas y desgarros del tejido que usaba bajo su armadura. Vegeta notó su inspección y alzó una ceja.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Preguntó sarcásticamente. Bulma se sonrojó a un leve rosa y le dio una amplia sonrisa.

"Todo." Oh, genial. Como si necesitara más orgullo físico. ¿Por qué no sé cuando callar?

Sus ojos destallaron con humor. "Bueno, eso está bien entonces."

Su sonrisa se profundizó mientras ella se sonrojaba más. Aunque ella y Vegeta estaban más juntos que antes, todavía era a veces extraño hablar abiertamente. Vegeta no parecía importarle a veces, cualquier cosa que ella dijese que de alguna manera lo halagara estaba bien, si era un poco inquietante ya que lo hacía tan poco. Ella temía que si inflaba aún más su ego, explotara como el viejo planeta Namek. Ella frotó sus mejillas y deseó no sonrojarse tan malditamente a menudo, luego se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él un paso otra vez. Él puso una mano en su cadera estudiando su rostro con una leve sonrisa maliciosa. Ella le dio la misma cantidad de consideración visual y dejó salir un respiro.

"Supongo que quieres que empiece con la armadura ahora. Al menos que el show haya sido para mi beneficio," bromeó. Ella deslizó su mano una vez más alrededor de su cintura, esta vez capaz de sentirlo bajo sus dedos, en lugar de la dura armadura. Él rió bajo en su garganta y quitó un mechón de cabello de su ojo, luego simplemente dejó que sus dedos trazaran gentilmente la línea de su mandíbula, enviándole escalofríos por la espina. Su leve tacto casi podía volverla instantáneamente loca, pero a Bulma no le importaba ni un poco. Sabía que en más de una ocasión el de ella había hecho lo mismo. Ella lo agarró más fuerte hacia sí, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él más completamente. Sus ojos se quemaron en los de ella repentinamente, su pasión se mostraba claramente. Ella sonrió en reacción mientras sus manos devolvían su gesto, amasando sus caderas sensualmente. Una sensación de calor comenzó a crecer bajo su cuerpo.

"¿Bien, Vegeta? ¿Quieres que comience a trabajar con tu armadura ahora, o tenías... algo más... en mente con que mantenerme ocupada?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en su voz. Y en su rostro. Sin esperar por una respuesta, inclinó su rostro para tomar sus labios con los de ella. Calor salía de sus adentros como siempre lo hacía, dejándola incapaz de más. Él se irguió en sorpresa por un momento, aún sin acostumbrarse a sus muestras de afecto. Pero se recuperó rápidamente, tomándola con más fuerza contra él y respondiendo con más que igual pasión. Él controló la situación instantáneamente, moviendo su boca sobre la de ella con flagrante posesión, haciéndola marear de calor y placer. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su cintura y se detuvo a apretar sus nalgas, que provocaron un leve chillido de ella. Ella en cambio tuvo represalias, haciéndolo gruñir, ¿o fue un ronroneo? No sabía. Nunca detuvieron el caluroso beso en todo momento. Pero después de unos momentos él se separaron reluctantemente, uno riendo en satisfacción, el otro sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

"Es hora que ustedes dos tomen algo de aire," se quejó una voz detrás de ellos. Vegeta volteó su cabeza en sorpresa, Bulma se congeló. Pero luego reconoció la voz. Su padre. Se soltaron del otro y se voltearon a verlo.

Ella se puso un poco rosa por haber sido encontrada en una semejante... situación, por su padre. "Lo siento papá. ¿Necesitabas algo?" Preguntó rápidamente. Vegeta sólo frunció y miró al viejo hombre, y caminó hacia la cámara de gravedad. Bulma se volteó y lo vio irse con algo de sorpresa. Pero lo descartó mientras escuchaba lo que su padre estaba diciendo.

"...realmente, Bulma. No en público. De todas formas, Chi-chi está al teléfono, donde ha estado esperando por los últimos tres minutos mientras ustedes dos terminaban," le dijo con una seca sonrisa por su consternada expresión. "¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!" Gritó. "Podrías haber limpiado tu garganta o algo al menos."

Él le disparó una mirada. "¿A riesgo de ser rostizado por Vegeta? Tengo un poco más de inteligencia que eso, ¿o no?" Los ojos de Bulma se angostaron levemente en respuesta.

"Él no es tan malo, sabes. Sólo... malhumorado, a veces." _¿Por qué lo estoy defendiendo? Se tanto como cualquiera que él puede ser él mayor dolor en el trasero. Demonios, la mitad del tiempo estoy quejándome por como actúa._

Su padre se encogió de hombros, sin querer agitar demasiado a su hija. Desde hace unas semanas atrás cuando él descubrió que Bulma y Vegeta habían desarrollado algo así como una relación de amor-odio, había estado distante de su hija, queriendo dejarles tener su privacidad. No estaba muy molesto por la pareja, aunque sabía que Vegeta era algo cañón suelto cuando se trataba de querer matar a Goku, tenía fuertes dudas en cuando a si él dañaría a Bulma. Aparentemente ella pensaba lo mismo, si las miradas de amor que disparaba en dirección al Saiyajin cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba no era ninguna indicación. De todas formas, no era su asunto. Bulma era una mujer madura, y él no se interpondría en el camino.

"Bueno, ¿vas a contestar el teléfono?" Le preguntó. Ella volvió a la vida una vez más, y corrió hacia la casa, dejando atrás su trabajo. Alzando su vista a lo que ella había estado haciendo, él suspiró y se dirigió a la escalera apoyada contra la cámara de gravedad. Podría terminarlo por ella.

"Vegeta," llamó en dirección a la entrada de la cámara de gravedad, "no uses mucha energía por el momento, ¿está bien? Estoy reparando el panel superior." Comenzó a subir la escalera, esperando que su artritis no le fuera un tormento luego por hacer esto.

"...Ni siquiera estoy entrenando, idiota," la voz flotó desde adentro de la cámara de gravedad. El Dr. Briefs se detuvo y se volteó. No era el insulto lo que lo detuvo, sólo la mención de Vegeta no entrenando realmente cuando no estaba comiendo, durmiendo, o... con... su hija era extraño. Él caminó alrededor de la entrada y lo señaló en la cabeza, notando la puerta abierta.

"¿Entonces que estás haciendo?" Preguntó cautelosamente.

"Nada."

"Puedo ver eso." El viejo hombre miró a Vegeta silenciosamente por un momento. Él simplemente estaba de pie al borde de la ventana, con brazos cruzados y cabeza alta. Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a él. El padre de Bulma no estaba seguro que hacer. Algo estaba tenso aquí, pero no pensó que debía interferir. Él se encogió de hombros levemente y se alejó de la puerta, cuando la voz de Vegeta lo hizo voltear.

"No necesito tu aprobación, sabes. No en esto. No en nada."

La cabeza del Dr. Briefs se inclinó comprendiendo. Ah. "No," dijo cuidadosamente, "imagino que no. Bulma puede tomar sus propias decisiones."

"Sí," murmuró el príncipe, "aunque la pregunta porque me eligió continúa plagándome."

La curiosidad del otro hombre creció. Él soltó una risa. "Extraña elección de palabras que usaste. Plagar. ¿Preferirías que te haya dejado solo?"

Los párpados de Vegeta se abrieron levemente en reacción. No dio respuesta por un largo tiempo. Finalmente el sólo sacudió su cabeza levemente, limpiando cualquier pensamiento que lo molestara de su conciencia. "No es tu asunto, viejo."

"Oh, pero sí lo es," dijo, el proteccionismo paternal pateando. Sabía que Vegeta podía matarlo en un instante, pero esto se tenía que decir. Sin importar cuan grande era Bulma, todavía era su hija, y no quería que sea lastimada por este aparente frío, insensible Saiyajin. "Si no te preocupas por mi Bulma de la forma en que ella lo hace, te sugiero que se lo digas antes que se haga a la idea equivocada. Ahora sé que no puedo forzarte a hacer esto, y Kami sabe que Bulma me mataría por interferir, pero sólo quiero que sepas que ella tiene muchos amigos que se preocupan por ella y no soportarían verla arrastrarse a través de la suciedad como una clase de cualquiera—"

"Está bien, viejo, entendí el punto," dijo Vegeta irritablemente. "Puedes callarte ahora." Pero algo casi inentendible brilló en los ojos de Vegeta por un breve instante. El hombre se relajó un poco, ignorando el rudo comentario.

"Como si supieras de donde vengo," dijo pesadamente. "Soy su padre, después de todo. Tal vez sabrás que se siente algún día."

Vegeta rió severamente. "Lo dudo."

Él hizo gestos de ira. "¿Entonces estás planeando dejarla? Porque sé a ciencia cierta que Bulma a basado la mayoría de su vida en tener una familia algún día."

El príncipe se congeló, y sus ojos brillaron por un segundo. Su boca se torció. "Briefs, esto no es nada de su asunto." El otro hombre abrió su boca para hablar. Vegeta lo interrumpió. "Pero, sólo para acabar con esta pedante sobreprotección suya sin sentido, te diré que ahora no tengo planeado dejar a Bulma. No tengo intenciones todavía. Por lo demás, dudo que la mujer quiera cargar con mi hijo." Soltó una risa carente de humor. "Pero tampoco, he planeado en ser padre. Francamente, me sorprende haber vivido este tiempo. Por todas razones debería estar muerto," comenzó con un indiferente encogimiento en los hombros que mostró el irracional destello de dolor en sus ojos.

El Dr. Briefs lo miró fijamente. Eso era realmente sorprendente. Había ahora una definida posibilidad que Bulma haya elegido bien, realmente habían profundidades escondidas en este amargo Saiyajin. Y no del todo indeseadas. Repentinamente parecía mucho más humano, aunque no fuese humano, era la única manera que el viejo hombre podía ponerlo en palabras. ¿Y qué era esa tontería que Bulma no querría cargar con el hijo de Vegeta? ¿Eso quería decir que Vegeta no pensaba que Bulma se quedaría con él a largo plazo? ¿De dónde demonios había sacado esa idea? Bulma era la persona más comprometida que conocía, cuando algo realmente le importaba. Parecería que Vegeta era más vulnerable a Bulma que incluso a cualquier cosa que Goku le pudiese arrojar. Esto era materia para la reflexión.

"Creo que te sorprendió," dijo lentamente, "sobre Bulma, quiero decir. Pero tienes que preguntarle a ella. No voy a suplicar más de lo que parece que ya he hecho." Soltó un suspiro y estudió al Saiyajin quien fácilmente podría convertirse en su yerno si todo salía bien. Él, por otro lado, no era quien para juzgar. "Te dejaré volver con tu entrenamiento, tan pronto termine de arreglar el techo de esta nave."

Se volteó otra vez para irse, pero el último comentario de Vegeta llegó a sus oídos. "Una cosa, viejo. Dile a alguien lo que he dicho aquí, y te arrancaré la lengua y—"

"Está bien, Vegeta, entendí el punto. Puedes callarte ahora," dijo con una sonrisa en su voz. Él escuchó un ahogado sonido tras él, de ira o diversión a regañadientes, no estaba seguro. El Dr. Briefs subió por las escaleras a través del calor, silbando entre dientes. Sin duda Bulma estaría al teléfono por otros diez minutos al menos. Suficiente tiempo para terminar su trabajo. Ella podría agradecerle después.

* * *


	16. Interludio

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

"¿Estás organizando una que?" Repitió Bulma al teléfono. "Pensé que yo era la única en organizar fiestas."

Chi-chi sonó divertida. "Perdón por hacerlo en tu lugar, pero sólo quería una pequeña reunión para juntarnos todos. Goku la sugirió, y realmente no pensé que sería mala idea. Sabes, reunirnos todos y ponernos al día. Tomarnos un descanso."

Bulma pensó sobre eso. Disfrutaría verlos a todos, aunque sólo Kami sabría como se contactarían con todos. "¿Quieres decir, todos? ¿Tien y Chaou-tzu incluidos? ¿Cómo vas a contactarlos?"

"Bueno, Goku puede usar su nueva técnica para localizarlos. Transportación-algo-o-algo, creo que dijo. Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Puedes venir?" Le preguntó. Será divertido, y Bulma no había salido por un tiempo. ¿Cuánto podría doler?

"Sí, ¡seguro Chi-chi! Podré, sólo dime cuando es. ¿Debo llevar algo conmigo?" Preguntó entusiasta, repentinamente ansiosa de verlos a todos de nuevo. ¿Quién sabía si los vería después de esta pelea contra los androides? Repentinamente un murmullo se pudo escuchar del otro extremo de la línea, lo que sonó a Goku preguntando por algo.

"¡¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!!" Chi-chi gritó sacada de sus casillas, asustando sobremanera a Bulma. "¡¡NO EN MI CASA OTRA VEZ!! He tenido suficiente de ese bruto, Goku, ¿y cómo puedes pedir eso después de lo que pasó? ¡¡NO VAS A PELEAR AQUÍ OTRA VEZ, NO DESPUÉS DE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ!!"

Bulma alejó el teléfono de su oído mientras el tono de voz de su amiga llegó a estremecer los vidrios. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Bruto? ¿Quería decir Vegeta?

"¿Chi-chi? ¿De qué estás gritando? Por el amor de dios, baja un poco el volumen. Me gustan mis tímpanos intactos como están," dijo, haciendo gestos de dolor un poco. "¿Ahora que es todo esto?"

"...lo siento, Bulma. Goku me está pidiendo invitar a Vegeta, Vegeta a esta reunión. ¿Puedes creerlo? Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente."

Ella le angostó sus ojos al teléfono un poco. Chi-chi se estresaba con las más pequeñas cosas. Bueno, Vegeta no era un pequeño problema, pero aún así...

"¿Así que quieren pelear?" Bulma repitió. Vegeta ya se había decidido en contra de eso, pensó. "Bueno, Vegeta no quiere pelear más con Goku. Prefiere mantenerse alejado de él por el resto del tiempo antes que los androides vengan," le explicó a su amiga. "Así que no te hagas problema."

Silencio.

Algo parecido a una explosión golpeó el oído de Bulma en respuesta. "ENTONCES NO QUIERE PELEAR MÁS CON MI GOKU, ¿¿O NO?? BUENO, PUEDES DECIRLE A ESE ALTO Y TODO PODEROSO ASESINO QUE VA A VENIR, Y QUE PELEARÁ CON GOKU, ¡¡Y QUE LO DISFRUTARÁ ENDEMONIADAMENTE!!"

Bulma gimió ante la intensidad en su voz. Dios. Chi-chi ciertamente estaba alterada, esperando explotar. Pero a Bulma no le gustaba la manera en que Chi-chi hablaba sobre Vegeta, como si fuera alguna clase de basura bajo los talones de Goku. Como el simple hecho que había hecho cosas en su vida que fueron, bueno, cuestionables, repentinamente era de menor clase que Goku. Ja. Eso era un poco agresivo. Vegeta, después de todo, era el Príncipe. Bulma se interrumpió de esos pensamientos. Se estaba volviendo muy protectora de Vegeta, y de todo pequeño insulto dirigido a él. Déjalo pelear sus propias batallas, se alegraría lo suficiente para hacerlo.

"Está bien, Chi-chi," dijo insegura. "Le preguntaré. Pero no prometo nada. Sólo dile a Goku que lo intentaré."

"...está bien," suspiró. "Lo siento. Sé que no eres su guardiana. Aunque Kami sabe que el animal necesita una."

Bulma gimió en consternación e ira. "¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Dije que el anima—"

"_¡Te escuché!_ ¡¿Animal?!" Sus azules ojos destellaron en furia. "¡No te atrevas, Chi-chi! ¡No te atrevas a decir algo como eso sobre Vegeta! No lo juzgues por sus actos en el pasado, ¡¡porque fue Freezer quien lo hizo como es!! Es tan víctima de ese monstruo como Krillin o Piccolo o cualquiera de los Nameks, y no voy a dejarte sentada ahí hablando mal de él cuando no tienes idea por lo que ha tenido que pasar, ¿me escuchas? Y déjame recordarte que tu esposo sucede ser de la misma especie de estos tan llamados animales," siseó al teléfono, respirando con dificultad. No podía creer en las palabras de Chi-chi. Usualmente ella no era tan... vengativa, aún cuando estaba protegiendo a su familia. Bulma no lo soportaría.

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea por un largo tiempo. Bulma pensó por un segundo que quizá Chi-chi había abandonado el teléfono, pero podía escuchar la leve respiración provenir de la mujer que le aseguraba que aún seguía ahí. Mientras Bulma se controlaba un poco más, se dio cuenta que Chi-chi no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Vegeta. Ella pensó que la había perdido, Bulma pensó con disgusto. Quizás reaccionó de más un poco. Subestimación.

Escuchó un suspiro. "Yo lo... siento, Bulma. Tienes razón, supongo. No debí haber dicho eso. ¿Pero qué te llevó a ti? ¿Qué ha sucedido entre ustedes dos desde la última vez que hablamos?" Preguntó la mujer de cabello oscuro curiosamente. Bulma había escuchado la sincera disculpa en su voz, así como el desconcierto. Se sonrojó un poco con culpa. "Mucho, en realidad. Te diré cuando te vea."

"Estás tratando de decirme—"

"Como dije, te diré cuando te vea. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta, de todas formas?" La interrumpió Bulma, y cambió el tema. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Chi-chi estaba haciendo sus propias conclusiones.

"¡Esta noche! ¿Vendrás o no? Espera; olvida eso, tienes que venir ahora. Quiero saber todo," dijo Chi-chi entusiasmada.

Bulma lo pensó. ¿Debería decirle a Chi-chi? Ella era su amiga más cercana, y había estado muriendo por decirle a alguien todas las locas emociones que había tenido cuando se trataba de Vegeta. ¿Que pasaría?

"Sí, estaré por ahí al rededor de las seis."

"¡Genial! Y asegúrate que Vegeta venga, ¿está bien? O si no voy a tener a Goku rebotando por mi cocina como un saltamontes demente toda la noche."

Bulma sonrió. "Está bien. Nos vemos entonces."

"Adiós." Ambas colgaron.

Bueno, esto iba a ser interesante, pensó mientras colocaba el teléfono otra vez en la pared. ¿Pero como se suponía que lograría llevar Vegeta? ¿Soborno? ¿Comida? ¿Chantaje? ¿Tortura? No, borra esas, ella simplemente cocinaría por un tiempo si se negaba. Mal. Espera, ¿no era eso chantaje?

Bulma había decidido esperar un tiempo antes de decirle a Vegeta sobre lo de esta noche, hasta después que hubo comido algo y estuviera de un ánimo más accesible. No que eso sea mucho más accesible, pero ayudaría. Revisó su reloj. Eran la 1:30 PM. Demasiado tiempo. Llamó a su madre por el pasillo.

"¿Sí, querida?" Respondió alegremente desde la sala de estar.

"¿Crees que podrás preparar algo de almorzar para Vegeta? Tengo que arreglar unos planes. Voy a lo de Chi-chi y Goku esta noche, ¿está bien?"

"Seguro Bulma," su voz flotó tras ella. "Ya mismo comenzaré."

Satisfecha, agradeció a su madre y corrió por las escaleras para decidir lo que iba a usar. Sólo era una reunión casual, pero Bulma no quería verse como un desastre de la moda. Revolvió su guardarropa, y después de veinte minutos, había elegido que usaría. Simple, pero la hacía verse bien al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces cuando un leve y zumbante ruido sacó su atención de su ropa, haciéndola ir al balcón en curiosidad. Saliendo, vio a su padre terminar el trabajo que ella había olvidado. Oh, oops.

"¡Gracias, papá!" Llamó. Él alzó su vista y asintió levemente, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar por la escalera para bajarse. Bulma se apoyó contra la barandilla por un momento, disfrutando la leve brisa que había aparecido, haciendo volar su cabello y enfriándola un poco. Se había puesto realmente caluroso últimamente, no siendo verano aún incluso. Todos estarían ahí, ¿eso quería decir que Yamcha también? _Bueno,_ se dijo a sí misma, _por supuesto que estará allí_. Es uno de los más viejos amigos de Goku. Se preguntó que haría él si ella y Vegeta fueran allí juntos. Nada, esperó, especialmente después de su última conversación. Parecía haberlo aceptado entonces. Demonios, probablemente estaría feliz de maniobrar sin ella.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la cámara de gravedad cuando otro repentino ruido capturó su atención. Su padre estaba cayendo de la escalera, justo desde del último escalón. Pero mientras ella miraba, la escalera se movía un poco. Ella miraba más atentamente, su corazón dándole vuelcos con fuertes latidos. Mierda, pensó repentinamente, mientras el miedo la llenaba. La maldita cosa no está estable. ¡Y su padre estaba a quince pies del suelo! Ella gimió mientras el pánico la ahogaba cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba por suceder. Todo parecía continuar en cámara lenta desde ahí. Vio la base de la escalera resbalarse lejos de la cámara de gravedad, haciéndola inclinarse precariamente. El Dr. Briefs se agarró en sorpresa, mientras su equilibrio se perdía y la escalera se inclinaba lejos de la cámara de gravedad, hacia el suelo.

"_¡Papá!_" Gritó impotente. Ella estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado alto para ayudar. Él soltó un apagado grito mientras toda seguridad se perdía, y comenzó a caer al suelo, torciéndose en el aire. Bulma gritó otra vez, incapaz de hacer algo más.

Vegeta salió disparado de la cámara de gravedad como si se estuviera quemando, buscando por el peligro. Viendo al Dr. Briefs cayendo hacia el suelo, voló a la velocidad de la luz, nada más que un destello para Bulma. Atrapó al viejo hombre del cuello de su delantal de laboratorio con una sola mano, torciéndose un poco así podían estar flotando a un metro o algo del suelo, con Vegeta agarrando al padre de Bulma como alguna especie de ave rapaz. Le gritó algo al hombre que tenía en sus puños, sacudiéndolo levemente para enfatizar. El Dr. Briefs parecía demasiado aturdido para contestar, y solo se quedó ahí. Bulma quedó débil con alivio, derrumbándose contra el barandal. Su corazón latía lo fuerte suficiente para sacudir todo su cuerpo. Miró mientras el Príncipe bajaba a su padre al suelo, aterrizando cuidadosamente a su lado. Desde donde estaba Bulma, no podía escuchar lo que él le había dicho a su padre, pero miró inquisitiva mientras su padre soltó una risa y se alejó inestablemente.

"Papá... ¿estás bien?" Preguntó ahogadamente. Él alzó su vista al balcón y sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

"Bien Bulma, estoy... bien. Pero a partir de ahora te dejaré a ti arreglar la cámara de gravedad. Mientras estés en ello, arregla la escalera también," respondió en tono de broma, y se alejó, cojeando ligeramente. Bulma asintió tontamente. ¿Acaba Vegeta de salvar a mi padre de una verdadera mala caída? Se preguntó Bulma, su corazón aún golpeaba con dolorosos latidos. Su garganta estaba cruda, y veía borroso por las lágrimas que soltó repentinamente cuando notó lo que sucedió. Tragó y se pasó una mano a través de su cabello azul, su mirada se encerraba en Vegeta. Él simplemente estaba parado ahí con sus brazos cruzados con su usual mirada altiva, mirando fijamente. Miraba a la dirección que su padre había tomado, y el ceño fruncido unía sus cejas. Lentamente su mirada se volteó hacia ella en el balcón, y sus ojos se atraparon entre sí. Buscando en sus ojos, trató lo mejor que pudo en enviarle un silencioso mensaje de gracias. Nunca había estado tan asustada por la vida de alguien más, y Vegeta había salvado a su padre sin esfuerzos de una caída que pudo haberlo matado fácilmente si aterrizaba mal. Lo que realmente no podía creer era que Vegeta lo había salvado realmente. Eso era lo que la sorprendía. Vegeta pareció leer esto en sus ojos y le dio una sonrisa tan propia de él, sus ojos danzaban como si supiera algo que ella no sabía. Como si.

Mientras ella lo miraba, se encaminó hacia ella lentamente, haciéndole señas con el dedo de acercarse a él. Su sonrisa se volvió más pronunciada. Ella parpadeó en sorpresa e inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente, antes que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de sus labios. Entonces él quería que vaya ahí abajo, ¿o no? No tan fácilmente. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Él asintió en respuesta. Dirigiéndose frente al balcón así estaba directamente bajo ella, el alzó sus manos. Ella gimió. ¿Por qué quería que saltara a él? ¿A que estaba jugando?

"¿Cuál es el problema mujer? ¿Miedo?" Se burló. Sus ojos se angostaron juguetonamente. Oh, sí. ¿Después de haber estado volando en una tormenta con él tenía miedo de saltar de un miserable balcón? Le mostraría. Levantándose en la barandilla, sacó sus piernas y lo miró.

"¿Juras atraparme?" Preguntó, sin un poco de preocupación en su voz. Esto no era algo que estaba habituada, aunque estaba empezando a parecer eso. Esta sería la tercera vez, ¿o la segunda? Él le frunció el ceño levemente, pareciendo un poco ofendido por su ansiedad. "Mujer, si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo."

"¡Ja! Casi lo haces, ¿recuerdas Namek? Nos lanzaste todos esos disparos a Krillin y a mí. Podrías haberme volado la cabeza. ¿Y esa noche que te hice enfurecer y me ahorcaste?" Frunció el ceño pensativamente, ignorando la oscura mirada que él le dio. "Pero entonces otra vez, has salvado mi vida varias veces, así que supongo que eso cancela todo. Y acabas de salvar a mi papá. Está bien, pero no sé porque me estás haciendo hacer esto."

Sin mirarlo otra vez, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se arrojó de la barandilla sumiéndose en el aire. Pánico destelló en ella por un segundo, haciéndola gemir a lo bajo en su garganta por un breve momento, pero desapareció cuando los cálidos brazos de Vegeta estaban a su alrededor y la sostenían en posición de cuna. Ella se quejó y abrió sus ojos, mirando intensamente sus oscuros ojos. Él sonrió en satisfacción por un momento mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y se inclinó en él.

"Gracias, por salvar a mi padre. Eso fue... realmente aterrador por un momento. Eres un héroe cotidiano," dijo mientras torcía su cuello. Él frunció el ceño profundamente, pero mantuvo un tono de reflexión en él. Ella pasó una mano por su cabello levemente, pero él lo ignoró mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta. Respondió con una ruda voz. "No soy ningún héroe. El viejo tonto arregla la cámara de gravedad, al igual que tú. Todavía es útil, hasta cierto punto." Sus palabras eran bruscas, pero Bulma pudo sentir la incierta calidez que sus palabras habían invocado en él. Suspiró para ella misma. Vegeta podía decir estas cosas fácilmente, pero ya no le creía como antes. Había visto su lado suave, y encontró difícil verlo como el cruel bastardo despiadado que lo había creído cuando aceptó quedarse con ellos la primera vez. No que realmente quisiera verlo de esa manera.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras él la acomodaba en sus brazos, agarrándola diferente en lugar de bajarla. La miró por un momento, pareciendo trazar sus facciones con sus ojos. El rostro de Bulma se coloreó levemente en respuesta a su intención de estudio, pero continuó mirándolo también, devorando con sus ojos su rostro. Una repentina calidez la llenó mientras se hundía en su perfecto físico, especialmente su rostro, al ser todo lo que podía ver estando en sus brazos. Su ligeramente oscura piel, bronceada por algún sol de algún planeta, parecía enfatizar su oscuro cabello y ojos que amaba tanto mirar. Su nariz aristocrática, hasta un poco respingada al final, era su mejor herramienta en hacer sentir indigna a una persona. Nadie podía mirarla como él podía. Pero no estaba haciendo eso ahora, simplemente la miraba silenciosamente mientras ella lo miraba también. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarles el silencio que se socavaba y fluía entre ellos, no era uno incómodo. Parpadeando lentamente Bulma apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, finalmente solo contenida por estar cerca de él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaban flotando justo fuera del balcón, del otro lado de la barandilla de la que recién había saltado. Vegeta se acercó y la depositó del otro lado, esperando que recuperara su equilibro antes de besarla fuertemente en los labios y moviéndose lejos del alcance. Bulma parpadeó otra vez, luego frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a poder alcanzarlo. Él sonrió malvadamente, pero no se acercó.

"¡Hey! Vegeta, si no supiera mejor, pensaría que estabas bromeando," se quejó, alzándose en vano para agarrarlo. Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Si me acerco un poco más mujer, hay una buena posibilidad que ninguno de los dos terminemos de trabajar por el resto del día. Y tengo que entrenar."

"... es una forma de entrenar, ¿o no?"

Él soltó una corta risa, el raro sonido hizo sonreír a Bulma en respuesta. Él puso una mano en su cadera y la consideró con arrogante diversión. "Parecería que te he enseñado bien, mujer."

Su frente se surcó. "No lo suficientemente bien, creo. Ven aquí." Él resopló, pero para su inmediato placer, se acercó justo al alcance de las yemas de sus dedos. Sus ojos azules destellaban con triunfo, se estiró otros pocos centímetros y lo agarró del brazo, atrayéndolo completamente con sus brazos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amplia cintura, determinada a no dejarlo ir. Él hizo un indefinible sonido mientras sus manos hicieron contacto con la parte inferior de su espina, y él resopló. Ella sonrió, sabiendo que había acariciado el punto donde solía tener una cola. Lo había encontrado en una de sus noches de 'exploración' con el otro, la segunda noche para ser exactos, y le había encantado la forma en que casi lo llevó al borde del abismo cuando lo hizo. Amaba el poder que tenía sobre él, y el hecho que podía traerle semejante placer con sólo tocarlo ahí. La mayoría de las noches ella no era la única en perderse mientras hacían el amor. Podía considerarlo ahora.

Juguetonamente, pasó sus dedos sobre el pequeño punto a través de su traje de entrenamiento. Él soltó un leve gruñido y ella sintió como sus músculos abdominales se tensaban, junto con todo lo demás. Sus ojos se encendieron. Lo acercó más, sonriendo cuando él hundió sus piernas sobre la barandilla para aterrizar junto a ella.

"A este ritmo, nunca terminaré ningún entrenamiento," gruñó mientras acariciaba con su boca su oído, su cálido aliento movía su cabello y la hacía suspirar. "Mejor que hagas valer mi tiempo, mujer."

Ella volteó su cabeza y comenzó un camino de acalorados besos por su cuello, los fuertes músculos se torcían bajo sus labios mientras hacía su camino hacia su mandíbula. Él comenzó a llevarla a su cuarto lentamente, su respiración se volvía más rápida mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar, acariciando el material de spandex azul lo mejor que podía. Él movía sus manos arriba y abajo de su espalda, buscando una manera de sacarle su ropa. Para su calurosa diversión y para su molestia, él la encontró tratando de hacer lo mismo con él.

"¿Por qué no podías haber usado tus shorts como siempre?" Murmuró mientras trataba de quitar su ropa sin dejarlo ir.

"¿Por qué no podrías no haber usado nada? Eso haría las cosas más fáciles," le gruñó en respuesta bromeando. Ella bufó y le dio una mirada, y luego apresuradamente se desabotonó su delantal mientras Vegeta simplemente desgarró su dañado traje antes que ella. Después de lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad para ambos, estuvieron desnudos ante el otro, ansiosos de tocar. Vegeta fue el primero en moverse, corriendo sus manos por su cuerpo en acompasadas caricias. Sus callosas palmas le raspaban ligeramente su piel, la deliciosa sensación la hizo agarrarlo y prácticamente atacarlo en su prisa. Se presionó contra él sin vergüenza, sintiendo su calor y dureza contra ella, y rogando por ella. Las manos de Vegeta se movieron a sus pechos mientras ella lo cubría en un manto de ardientes besos, los que se volvieron más intensos mientras él la acariciaba y tocaba. Ella podía saborear su piel, salada por los movimientos de su lengua, con un toque de algo que era indefinible de él. Su lengua trazó círculos en sus pezones, haciéndolo torcerse en sorpresa. Sus manos se apretaron en sus pechos, haciéndola gemir con placer al mismo tiempo conduciéndola a saborear más de él.

"Vegeta..." Susurró. Deslizó sus palmas a los costados como él había hecho, pero él no se había detenido ahí, en cambio trayendo sus manos alrededor y levemente hundiendo sus uñas en sus muslos, deteniéndolo en sus manos. Lo miró y midió su reacción mientras ella envolvía sus dedos a su alrededor, midiendo y acariciando al mismo tiempo. Su mandíbula se apretó para no soltar ningún sonido, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron. Prácticamente radiaban el placer que él estaba experimentando, y algo más brillaba ahí que no tenía nada que ver con la pasión, algo que ella no podía descifrar. Su aliento se rasgó en su garganta mientras ella incrementaba su velocidad, y él no pudo controlarse más. Tomando sus manos, la alzó y la arrojó a la cama, antes de cubrirla como un manto viviente.

Ella se arqueó contra él en un movimiento felino cuando él tomó su pezón en su boca, llenándola de placer eléctrico mientras su otra mano exploraba en su plano estómago, pasando sus caderas, antes de profundizar expertamente en su húmedo calor, encontrando el punto que él sabía que la haría torcerse, y acariciándolo rítmicamente. Ella gimió fuera de sí, mientras su mano hacía su magia. La sensación era increíble, y podía sentir su clímax acercarse. Pero se juró que no iba a ser la única. Bajando un poco, aún forzada por Vegeta, encontró su marca donde había estado su cola y comenzó a frotarlo, haciéndolo gemir fuertemente, con los dientes aún apretados. Su mano se movía rápidamente, pero ella quería algo más ahora. Se deslizó más abajo de él, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Ambos estaban sin aliento por la intensidad del momento, pero no detuvo a Bulma de darle un caliente beso en la boca, y sentir su excitación y urgencia ser devuelta por él con toda fuerza.

Su lengua se movía entre sus labios, mientras ella se arqueaba contra él y luchaba su camino dentro de su boca, gimiendo contra él cuando sus dedos se deslizaron en ella, golpeando rítmicamente a la vez que su lengua. Ella deslizó su otra mano desde su negro cabello bajo entre sus cuerpos, tomándolo con su mano libre, sintiendo su calor una vez más y acariciándolo hasta que sintió un duro gemido salir de él. Él interrumpió el beso respirando fuertemente contra sus labios, sus ojos ardían.

"Mujer... Bulma..." Gimió, diciendo su nombre una vez más antes de tomar su mano y empujando contra su calor, haciéndola clamar ininterrumpidamente, incapaz de formar alguna palabra. Se movieron juntos, sudor salía de sus excitados cuerpos. Él se movía a paso lento, pero Bulma se lo aceleraba con todo lo que podía. Su urgencia se incrementó mientras ella aplicó su mano en el punto de su cola otra vez, esta vez frotándolo en un ferviente ritmo que incrementó más el paso, Vegeta casi incapaz de permanecer en control. Bulma no pensó poder soportar mucho más, o explotaría en miles de pedazos. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como un cable tocando el agua, y el aire estaba vibrando levemente con el poder.

Abriendo sus ojos, se dio cuenta que era. Vegeta estaba brillando con un leve azul, con sudor que caía de él como riachuelos. Se intensificó, casi cegándola con su luz. El ritmo se aceleraba, y ambos podían sentir su liberación venir. Moviéndose ciegamente, fuera de sí, el placer que habían creado en el otro casi se destrozó en un enceguecedor calor y placer tan geniales, que Bulma casi pierde el conocimiento. Pensó que podría haber gritado si hubiera tenido el aire. Y siguió, golpeándolos a ambos con la fuerza de un maremoto que no podía parar. Los sacudió hasta el cansancio. Eventualmente simplemente se disipó, dejando maravilla y una vaga sensación de sorpresa para ambas personas derrumbadas en la cama, temblando y moviéndose contra el otro.

Bulma no pudo formar una frase completa en su mente, y mucho menos decirla en voz alta. Todo lo que podía pensar era _increíble_. Absolutamente increíble. Vegeta le había dado todo, pero no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Su rostro estaba presionado contra su cabello, y pudo sentir su corazón golpear contra el de ella mientras él daba fuertes respiros, tratando de recuperarse al igual que ella. Les tomó a ambos unos minutos antes que pudieran moverse con propiedad. Bulma alzó una temblorosa mano y acarició la gruesa melena de Vegeta, mientras él se levantaba sobre un codo y la miraba a los ojos.

"¿Hice... valer... tu tiempo?" preguntó suavemente, deslizando su mano sobre su nuca. Él le dio una cansada sonrisa. "Estuviste aceptable," respondió, besando su antebrazo mientras ella trazaba sus músculos. Estaba demasiado cansada para incluso pensar en una respuesta inteligente, así que simplemente imitó su sonrisa, y lentamente cerró sus ojos. Su corazón había vuelto a su ritmo usual ahora, y se sentía extremadamente sensible por todo. Aún moviendo sus piernas levemente le causó destellos de calor sacudiéndola, y haciendo a Vegeta hundirse en un respiro. Lentamente él rodó fuera de ella, deslizándose lentamente fuera de ella con un leve siseo. Bulma apretó sus dientes contra otro gemido. Él se movió para recostarse justo junto a su espalda, mirando al cielo raso. Bulma suspiró contenta y se curvó levemente contra su pecho, sin siquiera importarle sobre el calor. La misma gentil brisa sopló desde el balcón y acarició los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, enfriándolos instantáneamente. Se recostó así por un rato antes de mirar a Vegeta, pensando que se había dormido porque estaba muy tranquilo. No lo había hecho.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó suavemente. "¿Lista para un segundo?" Bulma giró sus ojos.

"¿Te parezco Saiyajin? Sólo soy humana. Casi me rompiste a la mitad sólo entonces," bromeó, acomodando su cabeza más cómodamente contra él. Él soltó un suspiro. "Hiciste tu justa parte de bromas, mujer, tuve que tomar represalias. Era una cuestión de principios." Ella alzó su vista a su sonriente rostro y giró sus ojos tolerantemente. "Siempre una razón de orgullo, principios o deber. Mantendré eso en mente la próxima vez que te quiera en mi cama."

Él simplemente rió de nuevo, y envolvió un brazo a su alrededor. Ella se acomodó en él, sintiéndose insanamente feliz y cansada. Se acostaron así hasta que el sueño los arrastró como cálidas manos. Luego Bulma recordó la cena esa noche en lo de Chi-chi, y sus ojos se abrieron antes de cerrarse completamente. Miró al rostro casi dormido de Vegeta.

"Vegeta. Psst, ¿estás dormido?"

"Sí, mujer. Por supuesto que es totalmente posible que esté respondiéndote en mi sueño." Sus ojos se abrieron y le dio una sarcástica mirada. "¿Qué?"

Bulma ignoró su seca respuesta y tocó su pecho, acariciándolo persuasivamente. "Hay una reunión hoy en la noche en lo de Chi-chi y ella quiere que todos vayan. Así estamos todos juntos antes de la batalla con los androides. Ya le dije que yo iba a ir, pero Goku quería que vayas tú también así podían pelear algo."

Vegeta le disparó una mirada. "No. No voy a pelear con Kakarotto, me quedaré en la cámara de gravedad. Ya te lo dije—"

"Lo sé," lo interrumpió, "pero Chi-chi realmente quiere que todos estén ahí, y eso te incluye también. Bueno, Goku quiere que estés ahí. Eres el único que lo iguala en poder, sabes." _¿Funcionará la adulación?_

"La adulación no funcionará, mujer."

Maldición.

"Vamos Vegeta, no me hagas aparecer ahí sola," rogó. "Habrá mucha comida también, comida de verdad cocinada por Chi-chi, no de lo mío. Aún mejor que la de mi madre."

Él se detuvo por un momento, pensándolo. Ella presionó en el punto un poco más. "No tienes que convertirte en Super-Saiyajin cuando pelees, y nadie sabrá que eres uno excepto por Goku. Puedes decirle que lo guarde como secreto. Chi-chi no quiere una pelea completa cerca de la casa después de la última vez, así que tu problema está arreglado." Ella movió su mano hacia su mandíbula, acariciando con sus dedos por ella llegando a su mejilla. Él parpadeó un par de veces y le frunció el ceño.

"Está bien, mujer. Iré. Pero no hay forma que me vaya a conversar con esos débiles idiotas. Sólo derrotaré a Kakarotto en su lugar." Una fiera sonrisa agració sus facciones. Ella suspiró en alivio y sonrió.

"Está bien. Sólo no te lastimes mucho, ¿está bien? Odio verte sangrando de esa manera," dijo preocupadamente. Él sonrió otra vez. "Hazme una armadura mejor, y eso no pasará tanto."

"Trabajaré en eso," dijo secamente. "Pero no la tendré lista para esta noche, eso es seguro. Oh, eso me recuerda, dejaste tu armadura cerca de la cámara de gravedad."

Él se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo estando acostado. "Poco importa. Estaba arruinada de todos modos." Asintiendo levemente, puso su brazo sobre él otra vez y cerró sus ojos. Vegeta soltó un silencioso bostezo. "Podríamos dormir algo antes de ir. No parece como que estuve entrenando." gruñó oscuramente. Ella sonrió adormiladamente.

"¿Lo hubieras preferido?" Le murmuró suavemente, besando su cuello. él soltó un respiró y acarició sus labios contra su frente. "Esto tiene ciertos beneficios que me gustan. Pero toda esta charla me hace querer cambiar de idea," dijo burlonamente. Ella sonrió.

"Muy sutil." Ella dio un gran bostezo y se anidó en su hombro pacíficamente, feliz de simplemente dormir unas horas en los brazos de Vegeta. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a una vida así.

Demonios, ¿a quien engañaba? Lo amaba. Y a él.

* * *


	17. Fiesta

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma se despertó unas horas más tarde, para encontrarse que eran las cinco menos cuarto, dándole cuarenta y cinco minutos para alistarse para la fiesta de Chi-chi. Quitándose el sueño de los ojos al parpadear, se interrumpió en una sonrisa mientras recordaba porque estaba acostada tan temprano. Volteó su cabeza y miró a Vegeta afectivamente, quien dormido se había dado vuelta, prácticamente sobre ella. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en la curva de su hombro, su aliento movía su cabello y acariciaba su cuello. Sonriendo aún más por su posición lo miró dormir por algunos momentos, antes de tratar de levantarlo gentilmente.

"...Vegeta. Despierta," le susurró en su oído, sacudiendo su hombro. Él no se movió, ni siquiera se quejó. Bulma se mordió su labio pensativamente. _Debe haber estado realmente cansado,_ pensó. Por lo general se despierta antes que yo, y en el extraño caso que no lo hace, se despierta tan pronto cuando lo toco con el dedo. Ella redobló sus esfuerzos, hablando un poco más fuerte y empujando su hombro. Aún no había movimiento.

"Maldición, Vegeta, ¡¡DESPIERTA!!" Gritó, quedándose sin opciones. Él soltó un gruñido y sus ojos se abrieron en irritación.

"¡¿Qué?! Maldición mujer, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa?" Se quejó, sofocando la urgencia de bostezar y parpadearle lentamente. Ella le frunció el ceño levemente, él simplemente se veía muy lindo cuando se levantaba como para enojarse realmente.

"Estabas prácticamente fuera de ti. Tenía que hacer algo, ahora levántate. No tenemos mucho tiempo para alistarnos. Y si no me equivoco, creo que vamos a llegar tarde. Toma veinte minutos llegar a la casa de Chi-chi y Goku. ¡Eso nos deja con menos de media hora! ¡Vamos!" Ordenó, levantándose y saliendo de sus brazos y yendo al clóset por la ropa que había escogido antes. Él se sentó en la cama y la miró tomar su ropa. Soltó una maldición murmurada y corrió una mano sobre su cabello.

"Usaré la ducha primero, tú encuentra tu ropa. Ropa apropiada, Vegeta, no una armadura de batalla. Esto no va a ser una sesión de pelea todo el tiempo," advirtió, sosteniendo su ropa y caminando en el pasillo hacia la ducha. Miró sobre sus hombros para verlo mirándola con algo de irritación, mezclado con diversión.

"¿Bueno? ¡Ve, ve!" Arrojó sobre sus hombros, y caminó lejos del cuarto.

"Mujer."

"¿Qué?" Se quebró.

"¿Deberías estar andando por ahí desnuda?"

"Oh, mierda," insultó, y volvió al cuarto con las mejillas sonrojadas. "Estoy segura que mamá apreciaría eso. ¿Y a ti que te importa de todas maneras? Tú siempre andas semi desnudo."

"Eso es porque _tú_ aprecias eso," replicó con una sonrisa.

Bulma le sacó la lengua. "Perfecto. Sólo eres un pony exhibicionista, eso es todo, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo," bromeó mientras tomó su bata del suelo y se envolvió en ella. Vegeta sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al cajón inferior, donde ella guardaba un par de jeans de repuesto para Vegeta para ocasiones especiales cuando ellos accidentalmente rasgaban su ropa. Comenzó a suceder muy frecuentemente. Mientras se los ponía, Bulma movió sus ojos con una sonrisa, sabiendo que nunca estarían listos si ella se quedaba mirándolo fijamente. Con una leve sonrisa, caminó al baño a preparar su ducha.

Se paró bajo la ducha, enjuagando su cabello lánguidamente, pensando en cuan afortunada era. Era una heredera de una mega exitosa compañía, era lo suficientemente inteligente para ver que sería así por al menos otros cincuenta años, tenía una familia genial, amigos que se preocupaban por ella, y su recientemente príncipe Saiyajin domado en su cama. Sonrió tranquilamente con el pensamiento de Vegeta siendo siempre domado. Como si eso podría suceder. Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia la fiesta. No sabía como los demás reaccionarían a lo que iba a decirles, sobre ella y Vegeta, pero no podía ocultárselos. Luego cambió abruptamente de parecer con el pensamiento del alboroto que podría generar. Aunque Bulma no iba a anunciárselos, no, sólo quizá a Chi-chi y a Goku. Los demás se enterarían en cuanto pase el tiempo. Probablemente no les importe mucho después de todo, sólo estarán un poco... sorprendidos. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, desparramando gotas de agua. No serviría de nada estar aquí pensando que iba a suceder. Lo vería por si misma dentro de poco.

Salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente, consciente de la falta de tiempo. Pero cuando terminó de secarse la puerta se abrió, y Vegeta entró.

Se sorprendió. "Maldición, ¡Vegeta!" Gritó, "¡casi me das un paro cardíaco!" Su corazón estaba golpeando a doble velocidad. Él simplemente caminó casualmente y cerró la puerta tras él. "Te tomaste demasiado tiempo aquí dentro, mujer. No soy tan paciente." Sus ojos se detuvieron en su cuerpo por un momento, y luego se alejaron desapasionadamente. Bulma miró mientras él se sacaba los pantalones y entraba en la ducha sin otra palabra. ¿Huh? Por lo general la simple visión de ella sin ropa puesta le daba ideas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez estaba muy sensible por esta vez. Bulma comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda. _Bueno,_ pensó para sí misma, _tal vez esté bien. Voy a odiar llegar más tarde de lo que ya llegaré._ Pero algo se siente extraño. Viendo su vaga silueta desde afuera de la ducha llena de vapor, secó su cabello y comenzó a vestirse.

Perdió el gancho de su corpiño siete veces antes de poder darse cuenta que demonios le sucedía a Vegeta.

Dejándolo caer con la demás ropa, entró valientemente en la ducha, donde Vegeta estaba esperando con una sonrisa de contrabando. Al verla, Bulma se dio cuenta que él había estado jugando con su cabeza. Lo golpeó en el estómago, haciéndolo gruñir y luego sonreír. Él la tomó en sus brazos, el agua bajaba como cascada entre sus cuerpo mientras ella se presionaba contra él. "Idiota," murmuró, corriendo su mano a través de su cabello, el cual no estaba desafiando la gravedad precisamente en ese momento. El agua lo había forzado a caer en su espalda, y se ella se dio cuenta que su cabello no era exactamente corto. De hecho, aplanado de esta forma, era tan largo como el de ella. Ella sonrió con eso, haciendo que Vegeta frunza el ceño y saque su mano de su cabello. Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda, descansando en sus desnudas caderas. Bulma ocultó un escalofrío, ella y Vegeta nunca habían compartido una ducha exactamente antes, y Bulma no lo estaba odiando exactamente en ese momento.

"¿Entonces que había con esta prueba?" Preguntó para distraerse de sus manos. Su ceño se inclinó hacia una esquina. "Probando tus controles. Conozco mis límites, sólo quería conocer los tuyos."

"¿Mi control? Eso no tomó control, sólo estaba curiosa porque te habías alejado así de mí completamente," frunció ella. "Además, tengo tanto control como tu, probablemente más," desafió ella.

Las manos de él se deslizaron alrededor de su estómago, y luego profundizaron más abajo, aceptando su desafío. Bulma gimió.

"¿Realmente? Entonces supongo que esto no te está afectando en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad?" Gruñó, buscando su calor. Ella sacudió su cabeza temblorosamente y trató de mirar indiferente. No creyó que funcionase. Así que trataría una táctica diferente. Le devolvió el favor. Vegeta se hundió en un áspero respiro mientras ella envolvía sus dedos sobre su dura carne, sintiendo su quemante calidez en su mano. Sus ojos comenzaron a mirar un poco aturdidos, y la mano en su muslo se sacudió un poco. Ella sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a acariciar un poco, sintiendo casi todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Vegeta apretarse mientras lo hacía. El vapor de la ducha giraba entre ellos, haciendo un poco difícil ver la reacción un poco mejor. Pero podía sentirlo. Luego tuvo una idea. Sacando la mano de él que la mantenía presionada contra él, se arrodilló en la ducha. _A ver si resiste esto..._

Diez minutos más tarde

Las paredes de vidrio de la ducha estaban agrietadas, mientras Vegeta trataba de controlar su propio clímax. Su aura azul salía mientras vino de rodillas frente a ella, gimiendo ásperamente. Bulma sonrió alegremente, satisfecha por haber retorcido ese tipo de respuesta de Vegeta. _Eso le enseñará,_ pensó alegremente. Aún podía saborearlo en su boca.

"Mujer... ¿estás tratando de matarme?" Preguntó rudamente, con una sombra de su habitual ser. Se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó fuertemente en la boca, sus labios calientes contra los de ella. Ella sonrió contra él y respondió con igual entusiasmo, pero se alejó al poco tiempo antes de volver a retomar lo que habían hecho a la tarde.

"Tenemos que alistarnos. Dios, ¡estamos llegando tarde!" Dijo, y fue levantada inmediatamente por Vegeta. "Entonces apúrate," le aconsejó. "Tengo que terminar mi ducha, y no puedo hacer eso contigo aquí." Ella sonrió y salió para secarse otra vez. No pensó que le molestase mucho perder su control con ella, tenía su recompensa.

Había terminado de arreglarse su cabello cuando Vegeta caminó a su cuarto, fresco por la ducha. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente con apreciación. No tenía idea que Vegeta podía verse tan bien con jeans. Estaba usando un par negro y ajustado que se moldeaba a su cuerpo como nada más, una camisa azul oscuro con cuello abierto y botas negras. _Maldición, niña, sabes como elegir buena ropa,_ pensó, pensando en todas las compras que tuvo que hacer ciegamente, porque Vegeta se había rehusado en ir con ella esa vez. Él reconoció la lectura de su cuerpo con una de las suyas, sus ojos aprobaban. Ella estaba vestida en un largo, vestido de corte simple que caía a media pierna, acentuaba sus curvas agradablemente sin ser cruel. El profundo color verde enfatizaba la atención de su cabello también, y se abotonaba desde el costado, recto desde la mitad. Era un bonito vestido de múltiples ocasiones, uno que podría dar diferentes estilos.

Se sacudió de su inspección al vestuario de Vegeta, y tomó su mano. "Vamos, ¡tenemos que irnos! Tengo una cápsula en mi bolso con tu ropa de entrenamiento, así no tienes que arruinar esas después. ¡Vamos! Tenemos cinco minutos para llegar ahí, ¡¡y nos toma veinte!!"

Él le levantó una ceja. "Podremos volar simplemente."

Ella se tambaleó y le dio una mirada. "¿Te estás ofreciendo?"

Él giró sus ojos. "Sí, mujer, si es sólo para callarte. No veo porque debería importar si llevamos unos minutos tarde."

"¡Importa porque le prometí que estaríamos ahí a las seis y media! Pero," pensó por un segundo, "si nos vamos volando, supongo que sólo llegaremos ahí unos minutos tarde," le guiñó el ojo. Él se enderezó con orgullo y le frunció el ceño.

"Mujer, te tendré ahí unos minutos antes, y no en una sola pieza si mantienes esto," advirtió. "No desafías al príncipe de los Saiyajin y te sales con la tuya."

Bulma sólo sonrió y recordó cierta discusión en la piscina donde ella había desafiado a Vegeta. Estaba por aceptar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"Uh, Vegeta... estoy usando una pollera," dijo impotente. Él se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos. "¿Entonces? Es lo suficientemente larga. Simplemente no te muevas mucho." Con eso caminó hacia ella con una mano estirada, la tomó y la levantó fácilmente en sus brazos. Tenía razón. La mano bajo sus rodillas sostenía su pollera, salvando su dignidad. Estaba agradecida, de otra forma tendría que soportar el maligno viento como un tipo de ventilación. Tomó su bolso del guardarropa mientras él caminó hacia el balcón, y se elevó en el aire. Despegaron en una bengala de luz azul.

"¡Ahh! ¡Mi cabello!" Gritó mientras Vegeta aceleraba. "¡Lo arruinarás!"

"Supéralo, mujer. Tú querías volar," replicó, y se fue aún más rápido. Trató de ahorrarse sus reproches, pero no había caso. Con un suspiro, dejó que el viendo lo tomara, e hiciera lo que quisiese. Si quería volarlo y desparramarlo por todas partes, mientras volaban. Vegeta tosió cuando tocó su nariz, provocando una risa en Bulma, esa era la primera vez que lo había escuchado hacer eso.

"Vamos, ¿no podemos ir más rápido?" Se bromeó. Ahora que su cabello estaba todo arruinado, no había razón para ir despacio, y ella quería ver cuan rápido podía ir. Nunca había estado muy asustada de las alturas, de hecho la emocionaban hasta el fin. Vegeta la miró, sus ojos oscuros la apuntaban. "Quieres ir más rápido, ¿verdad? Está bien entonces," aceptó, sonriendo perversamente. Una llamarada de calor la rodeó mientras Vegeta incrementaba su poder un poco más, y avanzaron como un cometa azul. _Rápido._ Bulma apenas veía el suelo bajo ella, no era nada más que un destello oscuro de árboles y luces destellantes mientras ellos atravesaban el aire, encendiéndolo mientras lo hacían.

"Oh, ¡mierda!" Bulma gritó mientras una barrera de sonido llenó sus oídos. Vegeta sólo sonrió y la agarró más fuerte, pero casi parecía como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lugar repentinamente. Pero Bulma no insistió en eso por más de un segundo, ella simplemente apretó su agarre en el cuello de Vegeta y miró las estrellas en el cielo, ya que eran las únicas cosas que no parpadeaban. Repentinamente Vegeta bajó la velocidad y perdió altitud, y mientras Bulma miraba hacia abajo mareadamente, vio la casa de Chi-chi brillando cálidamente bajo ellos. Ya había un auto afuera de la casa.

"Supongo que todos están adentro," remarcó mientras aterrizaron suavemente en el césped. Vegeta la acomodó y miró alrededor. Frunció el ceño. "El calvo está aquí, junto con el Namek."

Bulma suspiró. "¿Supongo que eso se traduce en Krillin y Piccolo?" Él le dio un lacónico asentimiento. Parecía un poco tenso. Bulma sólo puso su vieja animosidad hacia los demás, y comenzó corriendo sus dedos por su cabello, tratando de domarlo a una apariencia respetable. Tuvo éxito después de mucho intento, y lo alisó en sus habituales elegantes trenzas. Se volteó para ver que Vegeta la estaba mirando extrañamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con cautela.

"Nada. Apúrate."

"Está bien, está bien," murmuró ella, y caminó delante de él hacia la luz de bienvenida que venía de la ventana de la casa de los Son. Lo que sea. Mientras se acercaba, podía escuchar ruidos desde adentro, y podía distinguir las carcajadas de Goku sobre el por un momento. Sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. El gran tonto. Repentinamente ansiosa de verlos otra vez, apresuró el paso. _Si Vegeta quiere apresurarse que lo haga,_ pensó. Aunque dudó si iba a hacerlo. Llegando a la puerta delantera, golpeó firmemente la dura madera, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando casi se revienta un nudillo.

"Deberían tener un timbre," murmuró, frotando su mano fuertemente. Hubo un momento de pausa, y luego Chi-chi abrió la puerta, la saludó con una sonrisa.

"¡Bulma! ¡Viniste! Bueno, ¡vamos, entra! Vino Vegeta contigo, ¿o no pudiste convencerlo?" preguntó Chi-chi, mirando en la oscuridad. Bulma le devolvió una sonrisa.

"Uh, sí, yo... lo... convencí. Sólo se está tomando su dulce tiempo para venir hasta aquí." Miró tras su hombro para ver a Vegeta mirarla mientras se acercaba a la puerta. No dijo nada.

"No habrá peleas cerca de la casa, así que si quieres pelear, Goku dice que conoce algún lugar que puedan hacerlo con seguridad. No queremos que Bulma se lastime otra vez," le dijo severamente a Vegeta, aunque no haya sido su falta en lo más mínimo que ella se haya lastimado la última vez. Él profundizó su oscura mirada y permaneció en silencio. Chi-chi tomó eso por aquiescencia y abrió más la puerta, y los hizo entrar.

"Está de buen humor hoy," susurró Chi-chi secamente a Bulma mientras ambas caminaban, Vegeta caminando detrás. Ella encogió sus hombros y sacudió su cabeza suavemente. Sea cual sea lo que haya hecho que Vegeta haya sacudido su trasero era su problema. Bulma sabía que no había hecho nada para molestarlo, y si lo había hecho, debería estar de muy buen humor. Pero entonces cada vez que presumes algo sobre Vegeta, él siempre se esfuerza para demostrar lo contrario. Caminaron en la sala, para ser saludados por un sonriente Goku.

"Hey Bulma, ¡¡que gusto que viniste!!" Dijo con entusiasmo, y la agarró en un apretado abrazo de oso, haciéndola silbar. "Oops, lo siento," sonrió mientras ella trataba de tomar aire en sus pulmones. Él la soltó y se volteó hacia Vegeta, quien parecía estar en otro lugar en realidad. "¡Hola Vegeta! ¿Vienes por algo de pelea después? Será un desafío, quiero decir, ahora que tú eres un supe-" se interrumpió cuando Vegeta lo arregló con una sólida mirada, y repentinamente algo rizado en el aire apareció en los dos. Goku frunció el ceño por un momento, sin romper su mirada fija con el otro, antes de asentir lentamente. Bulma se sorprendió con la idea que estaban usando telepatía, y pensó que Vegeta estaba haciendo callar a Goku sobre que él era un Super-Saiyajin. Parecía ser la única idea lógica. Chi-chi parecía perdida, mirando a uno y a otro preocupadamente. Bulma tomó su brazo y la llevó a la cocina, donde podían hablar con un poco más de privacidad.

"Bulma, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Chi-chi sorprendida, extendiéndose a mirar atrás. "¿Le está haciendo algo a Goku?"

"No, no. Creo que están charlando, realmente. Tú sabes, con telepatía," explicó, corriendo su cabello al hombro. Antes que la otra mujer pueda responder, una calva cabeza apareció de la esquina de la cocina seguido de un pequeño con cabello negro y puntiagudo.

"¡Hey!" Saludaron al unísono. Bulma se interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa. "Hey, tú, Krillin. Veo que todavía estás compitiendo para el más pequeño en la tierra." Krillin frunció el ceño por un segundo, antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreír. "La misma Bulma."

Ella sonrió y volteó su atención a Gohan. "Hey niño, ¿vas a estar despierto hasta tarde hoy? ¿Entrenando por los androides también?" Le preguntó al pequeño Saiyajin frente a ella. Él alzó la vista y sonrió, y se encogió de hombros. "Casi. He estado estudiando algo también, tú sabes, así no me olvido lo que he aprendido después de la pelea. Pero papá me ha enseñado alguna de sus técnicas y demás, y también Piccolo," cantó, aparentemente encantando con la idea. Bulma miró a todos a través de la puerta.

"Donde está Piccolo, ¿de todas formas? No lo he visto, pero Vegeta dijo que estaba aquí," se preguntó en voz alta. Gohan señaló una sombría figura cerca de la ventana, donde la punta de una blanca capa podía ser vista por un poco de luz que la cruzaba. "Está meditando en este momento. ¿Vas a saludarlo?"

Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "No quiero molestarlo. Esperaré a que termine su meditación." A decir verdad, aún no se sentía cómoda con la idea de él estando del lado de los buenos. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, era extraño pensar en eso. Pero supuso que si Gohan y Goku confiaban en él, ella también podría. Cuando pensó en eso, era un poco hipócrita para ella condenar a Piccolo por sus transgresiones pasadas, después de haber dormido con Vegeta, y de haberle confiado su vida, cuando él todavía no había hecho ninguna clase de decisión de que lado estaba en la pelea venidera. Aunque tenía leves ideas. Pero no era que iba a dormir con Piccolo para mostrarle que confiaba en él. Bulma quedó un poco blanca. ¿Era algo así posible con un Namek? Soltó una risita con el pensamiento, haciendo que los demás la miren fijo. Oops.

"Bulma, necesito hablar contigo, así que ustedes dos vayan y busquen algo que hacer," Chi-chi ordenó a Krillin y Gohan. Ellos asintieron y caminaron fuera de la cocina lentamente, pero no antes que Bulma viera a Krillin tocar uno de los bollos que Chi-chi había sacado del horno. Ella corrió sus ojos a otro lado con una sonrisa escondida. Chi-chi se volteó a ella después de revisar la comida y la miró expectante.

"¿Bien?"

"¿Bien qué?" Bulma replicó insegura. Parecía que a Chi-chi se le iba reventar una vena o algo.

"Ibas a decirme sobre tú y... tú sabes," indicó, inclinando su cabeza en dirección al hall de entrada donde ellos no podían ver. Bulma comprendió. "Oh, mierda, cierto," dijo agitando su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de la conversación que le había prometido a Chi-chi?

"Bueno, es así..." Le dio a Chi-chi toda la historia, evitando los detalles gráficos de algunas cositas, pero le dijo todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, e incluso lo que había pasado la última vez que los visitó. Omitió algunas partes también, como cuando Vegeta le dijo sobre su vez en la otra dimensión después de su muerte en Namek. Supuso que no apreciaría si le decía a Chi-chi sobre eso. Le contó de la vez en el techo, la piscina, y la tormenta que casi la asusta hasta la muerte. Incluso le contó cuando salvó a su padre hoy. Chi-chi escuchó sorprendida mientras asimilaba la información del nuevo lado del príncipe que ella nunca había visto. Cuando Bulma terminó, miró a su amiga con incierta esperanza.

"Mi dios, no tenía idea," exclamó Chi-chi. "De hecho, nunca pensé que era posible que él pudiera actuar así."

"Sí, esa fue mi primera impresión al principio," dijo Bulma riendo. "Pero no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, ¿está bien? Vegeta explotaría absolutamente si supiera que te estoy diciendo esto. En caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, es un hombre muy privado."

"No estás bromeando. No te preocupes, no le diré a un alma. Ni siquiera a Goku. Kami sabe muy bien que no puede guardar un secreto para salvar su vida."

"Oh, probablemente pueda, si realmente tuviera que hacerlo, pero no puedes dejarlo saber de todas formas. Sería un error."

"Entiendo. Las palabras nunca más saldrán de mis labios," prometió.

"Genial. Quiero decir, no quieres que me maten, ¿verdad?"

Chi-chi la miró fijamente. "¿Haría eso él?" Preguntó con horror.

Ella rió. "Tal vez no intencionalmente, pero dios. El muchacho puede soportar cualquier cosa con dos piernas y pechos, y aún así tiene suficiente energía para un encuentro con Goku." Hubo silencio por un momento, y Chi-chi poco a poco se enrojeció.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse.

La noche pasó muy rápidamente, según Bulma. Vegeta se quedó muy callado toda la noche, permaneciendo lejos del resto de la banda, incluso de Bulma. Ella lo dejó pasar, y lo dejó pensando solo. Tien y Chaou-tzu aparecieron junto al Maestro Roshi, y Yamcha apareció con su nueva novia, muy para la diversión de Bulma. Se mantuvo echándole inciertas miradas toda la noche, pero se relajó finalmente cuando notó que ella no estaba enojada en lo absoluto. En algún punto después de la cena, se aventuró a hablar con ella.

"Hey, ¿que ha estado ocurriendo contigo últimamente? ¿Algo de acción?" Bromeó.

Bulma se excusó por su conversación con Gohan, y se volteó a él con una leve sonrisa. "Oh, he encontrado cosas con que ocuparme, estarías sorprendido por cuantos usos puede tener una llave inglesa y un soldador," dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Yamcha casi se ahoga con su bebida cuando vio la dirección a la que ella apuntaba.

Se recuperó después de un momento y la consideró con una mirada. "Ahora hay una imagen mental la cual podría no haber tenido," dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. Bulma irrumpió en risa, mientras Yamcha se volvía escarlata.

"Estaba bromeando, ¡idiota! ¡Como si te dijera algo como eso! Pero sirvió por haber preguntado," dijo, aún riendo. Él le frunció el ceño levemente mientras inclinaba su cabeza en dirección al altivo príncipe, quien estaba mirando su nariz de alguna manera mientras miraba a Goku. Goku parecía como si le estuviera preguntando algo. "¿Qué hay entre tú y él?"

Bulma parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No han hablado en toda la noche. Sólo pensé que podían tener problemas o algo."

"No digas eso, ¿sí? Nada está mal. Simplemente no creo que esté tan cómodo con toda la escena grupal. Prefiere estar solo en lo de Goku para otra cosa que no sea otra pelea. Aunque van a pelear después," informó.

Yamcha asintió y tomó un sorbo a su bebida. "Está bien. Bueno, espero que todavía sepas en que te estás metiendo con él, porque odiaría tener que juntar tus pedazos cuando se canse de ti."

Bulma exprimió sus ojos cerrándolos por un momento, y cuando los abrió, estaban llanos y duros. "En caso que algo así suceda, cosa que no creo que suceda, no necesitaré que nadie 'junte mis pedazos' como tan encantadoramente dijiste, porque nada podría romperme tanto. Ni siquiera él," dijo firmemente. "Puedo amar al sujeto, pero no soy dependiente de nadie, ni lo seré." Ella misma se creyó esas palabras a un cierto grado. Mientras que Vegeta era casi todo para ella, el pensamiento de ser dependiente de él para su felicidad le perturbaba de alguna manera. No le sentaba bien. No había sido miserable antes que él se haya quedado con ella, ¿o sí?

Yamcha la estudió de cerca por un momento, midiendo sus palabras. "Tú... ¿lo amas?" Se ahogó finalmente. Bulma asintió lentamente, dándose cuenta que Yamcha probablemente había pensado que lo que sentía por Vegeta era un afecto pasajero, algo menor a lo que había sentido por él cuando estaban saliendo. ¿Cuán equivocado puede estar un hombre? Pero no quería herirlo, él aún era su amigo, aún si no estaban más juntos.

Yamcha pareció alejarse de ella un poco, y miró sobre sus hombros a donde estaba su novia del momento, Cindy, estaba hablando con Chi-chi. Era muy bonita, pequeña con corto cabello negro y ojos azules. Le estaba arrojando miradas preocupadas alrededor de la habitación, pareciendo insegura por la extraña compañía que su nuevo novio estaba manteniendo. Sus ojos descansaron en un hombre verde, y se ensancharon. Yamcha sonrió levemente y se volteó nuevamente a Bulma, quien miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué sucede? Lo siento si estás enfadado po-"

"No, no. Supongo que estoy un poco envidioso, es todo."

Bulma rascó su nariz. "Lo siento, pero no puedes tenerlo," bromeó. Yamcha hizo un extraño sonido y la miró. Ella solo rió, divertida. "Eso no es lo que quise decir," dijo él, y se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir que desearía sentir eso por alguien. Incluso tu y yo nunca funcionamos de esa manera, así que supongo que seguiré buscando."

Bulma puso su mano en su hombro. "Encontrarás a alguien. ¿Qué hay de malo con ella?" Preguntó, mirando a donde Cindy había estado hablando con Chi-chi. Pero no estaba ahí. Frunciendo el ceño levemente, ambos miraron a su alrededor para buscarla, curiosos. Ambos la visualizaron al mismo tiempo, estaba de pie junto a un Namek de piernas cruzadas, preguntándole algo. Un breve ruido fue todo lo que pudieron escuchar como respuesta de Piccolo, y para sorpresa de Bulma y Yamcha, Cindy rompió en una amplia sonrisa. Luego procedió a hablar animadamente sobre algo, haciendo gestos con las manos y cosas. Bulma silbó.

"Parece que superó el miedo a los Nameks. ¿Me pregunto de que hablarán?"

Yamcha miraba. "Quiero saber, voy a ir ahí. Creo que Piccolo está avanzando con mi chica," espetó. Con esas palabras, caminó a través de la habitación, dejando a Bulma completamente sola. _Ahí están esos celos otra vez,_ pensó, _y es peor que antes._ Su mirada se desvió a Vegeta, preguntándose en que estaba pensando. No había hablado con él en toda la noche, algo le estaba diciendo no ir y hablar con él, y lo respetó por un momento. Vegeta no era uno para conversaciones pasajeras. Pero había algo indefinible... él estaba radiando vibraciones de 'vete'. Y la extraña cosa era, parecían ser dirigidas solo a ella. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Pensó, sintiéndose un poco herida. Ella podría estar solo leyendo entre líneas, pero raramente se equivocaba cuando se trataba de los estados de ánimo de Vegeta. Simplemente no sabía porque estaba actuando de esa manera. Ni siquiera la había mirado en toda la noche, según lo que notó.

Le molestaba.

Vegeta se inclinó contra la pared, contemplando su venidera batalla con Kakarotto. No quería entrar en nada arduo, y ciertamente no quería convertirse en Super-Saiyajin. No era que no quería el desafío, él no iba a mostrarle su poder al tonto. Y afortunadamente no le había dicho a los otros idiotas debiluchos que él era un Super-Saiyajin, prefería guardárselo. No, si no era por la llegada de los androides, y la potencial amenaza que presentaban, él hubiera destruido a su rival cabeza hueca tan pronto llegó a la tierra. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Bulma por un segundo, y se alejaron casi inmediatamente. Quizá no tan pronto como cuando regresó, pensó, recordando la noche que él había vuelto. Él sabía que se preocupaba por él, aunque sólo Kami sabía porque. Ella era siempre tan cuidadosa... Sus tripas se apretaron repentinamente, una mala onda de emoción lo golpeaba. Se sentía... mal... sobre lo que podría ser obligado a hacer más tarde en la noche, si las cosas seguían de la forma que él pensaba que seguirían. Se odiaría por lo que iba a hacer.

* * *


	18. Y el mundo se derrumba

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Se estaba haciendo tarde ahora, sin embargo Vegeta y Goku se estaban alistando para su pelea nocturna. _Idiotas, _pensó Bulma, sacudiendo su cabeza. ¿Quién, además de esos dos cabezotas Saiyajin, querría pelear en la oscuridad? Goku había estado diciendo algo sobre perfeccionar sus habilidades, y pelear a ciegas, pero Bulma no estaba del todo interesada. Que vayan si querían, pensó, pero les servirá si se contusionan o se lastiman el uno al otro en la oscuridad. Estaban listos para ir. Yamcha, Cindy y Piccolo aún estaban ahí, pero Chaou-tzu y Tien y Krillin se habían ido ya, junto con el Maestro Roshi, quien sintió un dolor en la mejilla después de ser rechazado por Cindy. Yamcha sólo había llegado tan lejos para darle al viejo hombre una mirada malévola mientras se iba.

Las cosas estaban terminando, no que haya sido una noche salvaje, pero aún así había sido bueno hablar con todos otra vez. Gohan se había ido a la cama hacía rato, pero Bulma tuvo la leve impresión que no estaba durmiendo, si la pequeña sombra de cabello puntiagudo que se escondía en el pasillo era alguna indicación. Chi-chi y Cindy lavaban los platos, charlando sobre nuevas recetas o algo. Ella empujó su cabello en su hombro, y se acomodó mejor en su silla. Sólo deseó poderse sentir un poco más cómoda sobre Vegeta. ¿Cuál era su problema? Era casi como si se hubiera cerrado a ella totalmente, y a Bulma no le gustaba eso ni un poco. Pero no iba a ir y arrastrarse a sus pies, preguntando que es lo que hizo mal, no, se podía quedar así por todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, buscándolo. Estaba de pie en la puerta junto a Goku, después de haberse cambiado a su ropa de entrenamiento. Goku estaba simplemente en su traje de entrenamiento naranja, moviéndose de un pie a otro en anticipación por la pelea venidera. Vegeta miraba con desprecio, con los brazos cruzados como siempre. Bulma lo miró por un momento, pero él nunca le devolvió la mirada. Chi-chi llamó desde la cocina.

"Puedes ir ahora, Goku. Sólo estate en casa antes del amanecer. Y trata de no manchar tu ropa con sangre otra vez, ¡¿ESTÁ BIEN?!"

Goku soltó un sí, y entonces se fueron. Así como así. Todo lo que Bulma vio fue un destello rojo, uno azul, y desaparecieron en la noche. Suspiró y los vio irse, sus ojos se preocuparon. Yamcha le lanzó una mirada, pero nunca dijo una palabra. Amanecer, pensó, estar de vuelta al amanecer. Debería pasar la noche, siendo que Vegeta fue quien me trajo. _Ni siquiera traje mis cápsulas._ Supo instintivamente que a Chi-chi no le molestaría, pero tenía que preguntar de todas formas. Esperaré a que termine con la cocina. Debería darle realmente algunos robots sirvientes para Navidad o algo, debe ser realmente pesado tener que cuidar a dos Saiyajin, y limpiar sus cosas. Pero entonces, si Chi-chi no hiciera eso, ¿qué más haría? Su familia era su vida. Como sobreviviría cada vez que fueran a pelear, Bulma nunca sabría. No que alguna vez tratara de detener a Vegeta pelear como Chi-chi hace con Goku y Gohan. Eso efectivamente arruinaría lo que tienen, y Bulma no quería eso. Prefería morir primero.

Yamcha estaba dándole a Piccolo una mirada divertida, pero el Namek estaba como en el olvido, o así pensaron ambos. Estaba sentado a la ventana otra vez, piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados. Parecía estar en estado de profunda meditación. O dormido. Yamcha sacudió su cabeza lentamente, y miró a Cindy. Bulma sonrió y giró sus ojos. No podía creer los increíbles celos de Yamcha. Como parecía, Cindy era una artista, y había decidido que Piccolo sería un gran desafío para capturar sobre un lienzo. Piccolo se había rehusado a dejarla. A Yamcha casi se le voló un fusible cuando se enteró. El sujeto estaba absolutamente loco, pensó Bulma. Para pensar... ¿Piccolo? Se interrumpió en una amplia sonrisa. Yamcha salió de la cocina, con una extraña mirada en el rostro. Que sólo ella vio, y un concentrado Namek. Ella le lanzó otra mirada, y comenzó a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que tenía que hacer cuando llegara a casa. Vegeta estaba en extrema situación de nuevas armaduras, así que esa era una de su lista de prioridades. Si podía hacerlas más fuertes, había menos oportunidades que se lastimara. Luego tenía que revisar el tanque de regeneración, por si las dudas. La puerta estaba haciendo un extraño sonido que Vegeta dijo que le molestaba en los dientes cada vez que se metía en el tanque. Bulma había respondido que si no se lastimaba tan seguido, no tendría que escucharlo todo el tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, no hacía ningún sonido molesto, odiaba el pensamiento de algo que ella había hecho sea menos que perfecto. También, Vegeta molestándola con eso todo el tiempo no le agradaba exactamente...

"¿Podrías decirme cual es su problema?" Una fuerte voz dijo en la oscuridad. Bulma se quedó quieta del miedo.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Le preguntó a Piccolo. Luego entendió. "Oh. Uh, él... él piensa que estabas coqueteando con Cindy," rió. Escuchó un sonido de ahogo, y luego un poco de incredulidad. Bulma rió abiertamente con eso. "Es un poco posesivo."

"Hn," fue todo lo que tuvo en respuesta. Miró sobre las sombras, donde la luz no llegaba del todo. Todo lo que vio fue un bulto negro, y lo que pensó que podrían ser sus antenas saliendo a un lado.

"Hey, ¿Piccolo?"

Silencio. Entonces, "que."

Ella tragó. "Umm, yo uh... sólo quería decirte que me alegra que estés de nuestro lado ahora," se apresuró. Ahí. Lo había dicho. El enorme Namek aún la asustaba, pero no le tenía el miedo que solía tenerle. Al menos ahora se sentía un poco culpable por eso. Recordó lo que había dicho sobre él en Namek, cuando Gohan lo había traído a la nave después de haber sido disparado casi en el corazón por Freezer. Aún se sentía mal por eso. Hubo un silencio realmente largo, y por un momento Bulma pensó que se había ido a meditar otra vez, así que se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Luego escuchó un leve murmullo.

"...Está bien," vino la respuesta. Bulma sonrió. ¿Era esa una clase de gracias? Ella asintió en su dirección y se levantó a ver que estaba sucediendo en la cocina. Otra vez, desde la esquina de su ojo vio una pequeña figura dirigirse en dirección a Piccolo. Dos suposiciones de que era eso, pensó con una sonrisa. Decidió no decirle a Chi-chi, pero dejó ir al niño. A veces era un poco estricta con él, en su opinión.

"Hey, Bulma, ¿te quedas para unas copas?" Yamcha le preguntó mientras caminaba en la habitación. Pensando sobre eso, sacudió su cabeza. No era muy bebedora, y maldecía la capacidad de retorcerse con resaca después de un día de bebida. "No gracias. Hey, Chi-chi, ¿está bien si me quedo aquí a pasar la noche? No traje mi auto, y Vegeta no estará en buenas condiciones cuando regrese. ¿Te molesta?"

Chi-chi le dio una mirada furiosa. "Kami, Bulma, ¿por qué siquiera estás preguntando? Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí, ¡por el tiempo que quieras!"

Bulma sonrió. "Gracias. Eres una gran amiga."

"No me agradezcas, ven aquí y acomoda los platos," ordenó, y le dio a Bulma un plato. Riendo, tomó el plato y comenzó a guardarlos.

Cuando terminaron con eso, revisó la hora en el reloj de pared dentro de la cocina. 12:44 am. _Wow,_ pensó, _he estado aquí por años. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo más pelearán. Hombre, pasan mucho tiempo junto. Podrían estar empezando a volverse frutas o algo. Kami, no puedo dejar que eso suceda, ¡Vegeta es mío!_ Suprimió una risa y caminó de vuelta a la sala, donde Yamcha y Cindy estaban tomando sus abrigos.

"¿Se van?" Preguntó mientras ellos juntaban sus cosas. Yamcha asintió. "Sí. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, y Cindy quiere llegar a casa. Estuvo divertido, Chi-chi, saluda a Goku por nosotros, ¿está bien?" Chi-chi asintió, y los vio irse. Bulma echó una mirada alrededor del cuarto mientras se estaban yendo, pero Piccolo ya se había ido. Ella se encogió de hombros internamente.

"¡¡Nos vemos muchachos!!" Dijo junto con Chi-chi. Cuando habían arrancado, Chi-chi se volteó a Bulma con una sonrisa. "Estuvo bastante bien, ¿o no? Quiero decir, todos nos divertimos."

_Sí, excepto yo. Maldito Vegeta._ Ella forzó una sonrisa por la salud de su amiga. "Estuvo genial, Chi-chi. Ahora hagamos algo de té y nos relajemos un poco. Estuviste de pie toda la noche."

"¡Ah! Leíste mi mente. Ya mismo lo preparo," dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro mientras cerraban la puerta delantera. Bulma impidió su paso y frunció el ceño.

"_Yo_ lo haré. Tú descansa."

"Encantada," fue la respuesta. Fue a sentarse mientras Bulma se encaminaba a la cocina para buscar te y leche. Mientras la tetera se calentaba, se paró a pensar. Por la vida de ella, no sabía porque Vegeta la había ignorado toda la noche. Supuso que era su culpa, ya que no había hecho ningún intento de hablar con él, y él no era el hombre más charlatán, ¿pero cómo se suponía que iba a acercarse a él cuando estaba tratando de fingir que ella no existía? Ese pensamiento la hizo enojar. ¿Cuál era su problema? _Quiero decir, no era como si esperara que estuviera en mi bolsillo toda la noche, ¿pero tenía que parecer como si lo hubiera torturado y azotado para venir aquí? No me dijo una palabra todo el tiempo, ni siquiera un insulto o una desfavorable comparación entre la cocina de Chi-chi y la mía. Supongo que sólo podré preguntarle cuando regrese, y espero que me responda. Kami, mejor que tenga una buena razón para eso, o..._

El silbido de la tetera la sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndola de nuevo al presente. Se sirvió para ella y para Chi-chi, luego llevó ambas tazas a la sala, y se sentó con ella. Dejó pasar una, y ambas se sentaron y bebieron la caliente bebida. Luego de reclinarse y suspirar en alivio, los ojos de Chi-chi miraron a Bulma sobre el borde de su taza.

"Algo está molestándote." No era una pregunta. "¿Qué es?" Esa sí era.

Bulma tomó otro sorbo y se encogió impotente. "No sé. Vegeta, en su mayoría. No puedo entender porque está actuando de manera tan extraña."

Chi-chi parecía un poco intimidada. "Dios, no tengo idea como ayudarte con eso. Tú de todas las personas eres quien mejor lo conoce."

Ella suspiró. Si era la única que lo conocía realmente, el muchacho estaba en problemas. "No, no espero que sepas la respuesta. Sólo me ha estado molestando. Le preguntaré mañana, aunque probablemente sólo lo evite como estuvo haciendo conmigo toda la noche," dijo, en profunda pena propia. Para su sorpresa y disgusto, Chi-chi rió.

"Bulma, ¡mírate! ¡¡Deprimida porque Vegeta no ha estado hablando contigo esta noche!! Te diré un pequeño secreto; los Saiyajin hacen poco además de comer, dormir y pelear. No hablan mucho, y pueden ser a veces tan poco ideados con respecto a los sentimientos de una mujer de la misma forma que son adictos a pelear. Nunca cambiarán. En caso que no lo hayas notado, Goku ha pasado mitad de la noche hablando con los demás, y la otra mitad comiendo hasta hartarse, y entonces algo. Ahora, puedo no conocer a Vegeta, pero apuesto que él no habla mucho excepto que quiera algo," supuso, y Bulma asintió levemente. Chi-chi se sentó de nuevo. "¿Ves? Deja de preocuparte. Después de todo, Saiyajin o humano, los hombres son hombres. Es todo lo que podemos hacer para mantenernos cuerdas cerca de ellos, y es todo lo que pueden entender de nosotras. Déjalo."

Bulma se sentó parpadeándole a su amiga. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Estaba siendo quizá un poco sobre sensible sobre toda la cosa? Lo que había dicho Chi-chi realmente tenía sentido, y no era que Vegeta se había alejado adrede de ella, simplemente no se acercó para estar cerca de ella. Algo giró en Bulma al darse cuenta, y repentinamente se sintió mucho más feliz con respecto a toda la situación. Realmente había agrandado las cosas, y estaba agradecida con Chi-chi por hacerla ver eso. Sólo supuso que estaba un poco insegura sobre él, sabiendo que era un poco mercurial, y aún así, podría ser el futuro asesino de su más viejo amigo. Le dio a su amiga una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

"Gracias. Creo que tienes razón, no puedo ir pensando cosas de él que tengo que cambiar. No quiero hacer eso."

"Genial. Odio verte con dolor, Bulma, estoy contenta que pude ayudarte," dijo Chi-chi cálidamente. Entonces se relajaron y se sirvieron un poco más de té, adormeciéndose un poco más y relajándose mientras el tiempo transcurría. Era un poco después que Bulma revisó la hora otra vez, y estuvo soprendida de encontrar que era la 1:56 am. El tiempo realmente se había pasado mientras estuvieron charlando y pensando sobre cosas. Lo bueno de Chi-chi era que podía disfrutar un realmente largo, pensativo silencio sin tener que llenar el tiempo con palabras innecesarias. Bulma pensó que eso era porque pasaba mucho de su tiempo con dos ruidosos Saiyajin. Bulma, por otra parte, simplemente creaba su propio ruido la mayor parte del tiempo, y estaba feliz de callarse un rato.

"Hey Chi-chi," dijo después de un rato, "¿cómo lo haces? quiero decir, ¿cómo te mantienes cuerda cuando Goku se va a pelear con alguna nueva amenaza en la tierra?"

La otra mujer suspiró. "Oh, no lo sé. Supongo que trato de creer que volverá conmigo sano y salvo. Nunca podría detenerlo de pelear, sin importar cuando quiera detenerlo y hacerlo ser un marido normal. No está en mí hacerlo hacer eso. Mientras está peleando, todo el tiempo estoy preocupada, pero siempre sé que si no hiciera esto, sacaría una parte de él que no quiero cambiar. Así que sólo rezo, y él siempre ha vuelto conmigo. Bueno, casi siempre," dijo levemente, pensando en la pelea con Radditz.

Bulma se conmovió. Todo el tiempo había pensado que Chi-chi siempre se esforzó por ponerle fin a las luchas de Goku. Cuando realmente lo dejaba, aún a pesar que no quería nada más que se quedara con ella. Temía igual que Bulma, que si intentara detener a un Saiyajin de pelear, entonces perdería una parte de él que lo hacía él. Los gritos y desacuerdos eran sólo la manera de Chi-chi de mostrar cuanto se preocupaba por su esposo e hijo.

"Oh, Chi-chi, sé como te sientes. Pero hey, estoy segura que Goku estará bien con los androides. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo ha fallado en defendernos? Además hey, tiene a Vegeta también para cuidarlo," dijo bromeando. Chi-chi soltó un bufido, el que se volvió una tranquila risa. Bulma pronto se unió. ¿Vegeta salvando a Goku de un androide? Esa idea era para reír, de seguro.

"¿De qué se están riendo?" Una cansada voz dijo desde el salón. Ambas se voltearon para ver a Gohan mirarlas, con los cabellos revueltos y los ojos medio nublados. Chi-chi inmediatamente volvió a su modo 'madre'. "¡Gohan! ¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? Necesitas dormir. ¿Cómo podrás estudiar mañana si no puedes concentrarte?" Lo regañó suavemente. Él se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la habitación.

"Lo siento, pero con papá y Vegeta peleando, no puedo dormirme. Me mantengo sintiendo sus poderes aumentando y disminuyendo. ¿Puedo quedarme levatado hasta que te vayas a la cama?" Preguntó esperanzado. Chi-chi parecía a punto de negarse, cuando Bulma le dio una mirada. Cerró su boca y dejó salir un largo respiro de su nariz. "Está bien, Gohan. Sólo por esta vez."

"¡Genial!" Gritó el pequeño niño, y saltó en el sillón junto a Bulma, quien sonrió y movió su cabello. Él le dio una gran sonrisa en respuesta y puso sus piernas bajo su mentón.

"Crees que papá..." se interrumpió. Chi-chi y Bulma lo miraron en confusión por un segundo, mientras una mirada de concentración pasó sobre su rostro. Luego se volvió una gran sonrisa. "¡Volvieron! ¡Papá volvió!" Bulma parpadeó, antes que entendiera. Está bien. Él podía sentir el ki. _Bien duh, Bulma, acababa de mencionarlo hace un segundo atrás,_ pensó con un pequeño golpe interno en la frente. Chi-chi y Bulma intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y caminar para ver a sus Saiyajin. Salieron de la oscuridad, viendo dos figuras iluminadas bajo un pequeño árbol a la distancia. Parecían estar moviéndose muy lentamente.

"¿Está bien Goku?" Chi-chi le susurró a Bulma. Ella se encogió de hombros, su mirada aún se dirigía a la forma de Vegeta. Parecía muy golpeado, por como se movía la forma de su silueta. Ambas mujeres esperaron hasta que se acercaron antes de soltar gemidos de simpatía y preocupación. Goku estaba sangrando en una herida en su mejilla, otra en su pierna, y estaba frotando su lado izquierdo mientras caminaba lentamente para encontrarse con su familia. Vegeta se veía mucho peor. La sangre salía de su brazo en un flujo constante, y uno de sus oscurecidos ojos destellaba asesinato en dirección a Goku. Cojeó levemente, y su brazo sano agarraba fuertemente sus costillas, que sin duda estaban rotas o con moretones. Bulma miró con miedo mientras se acercaba, y pudo ver el dolor que escondía bajo su fría expresión. Debería agradecerle por su tanque de regeneración mañana, pensó. Incapaz de manejarlo, corrió hacia Vegeta, ansiosa de cuidar sus heridas y ver cuan herido estaba.

"Kami, ¡mírate!" Dijo mientras se dirigía a él. Vegeta se levantó un poco, y sus ojos destellaron frío. Ella lo ignoró, y presionó sus manos levemente contra su pecho, buscando heridas. "Te dije que no te lastimaras de esta-"

"_Saca_ tus sucias manos de mí, mujer. No tocas al Príncipe de los Saiyajin," dijo ásperamente, sus ojos llanos y fríos. Sus labios se curvaron con desprecio mientras se alejaba de sus soprendidas y congeladas manos.

Bulma se puso blanca. "¿Q-qué?" Susurró, sus ojos llenos de confusión y consternación. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Vegeta no hizo ningún momento. "Me escuchaste. Ve a molestar a alguien más con tus tonterías y déjame en paz. Mujer estúpida."

Su corazón se rompió.

El tiempo pareció congelarse por un momento, y todo se volvió gris por un segundo, y luego volvió a la normalidad. "Vegeta..." dijo suavemente. Pero no pudo decir nada más, y repentinamente parecía difícil pensar. Acababa de decir-

Sus ojos estaban tan fríos y llenos de insolidario hielo. Su desprecio llovió en ella.

No podía respirar. Con un leve gemido, se volteó, bloqueando la mirada perpleja-pero-divertida de Goku, la curiosidad de Gohan, y lo peor de todo, la pena y el dolor de Chi-chi. Tenía que escapar. Vegeta había dicho-

¡Kami! _¿Por qué?_ Sus angustiantes pensamientos se mantenían preguntándole. _¿¡Porqueporqueporqueporqueporqueporqueporque!?_

"Lo siento... Chi-chi, s-sólo iré por-" no pudo decir nada más. Con un asfixiado llanto, corrió fuera de escena, dirigiéndose al oscuro bosque alrededor de ellos que ofrecía un refugio al dolor, vergüenza y confusión que repentinamente giraba a su alrededor.

"Bulm-" Comenzó Goku.

"Déjala ir, Goku," Chi-chi aconsejó rápidamente. Él se detuvo, viendo a su amiga huir tristemente en las sombras. ¿Por qué Vegeta le había hecho eso a ella? Goku quería desesperadamente decir algo, pero no podía. No sin arriesgar a Trunks. Maldito. Maldito Vegeta.

_Los duros ojos del príncipe la vieron irse silenciosos, la fría máscara nunca más impenetrable._

Corrió tan lejos como pudo sin parar, ciega por todas las lágrimas que cayeron bajo sus mejillas. Ciega por la herida. Nunca se había sentido Bulma tan llena de angustia, de un dolor tan terrible. Vegeta le había hablado como si hubiera sido alguna clase de criada de clase baja, alguna pieza de basura que podía ordenar, y Bulma no sabía porque. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

_QUE._

Los árboles y el follaje la azotaron, nada más que unos arañazos, y unos dolorosos recuerdos. Ya no sentía dolor físico, toda la agonía en el mundo la asolaban dentro de ella, ahogándola. Finalmente se detuvo, completamente perdida y exhausta por sus esfuerzos. Respirando ásperamente, se derrumbó contra un árbol y se deslizó bajo él, repentinamente entumecida. Si sólo pudiera sentirse entumecida por dentro. Sus pensamientos estaban erráticos y confusos. Vegeta nunca la había mirado así antes. Tan llanamente frío y sin importarle de su dolor. Bueno, tal vez lo haya hecho, pero nunca cuando estuvo tan abierta a su ataque. ¿Por qué no quería que lo tocara? ¿Le era tan repulsiva repentinamente? Sus pensamientos volaron, pero no pudo pensar en nada más que hubo hecho para hacerlo incurrir en su ira de esa manera. Quizá tan solo se cansó de ella. ¿Sólo había sido una broma para él? Se había enfermado de ella, su afección pasajera se terminó, como nada más que una mascota de la cual se había cansado.

Kami, le dolía. Él la lastimó. Tan mal se sentía que la muerte sería un alivio si fuera bendecida con eso. Sus hombros se sacudieron con sollozos reprimidos, trató desesperadamente de controlarlos, pero no tenía control. Vegeta la había despojado de eso. ¿Cómo podía lastimarla de esta manera? Su conversación con Yamcha apareció en ella, y aún no hacía nada por consolarla. No tenía idea cuan mal se podría sentir esto. Sus sollozos hicieron su camino desde su garganta, y como portones inundados que habían sido abiertos, Bulma los soltó.

_Su corazón se había desnudado, lloró con todo el tortuoso dolor de los condenados._

* * *


	19. Porque?

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Le tomó mucho tiempo obtener el mínimo grado de control sobre sí misma, pero era tan difícil, y todo lo que quería hacer era permanecer en el sombrío bosque y esconderse de todo. Sus azules ojos se nublaron con lágrimas y oscuridad con dolor, y sus mejillas se humedecieron por lo que pareció una eternidad llorando. Pero por supuesto fue aminorando, y poco después comenzó a cesar. Comenzó a pensar claramente, y echó un buen vistazo a su alrededor. Tenía frío. Frotando sus ojos con la palma de su mano, se apoyó inseguramente contra un árbol como apoyo. Inclinándose contra la áspera corteza del tronco, puso una mano en su frente y soltó un largo, y tembloroso suspiro.

Las cosas habían ido tan bien... _¿Qué dije o hice para hacer a Vegeta actuar así conmigo?_ _¿O qué cambió en él para odiarme repentinamente?_ Era todo lo que ella realmente podía pensar. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a Chi-chi, y sacudió su cabeza tristemente. La joven mujer había estado equivocada. Vegeta le había dado la espalda fríamente toda la noche por una razón muy real, cualquiera que sea. Una visión del rostro de Chi-chi, se grabó con lástima, flotando en su cabeza. Se estremeció internamente, ¡como odiaba que alguien sintiera pena por ella! Chi-chi había tenido la idea certera sobre Vegeta al comienzo, Bulma había estado muy enceguecida con sus equivocados sentimientos. Había estado tan segura, que Vegeta se preocupaba por ella, demonios, él lo había dicho. A menos que le haya estado mintiendo todo el tiempo. Pero algo aún se reveló dentro de Bulma con eso, que simplemente no tenía sentido. Aunque todo estaba apuntando en esa dirección.

"Oh, Kami..." Susurró. Su cabeza le dolía. Siempre tenía dolores de cabeza después de llorar, y esta vez era peor que de costumbre. Gran sorpresa. No quería pensar sobre eso, como esta noche que se suponía que iba a ser divertida y relajante, y en cuestión de una fracción de segundo la había arrojado en semejante completa confusión y daño. Rodeando sus brazos sobre su cintura fuertemente, se inclinó un poco más y apoyó su mentón en su encorvada rodilla, mirando fija y ciegamente en la oscuridad. Honestamente no le importaba en donde estaba. Simplemente no importaba. Tenía frío, su vestido se había arruinado sin duda por su viaje al bosque, y estaba cansada. Pero no podía importarle menos. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad, y comenzó a relajarse contra el árbol y caer en el sueño...

"Mejor que no estés pensando en dormir aquí," una ruda voz dijo oscuramente desde los sombríos alrededores. Bulma gimió y saltó del miedo, por un momento pensando que era Vegeta. Pero no. La sombra que apareció frente a ella era demasiado alta.

"Quién... Piccolo," afirmó ella desinteresadamente. Sus ojos se cerraron. "Déjame sola. Dormir es casi mi único consuelo en este momento. Mejor así estar aquí," dijo oscuramente.

"No en este bosque. Te escuché a tres millas de distancia, y no he peleado en todo el día como para ser mantenido despierto en la noche por tus extraños ruidos," dijo bruscamente.

Ella resopló y tragó con dificultad. "Lo siento," dijo tontamente. Escuchó un deslizamiento, y el gran Namek se intensificó bajo la tenue luz de luna. "¿Sabes como regresar?" Dijo, sonando como si realmente no quisiera ayudar. Eso la hizo sonreír levemente, aunque era amenazador voltearse. Sacudió su cabeza.

"No. Pero no voy a volver hasta estar segura que Vegeta se haya ido," dijo suavemente, su garganta se cerraba otra vez por mencionarlo. Piccolo estuvo en silencio por unos largos momentos, no que Bulma esperara que él la bombardeara con preguntas. Él parecía estar reflexionando sobre sus palabras.

"Sí, Piccolo," dijo en un tono de voz sin emoción. "Vegeta y yo teníamos algo... o lo tuvimos. Pero como si te importara un bledo de todas maneras, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto," tosió en respuesta. Lo vio cruzar sus brazos y mirarla. Ella inclinó la comisura del labio dolorosamente.

"Gracias por la honestidad."

"Hmph."

_Dios, eso es tan una no respuesta de Vegeta,_ pensó, y cerró sus ojos. _Tengo que dejar de pensar en él._

"Vi lo que sucedió," dijo él, sorprendiéndola. "Pude sentir lecturas inusuales de ki desde la casa. Subiendo y bajando extrañamente. Fui a revisar."

"¿Lecturas de Ki?" Dijo ella lentamente.

"Sí. Vegeta. Extraña cosa, realmente, como si estuviera agitado o algo, y tratando de ocultarlo."

"Oh, sí, agitado está bien," dijo amargamente. Malditamente bien. _El sujeto casi me abofeteó en la cara con sus palabras._ _Con un cerrado puño de acero._ ¿_Cómo voy a poder encararlo en casa?_ _¿Estará siquiera en casa?_ _Tal vez se fue otra vez._ El dolor que sintió con eso no lo pudo evitar, aunque trató. No quería ser tan vulnerable a él, no cuando las cosas estaban tan... arruinadas. Esa era la única palabra que podía pensar para eso. Su cerebro se había cerrado otra vez, dejándola sólo con los sentimientos. No quería eso, porque todo lo que podía sentir era dolor. Alzó su vista para ver a Piccolo mirándola con un oscuro ceño fruncido.

"¿Todavía estás aquí?" Preguntó cansadamente.

"Obviamente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Estás perdida. Goku me asesinaría si no te saco de aquí en una pieza, y en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, hay animales salvajes por aquí," dijo ominosamente. Con esas últimas palabras, miró a su alrededor un poco temerosa, pero no vio nada. Aunque escuchó unos leves ruidos, y eso la asustaba apenas un poco. El verde hombre frente a ella la miró tristemente divertido cuando ella tragó fuerte. Ella frunció el ceño levemente en respuesta, y se puso de pie.

"¿Dónde está Vegeta? Porque no voy a encararlo-"

"Se fue," interrumpió Piccolo. "No sé a donde, pero no en dirección de la Corporación Cápsula."

Bulma tragó otra vez. Está bien. Entonces se había ido. Incluso cuando había dicho que no lo haría. O algo así. Un vago destello de dolor teñido con ira la rodeó, pero se sofocó por su fatiga. No estaba para otra cosa que no sea dormir. Tomó un profundo respiro y miró alrededor por el camino por el que había venido, pero no pudo verlo. El Namek frente a ella sólo resopló de manera no delicada y se dirigió delante de ella, pareciendo disconforme con su deber de guía. Siguiéndolo casi ciegamente, apenas podía seguir su paso, y mucho menos mantener el ritmo. Pero de alguna manera se las arregló, y después de largos minutos salió del bosque, y bajo la pálida luz de luna que iluminaba la casa a cien metros de distancia. Murmurándole gracias a Piccolo, caminó hacia la casa, temiendo a las preguntas y la maldita simpatía de los habitantes dentro de la casa. Al menos Goku podría llevarla a casa. Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido.

"Él está luchando contra eso," una áspera voz dijo ligeramente detrás y arriba de ella. Se detuvo por completo.

"¿Qué?" Susurró. No se volteó.

"Yo solía ser igual alguna vez. Cuando te entrenas para no mostrar ningún sentimiento, y finalmente lo logras, es un gran problema. Cuando estás forzado a mostrarlos frente a los demás, es aún más difícil. Vegeta tuvo una buena pelea, aún si no es honesta. Sólo recuerda eso." Lo escuchó volar lejos, con el murmullo de su capa y un destello de luz.

Bulma tragó y cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima de entre sus pestañas. ¿Qué quiso decir Piccolo? Vegeta había mostrado emociones finalmente, ¿solo para no mostrárselas a los demás? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Y que sobre él poniendo una pelea deshonesta? Maldito Namek enigmático. Siempre tiene que ser el tipo silencioso y críptico. No puede escupirlo llano y simple, nooo, eso sería demasiado fácil...

Detuvo la marcha de sus pensamientos. No había razón para enojarse con Piccolo, había estado tratando de ayudar, por alguna extraña razón. Tendría que recordar sus palabras mañana y descifrarlas cuando estuviera pensando más claramente. Por el momento estaba muy herida. Suspirando, se encaminó nuevamente a la casa de los Son, esta vez con un poco más de acero en su paso.

_Eso no había sido tan malo,_ pensó mientras se acercó y entró en su casa. Chi-chi se había ido a arropar a Gohan, dejando a Goku parado en la puerta esperando por su regreso. Él parecía saber lo que ella había querido antes de tiempo, y tenía su mano lista y una sonrisa en su rostro que no ocultaba la preocupación en sus ojos mientras ella caminaba hacia él. Ella no le dijo una palabra, aunque la apariencia de su rostro era suficiente para hacerla llorar otra vez. Eso había sido hacía solo unos momentos. Goku se había ido sin ningún ruido, pero no sin antes darle una larga mirada y un gentil abrazo. Él nunca dijo una palabra sobre Vegeta, y ella tampoco aventuró nada tampoco.

_Él probablemente sólo sepa que estoy enojada,_ pensó mientras subía hacia su habitación. _No había forma que él pudiera saber algo, yo no he dicho una palabra y Chi-chi lo prometió._

Kami, se sentía cansada.

Después de tomar una larga ducha y cambiarse a su camisón, llegó a la habitación y se quedó quieta. Las mantas todavía estaban revueltas por esa tarde, y su esencia todavía estaba impregnada en el aire.

No podía dormir ahí.

Saliendo de la habitación, se volteó para encontrar otro cuarto que usar, pero otra vez, se congeló. ¿Por qué debía abandonar su habitación? Vegeta no iba a volver de todas formas. No sería expulsada de lo que era suyo por él. Sin siquiera molestarse en preguntarse de donde había salido esta nueva fuerza, se volteó y volvió a su cuarto, y se puso a trabajar.

Las sábanas primero. Quitándolas del colchón, las arrojó al contenedor de la lavandería, junto con las rasgadas ropas de él que habían quedado en el suelo. Su almohada fue el siguiente paso, mientras cambió las sábanas, eliminándolo de su habitación. Lágrimas corrían ininterrumpidamente todo el rato, pero las ignoraba mientras trabajaba. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que deshacerse de su presencia lo más que pudiera. Tal vez no sabía si iba a volver, aunque lo dudaba, pero lo que sabía era que tenía que disminuir los recuerdos que la rodeaban si es que quería obtener algo parecido al sueño esta noche. Ilusiones. Cuando terminó con la cama, cerró su puerta y la aseguró fuertemente, sin querer ser molestada por nadie mañana. Desconectó su línea privada y apagó la alarma. Temblando levemente, revisó sus diseños a través de sus borrosos ojos antes de apagar la luz. Ciegamente se arrastró a la cama y se hundió en las sábanas recién cambiadas contra su piel. Las frescas, crujientes sábanas la confortaban, porque no pudo encontrar en ellas ningún rastro de su traidor príncipe de los Saiyajin. Se las había arreglado para alejarse de eso de alguna manera, y por el momento, fue una buena idea.

Pero eso no impidió las lágrimas.

Que una vez más se convirtieron en sollozos, su pecho se apretaba más mientras ahogaba su dolor con su almohada, amortiguando su llanto. Sus palabras... ¿Cómo podía sufrir tanto? Yamcha nunca podría haberle hecho eso, y lo conocía por mucho más tiempo. Había creído que lo amaba en esos momentos, pero Vegeta había cambiado eso.

Por todo lo bueno que había hecho ella.

Quizá se trataba de otra forma de tortura, hacerla amarlo, llevarla a una falsa sensación de seguridad, luego arrojarle la puerta en la cara, y mostrarle lo que había bajo ese frío muro de hielo que pensó que había penetrado.

_Quita tus sucias manos de mí, mujer. No tocas al Príncipe de los Saiyajin._

_Ve a molestar a alguien más._

_Déjame en paz._

_Mujer estúpida._

_Sí,_ pensó mientras sus sollozos la volvían a agotar una vez más. _Bulma, eres una estúpida, estúpida mujer._ _No vuelvas a tratar de tocarlo otra vez._ _No le hables._ _Él no te quiere._ _Nunca te quiso._ _No quieras que vuelva._

_Por el amor de Kami, no lo ames._

Se quedó dormida con ese desesperanzado objetivo en mente.

Lo primero que sintió cuando se despertó durante la noche fue un peso en la cama junto a ella, y un gentil brazo acariciándola alrededor de su cintura.

Se congeló.

Vegeta.

Por un momento simplemente se quedó ahí recostada, demasiado sorprendida para moverse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Porque estaba...

"Mujer, despierta. Tenemos que hablar."

Oh, Kami, fue eso un eufemismo. ¿Era posible que supiera cuan cliché eran esas palabras? Sus pensamientos saltaban. Necesitaba actuar antes de quebrarse y comenzar a llorar otra vez. Se arrancó de sus brazos bruscamente, y se alejó de la cama para ponerse de pie ante él. Su pecho la golpeaba, sus ojos miraban en la oscuridad buscándolo. Lo encontró, ahora de pie al otro lado de la cama. Su corazón se torció una vez, dolorosamente.

"Creo que dijiste todo lo que necesitabas. Yo... yo comprendí el mensaje," dijo suavemente. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse húmedos otra vez, justo cuando creyó que ya no le quedaba ninguna. No podía ver la reacción de Vegeta a sus palabras, todo lo que podía ver era su perfil en la oscuridad. "Pero imaginé que no v-volverías desde que me e-encontraste tan repelente," tropezó con las palabras un poco, conteniendo su agitación. No podía entender porque estaba aquí. Lo escuchó maldecir suavemente en la oscuridad, y se acercó hacia ella. Inconscientemente, se alejó antes que sus manos pudieran descansar en sus hombros. Él se detuvo, dejando sus manos a los lados.

"Mujer, escúchame. Esta noche, eso no fue previsto. Pero tenía que asegurarme que esto no sucedería, y eso fue... tenía que hacerlo," dijo abruptamente, su oscura silueta se puso rígida. "No puedo mostrar ninguna debilidad frente a Kakarotto."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo ella, casi en un gemido. "¿Tenías que asegurarte que no sucedería qué? ¿Qué _debilidad_?"

"¡Tú!" Siseó él. Ella tembló y tragó con dificultad. Él se dio cuenta como sonó eso y trató otra vez. "No entiendes. Yo..."

"No," lo detuvo. "Entiendo. Soy una debilidad para ti, ¿es eso? Entonces, que, ¿te estás deshaciendo de mí? ¿Es eso?"

"No," dijo ferozmente. "Las emociones son una debilidad. Kakarotto no te lastimaría para llegar a mí, ambos sabemos eso. No seamos estúpidos. Estoy diciendo que mostrar a un enemigo tu debilidad es como una invitación a morir. Pueden ser usadas y explotadas para otra ventaja, y no permitiré que eso suceda. He llegado demasiado lejos."

"Entonces me estás alejando," dijo suavemente, sus ojos se cerraban liberando sus lágrimas. Precipitadamente las limpió antes que Vegeta las viera. No quería mostrarle su dolor, a pesar que lo había visto no más de horas atrás cuando había corrido lejos de él. El Príncipe frente a ella soltó un largo respiro y la tomó por los brazos, esta vez antes que pueda alejarse otra vez. Ella alejó la cabeza en la oscuridad, teniendo la sensación que él podía ver sus lágrimas de todas maneras.

"Mujer, escúchame. No, escucha. No te estoy alejando. Eso era solo para el beneficio de Kakarotto. No estoy... Yo no siento realmente eso por ti," dijo, aunque parecía que le había costado decir eso. Ese pensamiento no hizo nada para sacar su confusión. Pero la hizo pensar un poco. Le alzó la vista, y trató de ignorar la calidez de sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Entonces... ¿Eso era una actuación?" Dijo insegura.

"Sí."

Oh.

"¡¡Idiota!!" Gritó repentinamente. Vegeta se alejó como si ella lo hubiera golpeado. "¡¿Me dejas ser humillada de esa manera?! No me diste ninguna advertencia, ¡¡ni siquiera me dijiste que ibas a hacer esto!! ¿Sólo querías avergonzarme frente a mis amigos? Que Kami me ayude si hubiera tratado de besarte o algo frente a ellos, podrías haberme avisado o algo, ¡¡si tu otra respuesta no era nada para dejar pasar!! ¿Tienes idea cuan mal me has herido? Podrías haberme descuartizado en su lugar con un cuchillo oxidado, ¡tuvo el mismo efecto! ¡Como pudiste hacerme eso, imbécil, bárbaro insensible!" Gritó con la mano en sus caderas, su rostro se enrojecía de la ira. Kami, ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a ella? ¿Hubiera sido tan difícil sólo hablar con ella antes del evento? No, porque eso hubiera sido lo más inteligente para hacer.

Vegeta miró un poco sorprendido, pero más allá de eso parecía aliviado. Aunque eso no detuvo su ceño fruncido, o las palabras que vinieron a continuación.

"Mujer, ¡no fue como que planeé esto deliberadamente! ¡Ni siquiera supe que iba hasta que tú me lo dijiste esta tarde! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decírtelo? ¿Y cuando? ¡¿Cuándo estábamos volando ahí, quizá?!"

"No me grites, señor. Yo soy la única que tiene el derecho de hacer eso, ¡no tú! ¡Y alguna advertencia hubiera sido agradable! Es suficientemente malo averiguar que te avergüenzas de los dos, pero averiguarlo de esa manera-"

"No me avergüenzo," dijo rápidamente. Su agarre a ella se apretó justo antes de doler. Ella hizo gestos de dolor de todos modos, y trató de romper su agarre, pero desistió cuando él no la soltó voluntariamente.

"Bueno, ¿de que otro modo se supone que voy a tomarlo? Quiero decir, dijiste que no quieres que Goku vea ningún tipo de emoción suave en ti, pero eso podría ser fácilmente una pantalla para querer deshacerte de mí. Bueno, no tienes que tratar muy duro. No quiero ser herida por ti nunca má-" sus siguientes palabras fueron interrumpidas por su boca presionando contra la de ella. La besó fuerte al principio, aún enojado, pero se suavizó mientras sus lágrimas presionaban contra su piel, y sintió cuanto dolor le había causado con sus palabras instintivamente defensivas. Ella trató de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitía. Su control se disolvió en el instante que sus labios se volvieron amables, y sus brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor levemente, acariciando su espalda en silenciosa disculpa. Con un leve llanto, ella cedió y lo besó en respuesta. Sus brazos se alzaron alrededor de él y lo acercaron inseguramente hacia ella, aún insegura de sus intenciones y sentimientos sobre ella, pero necesitándolo demasiado.

Se separaron por aire y Bulma lo miró fija y mareadamente a los ojos, o lo que podía ver de ellos en la sombra. Su mirada sostenía la de ella ferozmente, esperando que entienda porque él había sentido que tuvo que hacerle eso a ella. Ella tragó y lo miró de nuevo fija y silenciosamente, viendo todo lo que necesitaba saber en las profundidades de la medianoche. Aún se sentía herida por las palabras anteriores, pero al menos ahora sabía que no eran verdad. Deseó con todo su corazón que no fueran verdad.

Él quería esconder su relación de sus amigos, o a Goku al menos. Su orgullo no le permitiría que Goku viera su lado más protector, aún incluso que era algo que Bulma misma raramente veía a menudo. Pero a diferencia de Goku, sabía que estaba ahí. No era realmente vergüenza por su debilidad, porque no lo veía realmente como una debilidad. Aunque mantenía un anillo de falsedad en eso. Bulma sabía que Vegeta veía las emociones como un defecto, y si él sintiera emociones cálidas por ella, entonces ella era una debilidad para él a su vez. Pero estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás todo por no perderla. ¿Entonces por qué no podía ella dejar de lado la simple y ligera decepción para mantenerlo? No era realmente adulto del otro con quien estaba de todas formas.

Ella soltó un suspiro y bostezó involuntariamente. Vegeta deslizó una mano bajo sus rodillas silenciosamente, y la levantó en sus brazos. Se dirigió a la cama y la apoyó ahí, y agradecida se hundió en la comodidad, envolviéndose en ella. Alzó su vista hacia él, intentando decirle que haría como él quisiera y que no diría nada si tanto significaba para él, pero se estaba alejando de ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Vegeta," susurró. "¿A donde vas?" Él se detuvo cerca de la puerta de la habitación, y se volteó casi inciertamente.

"No quieres mentir a tus amigos. Entonces no tendrás que hacerlo, si me voy." Desde la luz del pasillo pudo ver algo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Dolor? Algo parecido a eso, de todas formas. Bulma sacó ese pensamiento de lado. Sabía como se sentía eso. Él se volteó para irse.

"Vegeta, vuelve aquí. No me gusta toda la idea, pero no voy a dejarte ir." Sentándose en la cama, alzó una temblorosa mano hacia él, llamándolo de vuelta. Algo se relajó en su rostro mientras se volteaba hacia ella, y cerró la puerta y volvió hacia ella. Él tomó su palma en su mano y la besó una vez, antes de quitarse sus ropas de entrenamiento y meterse en la cama junto a ella. Bulma estaba casi demasiado cansada como para mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero luchó contra el cansancio y sonrió mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella, jalándola hacia su pecho. Ella volteó su cabeza un poco y lo miró.

"Eres un buen actor entonces," dijo suavemente. "No tenía idea." Sus brazos se apretaron minuciosamente alrededor de ella por sólo un momento, antes de aflojarse y darle un gruñiente suspiro.

"Tuve que serlo. El ejército de Freezer me enseñó a no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando la ocasión lo requiera."

"Aunque no engañaste a Piccolo. Él vio tras de ti," dijo en una suave voz. Vegeta se irguió ligeramente. Ella continuó. "Creo que es porque solía ser igual antes. Piccolo solía querer matar a Goku también, antes que Gohan lo cambiara. Ahora es sólo un buen muchacho quejoso."

Vegeta hizo un sonido pensativo. "No sabía. Aún incluso cuando llegué por primera vez a la tierra con Nappa, el Namek estuvo de su lado. Y antes de eso incluso, cuando Radditz estuvo peleando con Kakarotto, él estuvo ahí."

Bulma hizo un balbuceante sonido y hundió su cabeza en su pecho. "Fue porque tú y Nappa venían a la tierra por eso Gohan y Piccolo se fueron a entrenar juntos. Así que digamos que es como tu culpa," dijo con una sonrisa en su voz. Vegeta sólo respondió 'hmph' y no hizo otra respuesta. Ella cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza en su pecho, tomando eso como el final de la conversación. Casi se durmió cuando Vegeta habló otra vez.

"¿A donde fuiste después que te hablé esta noche, mujer?"

Ella abrió un ojo y mordió su labio. "Fui al bosque, tras la casa. Casi me pierdo, también. Piccolo me encontró y me guió de regreso."

Vegeta murmuró algo que ella apenas pudo escuchar. "No era mi intensión lanzarte al bosque."

"_Fuiste_ un poco áspero," dijo secamente. "Supongo que sólo me enfureció y corrí sin pensar. Debí haberme quedado ahí y haberte maldecido hasta que se me volviese azul el rostro," dijo, su humor oscureciéndose un poco.

"Estaba casi esperándolo. Pero eso fue antes que me diera cuenta cuanto..." Se detuvo. Bulma supo que trató de decir, y estaba un poco más contenida. Cerró sus ojos otra vez. Entonces Vegeta quería que mantuvieran su relación en secreto, ¿o no? Bueno, ella honraría sus deseos, por el momento. Esto no sería para siempre, porque tarde o temprano tendrán que decirlo. Con suerte para el momento que suceda, Vegeta superará esa cosa de 'esconde mi debilidad de todos así todavía parezco rudo'. Necesitaba darse cuenta que sus amigos no pensaban así, él todavía estaba viciado con sus pensamientos en Freezer. El bastardo. Gracias a Kami estaba muerto y fuera de la vida de Vegeta para siempre. Trató de dormir, sintiendo un mundo mejor que en el que había estado antes. Pero todavía había un peso que no podía evitar dentro de ella que no podía descargar. Trató de ignorarlo y se hundió en el sueño, sonriente otra vez mientras sintió los labios de Vegeta tocar su sien. Tal vez las cosas funcionen después de todo.

* * *


	20. Dudas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma y Vegeta siguieron prácticamente igual a como estaban antes de la fiesta de en lo de Chi-chi, al menos exteriormente. Bulma aún no podía sacarse la sensación de que algo no estaba bien con ellos, aunque Vegeta nunca dijo nada para hacerla pensar eso. Quizá era tan solo intuición femenina, o una sensación de inminente fatalidad. De cualquier manera, Bulma no se estaba sintiendo bien. El asunto de 'mantener todo en secreto' estaba bien, nadie tenía idea, excepto por sus padres, y ellos habían prometido mantenerlo en secreto. Su madre pensó que era un poco romántico, para mucho disgusto de Vegeta y para divertida resignación de Bulma. Tal vez su preocupación era sólo que Goku los descubra, y Vegeta se enloquezca y se vaya. Sí, eso era probablemente. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero no le molestaba a Bulma. Vegeta pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando y en menor medida, comiendo, mientras que Bulma pasaba sus días en el laboratorio, actualizando e inventando. Estaban agradecidos por la rutina, asentó las cosas a la normalidad como habían estado, haciendo parecer a la fiesta como un mal sueño para Bulma. Chi-chi había tratado de llamar, y ofrecer algo de compañía para la que ella pensó que sería una mujer inconsolable, pero se quedó sorprendida al encontrarla actuando como siempre, aunque un poco ruda al mencionar 'esa noche'. Chi-chi se dio cuenta que debieron haber suavizado lo que había sucedido, y la joven mujer prometió una vez más que no le diría nada a Goku sobre eso.

Y así, las cosas siguieron su curso.

Su feliz existencia era algo que había aprendido a amar, y era una tarea que apreciaba. Vegeta seguía siendo el usual quejoso de siempre, demandante e impaciente, pero en raras ocasiones cuando estaban solos, podía ser extrañamente tierno, algo que ella amaba de él más que su próximo respiro. Aún así, la sombría amenaza del secreto pesaba fuertemente en el corazón de Bulma, como ella siempre había sido una persona frontal y honesta, siempre diciéndole a la gente lo que pensaba y lo que estaba sucediendo. Era un error que había tenido desde que era una niña, y no podía mantener un secreto para salvar su vida. Por eso era que estaba tan preocupada por esto.

Sólo esperó poder mantener esto calmado hasta que Vegeta lo superara.

La cámara de gravedad no era tan fuerte como él. Bajando un poquito el rendimiento, él trató de enviar disparos que pudieron dañar la misma, pero simplemente lo encontró una pérdida de tiempo. No se volvería más fuerte como un Super-Saiyajin si controlaba su poder de esa manera. Esta nueva forma era todo lo que necesitaba para destruir a los Androides de todas formas, ¿entonces por qué dañar la máquina más de lo que necesitaba? Bulma le gritaría de cualquier modo. Vegeta bajó la gravedad al nivel normal y se derrumbó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Pudo no haber dañado la cámara de gravedad con su entrenamiento, pero estaba cansado por el momento. Tiempo para un descanso. Tendría que comer algo pronto si ese molesto sonido era alguna indicación.

Los raros momentos de descanso le permitían algo de tiempo para pensar sobre su situación, algo que normalmente lo guardaba para cuando estaba herido por los entrenamientos y estaba confinado en una cama. Su vida se había vuelto de alguna manera más soportable últimamente, estos últimos meses habían sido de alguna manera... agradables. Era un pensamiento extraño. Había pensado que fue por alcanzar su meta de convertirse en Super-Saiyajin, y era algo que todavía él creía. Su tensión había disminuido considerablemente ahora que lo había alcanzado, aunque su entrenamiento no. Lo extraño era, él sabía que se lo debía a alguien más el hecho que lo haya logrado. Ese alguien estaba en ese preciso momento trabajando en su laboratorio, destruyendo algo nuevo en piezas así podría juntarlas en algo aún mejor que antes.

Extraño... era la misma cosa que había hecho con él. Desarmarlo en pedazos, desgarrando los lienzos de todo lo que él creía antes de conocerla. Que era malvado, que no servía para otra cosa que no sea un mercenario que acababa con las razas débiles y las moldeaba a su voluntad para someterlas a Freezer. Que era frío e insolidario y que no había nada sin fuerza y orgullo. Verdad, ganar fuerza era su principal razón para vivir, ganar más y más fuerza, pero Bulma le había mostrado que no era un seguro de supervivencia. Que a veces no importa cuan fuerte eres, siempre hay un punto débil que puede dejarte de rodillas. Estaba bastante seguro de que lo había matado en el futuro, la única cosa que parecía estar en el centro de su ser.

Su orgullo.

Podía verlo ahora, a sí mismo pensando que podría ir sobre cualquier cosa por ahí y ganar, que nada podría derrotar a un Saiyajin. Realmente sabe más ahora. Los Saiyajin no eran inmortales, ni mucho menos, como Freezer le había enseñado. O más bien, mostrado. Los restos del colgante real de su padre aparecieron en sus ojos, como vio después que Freezer le había dicho que él sería la única cosa que tendría como padre ahora. Su yo del futuro debió haber muerto preguntándose que demonios había salido mal, justo como le había pasado a él en manos de ese reptil blanco en Namek.

Pero entonces, no había sido un Super-Saiyajin, ¿o sí? Ahora si lo era. Nada podía lastimarlo ahora.

Estaba convencido de su pensamiento. Esos débiles lacayos de Kakarotto verían que el idiota no era el ser divino que pensaban que era, no cuando caería roto a sus pies, derrotado como la clase que pertenecía. Una clase bajo la suya. Sí, verían eso lo suficientemente pronto, excepto que alguien lo haya dicho y lo hayan averiguado de antemano. Eso no importaría mucho en realidad, sería una razón más para entrenar más duro y hacer el aguijón mucho más doloroso para ellos. Lo que importaba era que Kakarotto no supiera sobre su... sobre él y la mujer. Para él saber socavaría su posición como su enemigo, haciéndolo parecer más... humano. Era la única manera que lo podía poner en palabras. Eran criaturas sentimentales. No quería el el idiota sea 'amigable' con él (si podía) porque se preocupaba por lo que la mujer pudiera pensar, tampoco quería parecer nada menos que un despiadado asesino con su rival Saiyajin. El idiota tenía el molesto hábito de mostrar misericordia a esos que fingían arrepentimiento, o incluso a esos quienes simplemente habían sido derrotados y no asesinados por él. Vegeta mismo había estado a punto de morir si no fuera por la ingenuidad de ese tonto, cuando había detenido al idiota calvo de ejecutarlo con la cuchilla. Había sido más molesto no se capaz de sólo morir, y terminar la humillación.

Quizá si hubiera muerto, habría tenido más respeto de los terrícolas. Krillin al menos, tuvo la voluntad de ser capaz de saber cual era la prioridad y cuales las emociones metidas en el medio. Era una habilidad que él también poseía. Nada podía interponerse entre él y la victoria, o la promesa de una lucha digna.

Pero eso no impidió la imagen de ella flotando ante sus ojos, recordándole que no tendría esa batalla que quería si las cosas salían a la luz. Su mente volvía a la noche en lo de Kakarotto, después de esa aburrida sesión de pelea. No se había vuelto Super-Saiyajin, como había decidido de antemano. Kakarotto tampoco lo había hecho, diciendo que no quería dañar el lugar. Eso le había molestado un poco, pero lo hizo a un lado. Era todo bastante tedioso y repetitivo por alguna razón, y no fue hasta que volvió que las cosas comenzaron a animarse. La mujer había corrido hacia él, se había preocupado por él, como siempre lo hacía. Vegeta había visto la situación por donde estaba, e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Inmediatamente entró en pánico y se fue al modo de supervivencia, el que no dejó espacio para lazos emocionales. El resultado había sido algo que nunca quiso infligir en ella de nuevo. La mirada en sus ojos había sido suficiente para él, aunque él nunca había dado una señal de eso mientras ella estuvo ahí. _Gracias Freezer,_ pensó con un viejo odio. Había aprendido ese pequeño truco cuando entrenaba con el bastardo. Había vivido veinte años con esa fría máscara puesta, viviendo en guardia, sin relajarse nunca. No había ganado ningún punto cuando Bulma había hecho ese bajo lloriqueo y corrido, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que brillaban violentamente en sus ojos.

Lamentó sus acciones después, pero tenía que hacerse. Era la última, y única, instancia. No lo había planeado, pero había sido un gran éxito. Kakarotto no tenía ni idea, y su chillona mujer lo miró fijamente con furia y asco en sus ojos. Sí, había sido un éxito.

Él único problema era que había estado seguro que había alejado la única cosa buena en su vida, para siempre.

Muy mal que la vida no contara con una cosa: Vegeta nunca se rendía en algo que quería. Nunca. Abandonó la zona casi inmediatamente después que ella, sin molestarse en decir nada. Simplemente se volteó, se elevó en el aire y voló en la noche. Le había tomado un largo tiempo antes de sentir su ki aparecer cerca de la Corporación Cápsula, pero no había vuelto de inmediato. Sabía que ella no estaría con la mente para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir. Podía esperar, por lo que sea necesario. Así que en su lugar había optado por sentarse en las colinas en las afueras de la ciudad, esperando. Las posibilidades eran que ella lo odiara ahora, y aunque no quería eso, no podría disculparse. La lucha era lo primero para un Saiyajin. Estaba demasiado arraigado en sus adentros, era lo que los hacía Saiyajin. Bulma sólo tendría que entender eso.

Lo que lo molestaba era, ¿qué haría si no lo hacía? Recordó la inseguridad que sintió cuando se preguntó eso esa noche. No le gustó.

Vegeta limpió el sudor de su rostro e inclinó su espalda en la pared interna de la cámara de gravedad, rindiéndose en el asunto por ahora. No le gustaba el auto análisis, nunca lo hizo. No tenía que preocuparse sobre que podría suceder, Bulma le había prometido mantener todo en secreto. Esperó que lo hiciera. Las cosas se habían arreglado desde esa noche, había sido perdonado por ella (por más que pensó que no lo necesitaba, estaba bastante aliviado) y todo había vuelto a la normalidad como antes. Las cosas se quedarían de esa manera.

El trabajo de Bulma fue interrumpido por una luz en su teléfono diciéndole que tenía una llamada. Alzando su vista corrió su cabello fuera de sus ojos y decidió ir a la casa, optando por tomar una bebida al mismo tiempo, ya que era en su línea privada y por lo tanto era un amigo o un familiar.

"¡Me tomo un descaso!" le dijo a su padre a través del cuarto, quien asintió y la saludó. Saliendo del laboratorio cruzó el patio a la cocina, buscando el teléfono el cual fue ex profeso, montado en la pared del refrigerador. Realmente necesitaba una bebida. Los días se volvían más calurosos, y sólo se volvían peor de ahí en adelante. Preguntándose quien era, tomó el receptor y presionó el pequeño botón que titilaba.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hey Bulma!" dijo Goku alegremente. Ella se torció y forzó un tono feliz.

"H-hola, ¡Goku! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Entrenando bien?" _Por favor no me dejes decir nada, por favor, por favor. Kami, ayúdame a no mencionar nada._

"Sí, las cosas están geniales aquí. Gohan se está volviendo bastante fuerte, realmente pienso que me superará algún día. Realmente lo espero."

"¿Realmente?"

"Seguro, ¿por qué no? Quiero decir, es medio humano, pienso que sería genial." Bulma le dio una mirada graciosa al teléfono mientras comenzaba a incursionar en la nevera. Goku a veces no tenía sentido. Demonios, ¿a veces? Que tal todo el tiempo. Sacó una cola dietética y la abrió, tomando un largo sorbo antes de hablar otra vez.

"¿Entonces qué sucede? Si todo está bien, ¿por qué estás llamando? No es que suelas hacer llamadas al azar," comentó. Era verdad. Era raro que Goku la llamara. ¿Sospechaba de algo?

"Bueno, sólo me preguntaba como estabas. Parecías bastante molesta la última vez que te vi, y sólo me preguntaba si te sientes mejor ahora," dijo Goku, sonando preocupado sin saber si lo sabía o no. Bulma mordió su labio y comenzó a responder, pero saltó cuando vio a Vegeta inclinado en la pared detrás de ella, mirando. Se congeló y le dio una mirada, pero él la ignoró. Su rostro vigilaba.

"S-Seguro, Goku. Estoy bien ahora, ¡realmente! Sólo estaba teniendo un mal día. Olvídalo."

"¿Estás segura? Suenas algo extraña. Tal vez deba ir y-"

"¡No!" Casi gritó. "Realmente Goku, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer," lo evadió ella, disparándole a Vegeta otra mirada. Él estaba abiertamente escuchando esta conversación unilateral. Todavía no se movía.

"Bueno, si estás segura…"

"Lo estoy. Adiós, Goku, salúdame a Chi-chi," se apuró.

"Lo haré. Nos vemos..." Él colgó. Bulma puso el teléfono en su lugar en la pared y rodeó a Vegeta con una mirada.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ Dijo ella, preguntándose que demonios estaba mal con él. Él nunca actuó de esta manera.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó con una seria voz. Bulma frunció el ceño en respuesta, confundida por su actitud.

"Tú dime, tú eras el que estaba escuchando todo. Un poco de privacidad no está mal, sabes."

"¿Qué le dijiste que puede garantizar privacidad? ¿Cuánto le dijiste?" demandó. Los ojos de Bulma se agigantaron mientras comprendía, aunque no quería.

"Pensaste que yo estaba... Vegeta, ¡no mencioné nada que pueda poner en peligro tu precioso orgullo! Kami, dame un poco de crédito, ¿no? O tal vez confianza, no me importa cual," dijo, decepcionada que él la creyera tan poco fiable. Quizás la cosa no iba tan bien como había pensado.

Vegeta simplemente gruñó y se volteó, mirando al armario por comida, sin duda. Bulma cerró sus ojos brevemente y sacudió su cabeza. Él no iba a disculparse en lo más mínimo. Probablemente no pensó que hubiera hecho algo equivocado. Se fue silenciosamente a agarrar su cola del banquito, pero arrugó su nariz cuando la vio. Realmente no la quería ahora. Era realmente extraño, su apetito había estado haciendo cosas extrañas últimamente. Como si desapareciera cuando miraba a alguna de sus comidas favoritas, pero luego volvía cuando miraba, digamos... encurtidos. Y una mañana tuvo la extraña sensación de náuseas. Estaba empezando a preocuparla. Tal vez estaba mal en algo. Eso no podía ser bueno, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y no podía darse el lujo de estar enferma.

Pensó en los síntomas otra vez. Era casi como si estuviera embarazada...

Pero por supuesto eso era imposible. Bulma se sonrió a sí misma y miró su brazo, a la pequeña cicatriz que marcaba donde estaba escondido el implante anticonceptivo. No había posibilidades que eso sucediera, de ningún modo...

Vegeta no sabía, pero él nunca le había mencionado nada sobre hijos. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Justo entonces ella no estaba segura si incluso él la quería, y mucho menos los niños. Y ella no iba a atraparlo con uno tampoco. Bulma no funcionaba así. Se había hecho el implante hacía mucho tiempo. Duraban tres años, y el de ella tenía que cambiarse en tres meses. Cuando estaba con Yamcha, se lo había hecho por una emoción de momento, y aunque no se había arrepentido, a veces se preguntaba si debió haberle consultado primero a Yamcha.

Todo derivaba a Goku, en realidad. Ese día después que el muchacho del futuro se fuera, justo antes de partir Goku le había deseado que tenga un bebé sano. Se había puesto a pensar. No quería niños en ese punto de su vida, aunque todavía los quería en demasía. Traer un niño al mundo cuando las cosas podrían terminar posiblemente en los próximos tres años... no estaría bien. Así que se había asegurado que no sucedería.

Miró a Vegeta por un momento, estaba de espaldas a ella mientras lo estudiaba. Probablemente era algo bueno que se haya hecho el implante. Vegeta no sería un buen padre. Estaba bien para ella, ser ignorada e insultada, ella aún sabía que él se preocupaba. Esperaba. Pero un niño... simplemente no entendería. Y Vegeta probablemente nunca aclararía las cosas, tampoco. No podía permitir que algo así le sucediera a un hijo suyo. Sí, fue lo mejor habérselo implantado.

* * *


	21. Adiós

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma se despertó a la mañana siguiente como se había levantado en las tres últimas semanas, con un poco de náuseas y preguntándose porque demonios Vegeta seguía abrazando a las sábanas incluso cuando hacía semejante calor. Sacándoselas, comenzó a balbucear algo.

"Muere... Kakarotto..." murmuró, y giró sobre su estómago. Fue entonces cuando notó que parecía más estrangular las sábanas, lo que realmente tenía más sentido. Sonrió un poco con eso pero se desvaneció prontamente cuando sintió una oleada de aguda enfermedad estrellarse sobre ella. Sin otro pensamiento, se dirigió al baño donde apenas llegó al lavabo antes de enfermarse violentamente. Temblando ligeramente con su pesado estómago, abrió el grifo y cepilló sus dientes vigorosamente. Eso había sido bastante malo... ¿qué demonios estaba mal con ella?

Por mucho que realmente no quisiera, había llegado el momento de ver a un doctor. Esto podría ser grave.

Era muy, muy serio. Se sentó en la oficina del doctor, sintiendo algo como ansiedad, temor y miedo mezclándose por dentro mientras miraba al doctor leer los resultados. _Kami, ¿y que si realmente estoy enferma?_ _¿Qué podría estar mal conmigo?_

La doctora se volteó hacia ella con una débil sonrisa. Muchas veces esto no era lo que los pacientes querían escuchar.

"Señorita Briefs, tengo noticias para usted. Su corazonada estuvo bien en principio. Usted está embarazada."

Bulma quedó congelada por casi un minuto entero, incrédula. Esto no era posible, _no podía serlo_. ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto? Un niño... No sabía si estaba horrorizada o feliz. A decir verdad, estaba entumecida. ¿Qué iba a decir Vegeta?

"..."

"¿Señorita Briefs? Entiendo que esto debe ser shockeante para usted, con el implante y todo, a decir verdad no tenía idea como pudo haber fallado con tan alto éxito en el pasado..." Su médica parecía tan desconcertada como ella. Parpadeando ligeramente, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, y se volteó a su doctor. La mujer mayor la miró expectante, y luego continuó.

"Usted debe saber que si esto se trata de un embarazo no deseado, siempre existe la posibilidad de terminar con el feto-"

"_No. _Voy a tenerla... lo..." tambaleó ligeramente. ¿Qué sería? Inconscientemente su mano se había posado sobre su estómago y casi pareció sentir la pequeña vida creciendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Kami, iba a ser madre. Su cabeza dio vueltas.

"Saque ese implante de mi. No quiero dañar a mi hijo de ninguna manera." Su voz fue dura.

"Por supuesto... Pero si está defectuoso, no afectará al niño," explicó la doctora pacientemente. "Pero venga a la mesa y prepararé su brazo, lo sacaremos ahora." Bulma obedeció casi dócilmente, repentinamente pareciendo alejada de la escena. Ni siquiera sintió ardor cuando la aguja penetró su piel. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado defectuoso? Sus pensamientos viraron un poco, y su mente comprendió algo. Los Saiyajin no eran humanos, ¿quería decir eso que les era más fácil dejar embarazada a sus mujeres? ¿Podría haber sido una alteración hormonal en su cuerpo, que activó sus instintos naturales? No parecía probable, pero esta no era una persona normal con la que estaba durmiendo. _Maldito Vegeta, incluso tu esperma tenía que ser fuerte. ¿Por qué no me lo vi venir?_ Casi rió en voz alta con la imagen mental que su mente conjeturó, pero murió en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que iba a tener que decirle a Vegeta, así quisiera escucharlo o no.

No tenía idea como iba a reaccionar a esto.

El viaje de la cirugía a casa fue más que nada un parpadeo, y más de una vez se preocupó si estaba en condiciones de conducir. ¿Estaba en alguna especie de shock o algo? No estaba fuera de cuestionamiento. Pero no tenía otra alternativa que ir a casa. No tenía otra alternativa que decirle a Vegeta la verdad cuando él comenzara a preguntarse porque ella había desarrollado semejante mirada embrujada en sus ojos. No estaba segura como se sentiría sobre Vegeta siendo el padre de su hijo, pero sabía que ella lo protegería, y amaría, tanto como pudiera de cualquier forma que él no pudiese. Ella simplemente no sabía que iba a suceder. ¿Querría él esto?

Rompió sus pensamientos, junto con su respiración cuando se dirigió a las puertas del recinto, y las luces de la cámara de gravedad se hicieron a la vista. En uso, como de costumbre. Tragó con dificultad, y soltó una mano del volante para descansarla una vez más en su vientre. Pensó que esto podría convertirse en una costumbre de nueve meses.

Aparcó su auto cápsula, salió y lo encapsuló antes de echar sus hombros hacia atrás y caminar hacia la casa. Trató de pasar desapercibida mientras pasaba por la cámara de gravedad, teniendo la paranoica sensación que Vegeta podría saltar en cualquier momento y comenzar a acribillarla a preguntas. _Como si eso sucediera alguna vez,_ pensó Bulma distantemente. La única vez que estuvo tan interesado en que estaba haciendo fue cuando pensó que había alguna posibilidad de que ella haya revelado 'el secreto'. Mala suerte que solo estuviera embarazada, no había revelado nada...

Oh, mierda.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a explicar eso? ¿Sólo con decir, 'oops, cuando sucedió' cuando alguien preguntara? Demonios no. Vegeta iba a hacer alboroto cuando se enterase. No había esperanza en el mundo que acepte al niño ahora, no si eso destruía su orgullo frente a Goku. Lo que inevitablemente pasaría, no había manera que pudiera evitar el hecho que había una pequeña versión de ella y Vegeta viviendo dentro de ella. Aunque Vegeta reivindicaría la misma. Tragó con dificultad y trató de aplastar los sentimientos de impotente pena por sí misma que amenazaban con destruirla. ¿Por qué se había tenido que arruinar su vida así, y justo cuando más importaba? Continuó su camino hacia la casa, y fue solo cuando entró y se sentó en el sofá que trató de pensar más claramente en su situación actual. Sólo tuvo un pensamiento resuelto sobre el tema.

Si Vegeta no quería al niño, iba a tener que tomar una decisión que alterara su vida. Tenía la mortal sensación que ya sabía cual sería su elección.

Fue unas horas después en la mesa de la cocina, cuando estaba terminando algunos planes con su padre cuando Vegeta hizo su aparición en la casa, y su vida se desmoronó. Bulma mantuvo la respiración y trató de no mirarlo mientras él entraba en la cocina, apilando comida y demoliéndola casi a la misma velocidad. Temió que si lo miraba, él podría ser capaz de leer sus ojos y ver lo que ella simplemente no estaba lista para decirle todavía.

"Mujer, ¿cuál demonio es tu problema?" preguntó, sin siquiera mirarla mientras continuaba su búsqueda asaltando la despensa. Ella tembló un poco y trató de decir algo. Algo casual y no amenazador.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" era más fácil manera la respuesta que estaba esperando, que tomar la puñalada en la oscuridad. Las puñaladas en la oscuridad por lo general terminaban con muchas heridas metafóricas, la mayoría de ellas centradas directamente en ella.

"No has comenzado a gritarme por nada aún. Eso tiene que ser una de las primeras señales del Apocalipsis," dijo secamente. Ella frunció el ceño.

"Todavía estoy enojada porque escuchaste mi conversación telefónica, en realidad. Encuentro que el trato silencioso funciona mejor que los inútiles gritos. Realmente disfrutas discutir conmigo." ¿Se creería eso? Era bastante cierto de todas formas, sobre la llamada telefónica. No tenía derecho de ser tan... sospechoso. Vegeta disparó una mirada hacia ella sobre la puerta abierta del refrigerador.

"Hn. Un verdadero guerrero siempre es cauteloso en torno a una posible amenaza-"

"Oh, envuélveme con la filosofía guerrera. Estaba hablando por teléfono, por amor a Kami, ¡y pensaste que tendrías un poco más de decencia para sólo aceptar mi palabra cuando te la doy! ¡No voy a decirle a nadie!" _Ja,_ pensó enojadamente, _no tendré que hacerlo. Lo verán y sabrán. Esa enorme barriga en donde engendraste un hijo, y despegaste porque no pudiste manejarlo._ Estaba absolutamente segura que iba a suceder. ¿Qué más haría él? ¿Matarla y deshacerse de toda evidencia? _Sí, como si eso sucediera. Estaría muerto antes que mi cuerpo golpee el suelo,_ Goku se aseguraría de eso. No que me vaya a matar de cualquier modo. Vegeta se irguió y cerró la puerta del refrigerador con su pie, ambas manos llenas de sobras de comida de la cena de anoche. Dejándolas en la mesa, se dirigió hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos. Trató de alejar su vista, sin importarle que estuviera mirándola tan intensamente. ¿Sospechaba algo? Bulma quitó un mechón de pelo de sus ojos y le dio una curiosa mirada. Iba sólo a mirarla fijamente, ¿o iba a decir algo? ¿Por qué no estaba discutiendo? Los ojos de Vegeta se iluminaron por un segundo, y descruzó sus brazos.

"Sí me dices o no es tu elección. Sólo sabes que si tú-"

"Oh, DIOS mío. ¿Estás amenazándome con esto? ¡No puedo creerte! Tú- tú tendrías que ser el mayor ego maníaco en la faz de este planeta, ¿sabes eso?" explotó. "Maldición, ¡odio tener que mentirle a la gente de esto! No a cualquier persona, ¡a mis amigos! Amigos que he conocido hace mucho más que a ti. Quiero decir, les estoy mintiendo, así puedo estar contigo, pero ni siquiera confías en mí, ¡y espías mis conversaciones para asegurarte que no diga nada! Me pregunto si aún vale la pena, todavía me tratas como basura más seguido de lo que no lo haces," siseó enojadamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que lo dijo. ¿Realmente se sentía ella de esta manera? Kami, estaba tan enojada...

El rostro de Vegeta se había fijado en frías líneas, repentinamente cerrado y duro. Maldito su control. Pero lo que encontró fue que él simplemente parecía sorprendido bajo toda esa indeferencia de protección. Bulma encontró que estaba demasiado enojada y herida para tener algún lugar de arrepentimiento por sus palabras. Mierda, se las creía de todas formas, ¡y maldito por hacerle esto en primer lugar! No dijo nada en su defensa. Demonios, ni siquiera la insultó. Ella tampoco dijo nada, sólo dejó que él absorbiera las palabras. Era como se sentía después de todo. Vegeta era la única persona que ella amaba, pero él sólo hacía las cosas demasiado difíciles, y ahora ella estaba cargando su bebé y él ni siquiera sabía. No querría saber.

Los ojos de Vegeta se deslizaron bajo su brazo, el que estaba envuelto con un fino vendaje de algodón.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Bulma se congeló, y lo miró un poco con culpa. "Yo- yo me corté en el laboratorio."

"No has estado ahí hoy. Estuviste afuera," dijo Vegeta casi bruscamente. Sus ojos estaban angostándose. Lentamente, se movió y tomó su brazo, justo por debajo del vendaje. Ella trató de zafarse.

"Déjalo. Sólo es un corte. Déjame-"

"Tranquila," ordenó. Algo crecía en sus ojos, algo oscuro. ¿Cómo podría adivinarlo por eso? No podría. ¿Entonces por qué estaba actuando tan extraño? Bulma trató de zafarse otra vez cuando su mano comenzó a desenvolver el vendaje, pero fue en vano. Su agarre se apretó rápidamente. Bulma sólo se quedó quieta. No podía pensar realmente en nada para decir mientras la tenía casi liberada del vendaje, y reveló el pequeño corte en su brazo de donde su implante había sido removido. Sus ojos se angostaron en dos líneas de oscura malicia cuando lo vio.

"Estás mintiéndome," espetó.

"Que-"

"¡Esto es una incisión quirúrgica! ¿Realmente me crees tan estúpido de no poder diferenciar de una herida accidental de una intencional? A donde fuiste esta mañana, mujer, y quiero la verdad. O te forzaré a decírmela." Acentuó su mirada más amenazadoramente. Bulma lo miró con muda sorpresa. ¿Buscaría en sus pensamientos para averiguarlo? Dios, ¿quién era este hombre frente a ella? Algo se retorció dentro de ella, dándole la insana sensación que ya no lo conocía. Comenzó a pensar frenéticamente en una excusa, pero no se le ocurrió nada que él pudiera creer. Su cabeza se agachó. Debería decirle. Era una idiota en pensar que podría engañar a Vegeta. Kami ayúdala cuando se lo diga.

"Yo- fui al doctor. Es la incisión de donde mi implante anticonceptivo fue removido," susurró. No alzó la vista por un largo tiempo, pero cuando lo hizo, vio la mirada que supo estaría ahí. Vegeta resoplaba en sorpresa, sus oscuros ojos se ampliaron realmente con eso.

"Tú... ¿tenías un implante ahí?" preguntó lentamente, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba una nueva teoría. Bulma asintió miserablemente. "Para detenerte de concebir." Eso no era una pregunta. Pero asintió otra vez de todas formas, su cabeza se agachó otra vez. No quería mirarlo a los ojos. No había duda que quería saber porque no lo había mantenido ahí. ¿Entonces qué le diría?

Bulma alzó su vista por un momento, quizá las cosas mejorarían para ambos. La mirada en el rostro de Vegeta en ese segundo no sería vista en su pensamiento, y la vida de ambos estaba por tomar un mal giro. Lo escuchó soltar un rugido entre respiros y ella inclinó su cabeza a causa de un dedo bajo su mentón.

"Por lo que irías a mis espaldas, ¿o no? Sin decirme sobre esto? Mujer, si querías un niño, ¡podrías al menos haber preguntado!" Dijo furiosamente. Bulma parpadeó en sorpresa, y se alejó de él. Que- "Pero en cambio tratarías de conseguirlo tú misma sin mi conocimiento, ¿hm? Creo que tu plan fracasó mujer, ¡nadie se burla de mi y se sale con las suyas!"

Bulma olvidó sus anteriores palabras mientras su temperamento se disparó. "¡Sin tu conocimiento Y el mío, Vegeta! ¡¡Ya estoy embarazada!! ¡¡Y es todo tu culpa!!" tembló al decirlo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras la confusión llenaba los de él. Parecía no tener palabras, pero Bulma prefirió que la furia que vendría no pudiera evitarla. Lo miró sin palabras ella misma, mientras un torbellino de emociones luchaba por el control que tenía atrapado en sus ojos. Casi como... ¿preguntándose? Pero no era verdad. Era algo que no había visto antes en su rostro, y mucho menos vislumbrado en sus ojos.

"No puedo siquiera-" comenzó, pero Bulma lo interrumpió antes que pudiera destruir su corazón en pedazos.

"¡_Cállate_, Vegeta! No quiero escuchar lo que ya sé que vas a decir," dijo entrecortada. "Ya lo sé. Si no puedes manejar a los demás que sepan de 'nosotros', te sugiero que tomes la oferta que voy a hacerte ahora y... te vayas." Su garganta convulsionó con el esfuerzo de no liberar un sollozo. "Criaré a mi hijo sola, ellos ni siquiera necesitan saber que fui más que una noche para ti." Sus ojos se llenaban cada vez más y desbordaban otra vez. Habían terminado, y ella sabía que él se iría. Abandonándola.

Vegeta se volteó como piedra ante ella, aún lo era. Sus ojos estaban quemando con un millón de preguntas y emociones, pero sólo una salió claramente que fue un golpe para ella.

Tormenta, indecisión.

La estaba destrozando, realmente. ¿Vegeta todavía no había hecho una completa decisión? ¿No se había ido sin otra palabra? Estaba casi asustada de eso, no era que había esperado eso en lo absoluto. Si ella presionaba, tal vez, sólo tal vez él se quedaría con ella. Y con su hijo. El hijo de ambos.

Su mandíbula estaba apretada, y por sólo un segundo, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente contra algo que él no quería que ella viera. Ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas a caudales que no pudo controlar. Estaban demasiado alejados para entonces, separados por el enorme abismo de su orgullo. Mirándolo luchar entonces, con alguna batalla interna en él, se dio cuenta de algo que destrozó su corazón.

Si partía a Vegeta por su orgullo, ¿qué sería él entonces? Si lo ataba a ella, tenía que sacarle algo que lo hacía quien era, ¿y cambiaría quien era? No sería diferente que si le preguntara dejar de pelear. Le haría algo que no podría ser revertido.

_Vegeta..._ pensó desde dentro de su alma. _No podría hacerte eso, sin importar cuanto quiero que te quedes a mi lado._ _Tener que hacerte ver como algo a un suave 'hombre de familia' en tus propios ojos, te destruiría más que cualquier cosa que los guerreros Z puedan hacerte._ _Me superarás mucho más rápido de lo que superarás eso, sin importar cuanto me duela._ _Tengo que hacer esto por ti._ _En caso que te importe de cualquier modo, te amaré por siempre._

Deseó poder decirle eso, viendo que nunca lo había hecho antes, y nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez.

Limpió sus ojos furiosamente, y llenó sus ojos con asco y desprecio que sintió que la rompería en pedazos. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

"¿Bien? ¿Tengo que ponerlo en términos más claros? Quiero que te vayas. Lejos de mi vida. No quieres que ellos se enteren, está bien. De ahora en más, no hay nada entre nosotros que averiguar. Eres libre, y no podría estar más alegre, realmente."

Dios, ¿era este dolor incluso natural? Vegeta abrió sus ojos y la miró fijamente. Por un momento ella captó una señal de heridas, profundas heridas. Dolor, casi. Dolor, ciertamente. Parpadeó por una fracción de segundo, y fue reemplazado por algo que la alivió y la angustió al mismo tiempo.

Orgullo. Y furia.

"Así sea entonces," siseó. "Permanecer más tiempo sería incluso más degradante de lo que ya ha sido. No esperes que vuelva, mujer. Nunca."

"Bien. Ahora desaparece. Llévate la cámara de gravedad contigo, ni siquiera quiero volver a verla ya. Llévate todo lo que es tuyo," dijo en una llana voz. Él se volteó y se arregló para mirarla lleno de puro veneno.

"Quédate con ese montón de chatarra, no la necesito."

"Entonces en chatarra se convertirá," dijo dando por sentado. Su rostro se torció en líneas de áspera determinación, la determinación para verlo irse y no quebrar. Él tenía que creer esto. Por lo que se veía, ya lo había hecho. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Y herido.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, sin molestarse en recoger su ropa. Ella supuso que no quería nada más que ella haya pagado. Ella lo siguió a la puerta, a punto de cerrarse orgullosamente por última vez, cuando él se volteó a ella.

Sus ojos se enterraron en ella. "Dime porque estás haciendo esto," preguntó ásperamente.

Bulma lo miró, pero por dentro tambaleaba. _Oh Kami, no me preguntes._ _Perderé, sé que perderé._ _No trates de leerme._ Ella cruzó sus brazos y lo miró silenciosamente.

"Porque nunca serás lo que quiero que seas."

"¿Y eso es?" preguntó rudamente.

"Un padre."

No dio ninguna respuesta. Sólo la miró con esa interminable mirada por un segundo, pareciendo extrañamente triste. Entonces esa pequeña chispa murió, y sólo hubo frío en su lugar.

"Entonces no seré nada para él en su lugar. No volveré." Bulma lo miró fijamente. ¿Él? Que- Con esas palabras de partida y con una última mirada, despegó en el aire. Ella miró a la desapareciente forma hasta que el pequeño punto en el cielo había sido él quien desapareció. Llevándose su amor con él. No sabía como iba a sobrevivir ahora que se había ido, pero lo haría por su hijo. Y tenía que darse cuenta que se había ido. Dejando a una mujer destrozada y un lugar dentro de ella donde solía haber un corazón completo.

Adiós, Vegeta.

* * *


	22. Sola

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma cambió mucho después de ese día. Todos a su alrededor lo notaron, pero no sabían que había pasado. Sus padres hablaron con ella sobre porque Vegeta se había ido, y por lo que sería la última vez en mucho tiempo, ella se quebró y le dijo a sus padres que estaba embarazada del hijo de Vegeta, y que ella le había dicho que se vaya. Nunca dijo porque. Ellos habían estado sorprendidos por decir mínimamente, pero aceptaron lo que había dicho y la dejaron sola, aunque el Dr. Briefs le dio una larga y calculadora mirada que ella no pudo descifrar antes de decirle que el la apoyaría en su decisión de todas maneras. Después de todo era una mujer madura. Después de eso, estuvo fría y distante la mayor parte del tiempo, escondiéndose de todo lo que consideraba una sólida pared de lamentos mentales. Un pequeño truco que había aprendido del muy hombre que la había hecho actuar de esta manera. Nunca dejó que nadie se acercase, y cortó vínculo con la mayor parte de sus amigos, dando excusas como tener que salir a reuniones sociales y otras cosas. No sabía porque había cambiado tanto como eso, sabía que no era como si pudiera ver a Vegeta en cualquier lugar.

No lo había visto desde que se había ido. No tenía idea a donde se había ido después de volar aquel día.

Por todo lo que supuso, se había ido del planeta otra vez.

Todavía dolía como el infierno pensar en él, sin importar cuan difícilmente lo ocultara exteriormente. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que alejarlo de ella. No lo cambiaría por sus propios fines. Esto fue lo mejor, ella lo sabía. Después de cuatro semanas de caminar a ciegas por ahí como un títere de madera, se dio cuenta que debía continuar con su vida. Sabía que no podía quedarse encerrada dentro de sí misma para siempre, por lo que hizo algo para hacer trabajar su mente otra vez que nunca pensó que podría hacer.

Aprendió a cocinar.

Le tomó tiempo para decidirse de llamar a Chi-chi, pero una vez que lo hizo, se dio cuenta que se alegraba por la compañía y la distracción, más de lo que otra mujer pudiera darse cuenta. Chi-chi nunca mencionó una palabra sobre Vegeta, dándose cuenta intuitivamente que se había perdido algo otra vez. Bulma nunca habló de él. Estaba en la cuarta semana de sus lecciones que su amiga le preguntó lo que la había plagado durante algún tiempo.

"Bulma, no estoy tratando de ser un dolor, o una molestia, pero..." comenzó ella, insegura si continuar. Estaban en la cocina como siempre, tomando un pequeño descanso de su trabajo después de tres horas. Bulma volteó su cabeza levemente hacia Chi-chi y alzó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué sucedió contigo y Vegeta?" soltó ella, a lo que se preparó para el inevitable grito que vendría después, o las lágrimas, no estaba segura cual. Pero Bulma no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Simplemente le dio a Chi-chi una mirada vacía y se encogió de hombros.

"Terminamos. Él no vive más aquí."

"Bueno, eso es obvio," tartamudeó la otra mujer. "¿Por qué se fue? Oh no, no me digas que te abandonó..." Comenzó, repentinamente sintiéndose muy culpable por traer el tema. Bulma le dio a Chi-chi una ligeramente divertida mirada y sacudió su cabeza.

"No. Yo le dije que se fuera." Todavía esa voz muerta. Era demasiado familiar para Chi-chi ahora que apenas lo percibió. Sin embargo, no por ello menos preocupante.

"¿Por qué? Pensé que lo habías perdonado por la noche en la fiesta. ¿Sucedió algo más?"

Bulma suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un segundo, deseando que Chi-chi se callara y la dejara sola. Pero estaba fuera de cuestionamiento, y sabía que podía confiar en la esposa de Goku con el mayor secreto y que ella siempre lo guardaría.

"Lo eché porque estoy embarazada."

"_¿Qué?_" Chi-chi amplió sus ojos bajándolos hacia el estómago de Bulma, el que había crecido ligeramente en estos dos meses. Su mandíbula cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

"Sé que él no sería capaz de manejarlo, así que le dije que se fuera. Y lo hizo."

"Oh, por Kami, me estás embromando," Chi-chi susurró. "Oh, Bulma. Debes estar muy herida, sé cuanto te preocupas por él."

"_Preocupaba_. Ya terminó ahora. Nosotros _terminamos_."

"Pero Bulma—"

"Pero nada. Él se fue ahora, y realmente no quiero hablar sobre él, ¿está bien?" Preguntó, con un leve vestigio de súplica en su voz. Pero Chi-chi no escuchó. Estaba un poco pálida por la confesión de su amiga.

"Pero si echaste a Vegeta, ¿quién va a criar al niño? Señor, estás cargando al hijo de Vegeta. Esto es demasiado," Chi-chi no parecía saber que decir. Pero Bulma sólo aflojó sus hombros y sacudió su cabeza.

"Yo— no necesito a nadie para ayudarme a criar a mi hijo. A nadie en absoluto. Y si incluso Vegeta se hubiera quedado, y no lo hubiese echado, incluso así no hubiera sido el padre para este niño que yo hubiera querido que él sea. Simplemente no está en él."

"¿Dijo eso?" Chi-chi preguntó gentilmente. Bulma sacudió su cabeza, su cabello azul se sacudía sobre sus ojos. Ella se lo corrió. "Puedo decirlo. No necesitó decir nada."

"¿Me estoy perdiendo algo aquí? ¿Hubo algo más aquí que yo no sé? No parece de ti simplemente—"

"Chi-chi, hay mucho que tengo que decirte," soltó ella. "Vegeta me hizo prometer, pero tu has mantenido todo en secreto hasta ahora. Yo- no tengo a nadie más a quien decirle," dijo Bulma tristemente.

Chi-chi le acarició reconfortantemente la espada a Bulma, lista para escuchar lo que sea que su amiga tenía para decirle. Así que sin ningún preámbulo, ella contó toda la historia, sin escatimarse o lo que ella decidió que había sido su 'estupidez amorosa'. Le dijo todo lo que sucedió después de que Bulma fue rechazada abiertamente por Vegeta en la fiesta en lo de Chi-chi, y siguió hasta el punto donde ella le había dicho a Vegeta que podía irse, y ser libre de ella para siempre. Bulma estaba parpadeando algunas lágrimas al final de su historia, mientras recordó todo el dolor que había sentido, y que todavía sentía. Kami, ¿cuándo de repente su vida había tomado esta drástica cuesta abajo? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto de este dolor? No tenía idea absolutamente. Y nada pudo responderle esa pregunta tampoco. Tuvo que empujarse y seguir adelante. Tenía que hacerlo, por la salud de su bebé. Era todo lo que le recordaba de Vegeta ahora, y le daría todo el amor que no pudo darle a nada más. El que no pudo darle a Vegeta sobre todo.

Chi-chi estaba bastante abrumada al final, y no sabía como ayudar a Bulma. Le parecía que hace mucho tiempo que había decidido que Vegeta nunca tendría la oportunidad; que nunca podría ser un buen padre. Pero Bulma no podía sacudirse por eso ahora, se dio cuenta la otra mujer, eso sólo le causaría más dolor. ¿Pero qué si esto se volvía peor a largo plazo? Había visto la mirada en el rostro de Bulma cuando hablaba sobre Vegeta. Y tanto como quería ocultarlo, y matarlo, aún sentía amor por el Real Saiyajin.

Chi-chi suspiró. Que embrollo.

"Bulma, tal vez fuiste un poco apresurada en echar a Vegeta de la casa. No podrías haberle..." _No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto,_ "... ¿dado una oportunidad?"

"¿Una oportunidad para qué? ¿Arruinar la vida de mi hijo de la manera que ha arruinado la mía?" Bulma soltó, volteándose de su amiga. Chi-chi frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se angostaron ligeramente.

"¿Cómo demonios ha arruinado tu vida Vegeta? _Realmente_ quiero decir. No hiciste nada que no quisiste hacer, y no puedes continuar jugando la parte de herida cuando él no dijo nada sobre dejarte. Tú lo hiciste, no él. Entiéndelo," Chi-chi terminó con una dura voz. Si había una cosa que no podía soportar, era la auto lástima. Y Bulma no tenía razón de culpar a Vegeta por su soledad. Ella lo echó.

Chi-chi parpadeó dos veces. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo del lado de él?

Bulma endureció sus hombros y se acercó a Chi-chi.

"¿Qué quieres decir con, 'entiéndelo?' ¿Piensas que quería echarlo? ¿Qué quería criar a mi hijo sola? Maldición, ¡nunca quise eso!" gritó. "¿Pero como hubieran resultado las cosas si hubiese planeado que él se quedara? Lo sé. Él se hubiera quedado, lo sabes. Si realmente lo hubiera presionado lo suficiente, se hubiera quedado conmigo más como un gran guerrero malvado que como un marido. Eso era en lo que más era insistente. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a mantenerlo aquí cuando estaba destruyendo la única cosa que lo hace quien él es realmente? Tú me enseñaste eso, Chi-chi, y no te atrevas a decirme que quise vivir de esta manera. Porque no. Pero tengo que hacerlo, porque es la única cosa que puedo hacer. Porque Vegeta no estará allí para mi hijo como yo quisiera que lo esté, y porque—"

"_¿Hijo?_" susurró Chi-chi, sin tener en cuenta el resto del discurso. Bulma se detuvo en medio de la oración y se congeló. Suspiró fuertemente.

"Vegeta parecía pensar eso. No me preguntes porque."

Chi-chi se detuvo. "No pudo haber sido un lapsus, sabes."

"Sí. ¿Supongo que tal vez él quería un niño?" dijo insegura. Chi-chi se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente alguien a quien moldear a su propia imagen o algo. Goku enloqueció cuando se enteró que yo iba a tener un niño, estuvo muy feliz."

"Pero Vegeta no es Goku."

"Gracias a Kami," dijo Chi-chi con un sincero suspiro. Estaba sorprendida de escuchar a Bulma darle una pequeña risa antes de voltearse hacia ella. Ambas intercambiaron miradas de disculpa, antes de darse un abrazo.

"No quise realmente hacerte pasar un mal momento," dijo Chi-chi, gimoteando.

"Está bien, realmente. No debería haberme comportado contigo de esa manera. No eres la culpable," respondió Bulma, alejando la sospechosa humedad de sus ojos.

"No te preocupes por eso." Se separaron de la otra y Chi-chi le dio a Bulma una larga mirada. "Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en nuestra casa, para quedarte. Si te sientes sola, sólo ven. Demonios, incluso ven cuando no lo estés. Estaré alegre por la compañía."

Bulma dudo. "Ha—"

"No lo hemos visto. No desde la fiesta."

Soltó un suspiro. "Entonces iré en algún momento. Sólo voy por dos meses, así que todo está bien."

La mirada de su amiga bajó hacia su estómago otra vez y sonrió. "Todavía no puedo creerlo. ¡Realmente estás embarazada! ¿Puedo tejerte pequeñas botitas y cosas?"

Bulma gimió. "No me digas que vas a enloquecerte como mamá lo hizo. No creo poder manejar a dos de ustedes." Chi-chi alzó la vista. "¿Le has dicho?"

"Por supuesto. Y a papá también. Estaban... aceptándolo, pero papá me dio la mirada más extraña. Probablemente pensó que yo tendría que haber sabido mejor las consecuencias antes que quedarme embarazada. No me molesté en explicarle sobre el implante."

"Ah. Probablemente sea eso el porque."

"Sí, pero no sé. Fue extraña," dijo pensativa. Se lo sacó de la mente y volvió a mirar a Chi-chi, sintiendo una repentina calidez por su amiga. La había hecho sentir más humana de lo que había sido en muchas semanas. Era bueno volver. Frotándose las manos levemente sobre su estómago, sonrió. Incluso sin Vegeta, quien ahora estaba fuera de su vida, se sentía extrañamente alegre. ¡Iba a ser una madre! No había nada en el mundo que ella amase más que a este niño, excepto Vegeta, quien probablemente amaría hasta el día que muriese. Pero eso no se podría evitar, y no quería cambiar eso. No le molestaba amar a Vegeta, incluso cuando no podía tenerlo. Lo había hecho por ella, y no era como si él hubiera encontrado otra mujer.

Se congeló por ese inesperado pensamiento. ¿La encontraría? ¿Qué si con dejarlo ir como lo estaba haciendo, sólo lo estaba dejando ir y encontrar otra mujer? El pensamiento le trajo una cierta cantidad de dolor que no pudo evitar. Pero lo sacó de sí y tomó un tembloroso respiro. Si eso era lo que él quería, bien. Él no era parte de su vida ahora y ella no podía mantenerlo con una correa. Suspiró tristemente.

"Sabes Chi-chi, me pregunto a veces si amarlo vale la pena el dolor que vino después."

"El amor siempre vale la pena," dijo la joven mujer con firmeza. Bulma levantó su cabeza y sonrió suavemente.

"Sí, cierto."

"Vamos, sigamos cocinando. Realmente estás mejorando, pronto ya no tendré nada más que enseñarte," dijo Chi-chi con una sonrisa. Bulma inconscientemente se alegró por la alabanza, haciendo reír a Chi-chi, y volvieron a trabajar.

Esa noche mucho después que Chi-chi se fuera, Bulma se sentó en su balcón y miró al cielo, algo que no había hecho desde... desde esa noche que se trepó al techo con Vegeta, y estuvo a un pequeño paso de caer por él. Suspiró. Era un hecho aceptable ahora que todo lo que pensó que le recordaría algo que habían hecho juntos, o que lo vio hacer mientras él no sabía que ella estaba ahí. Volteó su cabeza en dirección a la ventana de su habitación, y suspiró. No había ido ahí desde que él se fue, ni siquiera para arreglarla. Simplemente renunció a ella.

Eso la hizo sacudir su cabeza. _¿Por qué?_ Pensó. _No era como si hubiera muerto o algo, y no debería evitar las habitaciones en mi propia casa simplemente porque él había estado en ellas._ Esos días terminaron, y debería malditamente aceptarlo. Con ese pensamiento fortaleció su resolución, se alejó del oscuro cielo y se dirigió a su habitación, por el pasillo. Caminó por el lentamente, hasta que llegó a su puerta. Se detuvo. _Él no había estado ahí por un largo tiempo, casi un mes ahora, _pensó. E incluso entonces sólo iba ahí para cambiarse la ropa y dormir. No era como su propio lugar privado. _Maldición, niña, deja de pensar que vas a abrir la puerta y verlo ahí._ No ayudará en nada. Puso la mano en la perilla y la giró, empujando la puerta para abrirla.

Fue cuando lo recordó. Extrañamente nítido, casi nada de lo que pueda hacer la habitación un poco más personal. Sólo una cama y un armario para guardar sus cosas, completamente inutilizado. Se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió la puerta lentamente, sintiéndose un poco como invadiendo. Todo seguía colgado como había estado. Nada había sido tocado. Bulma liberó un tembloroso respiro y corrió sus dedos en una de sus camisas.

"Que voy a hacer..."

Vivir. Seguir adelante.

No puedo.

Lo harás.

Y después de un tiempo, comenzó a hacerlo. Un largo tiempo, pero por fin, Bulma siguió adelante.

Vegeta ya no era parte de su vida, y comenzó a aceptar finalmente eso como la verdad. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron de noche, marcando el final de algo de un período de seis meses de duración, un período de luto. Pesaba la pérdida de quizá su mayor felicidad hasta la fecha, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera ser feliz otra vez. Sabía que mejoraría, y el tiempo realmente curaría las heridas del corazón.

Su hijo creció dentro de ella, un regalo del cual todavía no estaba segura si merecía. Tenía mucho tiempo en sus manos por esa razón, su padre le había prohibido cualquier cosa de construcción en el laboratorio durante el último trimestre de su embarazo. Ella había discutido fieramente, pero en tanto él señaló que podría peligrar la vida de su hijo, accedió. Nada valía más la pena que su bebé, ni siquiera su trabajo, el que amaba.

Ella amaba más a su hijo.

Aunque aún no había nacido, ya amaba a su bebé. Y en otro mes, finalmente podría ser capaz de ver cuanto de su pequeña versión de ella y Vegeta actuaría, y como sería. A quien se parecería.

El pensamiento que ella pudiera tener un hijo, que fuera la viva imagen de Vegeta, la perturbaba.

¿Qué demonios haría con ese _cabello_?

"A veces juro que estás tratando de salir de ahí rápido, pateas fuerte," se quejó con su vientre, el que protegía al niño quien felizmente estaba destruyendo sus órganos internos. Tratar de leer no iba a funcionar. Bulma se sentó en el sofá, con un poco de dificultad debido a la enorme panza que solía ser un lindo, plano, y tonificado abdomen. Suspiró recordando por un momento, antes que la necesidad de orinar pudiera sacarla de lo que pensaba, así que hizo un preámbulo, y se dirigió al baño. Oh sí, fue un inconveniente del embarazo lo que descubrió, como necesitar orinar cada media hora, y el constante dolor de espalda, y... ¿pechos sobredimensionados?

Hmmm. Eso era un dolor. Difícilmente algo quedaría mejor.

Al salir del baño y dirigirse nuevamente a la sala de estar, Bulma se sintió sorprendida por el hecho que había hecho bastante bien todo para una madre soltera. Bueno, no era una madre todavía, pero estaba en mejor posición que otros padres solteros allá afuera. Podía darse el lujo de darle a su hijo lo mejor de todo, y ser condenada si no era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Al menos ahora podía cocinar realmente algo comestible para el niño. Aún había una cosa que no podía darle a su niño. Un padre.

Pero Vegeta probablemente lo volvería un guerrero, lo que realmente no le molestaba mucho, el niño sería mitad Saiyajin después de todo, pero él no sería el padre apropiado que este niño merecía si en público él iba a ignorar completamente a su familia. Y no sólo ignorarlos, ¡si no despreciarlos! Mejor evitar la confusión y la angustia y quitarlo de cuajo. Así que eso fue lo que había hecho. Si no por su hijo más que por ella misma. No podría manejar esa clase de cosas día y noche, la mataría primero.

Muy mal que no se diera cuenta que Vegeta se preocuparía si lo alejaba de ella antes que algo pudiera hacer ella para salvar su relación. Quizá así era la forma que las cosas debían ser.

_A la mierda con eso,_ pensó, repentinamente salvaje. _Mi vida ha tomado un agradable giro después de tanta mierda y yo lo hice. Y si incluso me odio como el demonio porque soy la mujer más solitaria en la faz de la tierra, fue mi elección. Endemoniadamente seguro que no fue la de Vegeta, __porque yo lo eché de la casa y de mi vida antes que él tuviera alguna clase de idea que demonios estaba pasando. Y por fin que tengo mi vida, y Vegeta probablemente haya hecho lo mismo hace ya largo tiempo. Dondequiera que esté._

Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensó tristemente. No sabía donde estaba. No que tratara de mantenerlo con ella, pero estaba preocupada. Que si enloqueció y...

¿Se lastimó a sí mismo? Oh sí, como si eso fuera a suceder. El sujeto era un Super-Saiyajin, y nada menos que un androide iba a matarlo. O tal vez Goku, pero eso no iba a suceder.

"¡Argh! Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto," exclamó en voz alta. "Dios, ¿cuándo comenzaré a hacer todo esto? Esto va a enviarme directo a un manicomio. Demonios, ¡estoy hablando conmigo misma! Ahí está mi primera pista." Alzó una mano a través de su cabello y se acomodó en el sofá, cansada de semejante pequeño viaje. Al menos el bebé había parado de patear, pero ahora se sentía más sola que nunca.

Sus padres se habían ido a otro maldito seminario de ciencia, este combinado con un viaje para salir a fábricas del exterior que estaban teniendo un pequeño problema con la construcción. Y aunque Bulma no había querido ir, ellos también le prohibieron ir de todas maneras. Eso la molestaba. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer por dos semanas. Ni siquiera podía alimentar al gato, porque su padre lo había llevado con él. _Estaba demasiado conectado con él,_ pensó. Una ola de agudo aburrimiento la abrumó por un momento con nada más que hacer excepto esperar a la llegada de su bebé. Luego una luz se encendió en su cabeza.

¡Yamcha!

No había hablado con él por un maldito largo tiempo, y no tenía razones para andar escondiéndose de sus amigos de ahora en más. Él era una especie de holgazán, y no se molestó en tomar un descanso de su entrenamiento. Todavía quedaba un poco menos de un año de todas formas. Decidió llamarlo, sólo para compañía saludable. No quería molestar a Chi-chi otra vez, incluso que ya había pasado un largo tiempo, supuso que la joven mujer quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su marido mientras no estaba entrenando mientras ella pudiese. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse y tomar el teléfono. Suspiró, y comenzó el largo proceso de levantarse. Había algo sobre este peso extra que desarmaba completamente su centro de gravedad. Era difícil mantener el equilibrio.

"Oh bien, esto no será por mucho más. Si Dios quiere, de todos modos. A menos que un niño Saiyajin tome más tiempo en desarrollarse o algo," se murmuró para sí misma. Se quitó un par de mechones de cabello fuera de los ojos y caminó hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de Yamcha. Esperó que estuviera en su casa.

Mientras llamaba, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Simplemente sonó. No había nadie en casa. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, descansando contra la pared. Maldición. _¿Ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer?_ Realmente no había a nadie a quien pudiera llamar, o quisiera llamar, en tal caso. Y no quería molestar a sus padres, probablemente pensarían que estuvo teniendo problemas con su embarazo o alguna basura por el estilo. Se estaba sintiendo cansada repentinamente. Tal vez era mejor que nadie estuviera en casa. Podría descansar sin ser molestada, no como cuando estaban sus amigos en casa, había un fuerte alarido sonando y el sonido de los metales cortándose por la mitad de los laboratorios. Algo que con lo podía no estar mientras estaba de esta manera.

"Subiré. Mi cama es mucho más cómoda que este sofá," se murmuró a sí misma mientras comenzó a escalar las escaleras. Era la primera cosa para hacer cuando estaba aburrida, y ni siquiera podía entrar a su laboratorio, gracias a su padre. Así que dormir parecía la única alternativa.

_Mi vida realmente a dado un giro completo,_ pensó tristemente.

Llegó a su habitación después de lo que parecieron años escalando y se arrastró en su cama agradecidamente, pero completamente cansada. _Este chico mejor que salga fuerte,_ pensó _porque maldición que está tomando toda mi fuerza para crearse_. Como realmente tendría que ser un hijo de Vegeta. Su somnolienta mirada se lanzaba hacia el teléfono, el que estaba desconectado de la pared. Sus cejas se entrejuntaron por un momento, preguntándose porqué lo había desconectado. Luego recordó. Fue desconectado meses atrás, antes que supiera que estaba embarazada. Esa noche donde toda su miseria había empezado realmente, después que Vegeta la había rechazado frente a Chi-chi. Se debatió de salir de su cama y reconectarlo, pero repentinamente la distancia entre la cama y el teléfono parecía muy lejana.

_A la mierda con eso,_ pensó. _Lo haré después._ Se giró en la cama y trató de dormir.

"_¡¡Oh mi dios!!_" gimió y casi agonizó dentro de su cuerpo, y repentinamente un terrible dolor atacó su abdomen. Era sorprendente su intensidad, inmovilizándola. Insoportable dolor aparecía en su vientre, y sabía que no era una contracción normal. Pero entonces, este no era un embarazo humano.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con la agonía dentro de su cuerpo, y casi la ahoga. Estaba sola en la casa... ¿Qué si no podía llegar al teléfono? Luego el miedo se duplicó de tamaño cuando un chorro de cálido líquido eruptó desde dentro de ella, y ella se perdió en un estrangulado grito de dolor.

Su bolsa se había roto.

"Oh, dios no."

* * *


	23. Día de labor

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

_Oh, dios,_ pensó mientras estaba siendo atacada por los incesantes dolores otra vez. Esto no era para lo que se había preparado. ¡Esto no era como se suponía que iba a ser! Su rostro se palideció y entumeció, trató de pensar claramente mientras otra ola de dolor se dirigía en ella. Necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía tenerla ¡no inmovilizada y sintiéndose a cinco minutos de tener a su hijo! Pero su genial cerebro no le dio ideas, la crisis lo dejó en blanco.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" gritó, su exclamación fue interrumpida por un largo llanto que limitaba a grito mientras fue atrapada por otra contracción. _No se suponía que sucediese así,_ era todo lo que podía pensar. Se suponía que tendría _gente_ en la casa, se suponía que estaría en un hospital. ¡¡Maldición, se suponía que para esto _estaría_ aquí el padre del niño que quería salir de su vientre!! Pero estaba sola en esta, y tenía que tratar y aguantar al mismo tiempo. Bulma no tenía idea cuanto iba a durar el labor, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo para prepararse para lo que iba a suceder.

_No me matará,_ pensó entre ahogados temblores de agonía. _Las mujeres han estado haciendo esta clase de cosas por cientos de años._ _Pero Kami ¿tenía que ser de esta manera?_ Bulma supo que no podría hacer esto posicionada de la manera en la que estaba, acostada boca arriba y completamente vestida. Dolorosamente se acomodó en la cama, poniéndose las almohadas tras ella. Sabía que estaba corriendo con mucha determinación, pero estaba preocupada por cuanto iba a durar. Afortunadamente que estaba usando uno de sus vestidos de verano, se sacó la ropa interior justo a tiempo para que otra contracción la golpee con toda fuerza.

Se acomodó, torciéndose en la cama reflexivamente y exhalando mientras los músculos de su abdomen se apretaban con la contracción, sus caderas cambiaban de posición mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en liberar este niño de su cuerpo.

El sudor caía por su frente y deslizaba bajo su adolorido y apretado rostro entrando a sus ojos, haciéndolos quemarse. Lo ignoró, concentrada en ignorar el dolor. Tenía un _trabajo_ que hacer. Y estaría condenada si iba a pasar el resto de la semana acostada ahí, retorciéndose de dolor. Así que pujó, sin saber como hacerlo realmente, pero imaginando que sería lo único que la podría ayudar a hacer esto. Pero a pesar de toda su determinación nunca había estado más asustada en su vida. Las mujeres habían _muerto_ en el parto antes, y no había endemoniada forma que ella quisiera ser añadida a esa lista. Supo que si algo como eso sucedía, su hijo moriría con ella, nadie los encontraría hasta que sus padres volvieran dentro de dos semanas. No había manera por el rostro verde del dios de la tierra en la cual ella iba a morir, este niño la necesitaba.

"¡Vamos niña, puedes hacer esto!" se susurró ferozmente. Con su cara destrozada en una mezcla de agonía y esfuerzo, sus mejillas rojas y sus dientes apretados, pujó con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo poseía.

No era suficiente.

"¡Oh, Dios ayúdame!" gritó al final, en virtud de las lágrimas que caían a caudales bajo los perfectamente cerrados párpados. Su fuerza decrecía rápidamente, sus contracciones estaban cada vez más juntas, y temía desmayarse si no hacía esto rápido. El dolor era simplemente fenomenal. No podía verse a sí misma yendo por esto una segunda vez si su situación cambiaba, y si podía hacerlo por primera vez.

Moviéndose rápidamente, se limpió las grandes gotas de sudor de los ojos y siguió duramente, usando la venidera contracción como su fuerza. Sus talones se clavaron en el colchón instintivamente, preparándose. No sabía si podía hacer esto otra vez. Pujó duro, yendo más allá de lo que se sentía al borde de su fuerza normal. Tenía que hacer esto, y lo iba a hacer. No era débil; ella era fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que esto suceda. Le envió una oración a Kami por si estuviera escuchando, y siguió luchando. Distantemente deseó una vez más que Vegeta haya estado ahí para esto, no para soporte moral, no, pero el hombre tenía una enfurecedora manera de volverla tan loca y llena de ira que se olvidó de cualquier dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo, físico o emocional. Casi pudo verlo en su mente entonces, portando esa conocida sonrisa y sacudiendo su cabeza en desaprobación, como si supiera desde un principio que ella fallaría en esto. Que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Que ella era débil. Lamentable.

El sustituto fue tan bueno como lo real, por eso el trabajo se hizo bien.

"¡¡Dios _maldito_!!" Gritó, su ira mantenía el dolor en bahía y le dio una pequeña ráfaga de fuerza. _Haría_ esto. Les mostraría a todos, le mostraría a él. Convocando su última reserva de fuerza, pujó, sus manos se apretaban en las sábanas que la rodeaban, formando blancos puños. Tensó todo músculo; quemó toda su energía, puso todo en hacer esto. Con el rostro grabado en blanco dolor y resolución, soltó un largo lamento que después pareció como una eternidad, mezclado con otra voz, más pequeña que la de ella pero igual de desesperada. Todo parecía liberarse dentro de ella por un segundo, seguido por otro dolor, corto pero igual de fuerte que el último.

Y de repente el todo el dolor se fue.

Lo había hecho. Exhausta más allá de creerlo, se movió y le dio una mirada a su hijo.

Para ser más precisos, pensó mientras estudió el pequeño cuerpo retorcerse con cansados ojos, su _hijo_. El hijo de puta tenía razón. Tuvieron un hijo.

"Oh..." fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras sus ojos se llenaban con lágrimas. Su hijo. Un pequeño y acurrucado cuerpito rojo, que pateaba sus piernas y se movía enérgicamente, sacudiendo una pequeña y marrón colita. Una perfecta y completa versión de ella y Vegeta, cubierta en líquido amniótico y otras cosas, conectado por su cordón umbilical a... oh, _ugh_. Bulma se dio cuenta entonces que había sido ese segundo agudo dolor. La placenta. Pero entonces no podía hacer nada sobre eso. No tenía la fuerza. Se acercó y tomó el pequeño cuerpo, todavía sin nombre y aún conectado a todo su cuerpo, y se desabotonó la parte delantera de su vestido. Sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo le dio lo que quería y detuvo su llanto. No detuvo el suyo. Sollozando y exhausta, se inclinó sobre la cama, entre la sangre, sudor y sus propias lágrimas de frustración y después, de alegría. Era una madre. Adolorida, sudorosa y completamente agotada, sostuvo a su hijo más seguramente a ella y se rindió con el bendito sueño que le provocó.

Vegeta voló a lo largo de las montañas al este de la ciudad, pensando profundamente. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había visto la ciudad de cerca, después de irse hace ocho meses atrás. No había querido volver si eso quería decir ver lo que había sido arrancado de él. La Corporación Cápsula se destacó como un faro entre los otros edificios de poca altura, y no quería tentarse en ir y ver... a ella.

Ella lo había hecho voluntariamente, diciéndole que se vaya, que estaba feliz de verlo irse. Él nunca iba a donde no se lo quería, y por eso se había ido. Quedarse hubiera sido un duro golpe para su orgullo. Aún así... ¿qué comodidad tenía su orgullo? Pensó que era algo que tenía que proteger a toda costa, para decirle que todavía era digno de su título. Ser un formidable enemigo para Kakarotto era todo lo que pensó que importaba. Nunca quiso parecer débil ante el tonto por mostrar sus emociones por la mujer. Pero desde que ella le había hecho supuestamente el favor y le dijo que se fuera, no había sido muy confortante para él en lo absoluto. Ahora que Bulma lo había echado de su cama, de su casa y su vida, sentía que algo le faltaba.

Había estado viviendo en las montañas desde entonces. Kakarotto lo había rastreado y trató de preguntarle cual era el problema, pero Vegeta no tenía nada de eso. Mantuvo la boca cerrada y simplemente dijo que ya no deseaba completar su entrenamiento con el uso de la cámara de gravedad. Por lo tanto ya no tenía sentido vivir en la Corporación Cápsula. No había entendido la sucia mirada con la que él se había presentado, pero la pasó por poco importante. Kakarotto le había ofrecido pelear en cualquier momento que le fuese cómodo a Vegeta, y al darse cuenta que no podía simplemente abandonar su entrenamiento, aceptó, con la condición que Kakarotto vaya hacia él, y que no le diga a los demás que se había vuelto Super-Saiyajin. Había sido arreglado, y desde entonces, Vegeta había estado en algo cercano a la completa soledad. Siendo un soldado en el ejército de Freezer le había enseñado más sobre sobrevivir que nada de lo que este tonto pueda ayudarlo. Cazaba, peleaba con su tonto adversario, y meditaba. No se detuvo en nada de lo que la mujer había dicho, empujándolo todo de su mente como intrascendente. Tenía que ser, ella sólo había sido una mujer.

Una mujer que cargaba a su hijo. Sabía que iba a ser un varón, el instinto le proporcionó con ese conocimiento especial. El leve destello de Ki procedente de su vientre le había dicho eso. Sólo lo había notado tan pronto ella le gritó las palabras a él, y por un breve segundo, algo se quebró en su lugar. Se había sentido bien. Pero después de esa sensación, _ella_ le había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con él, y prácticamente le dijo que había decidido que él no era digno de ser padre para su hijo. El pensamiento lo llenó de ira que no podía ser calmada. ¿Quién más sería un padre para él? La imagen de un humano asustado en su mente hacía poco para calmar su ira. Ni siquiera soñaría con eso. Si el tonto siquiera lo intentaba, moriría antes que su cadáver chocara contra el suelo empapado en su sangre.

Se cuestionó el sentimiento mientras volaba. Le había dicho a ella que no sería nada para el niño, pero... realmente no quería eso. Quería que alguien cargue su sangre, saber que era ser un Saiyajin. Un verdadero Saiyajin, no un tonto criado en la tierra o un media raza. Nadie podía hacer eso excepto él. Pero ahora estaba atrapado en sus propias palabras. Y su insufrible orgullo, el que comenzó todo esto. La mujer tenía motivos para estar enojada con él; había hecho algo que ni siquiera había reconocido como malo. No podía culparla realmente por querer que se vaya, él era, y siempre había sido una pesadilla para el universo. Sólo porque se había permitido sentir por la mujer no cambiaba el hecho de todos los lugares en los que estuvo, y la miseria que le siguió. Debió haber sabido que no había estado destinado a tener una vida propia de ningún tipo. Derramar sangre era su derecho de nacimiento, y por un largo tiempo, lo había aceptado. Por un pequeño tiempo lo había dudado, cuando la mujer le había dado una razón para creer en algo más. Pero eso se había ido ahora.

Estaba, y siempre estaría, solo. Vacío, nada más que un asesino que se enriquecía con la miseria y la llevaba con él como una plaga. Lo aceptó, y vivió para nada más que su próxima conquista. Los Androides.

Vegeta alzó su cabeza mientras sentía un ki parpadeando en el complejo de la Corporación Cápsula. Pensó en eso por un pequeño segundo, preguntándose que era. ¿Bulma? Se concentró aún más, tratando de averiguar. Pero repentinamente se quebró antes de poder bloquearse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no era nada de él ahora. Si tenía un problema, se aseguraba como el demonio que no iba a volar hacia ella y rescatarla. Si era ella. Se alejó de la ciudad. No sabía porque había elegido ese día aventurarse tan cerca como estaba, pero fue inútil. El ki parpadeó de nuevo.

¡Maldición! Resopló silenciosamente. Trató de ignorarlo, sus facciones se acomodaban en una sombría expresión. Sus oscuros ojos se endurecían en negras esferas. Piedad, incluso a su propia emoción.

Pero su hijo... ¿Podría haber problemas?

Maldición, débil tonto. ¡Detén esto!

Soltó un frustrado gruñido y se alejó de la ciudad. No necesitaba esto. Y ella no necesitaba de él.

Estaba casi oscuro cuando Bulma despertó, preguntándose tontamente porque estaba toda pegajosa y adolorida. El recuerdo volvió instantáneamente cuando miró debajo y vio a un plano estómago y a la sangre rodeándola. Sin mencionar un precioso pequeño bebé dormido en su pecho.

"Oh, dios mío. Realmente sucedió," dijo lentamente. Se sentó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no molestarlo. Lo miró amorosamente, sus ojos una vez más se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía rasgos de Vegeta en él, podía notarlo de inmediato. La punta de su nariz era respingada ligeramente al final, y la forma de sus ojos era la misma. Aunque no podía creer la cola, eso era realmente increíble. De casi tres pulgadas, marrón y envuelta en toda clase de líquidos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenia que limpiar a ambos, en caso de alguna enfermedad. Y tenía que cortar el cordón umbilical.

"Oh, niño," suspiró, y comenzó a trabajar.

Lentamente, dolorosamente, se levantó y salió del cuarto, sosteniendo al bebé cerca de ella, manteniéndolo abrigado. No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. ¿No se suponía que las mujeres tenían que estar en cama por un par de días después de dar a luz? Le dolía todo, estaba aturdida y tenía problemas para caminar. Estaba ensangrentada, empapada en dios-sabe-que, y olía como el mismo infierno.

Nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida.

Hizo su camino al baño, y después de un pequeño tiempo, llegó ahí y se dirigió a los dos lavabos que usaría para bañarlo. Se acercó al pequeño armario y sacó tres suaves toallas con una mano, sosteniendo al bebé en su pecho. Se detuvo y lo miró lentamente, aún dormía contra su pecho.

Tenía que ponerle un nombre. ¿Por qué no había empezado con eso? Estudiando al pequeño niño acunado contra ella, aún conectado, trató de pensar en un nombre que le quedase bien. Pensó en nombres que se le habían ocurrido durante su embarazo, y los probó en su cabeza mirándolo. Ninguno parecía quedarle bien, pero después de un tiempo se le ocurrió uno que era brillante. Le quedaba bien, mantenía la tradición familiar y sonaba bastante bonito.

Trunks.

Era bastante singular, algo que pensó que el niño definitivamente era. El niño del Príncipe Saiyajin y La heredera del imperio Cápsula. Sí, él niño definitivamente era algo. Le sonrió suavemente por un momento, luego siguió trabajando. Acostándolo gentilmente en una de las toallas, lo envolvió seguramente en ella, luego buscó en sus cajones por lo que necesitaba. Tijeras. Las encontró eventualmente, un pequeño par que había guardado en el kit de primeros auxilios para las suturas. Tomó antiséptico también. Puso las tijeras bajo el agua caliente, tan caliente como la podía poner, antes de embeberla con solución antibacteriana. Luego desenvolvió a Trunks y se mordió su labio en concentración.

"Está bien, sé como hacer esto, y sé que no voy a lastimarlo, sólo tengo que hacerlo rápido. A diez centímetros del ombligo, córtalo," se dijo a sí misma. Lo hizo todo rápidamente, un poco impresionada por la sangre pero sabía que no era nada peor de lo que había visto antes. Cuando hubo terminado con eso, trasfirió a Trunks a otra toalla y quitó la otra, dejándola en la esquina del baño. Se sintió un poco mareada, pero se aseguró que una vez que todo estuviera hecho pudiera descansar por un tiempo. Llenó el lavabo con agua tibia y tomó ropa de baño, luego miró a Trunks.

"¿Aún duermes? Genial," se dijo a sí misma. Gentilmente lo levantó y lo bajó hacia el agua, con cuidado de asegurarse que no estuviera demasiado caliente o demasiado fría. Lo limpió completamente, notando con una sonrisa que su cabello no era ni negro ni azulado, si no más bien lavanda. _¿Ahora como sucedió eso?_ Pensó preguntándose. Se pregunto que diría Vegeta si pudiera verlo ahora. Sonrió.

"No eres un semi-Saiyajin común ¿verdad?" le susurró. Él hizo un pequeño sonido tipo maullido, casi en respuesta, y abrió sus ojos un poco para ver el rostro de su madre que lo sostenía en el lavabo. Sus ojos eran azul profundo. Sabía que se aclararían cuando el tiempo pasase, pero tenía la sensación que se quedarían azules, como los de ella. No había manera que se oscurecieran como un cuervo al igual que los de su padre. Resopló mientras terminaba su trabajo, y lo envolvió en la última toalla, secándolo abundantemente. Él simplemente la miró solemnemente mientras ella trabajaba, sin hacer sonido alguno. Se preguntó porque no había comenzado a gemir aún, ciertamente tenía los pulmones combinados de ella y Vegeta, los que harían un fuerte grito si se alteraba.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en el lavabo vacío y comenzó a quedarse dormido otra vez, aún envuelto en su toalla. Aprovechó la oportunidad para estirarse y entrar en la ducha, dándose un gran baño. _Esa siesta de cinco horas realmente había hecho el truco,_ pensó. _Todavía estoy cansada y realmente adolorida, pero estoy de pie._ Se enjabonó bien, todavía pensando sobre lo que había logrado. Había dado a luz a un niño varón ¡ella sola! Con nadie para atestiguarlo, o para ayudarla...

No estaba exactamente emocionada al respecto, pero no pudo evitar impresionarse por su hazaña. ¡Ella era fuerte! Bulma sólo deseó que alguien estuviera aquí con ella. _Bueno,_ pensó, tenía a alguien ahí con ella. Su hijo había compartido toda la prueba.

Se bañó profundamente, se puso shampoo en su cabello lo que la hizo sentirse humana de vuelta. Cuando salió de la ducha quince minutos después, se sintió mucho mejor. Bulma se secó con otra toalla y se encogió de hombros en su bata, la que colgaba en la parte de atrás de la puerta. Luego alzó a su hijo gentilmente y caminó un poco insegura por las escaleras, extremadamente cuidadosa de no caer.

"Si me resbalo en estos pasos, terminaré aquí," le dijo a su hijo mientras lo sostenía. Él simplemente volteó su cabeza contra su pecho, aún durmiendo. Ella quería dormir algo más, pero tenía que limpiar su cuarto primero. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, activó a tres robots sirvientes y los programó para limpiar su habitación y el baño. Cuando se fueron, se derrumbó en el sofá, notando que había perdido unas pocas libras en su estómago, restos de sus peculiares movimientos y extraño apetito durante su embarazo. Sostuvo a Trunks fuertemente contra ella. Kami, era una madre. Una madre. No sonaba real.

Eso hacía a Vegeta un padre. Pero nunca podría contactarlo. Había volado lejos en la distancia y no tenía idea que acababa de dar a luz a un hijo. Ya no era el último de su linaje, pero no tenía la menor idea. Aunque sabía que había terminado todo lo que pudieron haber tenido, sintió que tenía derecho de ver a su hijo. Pero no lo hizo. Dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con su hijo.

¿Cómo puedes rechazar tu propia carne y sangre?

Pensó de vuelta en la última vez que lo había visto. Su discusión. Él la acusó de querer quedarse embarazada sin su consentimiento, lo que era una locura. Pero lo que había dicho antes de eso...

_¡Mujer, si querías un niño, podrías haber preguntado al menos!_

Esas palabras, la manera en que las dijo. Había estado enojado porque supuestamente ella había actuado a sus espaldas, pero no dijo nada de rechazar la posibilidad de un niño. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. Él odiaba la decepción, ella lo sabía. ¿Era eso por lo que había estado tan enojado? ¿Qué estuvo apunto de decir cuando ella lo interrumpió, diciéndole que ya sabía lo que él iba a decir? ¿Era posible que se haya equivocado?

Maldición, por supuesto que era una posibilidad. La mirada en sus ojos cuando ella le dijo que se fuera, que se fuera de su vida, la embrujó. Él había empezado a preocuparse, aunque nunca había dicho que la amaba. Ella nunca se lo había dicho en términos claros, por miedo de ser rechazada por él. Tal vez él había sentido un poco de lo mismo. La mañana después que habían hecho el amor por primera vez él le había dicho que reflejaba sus sentimientos, incluso le abrió su mente para probarle eso. Desde entonces _sus_ sentimientos sólo se habían intensificado, y él había confiado en ella lo suficiente para decirle las cosas que no le había dicho a otro ser viviente.

Mierda ¿qué había hecho?

Su garganta se cerró. No, pensó. Vegeta quería mantener su orgullo, deja que lo tenga. Era la única cosa que se interponía en su camino. No quería forzarlo a quedarse con ella, pero si quería volver voluntariamente después de tomar su propia decisión, bien, eso era una historia diferente...

Pero no lo haría. No hasta haber derrotado a Goku, si era posible. Había tomado el paso final ella misma, no dándole otra opción. Tendría que arreglar esto ella misma si las cosas se arreglaban alguna vez. Pero no podría pedirle nada a Vegeta. No.

Pero podría darle la oportunidad de volver, en caso de que él quisiera. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Miró a Trunks y suspiró. No había cometido un error en hacer esto, pero se había permitido entrar en una gran cantidad de dolor. Darle a Vegeta la oportunidad era lo mejor para hacer. No sería capaz de vivir con ella misma si lo hubiera podido convencer de quedarse. Bulma se acomodó en el sofá y recostó su cabeza. No quería pensar más. Estaba cansada, y pensar sobre Vegeta nunca calmaba sus pensamientos. Ocho meses atrás le había dicho de irse por su propia voluntad.

Y sólo por propia voluntad de él podría regresar.

* * *


	24. Disculpas, admisiones y llegadas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

"Dos semanas de edad, y ya tienes un agarre que puede cortar mi circulación. Gracias Vegeta, has ayudado a crear al bebé vivo más fuerte," se quejó mientras desplazaba a Trunks hacia su otra mama. Débilmente se recordó a sí misma lo que tenía que preguntarle a Chi-chi. Necesitaban hablar sobre todas las peculiaridades que los pequeños bebés Saiyajin tenían, y que necesitaba Bulma tener en cuenta.

Por lo que sabía, cuando les estaban creciendo los dientes podían crecerles colmillos.

Se corrió el cabello tras sus orejas y miró por la ventana a la recién amueblada enfermería. Había llamado a sus padres tan pronto como se había despertado la segunda vez, y les dijo que trajeran sus traseros a la casa. Aún se reía con el recuerdo de su madre cayendo en un completo desmayo, y su padre casi tragándose su cigarrillo al verla. O mejor dicho, lo que tenía en brazos. Aunque una vez que recuperaron la conciencia, habían llevado a Bulma con los doctores a una minuciosa inspección, a ella y a Trunks. Afortunadamente le pagaron tan bien al doctor que apenas se inmutó ante la vista de la cola de Trunks. A Bulma no le importó que removieran la cola de su hijo, no le gustaba la idea de privar a su hijo de la luz de la luna una vez al mes, y mucho menos la idea de estar encerrada como un bicho en su propia casa. _Quizás podría habérsela dejado; Vegeta podría haber sido capaz de enseñarle como controlarla una vez que tuviera la edad._

Pensamientos deseosos, una vez más. Poniéndose de pie, revisó el reloj del buró y encontró que era casi de noche. Hora para prepararse.

Chi-chi la había invitado a la casa Son para cenar, por el hecho que estaba sola con Goku y Gohan entrenando duramente lejos de la casa, en caso de peligro. Aparentemente Chi-chi necesitaba algo de compañía cuando ellos se iban, pero tenía una pequeña sospecha que Trunks era su verdadero motivo. Ella no lo había visto todavía.

Echándole otro vistazo al cuarto, luego hizo una nota mental de las cápsulas que llevaría con ella, asegurándose de tener todo lo que necesitaba. Cuidadosamente recostó a su adormecido hijo en su cuna, antes de salir del cuarto para cambiarse la ropa por una más razonable.

Se vistió cuidadosamente, siendo esta la primera vez en... bueno, mucho tiempo que veía a Chi-chi. Se apenó por todo el tiempo que dejó pasar. Era una pena que no vería a Goku o a Gohan, pero si su plan resultaba bien, los vería el día que los Androides llegasen. No iba a perderse la oportunidad de ver a estos malos sujetos esta vez, si podía hacerlo lo haría.

Se puso una falda celeste, lo suficientemente larga para cubrirle hasta los tobillos, pero lo bastante linda como para lucir la forma de sus piernas. Combinaba con una blanca, levemente corta, camiseta de mangas largas que le lucía apretada al cuerpo y muy discreta. Sabía que ahora era una madre, pero eso no quería decir que se tenía que vestir como una vieja o algo. No supo porque se hacía tanto problema, conocía a Chi-chi desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero Bulma se decidió a salir y hacer algo más que a trabajar en su laboratorio y cuidar a Trunks.

_Debería arreglar con ella un día e ir a un club o algo,_ pensó, sonriendo mientras cepillaba su cabello rápidamente. Realmente no podía imaginarse a Chi-chi en una discoteca, probablemente le estaría preguntando al camarero como mezcla las bebidas, que sería lo más cercano a intercambiar recetas en un lugar como ese. Aún así, extrañaba la compañía masculina. Su padre ciertamente no contaba, y no había visto a Yamcha en años. Tal vez debería llamarlo alguna vez y decirle las buenas noticias. Si es que él las ve como buenas noticias. Lo más probable es que se sienta herido que ella no se lo haya dicho cuando estaba embarazada en primer lugar, y mucho menos habiendo dado a luz hace dos semanas.

_Sería bastante justificado,_ concedió. ¡Pero él hubiera sido el primero en saberlo si hubiera estado en su casa ese día! No podía estar realmente enojada, era simplemente irracional. Se sonrió en el espejo, revisándose otra vez, y frunció el ceño levemente ante la vista, sus caderas habían adquirido más redondez. No había llegado a pesar mucho más realmente, ahora que se veía a sí misma, su figura había cambiado muy poco desde el parto. No está _tan mal_, pensó. Su estómago todavía era chato y delgado, no había visto ninguna estría aún, y si Kami quería no iba a haber ninguna. No demasiadas personas podían enorgullecerse de una figura así después de haber tenido un hijo.

Miró su reloj y maldijo. "Maldición, con retraso. Eso tienes por mirarte en el espejo, niña. ¡Muévete!" tomó su bolso del buró y arrojó sus cápsulas dentro de él mientras se dirigía al pasillo. Dobló a la izquierda al final y caminó en la enfermería, y gentilmente alzó a Trunks.

"Vamos gran niño," susurró. "¡Hora de irnos!" Sonrió cuando él la miró con esos adormecidos ojos azules y le dio una sonrisa sin dientes. Besando su frente levemente, caminó apresuradamente por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la sala.

"Mamá, papá, Trunks y yo vamos a ver a Chi-chi, y no estoy segura cuando vamos a volver. ¡Nos vemos!" Se giró en sus talones y casi llegó a la puerta principal cuando su padre llamó.

"¿Estás segura que puedes? Quiero decir, sólo han pasado dos semanas, no deberías mejor estar—"

"¡Estoy bien!" respondió. Giró sus ojos. _Después de todo este tiempo ¿ahora se les ocurre preocuparse como todos los padres?_ _¿Cuándo tengo treinta y uno?_

"Bueno... si estás segura," dijo inseguro. Ya estaba fuera de la puerta antes que pudiera decir algo más. _Kami,_ pensó mientras desencapsulaba su Aero coche, _todavía actúo como si pudieran detenerme de ir._ _No soy más una adolescente, y ni siquiera se preocuparon tanto _cuando_ lo era._ _Pero entonces, no éramos tan cercanos como ahora, supongo que nunca me di cuenta hasta mucho después en mi vida, después de toda la situación con Goku y Yamcha, y la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón._ _No haré eso con mi hijo, de ninguna manera,_ pensó ferozmente mientras lo acomodaba en el asiento, el que tenía una cuna pequeña en él. _Crecerá con todo el amor que pueda darle._ _Sin sofocarlo,_ añadió como idea de último momento.

Subiéndose al asiento del conductor, se alejaron en la noche, dejando un rocío de humo y vapor en el aire en el camino.

* * *

"¿Chi-chi? Hola ¿estás en casa?" llamó, golpeando la puerta por segunda vez. Tenía que estar ahí, le decía su cerebro. ¿Dónde más podría estar? Me está esperando. "Chi-ch—"

La puerta se abrió de repente.

"Lo siento Bulma," dijo una apurada Chi-chi. "Estaba justo ordenando la habitación de Gohan cuando llegaste." Le dijo a Bulma haciéndola pasar.

Ella sonrió. "Está bien, Chi-chi. Espero no tener que lidiar con eso por mucho tiempo." Los ojos de su amiga cayeron sobre la manta blanca que sostenía Bulma en sus brazos, y sonrió de deleite.

"Así que este es el pequeño Trunks," susurró, mirándolo. "¡Es tan pequeño y dulce! Y dios, se puede ver a ustedes dos en él. Esa es la nariz de Vegeta, de seguro." Volvió a llevar a sus ojos hacia Bulma con una pregunta en ellos. Bulma sonrió.

"Adelante. Sostenlo." Cuidadosamente le pasó a Trunks a Chi-chi, sonriendo mientras Trunks bostezaba y le soltaba una risita a Chi-chi. Su amiga ciertamente no tenía ninguna extraña sensación por su niño, incluso teniendo la mitad de Vegeta en él. Era bueno saberlo.

"Estoy tan contenta por la compañía, Bulma," dijo Chi-chi, mirando a Trunks, "No estoy acostumbrada a que Goku y Gohan se vayan tan tarde. Supongo que debería haberme acostumbrado para este momento, pero..." se detuvo, pareciendo un poco triste. La boca de Bulma se torció un poco en la esquina, y puso una mano en el hombro de Chi-chi.

"Hey, sabes que siempre vendré cuando me necesites."

"Lo sé." Suspiró su amiga suavemente, luego la miró directo a los ojos. "¿Me has necesitado últimamente y no me has dicho nada? No pudo haber sido fácil para ti, en el hospital sin nadie excepto el doctor para ayudar—"

"Oh, bueno... verás," Bulma la interrumpió con una mueca por el recuerdo, "nunca lo hice realmente en el hospital cuando vino Trunks. Nació en mi cama, en realidad." Parpadeó mientras Chi-chi repentinamente parecía perder algo de color de sus mejillas. La mujer parpadeó y la miró fijamente por diez segundos enteros.

"Tú... ¿diste a luz a un bebe Saiyajin tú sola? Bu-Bulma, dime que alguien estuvo ahí..." Chi-chi casi rogaba con sus ojos. Bulma, sintiéndose un poco sorprendida por su reacción, lentamente sacudió su cabeza.

"No." ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Chi-chi soltó un leve grito y arrojó brazo libre alrededor de Bulma, sacudiéndole hasta el alma con aquel violento abrazo. "¡Oh, Bulma! ¡Eso es increíble! Debiste haber estado tan asustada, sé que yo estuve aterrada, y estaba medicada y Goku estuvo ahí, y había un doctor y estaba en un hospital y—"

"Chi-chi, cálmate. Todavía estoy viva, pero Trunks pronto no lo estará si sigues apretándolo así entre nosotras." Sonreía mientras Chi-chi se alejaba mientras miraba al indignado rojo rostro de Trunks. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, pero cuando miró a Bulma parecía amenazadora. Sus ojos sostenían un verdadero temor que indicaban el terror que sentía si ella hubiera muerto ese día. Bulma la tomó del brazo y caminó hacia la sala de estar, pensando bastante, quizás debió haber sido menos explícita con toda la cosa. Excepto, por supuesto, cuando ella se encontraba en medio de todo eso.

"Bueno, tuve miedo, puedo decir. Y Kami ¡nunca pensé que pudiera doler tanto! Por un momento pensé que Trunks iba a salir con púas o algo. Así era como parecía."

"¡Tú me lo dices!" dijo Chi-chi mientras se sentaban en el sofá, aún sosteniendo a Trunks. "Pensé que vi el rostro de Kami sonriéndome, hasta eso llegué. Pensé que eso era todo."

Bulma rió. "¿Qué se te pasó en ese momento?"

"Bueno, pude simplemente _morir_. Me había olvidado hasta de lavar la ropa."

Bulma miró a Chi-chi fijamente con la boca abierta por un largo momento. Incrédula. Y su amiga de pelo oscuro comenzó a reírse sin parar.

"Dios, Bulma ¡estoy bromeando! ¿Realmente creíste que pensaría _eso_?"

Silencio.

"¡Bulma!"

Bulma sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento. Por un momento casi pareció posible. Casi manejas esta casa con puño de hierro, y no es como que Goku sepa como hacer las tareas del hogar." Chi-chi le puso a Bulma un rostro de burla enojada, pero se sonrió con el pensamiento de su marido y su hijo tratando de sobrevivir ahí sin ella. No era una muy linda imagen.

"Entonces ¿cómo hiciste para pasar por _eso_?" Bulma le preguntó después de un pequeño silencio. Tomó a Trunks de Chi-chi y ajustó la manta mientras esperaba por una respuesta. Miró a Chi-chi, quien tenía una lejana mirada. "¿Chi-chi?"

Ella parpadeó y miró a su amiga. "Bueno, para decirte la verdad, fue Goku. Mi trabajo no fue exactamente como planeamos, o como lo hacen las demás. Tuve hemorragias durante el trabajo, y perdí mucha sangre. No estaban seguros si tenía la vida suficiente para traer a mi hijo, por no hablar de la fuerza." Los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon por la sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado como había nacido Gohan. No tenía idea que algo como esto había sucedido, por supuesto.

"Estuve cerca de desvanecer; simplemente no tenía suficiente en mí para seguir con eso. E incluso con los medicamentos que me ponían, pude sentir demasiado dolor. Podía escuchar a los doctores diciéndole a la enfermera que preparen una cesárea de emergencia, que no iba a lograrlo. Tuve mucho miedo... luego vi a Goku."

"...¿_Y_?"

"Sólo lo miré. Sabes que no es el más maduro de los hombres en el mundo, y a veces puede ser completamente ignorante de mis sentimientos y condiciones, pero en ese segundo, cuando lo miré de pie al lado de mi cama en el hospital, pude ver su amor y preocupación por mí, magnificadas por las lágrimas en sus ojos." Los ojos de Chi-chi miraban un poco nublados a Bulma, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a su amiga a través de sus húmedos ojos. Chi-chi sonrió con el recuerdo.

"Eso me dio la fuerza para un último empuje, suficiente para traer a Gohan por mi propia voluntad. Sobreviví la pérdida de sangre, sin siquiera saber como sucedió eso. Supongo que fue una de esas cosas del destino. Nunca olvidaré la mirada en el rostro de Goku cuando Gohan lloró por primera vez."

Suspiró y miró a Bulma, e hizo un leve sonido mientras las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas.

Bulma rió por ellas. "Estoy bien, Chi. Esa es la historia más bella que he oído en mucho tiempo. No tenía idea que habías pasado por todo eso sólo por dar a luz a Gohan. Y Goku... pienso que fue tan dulce." Rápidamente limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, mirando a Trunks, quien dormía ahora. Dar a luz a un hijo por las lágrimas de un ser amado... No había tenido ese placer. Pero no insistió en eso. Como sea que sucedió, sucedió. Le sonrió a Chi-chi otra vez cuando resopló y rió.

"Gracias Bulma, has logrado hacer que me ahogue. Creo que iré a ver a la cena." Limpió sus ojos con el borde del delantal alrededor de su cintura, y caminó hacia la cocina.

"¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? Al menos está vez puedo hacer algo más que cortar verduras," señaló Bulma. Una risa flotó desde la cocina.

"No, sólo cuida a Trunks. Puedo manejar esto."

Está bien entonces, pensó Bulma mientras caminaba en la habitación, y desencapsulaba la cuna de repuesto de Trunks. No había necesidad de cambiar su pañal, notó, y lentamente lo recostó en su nido de mantas, asegurándose que no estuvieran ni muy calientes ni muy frías. No se despertaría en un par de horas, queriendo ser cambiado o alimentado, sin duda. No le molestaba. Le dio un largo beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación, dejando la puerta media abierta así podía escucharlo en caso que decidiera llorar. Entonces fue a ayudar a Chi-chi con la cena, así le gustase o no.

La cena fue muy agradable. Compararon detalles de sus embarazos, y encontraron que habían tenido ambas extrañamente las mismas sensaciones de abstinencias y necesidad de mucha fruta durante su segundo trimestre. Curiosamente, las bananas no estaban en la lista. Chi-chi le dijo a Bulma que tendría que tener cuidado con su hijo cuando le comenzaran a crecer los dientes y comience a morder las paredes, pero cuando Chi-chi le mostró las leves marcas de dientes en el marco de la puerta, ella comenzó a creerle. También le mostró a Bulma el primer mordisco que solía ser de Gohan, y repentinamente Bulma notó que Trunks podría crecer tranquilamente con alguna clase de colmillo como primer diente. Ningún niño normal podría hacer eso con los dientes normales de un humano.

Se rió ante la idea. Tal vez debería dejar de amamantarlo antes de tiempo.

Dos veces fue a revisar a Trunks, una todavía estaba durmiendo y la otra tuvo que cambiarlo, para que no sea más, que pasar la noche con Chi-chi y sus recuerdos. Compartieron cosas sobre sus hombres que no le habían dicho a ninguna otra alma, cosas que Goku o Vegeta sin duda hubieran estado enojados o avergonzados. Chi-chi le dijo a Bulma de su primera 'cita' con Goku, una novela amorosa que no era lo que Chi-chi había pensado. Luego fue el turno de Bulma.

"... ¿¡saltaste _del techo_?!" gritó Chi-chi. "¡Estás loca!"

"No, no, caí de ahí," rió Bulma. "¡Pero debiste haberlo visto! Todavía tengo escalofríos cuando pienso en eso." Suspiró en recuerdo de los brazos de Vegeta seguramente a su alrededor, como una cálida cubierta de acero en una suave piel. Chi-chi sonrió ampliamente.

"Que romántico," suspiró. "Me da una nueva y completa opinión sobre Vegeta. Pero no cambiaría a mi Goku por ninguna otra alma viviente en el universo." Quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero entonces Chi-chi apareció con una pregunta.

"Bulma," le dijo a su amiga para llamar su atención otra vez, "¿no duele pensar en él todavía? ¿De esa manera?"

"No creo que alguna vez se detenga," confesó Bulma. "Pero creo que ya lo sobrepasé, o que al menos acepté que se fue para siempre ahora. No es como que me dejó por alguien más, y creo que al final hice lo correcto, o al menos pude hacerlo con buena conciencia. Además, me dejó un regalo de despedida." Inclinó su cabeza en dirección al cuarto en donde Trunks dormía. Chi-chi asintió y compartieron una sonrisa. Un gran regalo de hecho.

Mientras ambas se reclinaban en el sillón, perdidas en sus recuerdos, una áspera voz cortó el silencio y congeló a Bulma en sus pensamientos. Su corazón se detuvo.

"_¡__Kakarotto!"_

El tiempo se congeló por un simple instante, mientras una cascada de hielo se estrellaba a través de las venas de Bulma. No podía ser. _Yo-yo soñé eso._ Pero miró a Chi-chi, y sabía que todo había sido tan verdadero. Su sorpresa se reflejaba en los oscuros ojos de la otra mujer.

Vegeta estaba ahí.

Un fuerte golpe hizo eco en la puerta extrañamente en los oídos de Bulma. Vio a Chi-chi ponerse de pie temerosamente, silenciosamente preguntándole a Bulma que debía hacer. ¿Ir a la puerta?

"Maldito Kakarotto, sal de ahí y enfréntame como un guerrero," continuó haciendo estragos desde afuera. "Enmascarar tu Ki no funcionará contra mí ¡tú y yo lucharemos así lo quieras o no!"

"¡Piensa que Goku todavía está aquí!" siseó Bulma. "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Chi-chi parecía sombría, pero hubo un furioso brillo en sus ojos. "Creo que acabo de averiguar a donde había estado Goku cuando no estaba entrenando con Gohan en todos estos meses."

Otro golpe en la puerta. Bulma se preguntó distantemente porque él no había tirado todo abajo aún. Ella también se puso de pie. "¿Vas a ir y decirle donde está Goku?"

"Ojalá supiera," dijo Chi-chi tranquilamente, con una temerosa mirada hacia el pasillo. "Todo lo que puedo hacer es decirle que se fue. Dios Bulma, aún después de lo que me has dicho, ese hombre me asusta. Tal vez tú podrías—"

"Oh, no lo pienses," dijo Bulma sacudiendo su cabeza. Ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba sola, no estaba segura si quería ver a Vegeta. Y ciertamente no sabía cuan enojado estaba. "Tú dile."

"Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres para salir de ahí—" gruñó. Una tenue luz se iluminaba desde fuera de la ventana. ¡Vegeta podría estar incrementando su poder! ¿Estaba loco? Las dos mujeres se miraron una a la otra, congeladas.

"¡Uno!"

Un pequeño gemido vino del cuarto de Trunks. Oh, no, no ahora.

"¡Dos!"

Un pequeño respiro que bordeó el sollozo hizo que Bulma llevara sus oídos a esa habitación. Trunks... No. No ahora.

"_¡Tres!_"

Trunks gritó, un largo y perforante llanto.

Y todos se congelaron.

Vegeta no había entrado a la casa todavía, pero Bulma vio su sombra esbozarse en la pared del pasillo. No dijo una palabra. Otro desesperado llanto vino del cuarto.

"Iré y veré a Trunks," dijo Chi-chi, mirando también a la sombra. Bulma se hundió en un tembloroso respiro y asintió levemente. Chi-chi desapareció del cuarto, y Trunks dejó de llorar justo después. Tendría que decirle que Goku no estaba ahí. Trunks realmente sabía como romper el hielo. Vegeta sabía que ella estaba ahí ahora. Era eso, o se preguntó cuando Chi-chi había generado un segundo hijo. Se compuso tanto como pudo, mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente. Maldición, sus manos estaban temblando en realidad. No le tenía miedo...

"Mujer, pensé que tenías más valor," dijo Vegeta rudamente desde la puerta. Todavía ni siquiera había puesto los ojos en ella y sabía que estaba ahí. Dios, su voz... Soltó otro tembloroso respiro y caminó hacia la puerta principal.

"Lo tengo." Por primera vez en ocho meses, estuvo de pie cara a cara con Vegeta.

Estaba de pie en medio de la sombra, con la mitad de su rostro iluminado por la luna, y esa mitad estudiándola con ferocidad que la hacía gritar en reacción. Su mirada era tan fría y furiosa. Pudo ver que estaba usando las mismas ropas con las que se había ido de la Corporación Cápsula hace tanto tiempo, pero para su sorpresa, estaban limpias. Y parecía más saludable de lo que nunca lo había visto. No tenía sentido. Se dio cuenta que simplemente estaban parados ahí mirándose fijamente el uno al otro en silencio. Realmente no le importaba tanto. Los ojos de él se desviaron a su vientre, y pudo ver la pregunta que estaba quemando en sus ojos. Él alzó una ceja hacia las de ella lentamente, y la helada mirada en sus ojos era la única cosa que ella podía ver. Por primera vez no pudo leer cualquier cosa que él pudiera estar sintiendo. Tal vez eso era lo que estaba sintiendo. Tal vez él la odia ahora. No estaba fuera de lugar, pero le dolía pensar en eso. Tomó un respiró y se enderezó.

"Goku no está aquí. É-él y Gohan se fueron a entrenar a algún lugar." Maldición, su voz temblaba. Vegeta murmuró una maldición entre respiros que fue acompañado de un todo de, "Inútil, cobarde hijo de puta, huyendo de _mí_" se interrumpió y la miró.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?" le dijo a Bulma ásperamente relajándose un poco. Esto era algo familiar, y le devolvió algo de sus agallas.

"Estabas ocupado gritando y asustándonos a mí y a Chi-chi," señaló. "Por todo lo que sé si hubiera salido ahí me hubieras disparado."

Vegeta se torció ante el último comentario. La miró cautelosamente, pero no dijo nada. _Esto no iba demasiado bien,_ Bulma pensó cansadamente. Como si algo con ella y Vegeta alguna vez resultó bien. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente el uno al otro otra vez. Bulma trató de mirar a cualquier lugar excepto a su rostro, en caso de hacer algo irracional como tratar de besarlo o algo. Sin poder evitarlo, todos sus recuerdos del tiempo con él volaron ante su mente, pero ella los empujó lejos con fuerza. Detrás de sus recuerdos se sorprendió que no se había reducido a un desastre de llantos con la simple visión de Vegeta. Tal vez realmente se había vuelto más fuerte emocionalmente. Pero no demasiado. Sólo mirarlo la hacían querer sólo—

"Entonces no tengo ninguna razón para estar aquí," dijo como piedra. Ella parpadeó. Él se volteó de ella y comenzó a caminar de ella, en las sombras del bosque. Bulma se inundó de algo casi como pánico cuando lo vio irse. No podía dejar que se vaya así.

"Trunks," susurró. Él se detuvo por completo. Él príncipe se volteó lentamente, observándola con una intensa mirada y tan fría, y casi echó un paso atrás.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó en un susurro, un destello de la luz de la luna mostró sus ojos en la noche. Ella tragó con dificultad.

"Ese es su nombre. Trunks. Se parece mucho a ti," dijo suavemente, y corrió un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja nerviosamente. Realmente no esperaba que Vegeta dijera algo, pero sintió que tenía derecho de saber el nombre de su propio hijo.

Así que estuvo absolutamente asombrada cuando él se dirigió hacia ella, y la tomó de sus hombros. No pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo sorprendida. Una agradable sorpresa. Nunca debió haber dejado ir esto. Dejarlo ir. Pero no pudo hacer otra cosa.

"Muéstramelo. Ahora," ordenó él, con un semblante duro. Sus manos se apretaron sobre sus hombros, y ella los eludió incómodamente, sus oscuros ojos azules. "Está bien, Vegeta. No tienes que lastimarme. Lo traeré."

Sus manos soltaron sus hombros, casi empujándola lejos de él. Ella no lo miró a los ojos mientras se volteaba temerosa del repentino miedo que su rostro podría mostrarle. Actuaba como si ella no fuera nada para él. Esto no era una máscara, realmente se sentía así. Realmente la veía como algo por debajo de él. Tragando un sollozo, se dirigió hacia la casa al cuarto donde Trunks estaba con Chi-chi.

Su amiga la miró alarmada. "Estás bie—"

"Estoy bien, Chi-chi. Por favor, quiere ver a Trunks. Dámelo," dijo tranquilamente, con los brazos estirados. Chi-chi hizo lo que le pidió silenciosamente, mirándola sin palabras preocupadamente. Tenía alguna idea de lo que esto debía estar haciéndole, pero no tenía forma de arreglarlo. Bulma caminó fuera de la habitación, acunando a su adormilado hijo seguramente en sus brazos. Lo sostuvo contra ella, para comodidad del pequeño niño, de alguna manera él aliviaba un poco su dolor. Todavía estaba despierto, mirándola con sus azules ojos de media noche, los ojos que todos los bebés humanos compartían cuando nacían. Los de él no cambiarían mucho. Trunks gimió un poco, detrás de su garganta, y se movió lentamente en su manta acomodándose. Un brazo se soltaba mientras ella caminaba, pero no le prestó atención mientras volvía con Vegeta.

Se acercó hacia él para que pudiera ver a su hijo más claramente. La oscuridad ocultaba casi toda expresión en su rostro, todo lo que podía ver de él era un oscuro ojo y una amarga torcedura en su boca. No dijo nada mientras ella acomodaba a Trunks en sus brazos ligeramente, dándole a Vegeta un mejor vistazo de él.

"Él- él nació hace dos semanas. Desde hoy, en realidad," dijo tranquilamente, sólo para romper el silencio que era tan preocupante. Vegeta la miró por eso, sus ojos se chocaron con los de ella por un instante. Sus ojos se desenfocaban mientras miraba otra vez a Trunks, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Bulma suspiró y mordió su labio mientras Vegeta permanecía en silencio, sin traicionar ninguna expresión en su rostro. ¿Nunca hablaría con ella? ¿O la miraría apropiadamente? Sabía que todo era su culpa, pero Vegeta nunca le hacía las cosas fáciles. ¿Cómo podía hablarle cuando para todo el mundo él parecía no querer tener que ver nada con ella? Eso mató todo su valor, esa mirada. Pero después de lo que pareció una eternidad de interminable silencio y espera, él la miró y habló.

"¿Quién más sabe sobre él?" dijo fríamente. Los ojos de Bulma se ensancharon, al igual que su espíritu se derrumbó. De vuelta con esto. Debió haberlo visto venir.

"¿Qué es nuestro? Bueno, Chi-chi, mamá y papá. Eso es todo," dijo incómoda. Él bufó.

"¿Quién más, mujer? No esperes que me crea que no le has dicho a Kakarotto, o incluso a ese debilucho de Yamcha." Los ojos de Bulma se angostaron en ira, pero gimoteó de nuevo, y ambos lo miraron. Sus ojos brillaban felizmente y su mano libre se cerró en puño en Bulma. Los ojos de Vegeta se angostaron también. Luego el bebé cerró sus ojos y su brazo colgó, mientras él dormía otra vez. A Bulma le traicionó una pequeña sonrisa. Ese pequeño puño; ¿era una premonición de la vida que iba a venir para él? Miró nuevamente a Vegeta.

"No le he dicho a nadie más sobre él. Chi-chi no le ha dicho a Goku, y no lo hará hasta que yo lo decida. Yamcha ni siquiera supo que estuve embarazada." Eso forjó un gruñido en él, y sus ojos brillaron malvadamente.

"Entonces en realidad has mantenido tu boca cerrada," dijo con frío humor. Ella gimoteó y sus hombros se encogieron enojadamente.

"Sí, Vegeta lo hice," refutó. "Aunque sólo Kami sabe porque no le dije a nadie; Trunks nunca tuvo que mantenerse en secreto. Sólo nosotros." _Idiota,_ pensó. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, volvió a la misma discusión. Acercó más a Trunks hacia sí y se alejó un poco de Vegeta, dirigiéndose en la noche a la casa. Tal vez esa oscuridad le prestaría un poco de protección contra esa mirada suya. También, realmente no quería que Chi-chi escuchara lo que estaban diciendo, incluso si no lo hacía adrede. Vegeta se volteó en sus talones para encararla.

"¿Dije alguna vez que tenías que hacerlo?" dijo rudamente. "Mujer tonta, hiciste la conclusión equivocada. Típico de un humano."

¿Qué? Ignoró la mirada y le frunció el ceño en la oscuridad, insegura. "¿Quieres decir que no te hubiera importado si le hubiera dicho al mundo, o más específicamente, a Goku, que tenías un hijo?"

"No particularmente. Si Kakarotto hacía algún comentario, sería simplemente una razón más para acabar con su vida después que terminara con los Androides," dijo él, la sonrisa que ella no pudo ver evidentemente sonaba en su voz. Bulma parpadeó y trató de disimular su conmoción ante eso.

"¿Entonces por qué nunca pudiste ser así conmigo?" soltó ella antes que pudiera detenerse. Hizo gestos de dolor ante sus propias palabras, luego las arrojó sin piedad cuando Vegeta se congeló y la miró sin palabras. "Si ves a la situación de Trunks de esa manera era la razón para mantenerme oculta alrededor de Goku sólo como una sutil forma de deshacerte de mí ¿Es eso?" No podía ocultar el dolor en su rostro, sólo esperó en la oscura noche. Vegeta no se movió por unos momentos, todo lo que ella pudo ver fue su silueta, y su puntiagudo cabello. Él se acercó un paso y se detuvo justo frente a ella. Ella agachó su cabeza en un esfuerzo de esconder sus temblorosos labios, los que eran todo lo que mostraba su dolor.

Él puso una mano bajo su mentón y la obligó a levantar su cabeza para mirarlo completamente, haciéndola temblar al contacto. Parpadeó en respuesta por la calidez en sus ojos que nublaban su visión y lo miró nuevamente impotente. Él siempre podía congelarla con un simple tacto.

"Si recuerdo bien, mujer, yo fui el 'deshecho'," dijo con poco de hielo en esa palabra. ¿Hielo? Pensó levemente. Si él quería eso ¿por qué sonaba tan enojado? Tragó con dificultad y liberó una respuesta.

"Pero fuiste tú quien lo aceptó. ¿Hubieras _tú_ soportado ser tratado como basura frente a todos tus amigos, por la única persona que ama—" se interrumpió antes de poder terminar la oración, su rostro perdía color. No había necesidad de darle otra arma para usar contra ella. Pero tenía la sensación de que ya sabía lo que había querido decir de todas maneras. Su mano se soltó de su mentón lentamente, y la brisa que sopló alrededor de ellos pareció envolverla con una mezcla de alivio y pérdida. Ella alejó su mirada, cambiando su posición un poco hacia el costado.

Vegeta la miró fijamente. Él podía entender de donde venía, no que lo pudiera admitir. Parecía que sus pensamientos eran un absoluto misterio para él después de todo. Lo hizo para protegerse de más dolor. Es casi tan parecido a lo que él hubiese hecho, si intercambiaban roles. _Maldición,_ pensó salvajemente. Su propia estupidez lo había llevado hasta donde estaba ahora, de pie frente a la mujer quien, meses atrás había compartido una cama con él, y ahora apenas podía evitar temblar a su leve contacto. Se volteó para irse una vez más.

"Vegeta, espera," dijo apresuradamente. "Yo-... no te vayas." Bulma se sorprendió a sí misma poniendo su mano libre en su manga. Él se detuvo por completo, para su sorpresa, pero no se volteó.

"Que." Dijo casi sin tono. ¿Por qué ya no podía leerlo más? Se desarmó por la falta de valor.

"Trunks necesitará entrenamiento cuando crezca. Tú... tú eres el mejor para hacerlo, si quieres hacerlo," ofreció suavemente. Era todo lo que podía pedirle. Pero él no respondió por un largo tiempo, sólo estuvo de pie espaldas a ella, con los puños apretados a los lados, y la cabeza en alto. Ella se dio cuenta que iba a tener que mejorar eso para poder llegar a él. Y si eso quería decir ser el blanco de su ira, que así sea.

"Vegeta, yo cometí un... un error. Uno grande." _Kami, soy yo diciendo esto,_ pensó. _Por favor hazlo creerlo._ "Yo nunca debí haberte juzgado como lo hice. ¿Quién soy para decirte que clase de padre serías? Estuve equivocada en hacerlo." Tomó un respiro, y rebajó su propio orgullo lo suficiente para desmentir sus palabras y tratar de enmendarlas.

"Pero... no puedo dejarte alejarlo como hiciste conmigo. Aunque mi oferta se mantiene. Puedes volver a entrenar a Trunks, si quieres. Incluso vivir en la Corporación Cápsula otra vez, si eso hace las cosas más fáciles." Ella apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Odiaba hacer esto, admitir que estaba equivocada, y exponerse de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, pero era por Trunks. Iría al infierno por su hijo. Justo ahora, el infierno era estar frente a Vegeta con nada más para protegerla que su escudo, frialdad e ira.

Lo miró directo a los ojos. Sus propios ojos estaban amplios, como tanta sorpresa que podría estar mostrando en su rostro. Y quemaban intensamente, como una oscura flama. Supuso que la sorpresa vino por su admisión. Incluso sus amigos habían comentado el parecido del orgullo de ella con el que Vegeta tenía. Pero tenía la necesidad emocional de hacer esto, y Vegeta casi no la tenía. Sólo esperó con todo su corazón que no la doblegara por hacer esto. Si realmente quería una oportunidad perfecta para quebrarla, era esta.

Él aflojó sus puños a los lados y soltó un audible respiro. Su mandíbula se relajó de su posición apretada mientras estudiaba los signos de la propuesta. No había ninguno. Alzó una mano para correr levemente una mecha de su cabello de la mejilla de ella. "¿Y qué hay sobre ti?" dijo ásperamente.

Sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Escondiendo el esfuerzo que le tomó hacerlo, se alejó de la gentil caricia de su mano sobre su rostro. "Vegeta, no pude manejarlo antes, y eso fue antes que tuviéramos un hijo juntos. No te estorbaré. Nos mantendremos lejos del otro."

La mano cayó a un lado abruptamente, pero esa fue toda la respuesta que le dio. Ella continuó mirándolo firmemente, sabiendo que tenía que hacer esto, sin importar cuando lo quisiera entonces. Tenía que saber que su propio orgullo podría ser arrojado como basura como había sido. Tomó otro respiro y sonrió levemente.

"Esto no es un ultimátum. Entrena a Trunks cuando quieras, no voy a detenerte. Pero yo... sólo sabes que no puedo estar contigo mientras todavía me hieras así." Congeló sus ojos otra vez. _Kami,_ pensó, _no podré soportar mucho más de esto_. Todo dentro de ella se revelaba por hacer esto, Vegeta probablemente se lo arrojaría todo en la cara y se iría, sin importarle ninguno de ellos dos. Y se quedaría sin nada, y sería toda su propia culpa...

"Yo..." comenzó él. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás. Parecía como tener una batalla interna con algo, pero ella no tenía idea que. Desde que se había ido se había convertido en un completo extraño para ella, el control de sus emociones se había fortalecido, y no podía hacer nada por eso.

Soltó un respiro y la miró, sosteniendo a su hijo en sus brazos. Ese pequeño niño que se parecía tanto a ella, y aún así llevaba sangre Saiyajin en él tanto como él mismo. El niño nunca pensó que la tendría. Una mujer que lo miraba angustiosamente con amor en su rostro, y una oferta de darle una segunda oportunidad que él no merecía. Una familia sin condiciones.

Pero no podría.

Enderezó sus hombros y puso sus manos sobre los de ella, acercándola a él sin tocarla a ella o a Trunks. Ella alzó la vista hacia él con insegura esperanza en sus ojos, algo que trató de suavizar antes que él la viera. Era muy parecida a él. Antes de poder detenerlo, incluso si hubiera querido, él la besó levemente en los labios y se alejó arrepentido.

"Entrenaré al niño, mujer. Pero no volveré. No aún."

Bulma sintió las quemantes lágrimas llenar sus ojos, pero asintió de todas maneras. Él entendió lo que ella estaba tratando de decir, y eso fue suficiente. Les dio una larga mirada, pareciendo guardarlos en sus recuerdos, antes de voltearse en sus talones y volar en la noche.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie ahí antes que Chi-chi saliera a ver que sucedía. _No aún_... eso no era un nunca. Quizás sólo necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas. Hasta entonces, decidió que podría esperar. Después de todo, no era que todos los días Vegeta se retractara de un juramento.

_No volveré, mujer._

Sabía que volvería, y justo entonces, no sintió dolor por su partida. No era para siempre.

* * *


	25. Encuentros en el parque

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Vegeta voló tan duro como pudo para huir de la escena que había dejado. Lo más lejos que estuviera de ella, menos posibilidades habría de doblegarse y volver a ella. Aunque sabía que no lo haría, eso simplemente no era de él. Pero se había sentido... difícil, irse. Una parte de él quería quedarse, una gran parte. Pero como estaba ahora. No podría, él le había dicho, no todavía.

Así que se lanzó a toda velocidad, voló girando sobre las nubes, o al menos lo más lejos posible del suelo así no podía ver nada más excepto los árboles rodeando la zona. Necesitaba pensar.

_No puedo volver,_ pensó. _No quiero que una mujer piense que es degradante ser mía._ _Y ella es mía, ¡debería ser capaz de tratarla como deseo!_ Pero aún cuando pensó eso, todo en él se rebeló ante el perverso pensamiento. Ella lo trataba a él con todo el respeto que alguien puede mostrarle a una persona, sin pensar en ella misma o en cualquier cosa que ella quisiera a cambio de él. Es cierto, usualmente se burlaba de él e incluso una o dos veces lo detuvo con su ácida lengua, pero no más de lo que él le había hecho a ella. Y él admiraba eso en ella, la habilidad que tenía de discutir con él y ganar, a pesar que una mujer menor estaría temblando de miedo con simplemente verlo, sabiendo quien y que era él. Y a pesar que él mostró poco afecto hacia ella, en la más rara ocasión se abrió a ella, ella... lo amaba. _A él_. ¿Cómo podría no mostrarle el respeto que ella merecía, después que ella le dio ese regalo? E incluso aún más que eso, le dio _un hijo_. Un niño de extraño parecer, cierto, su sangre humana hizo una burla del verdadero color Saiyajin. Pero es su hijo sin embargo. No había sido completamente capaz de creer la manera en que ella cargaba al niño, con semejante amor y protección que apenas podía ocultar. No que él quisiera que ella lo haga. Ese era su hijo al que ella le había sonreído, su abierto amor brillándole en sus ojos azul mar.

Había pensado a menudo tiempo atrás que si ella se quedaba embarazada de su heredero, ella lo rechazaría. Nunca supo realmente porqué había pensado de esa manera, un pequeño esbozo de inseguridad que se había enterrado bajo su escudo y realmente nunca lo abandonó. Después de todo, ¿qué uso había en un heredero del imperio Saiyajin, si no había nada que darle al niño? Su vida era un desperdicio, nunca heredaría lo que debía. Lo que no era en sí un terrible pensamiento, concedió Vegeta. Las costumbres en el palacio Saiyajin demandaban que el heredero matara al Rey para ganar su trono. No se permitía nada más que fuerza suprema para sentarse en el trono, y si el Rey era más débil que su hijo, su hora llegaría cada vez más pronto. Si recordaba bien, fue esa la razón por la cual nunca había subido a reclamar el título de Rey. Él no había sido quien mató a su padre. Y ahora que el Planeta Vegeta no estaba más, quizá no sería tan terrible que su hijo no sea el que lo mate. Si lo tenía como quería, 'Trunks' nunca sabría del ritual.

Parpadeó y curvó los labios con el pensamiento del nombre del niño. ¿Quién o qué la había poseído para llamarlo así? Era un nombre humando del cual él casi podía enfermarse. Increíblemente tan poco Saiyajin. Pero no se podía hacer nada por eso, no había estado cerca a la hora de nombrarlo para impugnar el horrible nombre.

Lo que le molestaba un poco. Algo no se sentía del todo bien sobre eso, estaba seguro ahora que había sido su Ki el que había sentido en el complejo ese día. Aún así, se sentía como que algo no estuvo bien, algo más que el hecho que él no estuvo cerca en ese momento. Quizá se enteraría en otro momento, sabía que no se olvidaría. Sus instintos eran su voz interna de más confianza, en batalla permanente. No se equivocarían sobre esto.

Siguió volando, profundamente en las montañas envuelto espesamente entre la noche y los árboles. Aún más profundo, en la zona más oscura que pudo encontrar en esta larga noche. Incluso sus desarrollados sentidos no eran capaces de ver completamente en la oscuridad, aunque por lejos eran mucho mejores que el de los humanos. Aún así, no era un dios. Se sonrió a sí mismo. _No todavía, de todas formas._ Después de derrotar a Kakarotto, no había nadie más fuerte que él. Sería lo más parecido a una deidad mortal. Sí, mortal. Ya no quería más la inmortalidad. ¿Qué sentido tendría ser siempre joven y poderoso sin desafíos esperándolo? No podía pensar en algo peor que eso en el reino de los vivos. Y morir sería su castigo por lo que había hecho en su pasado. Destruir mundos no era un pequeño crimen, y últimamente se sintió casi esperando ser limpiado de todo eso. Sabía que semejante cosa era imposible, y a menudo alejaba esos pensamientos. Mientras llegaba al sombrío bosque, se preguntó débilmente si todos esos profundos pensamientos eran la influencia de Bulma en él. Nunca antes había actuado tan introspectivamente, y exactamente no le gustaba, tampoco.

"Maldición, ¿por qué estoy plagado de esto?" se murmuró a sí mismo. "Pensamientos de cosas que no puedo cambiar; cosas que no quiero ser. Nunca tuve este problema antes yo—" detuvo sus palabras. Todo esto empezó cuando la conoció, pero sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia él cuando se fue. Y no le gustó lo que su mente le arrojó. Una egoísta, insolidaria alma quemándose brillantemente con la llama del orgullo. Un frío guerrero que era una plaga para la vida, a quien no le importaba nada o nadie. Un hombre que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para enterrarse bajo capas de determinación de ser el mejor, estaba por siempre sólo. Por la única cosa que había dicho preservar a cualquier costo. Su orgullo Saiyajin. ¿Cómo podía aliviar sus pensamientos sin dejar ir eso? ¿Cómo podía mantener su orgullo sin hacerle a la mujer lo que ya le había hecho una vez antes? ¿Cómo podía volver con ella... con su hijo? Sabía que ella le daría la bienvenida en su casa otra vez, por el bien del niño solamente, si no podía superar su propia batalla interior para reconocerla. No había tratado de chantajearlo con el niño, no que eso pudiera haber funcionado. Había tratado eso que él hubiera sabido entonces y ahí que ella no fuese quien él pensaba que era, y se hubiera ido en ese segundo, sin mirar atrás. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para ver eso, si la idea se le cruzó alguna vez por la cabeza. Ella lo conocía.

Pero si lo conocía tan bien, ¿por qué no vio que él nunca podría hacer lo que ella le pidió? Excepto que ella haya visto algo que él no vio. Pero supo que eso era imposible. Pero el otro pensamiento se torció. ¿No podría hacer algo? _¿No podría?_ ¿El Príncipe de los _Saiyajin_, orgullo de los Saiyajin era incapaz de hacer esto? Se rió amargamente. El viejo título. Había profesado desde el momento en que nació en defender el orgullo Saiyajin. Desde entonces eso había su título. Orgullo, ¡maldito endemoniado! Era incapaz de volver con ella con su orgullo intacto, y era su orgullo el que lo hacía incapaz de hacer esto. Una paradoja, de seguro.

Cerró los ojos brevemente. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler, y supo que su problema no se resolvería entonces y ahí. Sentándose en la base de un árbol, se inclinó y miró las estrellas que se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles tranquilamente, maldiciendo su miserable existencia en las mayores profundidades de su alma.

* * *

Bulma abrió la puerta de su casa con una mano, sosteniendo al adormecido bebé en la otra. Se deslizó silenciosamente, dejando sus llaves en la mesa de la cocina y dejando la bolsa de Trunks en un lugar más seguro que su hombro. Sus movimientos eran todos mecánicos, no estaba exactamente concentrada en las acciones que estaba haciendo. Quizá, pensó, estaba en un severo estado de shock por todo lo que había sucedido. Después de tanto tiempo... Vegeta no había sido exactamente la persona más cálida hacia ella, pero en sí nunca lo era. Aún así, había sido como un despertar, verlo de nuevo. Los recuerdos volvían, eso era todo lo que podía decir. No hubo recuerdo que incluso estuviera cerca de una simulación con lo que fue realmente verlo de nuevo. Corrió su cabello tras su hombro y parpadeó en la semi oscuridad. Después que Vegeta se hubiera ido, ella se había disculpado profundamente con Chi-chi, pero le había dicho que necesitaba irse a casa. Su amiga había entendido su razón y fue más empática que enfrentadora por su precipitada salida.

Bostezando fuertemente, siguió su camino a través de la apenas iluminada habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras. Sus padres se habían ido a la cama hace mucho tiempo, y aborrecía despertarlos por encender las luces. Sosteniendo a Trunks contra ella, caminó a la guardería y lo acostó en su cuna gentilmente, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que él durmiera el resto de la noche. Era muy tarde, cerca de amanecer, por lo que no mantuvo muchas esperanzas que él durmiera mucho. Saiyajin o no, había algunas formas que este niño podía actuar del mismo modo que un bebé humano actuaría. Suspirando un buenas noches a su dormido hijo, cerró la puerta y caminó a su propio cuarto, parpadeando adormecidamente. Se desvistió silenciosamente en la oscuridad y se deslizó en su cama, donde se recostó por un largo tiempo, mirando fijamente al cielo raso. Aunque tan cansada como se sentía entonces, sabía que para poder dormir faltaba mucho tiempo. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de exactamente una persona. No sabía si ella era lo suficientemente paciente para esperarlo hasta que estuviera listo a volver con ella, si es que alguna vez lo está. Tan mercurial como Vegeta pudo ser, no pudo alejar el pensamiento de que él se enfermaría de ella y simplemente _nunca_ volvería. Aunque la había mirado casi molesto antes cuando ella le dijo que no serían nada para el otro si él se mudaba otra vez para entrenar a Trunks ahora. Pero eso pudo ser porque ella lo había sacado de su cama, no por cualquier otra razón más profunda...

Cerró la puerta de un golpe ante todos esos pensamientos. La confianza era lo que se pedía para permanecer cuerda, Vegeta nunca estaría así por ella. ¿Cómo podría? Ella era la única persona que él había dejado acercarse alguna vez, y en la única que parecía confiar. Si él podía hacer eso, ella también. El pensamiento la estabilizó lo suficiente para calmar sus dolorosos pensamientos un poco. Vegeta había dicho que volvería. Simplemente no había sido capaz de hacerlo ahora. Ella podía esperar.

* * *

Fue tan buena como se lo prometió a sí misma; esperó. Pero no se sentó de brazos cruzados, de hecho siguió con su vida una vez más. Comenzando a darse cuenta que actuar como una solitaria no venía de ella, comenzó a actuar como su viejo yo otra vez. Aún así, no pudo revertirse completamente, tenía un niño a quien cuidar. Pero creció aún más animada, probando sus habilidades en la cocina y experimentando con ellas, para el mucho placer de su madre. Retomó su historia de amor con salir de compras, y ahora la guardería de Trunks parecía como algo apropiado para un niño príncipe. Exactamente como ella lo quería. No contenta con la re decoración del cuarto de su hijo, incluso pasó por una fase de decoración interior, usando una de las dos habitaciones en el otro lado de la casa para ponerse a trabajar, su madre tomó la otra. Mientras que su estilo se había adquirido algo de un tema de 'Noches Arábigas', su madre tenía gustos más tranquilos. Después que el producto estuvo terminado, estuvieron de acuerdo que dejarían los cuartos como estaban, pero dejaron las ideas cerradas junto con las habitaciones. Aún así, Bulma la miraba una vez cada tanto, preguntándose a que clase de persona le quedaría bien una habitación como esa, y mucho menos querría estar en ella. Sólo una única persona le quedaría bien una habitación como esa.

Aparte de eso, también volvió a ponerse en forma, volviendo a nadar en la piscina familiar otra vez. Sus recuerdos aparecieron cuando miró a la piscina la primera vez después de mucho tiempo, y no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risita. Había sido lo que parecía casi una eternidad desde ese día en la piscina. Sin embargo, atesoró el recuerdo de tener al poderoso príncipe envuelto en algo como una batalla de agua. Había perdido, pero aún así, rió por el recuerdo. Y por supuesto cuidó a su hijo a través de todo eso, el pequeño niño traía más luz a su vida que lo que podrían cientos de soles. Tras el transcurso de casi tres meses, miró su expresión desarrollarse, vio su inseguridad, sus torpes movimientos comenzar a ser algo parecido a un gateo ante sus propios ojos. Sólo parecido, aún era medio humano. Aún así, estaba casi segura que él le había sonreído una o dos veces, y si ese no era el brillo de Vegeta a través de él entonces ella estaba loca.

Estaba más feliz ahora que de lo que podía recordar en muchos meses, y se sintió en control con sí misma. No era tampoco la promesa de volver de Vegeta, finalmente había despertado y comenzado a vivir después de hablar con Chi-chi. Su amiga la ayudó de más formas de la que ella sabía. Pero algunas cosas no se habían resuelto aún, y en retrospectiva adivinó que fue cuando Kami tomó las riendas.

Era una tranquila tarde la que pasó caminando en el parque local, sosteniendo a Trunks en sus brazos mientras paseaba envuelta por los verdes caminos. Hablándole suavemente, mientras él susurraba y tiraba de su cabello, le dijo sobre la clase de plantas que vieron al pasar, preguntándose si Trunks tendría un amor por la ciencia cuando creciera. Tal vez por la forma que miraba fijamente y con los ojos abiertos a las plantas y flores a su alrededor, sería un botánico. Tal vez...

Estaba completamente absorbida en lo que estaba haciendo, y nunca vio una figura en su camino hasta que se topó directo con algo. Quejándose, casi perdió su equilibrio y cayó, Trunks se agarraba de ella. La persona con la que ella se topó la agarró por los hombros para sostenerla, y tan pronto como recuperó sus sentidos, alzó su vista a la persona.

"Hey amigo, por qué no miras..." lo miró y tragó. "Hola Yamcha."

Yamcha parecía justo igual de sorprendido de verla. Estaba solo, y debió haber caminado sin darse cuenta cuando chocó con ella. Pero justo entonces pensó que el accidente era la última cosa en su mente. Sus ojos se pegaron a Trunks con casi un hipnótico sentido de concentración. Parpadeó.

"Bulma, ¿de quién es ese niño?" preguntó suavemente, casi distantemente. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor y tomó un profundo respiro.

"Mío, Yamcha."

* * *

La calma meditativa ni siquiera estaba funcionando. Nada funcionaba, maldición. Ni siquiera dormir le ofreció ningún consuelo últimamente, lo poco que tuvo estuvo plagado de sueños. Maldiciendo, se puso de pie y golpeó a un árbol que estaba cerca tan fuerte como pudo. La desafortunada cosa se desarmó en cerca de tres mil trozos de madera, sus raíces se salieron del suelo mientras lo derrocaba. Pequeños pedazos de tierra flotaban en el aire, haciendo la luz del sol nebulosa.

Vegeta miró a su mano irritadamente, antes de maldecir otra vez. Por solamente fines sólo de pelea, deseó que Kakarotto estuviera cerca, pero el idiota descerebrado se había ido otra vez con su hijo y el Namek. Maldito entrenamiento en el hielo, eso era algo que exactamente él no necesitaba. No que hubiera ido ahí o a otro lugar de todas formas. No, él estaba ahí en soledad, no en un determinado humor para hacer algo excepto matar. Tenía que haber una manera para ganarse su paz, pero estaría condenado si podía encontrarla. Pensamientos de la mujer y su propio patético lugar en el mundo casi lo habían llevado contra una pared. Casi tres meses de esta tortura lo habían llevado casi a su límite, y todavía no estaba ni un poco cerca a cualquier clase de respuesta de lo que había estado tres meses atrás. Forzó a su mente a aclararse un poco, y solamente por fines experimentales, desencadenó su ascenso a Super-Saiyajin. Sintió el instantáneo rugido o el poder llenándolo, vio el oro de su legado envolviendo su forma. Cerrando sus ojos, se hundió en la sensación de haber alcanzado la meta de su vida.

¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía?

Era lo que quería, pero ahora que lo tenía, sentía que le faltaba algo. Toda su vida había pensado que si podía alcanzar el Super-Saiyajin, todo estaría en su lugar. Todo estaría bien, y ya no se sentiría tan vacío e indigno. Había crecido para reclamar su título, pero aún así, no le daba ninguna paz. Paz interna, de todas maneras, todavía tenía una lucha o un próximo reto. Con parpadeantes recuerdos de Bulma llenando su mente, se mantuvieron. Su hijo, con sus extraños colores de cabello y ojos, mirándolo fijamente con un puño apretado. La profecía personificada. Le enseñaría a ese niño a pelear sin importar qué, pero era demasiado pronto todavía. Al menos otros cuatro años. Hasta entonces... ¿qué más haría él? ¿Residir en las montañas? Nunca. Lo más bajo que había llegado en estos últimos años, el Príncipe de kis Saiyajin no viviría en el desierto como un animal común. A pesar de sí mismo, su boca se torció secamente. Para alguien quien se había comido a sus enemigos derrotados cuando no había más comida disponible, era penosamente poderoso. Pero entonces, no tenía a nadie a quien 'empujarlo a línea' desde hace mucho tiempo, en las palabras de la mujer. Abrió sus ojos. Quizá ella tendría la respuesta de porque estaba tan inquieto. No había necesidad de hablar con ella, o incluso hacerle saber que él estaba ahí. Quizá si la veía, encontraría sus respuestas. Tal vez incluso tomar sus decisiones.

Se alzó en el aire en un rápido movimiento, su mente se concentró en un minúsculo Ki que era tan familiar para él, bloqueando a todos los demás. Mientras volaba una pequeña voz le preguntaba dentro de él si esta era la única razón por la que él iba hacia ella.

Siguió volando.

* * *

"¿T-tuyo?" se ahogó Yamcha. "¿Quién es el padre? No..." se detuvo cuando vio su mirada. Temor se grababa en todo su rostro. Sus ojos se agigantaron.

"¿Vegeta? Mierda. _¡¡Mierda!!_ ¿Tuviste a _su_ hijo? ¿Ese- ese maldito, animal asesino—?" fue interrumpido cuando Bulma lo abofeteó en la cara por reflejo. El deja-vu les golpeó a los dos, y Bulma sólo lo miró enojadamente. Yamcha se frotó su mejilla levemente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con ira y dolor. Bulma acomodó a Trunks en sus brazos, y lo miró desafiante.

"Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto hace mucho tiempo. Obviamente todavía necesitas que te enseñen una lección," dijo fríamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. No había cambiado ni un poco todo este tiempo que ella no lo había visto. Él simplemente la miró silencioso por un largo momento, y cuando habló, ella se dio cuenta de su error.

"No sé que es peor, el hecho que fuiste y te quedaste embarazada del niño de Vegeta, o que nunca incuso pensaste que yo era lo suficientemente importante para decirlo. Pensé que éramos amigos, pero supongo que incluso eso era demasiado para esperar," dijo tranquilamente, sus ojos estaban sombríos. Ella fácilmente podía decir que estaba herido por lo último. Su rostro se relajó.

"Yamcha, lo siento. Sobre la última parte, de todas formas. Tienes razón, debí haberme mantenido en contacto y hacértelo saber, porque _somos_ amigos. Y sobre lo otro, no lamento que Vegeta sea el padre de Trunks, y no lamento tener un hijo. Creo que merecías esa cachetada." Hubo una ligera frialdad en su voz, pero él pareció entender. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

"Me alegro que todavía nos consideres amigos, Bulma. No quise... enfadarme contigo de esa manera." La miró otra vez con un fantasma de sonrisa tocando sus labios. "¿Puedes perdonarme?"

Bulma sonrió y asintió. "Por supuesto, tonto. _Siempre_ serás mi amigo." Su rostro se iluminó en su habitual fácil expresión, la que ella estaba contenta de volver a ver. Parecía querer abrazarla, pero Trunks estaba entre ellos dos, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Bulma. Él se encogió de hombros y la miró atentamente.

"Te ves bien, supongo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un año? ¿Más? Supongo que yo también pude haberme mantenido en contacto también, así que supongo que no puedo estar demasiado enojado contigo sobre eso. ¿Cómo... está Vegeta?" preguntó inseguro, y Bulma pudo verlo haciendo el esfuerzo de retractar sus anteriores palabras, por su bien al menos. Pero eso no hacía más fácil de responder a la pregunta.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Así como se puede esperar, supongo." Eso podía ser entendido de muchas maneras, y esperó que él no preguntara más. Después de su anterior brote, tal vez él estaba sólo esperando una oportunidad de saltarle a la garganta y arrojarle en la cara el hecho que Vegeta no estuviera viviendo en ningún lugar cerca de la Corporación Cápsula.

No tenía mucha suerte exactamente. Él la miró dubitativamente. "¿Por qué, le pasó algo?" preguntó lentamente. Ella bajó su mirada de la de él y comenzó a interesarse en sus alrededores. Yamcha gruñó.

"Se fue, ¿no? Dios, Bulma, ¿cómo puedes preocuparte por el sujeto y te hace cosas como esta? La lealtad sólo puede ir lejos, sabes," dijo disgustado. Parecía aceptar su devoción a Vegeta, pero eso no lo hacía entenderlo ni un poco. Ella hundió sus ojos en los de él y estudió su reacción, un ceño fruncido acentuaba sus facciones.

"Nunca te quejaste cuando estuve estancada en ti, incluso cuando hiciste cosas que otras personas encontraban... cuestionables. Y en cualquier caso, Vegeta no se fue, exactamente. Yo le dije que se vaya," le informó sin problemas. La mandíbula de Yamcha prácticamente golpeó el suelo.

"_¡¿Por qué?!_" le preguntó en shock. "¿Estás loca?" Bulma tuvo que sonreír a su reacción.

"Wow, Yamcha, no creí que te caía tan bien," bromeó gentilmente. Él le frunció el ceño.

"Vamos, Bulma. ¿Por qué le dijiste que se vaya? Es obvio que amas a ese sujeto. ¿Qué demonios sucedió?" le preguntó, sonando casi, _casi_ enfurecido con ella. Bulma estaba sorprendida. Bien, esto era un cambio. Tal vez en el año que ella no lo había visto él había crecido para ser un poco más intuitivo, y un poco menos cerrado de mente. Pero sólo un poco, si acaso.

Suspiró y lo estudió atentamente. Él ya sabía sobre ella y Vegeta, en cierto grado, pero su promesa a Vegeta todavía seguía en pie. Yamcha era su más viejo amigo aparte de Goku, pero no quería empeorar las cosas revelando más de lo que ya había hecho. Fue una gran sorpresa para ella realmente serle leal a Vegeta. ¿De donde había venido eso? Pero lo aceptó de esa manera, y le sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento Yamcha, pero no querría ahondar en eso justo ahora. Sólo confía en mí cuando digo que esa era la única cosa que se podía haber hecho." Fue un poco críptica, pero no debía decir nada más. No sin romper su palabra. Lo divertido era, que Yamcha parecía entender lo que ella estaba tratando de no decir.

"Hay sólo una cosa que podría interponerse entre tú y él. Orgullo," sentenció. Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron. Tal vez él tenía la idea. Él le sonrió tristemente.

"Bulma, sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, si me necesitas. Lo dije antes, y lo diré otra vez. Y realmente lo quiero decir aún más ahora," dijo, con una señalante mirada al niño en sus brazos, "ahora que lo tienes a él para cuidarlo. Sólo dime que puedo hacer para ayudar, y lo haré."

Bulma lo miró con incertidumbre. Lo que ofrecía era dulce de su parte, más de lo que ella nunca hubiera esperado de él. Pero...

"No estoy tratando de tomar _su lugar_," dijo rápidamente, y ambos sabían el 'el' que Yamcha estaba hablando al respecto, "sabes que siempre seré para ti un amigo."

Bulma sonrió repentinamente y giró sus ojos. "Bueno, maldición. Y aquí estaba yo esperanzándome. Yamcha, gracias por tu oferta, significa más para mí de lo que alguna vez podré decirte. Si alguna vez necesito ayuda para algo, me aseguraré de llamarte primero," le dijo sinceramente. Yamcha pareció avergonzado por un segundo, como si hubiera dicho más de lo que quiso decir, pero él asintió y le sonrió en respuesta.

Ella no sabía porque Yamcha era tan buen amigo con ella, pero estaba más agradecida con él de lo que podía decir. No sabía que hubiera hecho si él simplemente le hubiera dado la espalda cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el niño que ella sostenía en sus brazos. De alguna manera, era un amigo tan cercano como lo era Chi-chi, sólo que de una manera diferente. De acuerdo, habían sido más que amigos con Yamcha por mucho tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos miraba al otro ya de esa manera. Ellos eran realmente más compatibles como amigos. Bulma repentinamente parpadeó mientras unas cálidas lágrimas nublaban su visión ligeramente, sorprendiéndola por su llegada. Yamcha parecía molesto cuando la vio limpiárselas tímidamente.

"Oh, dios, Bulma. No hagas eso, ¿está bien?" dijo incómodamente. "Odio cuando comienzas a llorar. Detendré la ternura, ¡detente!"

Ella sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien, Yamcha. No te sorprendas de mí ahora. Sólo estoy realmente contenta de tenerte cerca, eso es todo." Ella acercó a Trunks más hacia ella, quien se había quedado dormido con su cabeza todavía escondida contra ella. Él la miró por un segundo, mordiendo su labio.

"Él realmente es un tonto, sabes," dijo bruscamente. "Si yo tuviera que elegir entre mi orgullo o una adorable familia, sé lo que elegiría."

Bulma se quejó. ¿Cómo podía él ver estas cosas? Él la miró solemnemente por un largo segundo mientras la mirada de ella cambió de sorpresa a tristeza. Suspiró.

"Tomé la decisión, Yamcha. No espero que entiendas, pero tenía que hacer que se vaya. Él todavía podría volver, una vez que decida que es lo que quiere más," dijo suavemente. Él repentinamente pareció enfurecido.

"Sí, ¿y cuando tiempo estás dispuesta a esperar por él?" le preguntó brutalmente. "¿Cuánto tiempo se va a tomar? ¿Un mes, un año? ¿Cinco? ¿Vas a ser su fiel sirvienta, feliz cuando él te lance un trozo de esperanza? Pensé que tenías más dignidad que eso."

Bulma tembló bajo la verdad de sus palabras, pero no podía decir nada para defenderse. Lo triste era, él entendía su situación, incluso si él no sabía todo en detalle. Vio lo que le estaba sucediendo, y no era tan empático como Chi-chi había sido. Lo que aún era peor, sabía que lo que él decía podría pasar tranquilamente. Vegeta podría volver, ¿pero qué haría ella hasta entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaba dispuesta a esperar? Sus ojos cayeron en Trunks, y no pudo evitar que la respuesta llenara su mente.

Para siempre.

Maldito, realmente había hecho un número con ella, ¿o no? Estaba arruinada para toda la vida. Nunca miraría a otro hombre excepto a él de esa manera otra vez. Una resignada diversión la llenó. Sólo esperó haber hecho ella lo mismo con él.

"Él no te merece," dijo tranquilamente, leyendo la mirada en sus ojos. "¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar? Él te sienta mejor de lo que yo alguna vez pude, sólo espero encontrar una mujer tan devota conmigo como tú lo eres con él. Eres una causa perdida, Bulma, así que tan sólo me rendiré en eso."

Ella corrió su cabello detrás de su hombro, y acomodó a Trunks más cómodamente en sus brazos. "No soy fácil, Yamcha. Él no me manda, y nunca lo hará. Hago esto por mí. Incluso si soy una causa perdida," añadió eso casi como una idea de último momento.

Él suspiró fuertemente y la miró. "De seguro que recogí un día endemoniado para dar un paseo por el parque. Si hubiera sabido que iba a tener un Profundo y Significativo encuentro contigo, me hubiera quedado en casa." Hizo un gesto de dolor mientras Bulma le golpeaba en el estómago. "Broma, Bulma. Estoy bromeando."

"Entonces supongo que no fui la única en evitar el encuentro, ¿o sí?" Dijo ella burlonamente. Él bufó.

"Hey, no soy yo quien quedó embarazado. Sólo quería un poco de paz. Sin ofender, Bulma, pero cuando me encuentro contigo, tienes malas noticias."

"¡Trunks no es una mala noticia!" dijo indignadamente. "Él es un hermoso milagro."

Yamcha miró al pequeño bebé que ella sostenía, quien sufría una mezcla de los ojos de Bulma en el rostro de Vegeta, y un difuso cabello púrpura. "...Sí. Hermoso. Seguro."

Bulma frunció el ceño, luego lo miró divertida. "¿Quieres cargarlo?" preguntó maliciosamente, acercando a Trunks a él. "No te morderá."

Yamcha miró escéptico. "Él es el niño de Vegeta, ¿verdad? No estoy tan seguro sobre eso." Pero lentamente extendió sus brazos para agarrar al niño cuidadosamente, dándole inseguras miradas por si él elevaba su poder repentinamente en cualquier segundo. Bulma sonrió.

"¿Has sostenido a algún bebé antes? Aquí, hazlo así," dijo, guiando sus manos alrededor y bajo el pequeño niño, asegurándose que él acunara su cabeza y no la aplastara. Yamcha miró al niño y le dio una torcida sonrisa.

"Es bastante feo, sabes. ¿Has pensando en invertir en una bolsa de papel?" preguntó con una risa a la expresión indignada de Bulma. Su ceño fruncido se esfumó pronto para ser reemplazado por una suave sonrisa mientras estaba de pie junto a él, sonriéndole a Trunks. A Yamcha le gustaba Trunks, sólo no quería admitirlo porque era el hijo de Vegeta. Ella podía entender eso.

Trunks abrió sus oscuros ojos azules para mirarlos a ambos, y soltó una pequeña risita. Ambos le sonrieron tiernamente, incluso cuando Yamcha estaba tratando de parecer gruñón y malvado.

Y _esa_ fue la escena que Vegeta vio.

* * *


	26. Un final

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Los opuestos se atraen**

(_Opposites Attract_)

Un fic por Hella

Traducción por Apolonia.

* * *

Bulma estaba sonriéndole a Trunks cuando sintió a Yamcha tensarse como alguien quien estaba siento electrocutado por un cable tras él. Con un asombroso agarre, lo miró, notando que su rostro estaba blanco como fantasma y sus manos agarraban a Trunks demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

"Yamcha, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó preocupadamente. "¿Te sientes bien?" él no respondió. Automáticamente tratando de sacar a su hijo de las ahora no-tan-tensas manos de Yamcha, vio una sombra tras su hombro. Se congeló en su lugar mientras observó a una familiar silueta de una cabellera flameante, y lentamente se volteó sin tomar a Trunks de su ex-novio. ¿Qué- _qué_ estaba haciendo aquí? Cuando sus ojos cayeron en _Vegeta_, tuvo que tragar un jadeo y limitarse de retroceder un paso.

Kami, él nunca, nunca había parecido tan enojado como lo había estado en ese momento. Nunca. Sus ébanos ojos quemaban fieramente con una posesiva ira que todavía no ocultaba, brillaban como oscuras luces de muerte. Sus facciones se torcían en un esbozo de absoluta ira, y una media asustada Bulma no sabía que pasaba con él. Hasta que se dio cuenta que sus ojos apuntaban a Yamcha y al pequeño paquete que sostenía en sus brazos, y no a ella en lo absoluto.

Yamcha todavía estaba como piedra, mirando a Vegeta como si estuviera mirando a la cara a lo que iba a matarlo. Desde el aspecto de Vegeta, no culpó a Yamcha por su miedo ni un poco. ¿Cuál era el problema de Vegeta? No había tenido mucho interés en Trunks esa noche, ¿por qué estaba aquí ahora, y mirando tan furioso a Yamcha porque lo estaba sosteniendo? Se necesitaba compostura aquí, y entre los temblores de Yamcha y la asesina mirada de Vegeta, estaba en ella resolver cualquiera sea el problema que había aquí.

"¿Vegeta?" dijo alarmada, "¿cuál es el problema? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Eso no sonó tan mal, pensó para sí misma. No hubo movimiento en lo absoluto. Bien.

Vegeta movió sus ojos en su dirección una vez, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba enfocada en Yamcha. Ella miró a su alguna vez amante y giró sus ojos. Parecía listo para empaparse, si es que no lo estaba ya. Ella lo codeó una vez.

"Dios, contrólate, Yamcha. Es Vegeta, no el mal encarnado que viene a robar tu alma," dijo tranquilamente, pero la mirada que él le lanzó parecía tener el pensamiento que ellos eran uno y la misma persona. Pero parecía hacer el truco, las palabras de Bulma habían bajado un poco su tensión. Su mente parecía ponerse en marcha de nuevo, y ajustó el agarre sobre su hijo fue un poco más tranquilo. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo, enviándole un mensaje que ella no estaba segura de haber recibido. ¿Qué pasaba con Yamcha?

"Hey, Vegeta, ¿hay algún problema o algo?" dijo amablemente, sí un poco insegura. Los ojos de Vegeta comenzaron a angostarse peligrosamente. Y cuando habló, la mandíbula de Bulma amenazó con golpear el suelo. Seis palabras que ella nunca pensó que escucharía con tanta posesividad.

"Quita. Tus. Manos. De. Mi. _Hijo_." Lo siseó, mordiendo cada palabra separadamente y casi escupiéndolas en dirección a Yamcha. La garganta de Bulma estaba demasiado llena de palabras como para soltar una. ¿Qué estaba- Esto era- Por qué? Ella sacudió su cabeza y parpadeó a Vegeta.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Vegeta? Él sólo lo está cargando—" comenzó en confusión, pero fue interrumpido por Yamcha.

"Aquí Bulma, tómalo. No quiero sacar el lado malo de Vegeta por tocar a su hijo, ¿o sí?" dijo fácilmente. Pero ese escondido brillo se encontraba aún en sus ojos, que sólo Bulma podía adivinar. Pero parecía que Yamcha había recuperado su control, así que tomó a Trunks de él con una curiosa mirada a Vegeta. Él todavía miraba fríamente a Yamcha. Ella soltó un sombrío y ahogado suspiro, si tan sólo él se preocupara tanto sobr—

Todos sus pensamientos desapareciendo mientras Yamcha ponía un brazo familiarmente alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola contra él ligeramente, gentilmente.

"¿Quieres irte de aquí ahora?" le preguntó, como si Vegeta no estuviera en ningún lugar alrededor. "Toda esa caminata debe haberte cansado. Podemos ir a mi casa, que está más cerca que la Corporación Cápsula." El shock bloqueó todos sus pensamientos. ¡¡Yamcha estaba loco!! Vegeta bufó y la miró fijamente con quemantes ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Yamcha? ¿Tratando de hacer que lo maten por invadir el territorio de Vegeta o algo?

Oh.

Silenciosamente se relajó. ¿Era esto una manera de tratar de ayudarla? Él podría destruir todo en un momento de descuido. No pensó que pudiera ir con eso, sin importar cuan buenas eran sus habilidades en la actuación.

Vegeta rugió mientras ella parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró sin palabras. ¿Qué debía estar pensando? Yamcha estaba engañándolo aquí, pero no pensó que él lo supiera. ¿Que pensaría cuando se diera cuenta que esta era una gran trampa emocional preparada para él? Y después de lo que había sucedido la última vez... habían hecho progresos, lentamente, pero aún así progresaron. ¿Qué si esto arruinaba todo?

Yamcha bufó a Vegeta. "¿Cuál es tu problema? Le devolví a Trunks a Bulma, no necesitas mirarme como si quisieras arrancarme la garganta ahora. Porque si es Bulma lo que quieres ahora, puedes olvidarlo. Si no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para mantenerla, ¿qué debería importarte si yo lo hago? Quiero decir, si sólo es el niño por lo que estás preocupado, ¿o no?" preguntó, una cargada pregunta si es que alguna vez la hubo. Bulma sentía desvanecerse.

El Príncipe Saiyajin miró de ella a Trunks y a Yamcha, y sus ojos se llenaron con destellantes preguntas y emociones que sólo ella vislumbró en una fracción de segundo. Ella fácilmente podía decir que se sentía acorralado al extremo. Entibió su corazón saber que no quería dejarla ir. De cualquier manera que quisiera tenerla, al menos la quería. Tragó duramente y se alejó de Yamcha, necesitando tomar la acción de alguna manera. Miró a Vegeta firmemente y sacudió su cabeza.

"Cálmate, Vegeta. A Yamcha parece que se le cruzaron los cables en algún lugar." Mejor decir eso por el bien de Yamcha; no quería que lo golpearan por mentirle a Vegeta. "Nadie me 'tiene'. No soy un animal. Y no tienes que decir nada, sé lo que hago." Le sonrió con tristes ojos y acercó a Trunks más hacia ella.

Pero sus palabras, que pretendían ser tranquilizadoras, sólo parecieron aumentar su agitación. Sus puños se apretaron a sus lados, mientras parecía mirar fijamente a su alma. No estaba segura, pero era casi como si él hubiera tomado sus palabras como un insulto. ¿Pero que había dicho ella? Yamcha le estaba dando una mirada de soslayo que decía que ella estaba arruinando todo, pero a ella no le importó. A ella nunca le había gustado realmente el engaño, de ninguna forma.

"¿Entonces que demonios está sucediendo aquí?" dijo Vegeta severamente. "Ese idiota, _tocando_ lo que es mío, ¿jugando como si fuera suyo?" No estaba segura si él quiso decir eso sobre ella o Trunks, y no estaba segura si él mismo lo sabía. La pequeña farsa se había ido, a Yamcha no pareció importarle mucho, pero ahora que había sido insultado, estaba demasiado dispuesto para la sangre también. Bulma sólo esperó que no fuera en un sentido literal.

"¿Estás llamándome idiota? Vegeta, tan fuerte como se te pueda comparar conmigo, tú eres más idiota que cualquier humano que hayas insultado, al ignorarla," dijo en una voz igual de severa. Bulma jadeó. ¿De dónde había sacado Yamcha todo esto? ¿Por qué se estaba enfrentando a Vegeta? Esto no era como él de ninguna manera. Quizá el año lejos de él había cambiado en él más que sólo la percepción de las cosas; tal vez se había vuelto loco. Pero le dio al príncipe una disgustante mirada, mirando al ahora esbozo azul brillante de Vegeta. Los ojos de Bulma miraba a los dos hombres, sin saber bien que hacer. ¿Se ofenderían si ella trataba de evitar la casi-inevitable lucha que iba a suceder? No quería insultar su orgullo o lo que sea, pero no le gustaba actuar de espectadora en una discusión que era sobre ella, tampoco.

Vegeta se relajó y le sonrió a Yamcha. "Que debería importarme cuan inteligente piensas que soy, idiota debilucho. Tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás," señaló, mirando a Bulma sosteniendo a Trunks. Yamcha se irguió terriblemente, y sus labios se curvaron cruelmente.

"Demasiado mal que no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para hacer algo excepto darle un hijo y huir," bufó él.

Vegeta se movió más rápido de lo que Bulma creyó posible, y la próxima cosa que supo de Yamcha fue verlo patinando en la suciedad, casi como la rueda de un auto por la fuerza de un golpe para detenerse. Pero se puso de pie después de unos momentos, mirando a Vegeta triunfantemente mientras se limpiaba la sangre en la comisura de su boca.

"¿Toqué un delicado punto?" dijo con una consternada y burlona voz. "¿He encontrado algo de lo que el poderoso Príncipe Saiyajin tiene miedo? ¿Sus propios sentimientos?"

Vegeta parecía listo para convertirse en Super-Saiyajin, así de enojado estaba. Aunque seguía de piedra igual que antes, indicando que Yamcha realmente lo había golpeado en donde le dolía. Bulma sacudió su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros y miró a los dos hombres. Esto había llegado lo suficientemente lejos.

"Está bien, ustedes dos. Ya es suficiente—" comenzó, pero fue interrumpida.

"Mantente fuera de esto, mujer," ordenó Vegeta tranquilamente. Ella se enfureció de inmediato, sus ojos se oscurecieron con ira.

"¡_No_ me mantendré fuera de esto! ¡Ambos dos, cállense y mírenme! _¡Háganlo!_" Ordenó cuando ellos continuaron mirándose el uno al otro. Pero obedecieron reclutantes después de un minuto, y ella los miró fríamente a ambos dos.

"No sé de donde tuvieron la errónea impresión que soy un objeto por el que pueden pelear con el otro, pero esto tiene que terminar. Ya he tenido suficiente con esta _basura_," dijo ella, cortando el aire al nivel de los hombros con una rápida mano. "Yamcha, sabes muy bien que sólo somos amigos, así que detente de tratar de comenzar una pelea porque perderás. Y no necesito que te pongas ante esto por mí tampoco, así que no me des esa mirada, maldito."

Se volteó a Vegeta, quien se había enderezado rápidamente de su adoptada posición de pelea y la miraba especulativamente. "Y en cuanto a ti, nunca voy a dejarte hacer esta basura sobre protectora con nuestro hijo, sólo porque Yamcha lo sostuvo. O conmigo tampoco. No lo encuentro justo que no pueda tocar a otro hombre simplemente porque dejaste tus huellas en mí." Yamcha rió tras ella, pero ella viró su cabeza y lo miró lo suficientemente duro como para tragar su risa. Kami, ella estaba furiosa. Pensar que tenía que soportar esta mierda de los dos hombres más cercanos en su vida. La vida no era justa, pero supuso que Kami no podía exactamente hacer nada por sus crecientes niveles de testosterona justo entonces. Su _orgullo_ estaba en juego, ¿entonces por qué estaba deteniendo la pelea? _Dejémoslos que se maten el uno al otro,_ pensó. Había tenido suficiente de esto.

Vegeta estaba casi mirándola fijamente, con sólo una pizca de deslumbramiento en su expresión. Parecía sorprendido. Bulma lo ignoró y soltó una enojada maldición.

"Por qué ustedes dos sólo no se van a matar el uno al otro y terminan con esto, mientras me voy a casa. No podría importarme menos lo que hagan." Se alejó de los dos, sólo para chocarse con Vegeta, que había aparecido ante ella y la estaba agarrando de los hombros.

"Suéltame, Vegeta," dijo irritadamente, retorciéndose en su agarre. "Realmente quiero decirlo, ve y ten tu estúpida pelea, no me importa—"

"¿Te callarías, mujer? No voy a pelear con el idiota," dijo en algo cercano a... ¿diversión? Ella dejó de quejarse y alzó su vista a él curiosamente. ¿Vegeta estaba rechazando una pelea? Acomodó a Trunks entre ellos así no era aplastado y alzó una ceja.

"¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué sucede contigo, de todas formas? Primero apareces con una escena de celos, luego atacas a Yamcha por unas pocas palabras, ¿y ahora estás rechazando pelear con él? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras?"

Vegeta la estaba mirando intensamente, tanto como ella era suya, y ambos estaban ignorando a Yamcha, o se habían olvidado que estaba ahí. "Vine a buscarte," dijo simplemente.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. Significaba que... no, Bulma, no vayas buscando esperanzas. Pero después algo la golpeó. Vegeta estaba actuando demasiado posesivamente con ella... justo en frente de Yamcha. ¿Se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era exactamente lo que trató de no hacer todo este tiempo?

"Bueno, me encontraste," dijo ella suavemente. "¿Qué querías?" Sin quererlo, su mirada cayó sobre la boca de él, antes de estremecerse y volver a poner sus ojos en su lugar otra vez. Estúpida, ¡no hagas eso! La boca de Vegeta se curvó en una esquina, y supo que él la había descubierto de todas maneras.

"Respuestas." Su agarre se suavizó en ella tan levemente, así no la restringía más, pero sólo tocando sus hombros. Bulma sintió un calor dentro de ella, aunque trató de ignorarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Vegeta la sostenía tan cercanamente, mirándola como lo hacía entonces. Trató de pensar. ¿Respuestas? ¿Qué respuestas podía ella posiblemente tener para él?

Su pregunta debió haberse mostrado en sus ojos, porque el inclinó su cabeza levemente y soltó un respiro. "No importa. Creo que las he encontrado de todos modos."

Bulma no entendía, pero entonces no pensó que realmente necesitaba hacerlo. Vegeta había encontrado sus respuestas, cualquiera sean ellas. Acomodó a Trunks nuevamente y se movió un poco más cerca de Vegeta, insegura pero sólo queriendo estar más cerca de él. "¿Entonces que sucede ahora?" le preguntó tranquilamente. "¿Qué ahora, ahora que has encontrado tus respuestas? ¿Vas a irte ahora, como hiciste antes? Probablemente sea lo mejor, si todavía vas a—"

Fue interrumpida con su boca presionando contra la de ella, caliente y deseosa.

Shock se filtró en todos los poros de su cuerpo (¿qué estaba haciendo?) para ser rápidamente alejada de sus propias respuestas hacia él. Sostuvo a Trunks contra ella con un brazo mientras se envolvió con el otro sobre su fuerte cuello, acercándolo más firmemente a ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo desde la última vez que fue capaz de hacer esto. Tanto tiempo desde que él había estado presionado contra ella, besándola tan fervientemente y con tanta necesidad encerrada. Tanto tiempo que no había sentido su hambre por ella.

Ella lo besó en respuesta con tanta pasión como él le daba, y su cuerpo estaba temblando con las sensaciones que fluían de su cuerpo en el de ella. Su boca se movía sobre la de ella hambrientamente, y ambos se olvidaron donde estaban y que día era, mientras se acercaban por primera vez en casi un año. Un año lleno de dolor y furia, rechazo y dolor, soledad y tristeza. Bulma estaba sorprendida que un simple beso pudiera hacer tanto en ella, y no pudo evitar más que preguntarse en su aturdido estado que sucedería cuando estuvieran un poco más íntimamente. Quizá más que un poco.

Se separaron lentamente, y Bulma estaba más reclutante de dejarlo ir, pero necesitaba el aire. Lo miró incrédula, incapaz de aceptar lo que había hecho, a pesar de todos los sentimientos que se habían derramado en el beso. ¿Realmente éste era él? ¿Cómo pudo tanto haber cambiado en tres meses que ahora actuaba de esta manera? Y— ¡¿y en frente de _Yamcha_?!

Ella viró su cabeza a su alrededor a su amigo casi en una culpable conmoción. Si Vegeta no se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo, Yamcha podría arruinar tranquilamente todo. Pero entonces, tan insensible como Vegeta podía ser, y tan orgulloso, no era estúpido. Muy por el contrario. ¿Entonces qué había cambiado?

Yamcha estaba mirando fijamente a los dos en sorpresa, pero no en shock. Ella supuso que con todo lo que le había dicho, no tenía razón para estarlo. Pero sus ojos estaban pegados a los de Vegeta con una clase de enojada incomprensión. Sabía que él no era exactamente celoso; ya no se sentía de esa manera sobre Bulma, pero él entendió lo que Vegeta había dicho con esa muestra. Bulma y Trunks eran _de él_. Sólo de él, y de nadie más.

Bulma también entendió lo que estaba diciendo con sus acciones, y después de una molestia inicial sobre su hipótesis que ella podría ser tratada como un pedazo de su propiedad, sin importar cuanto ella era suya en respuesta, vino un sentimiento de alegría mezclado con un confuso shock. Él la estaba llamando suya, ¿a Yamcha? ¿Por su propia voluntad? Estaba actuando algo suave con ella, sin importarle que la gente pudiera verlo.

"¿Vegeta?" dijo ella, capturando su atención lejos de Yamcha. Él bajó su mirada hacia ella, una ceja se levantó levemente. Ella soltó un profundo respiro y parpadeó. "¿Por qué estás— quiero decir, es esto una clase de reclamo de propiedad o cosa tuya? ¿O vas a irte otra vez como la última vez?"

Él pareció furioso por un segundo. "¿Me crees tan bajo como para usarte para tal propósito? Mujer, si no te quisiera no te mantendría, por ninguna razón."

"¿Entonces me quieres?"

"¿Acabo de decir eso?"

"Bueno, en cierta forma... Vegeta, hablas en acertijos a veces, ya no puedo ver lo que quieres decir. Pero no te pediré más de lo que puedes darme. Puedo prometerte eso."

"¿Entonces qué es lo que realmente quieres preguntarme, mujer? Escúpelo," le ordenó. Bulma se acomodó una vez más y suspiró.

"¿Has tomado... tu decisión? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí?"

Los ojos de Vegeta parecían perturbados por un momento, si eso era posible, parecían oscurecerse aún más. Bulma se tensó a la espera de su negación, de su partida una vez más. Bulma escuchó pasos detrás de ella en retirada, viendo a Yamcha hacer su propia partida. Ella no se volteó, pero mantuvo sus ojos en Vegeta. Tuvo una idea de cuan difícil había sido para él mostrar su afecto frente a Yamcha, ahora que probablemente él había decidido que ella no era lo suficiente para él como para mostrar más. ¿Pero qué sobre su hijo? ¿Él lo valía? Después de una pequeña eternidad él habló, sin parecer más pacífico por haber estado en silencio, pensando todo ese tiempo.

"Me he dado cuenta que has cambiado, debido a lo que he hecho. No eres la misma que solías ser. Yo... nunca quise hacer eso," dijo bruscamente. Bulma estaba sorprendida. Él sonaba verdaderamente arrepentido. ¿Cuántas veces Vegeta se había disculpado alguna vez con ella? Nunca, que ella pudiera recordar. No en pocas palabras. ¿Pero porqué él estaba diciendo esto? Ella no había realmente cambiado, no que ella pudiera ver. Había crecido como persona; como no iba a hacerlo, pedazos de su propia conciencia se arrojaban en pensamientos de ella sobre el último año, y supo entonces que él parcialmente tenía razón, de alguna manera. Su frialdad no había sido producto de su paternidad. Aún así...

"Vegeta," dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, "si tuviera que tomar algo menos que los deseables rasgos que mostrarte que no eres el frío, bastardo orgulloso que todos los demás piensan que eres, sería un sacrificio que haría un millón de veces más. Honestamente, no estoy tan diferente."

Vegeta la miró cuidadosamente antes de soltar una leve risa. "No, pareces haber vuelto a tu antigua forma de ser. Nunca te vi intimidar al debilucho antes, parece que tienes más fuerza de la que di crédito."

Bulma bufó. "Nunca me diste crédito, hombre-mono. Y he hecho más que intimidar a Yamcha antes, creo que lo dañé físicamente en el pasado." Trató de pensar; lo había cacheteado un par de veces, de seguro, pero incluso antes, años atrás, lo hizo temerle. Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras Vegeta la estudiaba tranquilamente.

"Mujer..." comenzó, solo para indicar algo aunque ya se había olvidado lo que iba a decir. Bulma alzó inquisitivos ojos a los de él mientras él dejaba caer sus manos de sus hombros.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó tranquilamente. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, pero no lo hizo. Él tenía esa disgustante mirada otra vez. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Él maldijo entre dientes mientras sus ojos caían sobre Trunks, quien dormía tan profundamente como siempre. Sus ojos la miraron otra vez.

"Mujer, una vez dije que los sentimientos son una debilidad. Y tú fuiste por lo tanto, una debilidad, por hacérmelos sentir. Creí en un momento que estaba listo para irme y ser mi antiguo yo, pensando que estaría mejor así. Tú... tú me golpeaste con eso, diciéndome que me vaya." Su voz era vacía, muerta con el recuerdo de ese día. Bulma lo miró fijamente. Él continuó tranquilamente. "Me diste la salida que pensé que había querido, dándome la libertad de actuar como tenía que hacerlo. Pero... demasiado tarde aprendí que tú habías cambiado algo dentro de mí, algo que había pensado que podría vivir sin eso sin lugar a dudas. Por un tiempo odié como cambiaste parte de mí."

Bulma hizo un gesto de dolor; ¡¡ella nunca había querido hacer eso!! ¡Nunca! Había tratado de evitar que eso ocurriera... no que fuera a la inversa. Vegeta vio su asolada mirada y se encogió de hombros minuciosamente.

"Pero viéndolo," refiriéndose Vegeta a su hijo, "y testigo de como manejaste al tonto con unas pocas palabras elegidas, sin mencionar el recuerdo de tu fuerza en el rostro de algo más grande que tú, mi percepción también cambió. No odié eso."

"Vegeta... ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?" preguntó rápidamente. Casi sonaba como si estuviera listo para irse otra vez, hasta la última parte. No estaba segura de haber entendido. Él le dio una sesgada mirada.

"Tu percepción parece haber disminuido, mujer," dijo secamente, pero entonces su rostro se ablandó. "Estoy... te veo ahora como algo más que sólo una mujer, quien lleva a mi hijo y sostiene mi mayor debilidad en sus manos. No eres débil para mí, eres más fuerte de lo que nunca me molesté en darme cuenta," admitió, su mirada se envolvía internamente, como si estuviera casi pensando en voz alta en lugar de confesarle esto a ella. El corazón de Bulma se alzó y comenzó a acelerarse; ¿estaba él diciéndole lo que ella pensaba? No podía creer que él le estaba diciendo todo esto a ella, seguramente era la conversación más larga que había tenido alguna vez con él. Pero era importante. Tal vez él también se había dado cuenta. Sus ojos se afilaron repentinamente, como dándose cuenta donde y con quien estaba. Su mirada era insegura, para su sorpresa. ¿Pensaba que era demasiado tarde ahora?

Acarició el costado de su rostro ligeramente, con ojos cálidos.

"Si te preguntase, ¿te quedarías? ¿Ahora?" le preguntó gentilmente, tan insegura como él parecía. Ya no podía ver lo que estaba pensando, estaba lejos de práctica en esa área. Pero no importaba. Los ojos de él brillaron, un ardiente alivio los llenaron, reemplazando la inseguridad. Ella no podía creer que él estuviera dejándola ver tanto de él, pero no lo cuestionó. Su corazón estaba tan lleno como sus ojos mientras veía un fantasma de una real sonrisa cruzar su duro rostro.

La cabeza de él se alzó un poco mientras la mano de ella descansaba contra su pecho. "_Mujer_, si me lo preguntaras, volvería," dijo, su voz parecía aterciopeladamente áspera.

Sus ojos desbordaban, plateados senderos corrían por sus mejillas. "Eso es bueno," susurró. "Porque estoy preguntándotelo ahora."

Se miraron fijamente por un largo momento, sólo aliviados en la sensación de estar con el otro nuevamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Pero por toda la espera envuelta, este momento era un recuerdo que Bulma no olvidaría prontamente en los muchos años por venir. Su mano se deslizó de su pecho hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello lentamente, para curvarse tras su nuca y acercar su cabeza a la de ella. Vegeta estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Sus bocas se encontraron firmemente una vez más, y con el contacto hubo un conmocionarte recuerdo que Bulma había todo menos olvidado. Sus labios, aún cálidamente suaves contra los suyos, presionando contra ella y buscando su entrada en ella con una suave, barriente exploración de su lengua contra su parcialmente abierta boca. Ella siguió su propia búsqueda con una de ella, recordando el sabor y la textura de él como si hubiera sido en otra vida que ella hubiera hecho esto por última vez. Perdió todo rastro de tiempo una vez más mientras dejó de pensar y no hizo más que sentir. Sus fuertes brazos se envolvían alrededor de ella fuertemente, una mano acariciaba su cabello, jugando con el gentilmente mientras él inconscientemente la acercaba más a él. Su otra mano agarraba su cintura y la amasaba amablemente, hundiéndose bajo el dobladillo de su blusa para bailar figuras en su estómago, sus músculos se apretaban con la sensación de su piel contra la de ella, ahora libre de sus siempre presentes guantes. Pero ambos se congelaron mientras una indignada voz afectó sus conciencias, gimiendo al demasiado cercano contacto. Se alejaron lo suficiente como para mirarse el uno al otro, respirando de manera desigual, con los ojos ardientes. Ambos miraron a Trunks, quien airadamente expresaba su malestar. Los ojos de Vegeta se iluminaron una vez más.

"Él tiene tu voz, mujer," dijo ásperamente. "Y un mal sentido de la oportunidad."

Bulma sonrió levemente mientras alzaba al bebé contra su hombro, acunándolo seguramente. "O un buen sentido de la oportunidad, si lo miras desde una perspectiva diferente. Estamos en un parque público, después de todo."

"Hmph."

Su sonrisa se amplió. Había pasado mucho tiempo que no había escuchado ese gruñido en particular. Luego se transformó en una pensativa sonrisa mientras sus pensamientos se filtraban en una vía más racional. Finalmente, las cosas se habían solucionado. Y no pudo recordar estar más feliz en toda su vida. ¿Cómo había hecho Vegeta para volverse una parte tan importante en su vida? Y ella en la de él. Bulma no tenía idea, pero sabía una cosa, no estaba arrepentida de eso, ni un poco. Aún así, algunas cosas tenían que cambiar.

"Vegeta," comenzó, su voz un poco más seria, "hay algunas cosas que tenemos que corregir. No espero que siempre actúes suave y adorable conmigo alrededor de la gente, y a decir verdad no creo que me guste tanto de todas formas. Pero—"

"Justo como tú no deberías actuar de esa manera tampoco," señaló él. Bulma torció su nariz delicadamente.

"¿Me dejarías terminar? Dios. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que al menos me des a conocer delante de ellos, sólo para saber que si te asustas por mí, no me sienta completamente perdida."

Vegeta la miró oscuramente. "¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?" dijo él, pareciendo incomodarse con la idea que debería hacer algo para probar lo que ya había dicho.

Bulma mordió su labio pensativamente. "Llamarme por mi nombre," dijo simplemente. "'Mujer' suena tan de segunda clase."

Él angostó sus ojos a ella mientras pensaba en eso. "Eso es... viable. De acuerdo. Pero espero que sepas que no siempre voy a estar tan contemplativo. No esperes que yo—"

"Lo mantenga así todo el tiempo. Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo luchar con tu temperamento."

"Exactamente," dijo, satisfecho. Ella le sonrió.

"Y no lo haré parecer como que estamos unidos, o como que te controlo de alguna manera," dijo ella maliciosamente. Él soltó un ahogado sonido de shock.

"¡Nunca me controlaste, mujer! Soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiy—"

"Oh, aquí vamos," dijo girando sus ojos. "Como extrañaba esto. ¡¡Y ya rompiste tu promesa!! ¡Mujer! Argh, por qué me molesto—"

"Te dije que no la mantendría todo el tiempo—"

"Pero vamos, ¡no pasaron siquiera dos minutos! ¿¿A donde se fue tu control, chico duro??"

"Mujer, yo no soy—"

"¡Ahí! ¡Ahí está de nuevo!"

Vegeta soltó un gruñido de exasperación y la llevó a sus brazos. "¡¿Alguna vez te callarás?!" casi le gritó mientras se alzó en el aire. Bulma se acomodó y reforzó su agarre en Trunks mientras dinamitaban sobre las nubes, asumidamente partiendo hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

"No puedes arrastrarme como una clase de hombre cavernario, Vegeta, tengo derechos, ¡sabes!" dijo molesta, pero aún sonriendo. Esto era familiar, y lo había extrañado.

"¿Parece como que me importa un bledo, _Bulma_?" dijo con un gruñido, disparándole una mirada. Sus ojos se ampliaron, ignorando el sarcástico énfasis que había puesto en su nombre. ¡Lo había dicho! La había llamado por su nombre antes, pero esta vez lo había hecho por que ella se lo había pedido. Estirando su cuello tanto como pudo, le plantó un beso a lo largo de su pómulo.

"Creo que te importa un bledo, oh poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Creo que te importa un gran bledo," dijo ella suavemente. Él le disparó una mirada, y sus ojos se ablandaron ligeramente. Ella acercó a Trunks más contra ella, asegurándose que no esté enojado por el viento. Pero estaba despierto, y no parecía importarle demasiado. Su rostro se escondía contra su hombro así el viento no lastimaba sus ojos, pero reía felizmente. Notó que los ojos de Vegeta se dirigieron al infante y se quedaron ahí por un largo momento, pero no dijo nada. Pero sus ojos mantenían una emoción no dicha que no dijo nada de rechazos. Y eso estaba bien con ella.

Volaron por las nubes, sin decir nada, pero no había palabras que se necesitaran. Se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse...

"¿Funciona todavía la cámara de gravedad?" preguntó.

Bulma gruñó. "Sí, todavía funciona. Que forma de arruinar el momento, Vegeta."

Él le dio una confundida mirada que lentamente se transformó en un ceño fruncido. "¿Todavía está tú madre ahí?"

"¡Sí!"

Él maldijo.

"No uses ese lenguaje frente a nuestro hijo," lo regañó. "Y mamá no es mala, sabes." Vegeta entonces le lanzó una divertida mirada.

"Supongo que debo estar agradecido. Tu cocina podría ser usada para envenenar al enemigo en una guerra."

Bulma bufó. "Deberías estar aliviado en saber que he estado tomando lecciones de cocina, Vegeta, y puedo cocinar casi tan bien, o mejor que Chi-chi ahora."

Mirada escéptica.

"¡Puedo!"

Sonrisa.

"Oh lo que sea," dijo irritadamente. "Sólo espera y verás."

"Hmph," fue su única respuesta. Vegeta aumentó un poco más la velocidad, haciendo que su pelo se moviera salvajemente desordenado, por el soplar del viento. Vegeta escupió algo de él.

"Maldición, ¿te cortarías eso o algo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Lo haré cuando tu lo hagas," dijo suavemente. Él parecía escandalizado, haciéndola reír.

"No importa."

Las nubes estaban densas en donde ellos estaban, y Vegeta bajó la altitud lo suficiente así podían ver toda la ciudad. Hizo una sonrisa por el enorme domo que marcaba en donde estaba la Corporación Cápsula.

Aterrizaron suavemente en el césped que rodeaba la casa, y él la acomodó cuidadosamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Bulma miró sus ojos en cero en donde la cámara de gravedad estaba, brillando en la luz del sol, pareciendo más de lo que era la última vez que la había visto ahí. Ella hizo una nota mental de actualizarla así podía alcanzar al menos 1200 veces la gravedad. Todavía tenía la capacidad de hacer eso, al menos. Los ojos de Vegeta se hundieron en ella y abrió su boca, pero una fuerte voz flotó en el aire para saludarlos antes que él pueda decir una palabra.

"Oh, Vegeta, ¡es bueno verte otra vez!" dijo la Sra. Briefs, sacando su cabeza por la ventana de la cocina. "Todos te extrañamos, sabes, ¿a donde te fuiste? Estuvo todo tan tranquilo sin..." Vegeta parecía derrotado por un momento, escuchando el parloteo de la mujer en lo que sea que volaba en su vacía cabeza. Una cosa que él exactamente no había extrañado en su tiempo lejos era esa perforante voz. El Dr. Briefs salía de su laboratorio unos segundos después, preguntándose a quien diablos le hablaba su esposa. Sus ojos cayeron en Vegeta y Bulma de pie en el patio y se detuvo, antes de continuar su caminata hacia la casa. _Justo a tiempo,_ pensó.

Bulma suspiró felizmente. Era más que esto. Acarició a Trunks ligeramente, haciéndolo reír y sacudir sus bracitos. La mirada de Vegeta cayó sobre Trunks otra vez y luego voló a ella mientras la Sra. Briefs desapareció supuestamente para preparar el almuerzo.

"Las cosas... ¿salieron bien?" le preguntó tranquilamente, mirando a Trunks con un inequívoco sentido. Ella asintió.

"... Sí." Dijo tranquilamente, agradecida por su preocupación. No le diría que había dado a luz a Trunks sola, ¿cuál era el punto? No necesitaba saber eso, todo salió bien de cualquier modo. Él sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, y sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse por un momento. Bulma se preguntó en que estaba pensando, así se veía de seguro cuando se estaba concentrando mucho. Ella se frotó su cabeza levemente mientras un leve dolor aparecía en ella, e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se dio cuenta que había usado la última de todas sus aspirinas. Maldición. Ella descansó su cabeza contra el pecho de Vegeta levemente, sonriendo mientras su mano acariciaba su cabeza inconscientemente, como si supiera en donde estaba el dolor. Se sorprendió del acto, pero de cualquier manera lo disfrutó. Alzó su mirada y su sonrisa se congeló con la feroz mirada en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó ella preocupadamente. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Él la presionó contra sí por un momento. "Idiota," le murmuró en el cabello. "Tuviste que hacerlo sola, ¿no?"

¡Mierda! Pensó Bulma. ¡¡Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda!! ¡¡Él miró sus pensamientos!! ¡Él había entrado en su mente realmente y había leído sus pensamientos! El dolor todavía estaba ahí, entonces Bulma pensó en todas las palabras sucias que su impura mente podía recordar y le las lanzó en su dirección en una ola de violación. Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron filosamente, y el dolor desapareció abruptamente de su temple izquierda. Él parpadeó.

"No sabía algunas de esas," dijo meditando. Bulma frunció el ceño.

"No hagas eso otra vez, tú... tú maldito idiota. ¿Cómo te lo tomarías si yo te hiciera lo mismo?"

"Sabía que no me dirías si algo había sucedido—"

"¡No importa! No había ningún punto en decírtelo," discutió. Él gruñó y cruzó sus brazos.

"Merezco saber, Muj—... Bulma," se corrigió con una sonrisa. Las palabras 'eres mía' quedaron sin decir, pero estaban ahí. Bulma soltó un suspiro, nunca iba a sacarlo de esa hipótesis, pero sabía que él no quería decirlo de mala manera. Aún así...

"Imbécil."

"Camarera," le lanzó en respuesta.

"Oh esto trae recuerdos," dijo secamente. Él sonrió.

Sus brazos seguían rodeándola, así que ella se hundió en la curvatura de sus hombros levemente, viendo su preocupación en las palabras que él enmascaraba con eso. Ella sonrió. Esa intuición estaba volviendo, gracias Kami. Notó que sus ojos se dirigían a la cámara de gravedad una vez más, y sonrió.

"Ve, está lista si quieres usarla, Vegeta."

Él interrumpió una divertida mirada en su dirección y se soltó de ella. "Puedo esperar, hay algo más que prefiero hacer en este momento," dijo en un rudo susurro. Calor inundó dentro de Bulma, y tampoco quería esperar para saciarlo.

Ella le dio una pícara mirada. "Si vas a decir 'comer', tendré que matarte."

Él sonrió. "Pon al niño en la cama, mujer."

Bulma estaba más que dispuesta a seguir su instrucción. Después de una mirada llena de calor hacia él, caminó hacia la casa. Finalmente, su vida volvía a ser como debía ser. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad, y Bulma tenía la sensación que aunque los androides fueran una no prometedora sombra que no podía olvidar, si las cosas salían bien en la batalla venidera, él no la dejaría por su propia voluntad. Aunque nunca lo dijo, y ella no estaba segura siquiera que él lo sabía, sus sentimientos se habían vuelto tan profundos por ella como los de ella por él.

Ella podía vivir con eso.

* * *


End file.
